Rise of the Gem Queen
by DarkZorua100
Summary: So what would have happened if some of the characters were different genders and had different decks? The retelling of GX with some same but yet different people. R&R! Female Jaden!
1. The Gem Queen has Arrived

**I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh GX!**

(Since I love this show so much, I decided to do a retelling of it if some people had there gender changed! If you don't like gender changed stories then you might as well leave now since there is going to be a lot. Right now, the few people that are gender changed are Jaden=Jayla, Syrus=Sylvie, Chazz=Chrystal, and Alexis=Alex. And since there genders are changed, I decided to change their decks as well. Jayla is going to be using a Gem-Knight deck for duels and will have Kuribon instead of Winged Kuriboh. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy.)

The sun was shining brightly on a clear blue sunning day as many people were walking down streets to meet up with friends, going to work, or just enjoying the calm peaceful day. However, one person didn't have time to enjoy the peaceful day as she was running for her life to get to this once place on time. This person was a female that looked about sixteen with brown hair with a little orange on the top that was pulled back in a ponytail. She had brown eyes and was dressed in a red t-shirt with a black jacket, black pants, and red and white running shoes. She also had a blue backpack on her back that held her duel disk and a few other things she needed.

"Alright, I got my deck, I got my gear and I got about two minutes to make it to the Duel Academy entrance exams before they start. Oh well, at least since I'm not a student there yet, they can't throw me into the detention hall for being late." The girl laughed at her own joke as she continued to run like the wind.

"Excuse me! Coming through! How you doing?!" The girl yelled as she ran past some people who gave her the weird look. The girl didn't noticed or didn't really care if she did.

"Hey watch your back!" The girl yelled to someone that was in front of her as she tried to stop running but couldn't in time as she bumped right into someone and fell to the ground, her duel disk and her cards had fallen out of her backpack and fell to the ground all over the place along with the girl.

"Sorry about that." The girl said over her shoulder to the guy she just hit with a sheepish grin as she started to pick up her fallen cards along with her duel disk.

"You're a duelist, aren't you?" The guy asked the girl who turned around to look at him with a smile.

"Yup, I'm just going to go try out at the academy." The girl answered as she finished picking up her things and stood up.

"You don't say;" The guy let out a small chuckle as he took out a card from his deck holder and held it out to the girl.

"Yeah," The girl laughed as she scratched the back of her head before she finally got a good look at the guy she hit and said in surprises; "Hey aren't you…"

"Why don't you take this? Something tells me that it belongs with you." He said as he gave the card he was holding out to the girl.

The girl looked down at the card in surprised. This was a card she never seen before. It looked like female version of Kuriboh with a long tail with a red ribbon at the end of it. The card said her name was Kuribon.

"Wow, for real?" The girl asked in disbelieve as the guy started to walk away.

"Good luck," He said with a wave of goodbye.

"Hey wait!" The girl called as she turned around and the guy stopped. "Thank you, I'll make you proud." She said with a smile and a bow. The guy smiled at that as he gave her a thumbs up before he started walking off again.

The girl just stared in awe for a few seconds before she looked down at her new card, Kuribon. She then looked around when she heard a humming sound which took her by surprised. _What was that? _She wondered as she looked around to make sure it wasn't some type of animal.

The girl then froze for a second when she just remembered something. "Oh no; the exams!" She then started running off again as she placed Kuribon with her other cards. "I can't be the Queen of Games if I'm late to the games!"

…

"Well ladies, that's it. Mark all the no-shows, no shows." A man dressed in a black uniform with black sunglasses told two women that were working on the sign in duty.

"Wait!" Someone yelled which took the guy and the two girls by surprised when they heard that. "I'm no no-show!" The voice yelled again that come from the rail that some cars were parked next to. You could hear leafs being moved as someone was trying to pull them self up the rail. It turned out the person that had yelled was the girl from before. "You can count Jayla Yuki as present thank you just so long as I don't lose my grip." Jayla gave a peace sign with a sheepish grin. "Uh…a little help please?" She asked with a laugh.

...

Meanwhile inside the building, duels were still going on to see who would get into Duel Academy. On top of one of the stands was a short blue haired girl with glasses and gray eyes and she was dressed in a dark blue uniform. She wiped her arm across her forehead trying to get rid of some sweat just as Jayla come running up behind her.

"Wow, look at them go." Jayla said with a smile from excitement, watching the duels going underway while the bluenette looked like she was trying not to freak out from surprise.

One of the duels that Jayla was watching was between a black haired guy dueling against a blue coated examiner that was wearing sunglasses. The boy had 3200 life points while the examiner only had 1900 life points left. It looked like the black hair guy was about to win but the examiner had two defense type monsters on the field while the guy only had a Vorse Raider and one face down.

"Alright new guy, you got two monsters staring you down. Do you A) Throw in the towel, B) Beg for mercy, or C) Run home to Mama?" The examiner taunted the boy.

"I'll go with D) None of the above!" The boy replied as he activated his facedown which turned out to be Ring of Destruction and he placed it on his own Vorse Raider. His monster was destroyed and both players took damage but the examiner lost the last of his life points.

"Clever move, applicant, welcome to the academy." The duel examiner praised.

The boy bowed with respect. "Thank you oh wise proctor." He replied.

On the other side of the stands, three girls were sitting in their seats. They were all wearing female Obelisk Blue uniforms since they were already enrolled in the school.

"That guy is pretty good don't you think, Chrystal?" One of the girls asked who had blue hair and glasses just like the other one but this was a lot taller than the first one.

"Guess the rumors about him being some kind of whiz guy were true, huh Chrystal, huh?" The other girl added who had dark brown hair.

The girl that they were talking to was leaning back in her chair with her arms stretched out from behind her. She had long black hair that went down to her shoulders and dark grey eyes. "He's a punk," The girl they named Chrystal spat, unimpressed by this. "We went to Duel Prep School for the past three years. We're ready for the Academy. These kids don't know what they're in for. But they'll learn, the hard way, the Chrystal Queenton way." She smirked at that.

"Man that last guy really tore it up down there." Jayla said with her arms crossed over her chest, impressed by that guy's dueling skills.

"Yeah, that's Bastion Misawa." The bluenette girl said which made Jayla look down at her. "It's said that he got the highest written exam score out of all us applicants."

"Wow, I just barely passed." Jayla said even more impressed about this guy.

"Yeah me too; my name's Sylvie by the way, nice to meet you. I kinda have this thing about getting test anxiety. I don't know how I won my match." Sylvie lowered her head in shame at that.

"So you're in." Jayla said with a giant grin on her face as she clapped Sylvie on the back, making the small girl tumble forward and almost fall over the railing. "Congrats to you on that, I'll be in as soon as I win my duel."

"Wait, you haven't dueled yet?" Sylvie asked looking at Jayla who just simply answered with a "nope". "Then you might have a problem; I think this was supposed to be the last one."

Jayla just gave the shocked anime face.

...

Around the same time as this, at the bottom of the arena sat a bunch of Duel Academy's teachers who were talking about this year's students.

"Looks like we've got a pretty good crowd this year;" One of the teachers said.

"Yes indeed;" Another teacher agreed.

Within this group of teachers was another one that was just sitting there not talking to anyone but just watching the duels. This teacher was male but looked very much like a female with all the makeup he wore and his blond hair in a ponytail. He was dressed in a teacher blue blazer that had gold shoulder plates and trimmings along with a ruffled pink collar. He was just about to leave but was stopped when the guy from the sign in duty who was working with the two females come in to talk to him.

"I'm sorry to interrupt but I have one last applicant who has arrived to take her exam, Mr. Crowler." He told the female looking teacher.

"Excuse me? Did you just call me, 'mister'?" Crowler asked with a scowled.

"I'm sorry. I'm new here Miss…."

"I have a PHD in dueling thank you and I earned the title 'doctor'!" Crowler snapped before he looked away. "Now tell this young lady that she'll have to come back next year."

The other teachers looked at him, all of them frowning at his choice.

"Come on, Dr. Crowler, we have time for one more."

"Yes, let's give this duelist a fair shot."

"She was just a little bit late, that's all."

"LATE IS RUDE!" Crowler finally snapped as he slammed his hands down making everyone in the room shut up. "I have no time for slackers even if she is a girl."

Just then, Crowler's phone stared to ring and he pulled it out of his pocket to answer it. "What?" He asked the person who was on the other line in annoyance.

_"It's Sheppard;" _The person on the other side said and with that name, Crowler's angry mood turn into a good one.

"Oh, Chancellor Sheppard;" Crowler said who was doing an amazing job of not showing any angry in the call.

_"I'm just calling to make sure everything is running smoothly, Crowler. We wouldn't want a repeat of what happened last year. When you cut a third of our student applicants for some ridiculous reason; calling you 'Mr.' or Mrs.'? Whatever just make sure everyone get a fair shot." _Chancellor Sheppard told him which made Crowler bug out for a few seconds.

"Yes of course, sir." Crowler replied as he hanged up and he let out a small scowl. _Furry-chinned windbag; doesn't he realize that there are enough talentless flunkies at this school? But he's the boss and if he wants to give this slacker a duel then fine. _Crowler thought as he stood up and started walking out of the room. "Pardon me, gentlemen, I'll be right back." He said.

"But sir, who will be the girl's dueling proctor and which exam deck should we use?" Once of the teachers asked holding up a case filled with the testing decks.

Crowler just huffed as he continued to walk away. "Oh leave that to me;" He answered with an evil smirk.

...

Back with Jayla and Sylvie who were talking about how Jayla might have just lost her chance about getting into this place but they stopped talking when Bastion Misawa had taken a seat right below them and was taking off his duel disk.

"Tight duel, Bastion;" The newly enrolled student looked up when Jayla said that.

"Thank you," Was all he said back.

"By the looks of it, you might just be the second best duelist here." Jayla continued with a smile which made Bastion and Sylvie looked at her in surprise. Before either one of them could say anything, the loudspeakers cut them off.

"**Jayla Yuki, please report to Dueling Field 4!" **

** "**Well that's my cue;" Jayla said with a grin as she started off down the stands but was stopped when she pasted Bastion who asked;

"Wait, if I'm second best then who's first?" The boy asked in confusion.

Jayla smirked at that as she pointed at herself. "It's what I'm best at." Was all she answered with before she continued her way down to her dueling field.

"Wow, she seem so sure about herself. I wonder if she really that good?" Sylvie mumbled to herself in wondered.

"You better hope she is, look who she's dueling." Bastion replied also wondered the same thing but was also wondering anything thing. _Why do I have a feeling I heard that name before?"_ He wondered.

…

Jayla rode up a platform to her dueling arena, looking at everything in amazement. _If this place looks this cool then the Academy is going to look ten times better. _She thought.

Crowler was standing on the other side of the field getting his duel vest on and ready along with his deck as he looked at Jayla and said; "Oh right, test time! So miss, what's your name?" He asked making Jayla finally looking over at him which made her stand tall with her arms to her sides.

"Uh Jayla, Jayla Yuki;" She answered.

"Well uh 'Jayla Yuki', I'm Doctor Vellian Crowler, the Department Chair of Dueling Techniques here at Duel Academy."

"Wow, a department chair? I had no idea. From the way you were dressed, I thought you were some kind of weird academy mascot." Jayla replied rubbing the back of her head, sheepishly. The act and comment made Crowler's face go red with anger which also made a few students laugh or went very quiet since they knew who Crowler really was.

"Now that she mentions it…" The girl with blue hair and glasses sitting next to Chrystal said.

"This girl's got some lip, huh Chrystal?" The other girl asked looking over at their leader.

"I think I'm gonna enjoy watching Crowler mop the floor with our mouthy little friend down there. I only wish he treated all the second rate duelists the same way too." Chrystal answered with a smirk. "Now girls, let's just sit back and enjoy the show."

...

Meanwhile on the very top of the stands that Chrystal and her girls were sitting at were two guys who were about to watch this match take underway as well. The first one had dark blue hair and gray eyes and wore a senior year Obelisk Blue uniform and he had his arms crossed over his chest. The other male had short blond hair and hazel eyes. He was wearing an Obelisk Blue blazer jacket and blue jeans and he was leaning against the railing.

"So Zane, do you think this girl is really good to be dueling against Crowler or just someone that pissed him off?" The blond asked looking out the corner of his eyes to look at his friend.

"This is Crowler we're talking about here, Alex. He wouldn't be wasting his time even if he was dueling against a famous duelist." Zane answered. "Now let's just see if this girl can survive."

Alex just shrugged at that before he turned his attention back to the dueling field.

...

Back on the field, Jayla was staring in amazement as Crowler activated his Duel Vest. "Hey, that's pretty sweet, teach. How do I get one of those super cool duel blazers?" She asked from excitement.

"Oh a lot of hard work and extremely high marks." Crowler answered as he thought; _Of course, you have to be accepted first which I will make sure doesn't happen. _

"Well I'm ready," Jayla said snapping Crowler out of his train of thought.

"Let's duel!" They both said at the same time as their duel finally started.

(Jayla: 4000 Crowler: 4000)

"I'll go first, teach." Jayla said as she drew a card from her deck and smirked at what she got. "I'll play Gem-Knight Tourmaline in defense mode!"

A warrior in golden armor appeared on Jayla's side of the field kneeing down with his card under him. (Atk: 1600 Def: 1800)

Crowler's eyes widing at the monster from surprised since he never heard or seen that monster before in his life. "What is that thing?!"

"Gem-Knight? I never heard of that type of monster before." Sylvie said to Bastion who just said;

"I knew I heard Jayla's name before." The boy mumbled which made Sylvie stare at him from confusion before Bastion finally answered; "Pegasus made this group of one of a kind cards called the Gem-Knights based on crystals and gems and things like that. I heard that many people were going to pay a whole lot of money just to get their hands on them since they are very powerful but Pegasus said he already gave them away to a little girl whose family passed away a few days before they were released. All he said was that the little girl's name was Jayla but he didn't say her last name. But I didn't think that this Jayla was the same one."

"Wow so she has a one of a kind deck? Who knows what else she got hidden in there?" Sylvie mumbled in wondered.

"And since you're already shocked as it is by my gem warrior, I'll end my turn at that. Your move, teach." Jayla finished her turn.

Crowler shook his head from annoyance at that as he drew his card from his deck. _I will not have this slacker make a fool of me. So she has a deck I never seen before, big deal. Since I'm using my own personal deck rather than one of those test decks, I'll be sending this slacker home in no time. He thought with an evil grin. _"First I'll play two cards face down and then I'll play Heavy Storm! This magic card destroys all magic and trap cards on the field!" Two cards appeared face down in front of Crowler but were soon destroy when a strong gust of wind blew over the field.

"Uh teach, not to be a back sit driver here but you do know that you just destroyed your own cards right?" Jayla asked thinking maybe this teacher wasn't too bright in the head for a second but when two golden serpents like token appeared on his side of the field, Jayla decided to change her mind.

"Oh young girl, didn't you ever think that I wanted my two face downs to be destroyed? Since the two cards I destroy were Statue of the Wicked, I can summon out two wicked tokens to the field." Crowler continued his move which made Jayla frown at his little comment before she smiled.

"Sweet play, teach. I wish I could do something like that." Jayla said making Crowler feel a little bit proud before he got annoyed at himself for feeling pride from a slacker.

"A card that strong can't be in a test deck. That elitist snob is using his own deck." Alex rolled his eyes at that from annoyance. "I guess Crowler doesn't care that he's dueling against a girl anymore."

"You're too soft sometimes, Alex." Zane said making the blond look over at him. "I just hope we get to see that legendary rare card Crowler had stashed in that deck of his."

"Maybe but I kinda want to see what else this girl has in her deck as well." Alex added looking at her Gem-Knight. "That Tourmaline of her's can't be all she has."

"Now, I'll sacrifice my two wicked tokens to summon out my Ancient Gear Golem in attack mode!" Crowler yelled as the two snake tokens disappeared in fire and as soon as they were gone, a giant made out of rusted old gears and metals appearing on the field behind Crowler. (Atk: 3000 Def: 3000)

"So that's Crowler's great beast? I guess I won't get my wish." Alex said trying his best not to sound to disappointed.

"So Miss Yuki, are you scared of my great Ancient Gear Golem?" Crowler taunted but all Jayla did was grin.

"Are you kidding? I always wanted to take one on." Jayla answered which made a lot of people in the stands gasp.

"Wow, she's either brave or nuts." Sylvie said but Bastion just shook his head.

"She must have a card in her deck that she knows can beat that thing. The question is if she can drew it or not." Bastion corrected the small bluenette.

"Oh you think you can beat my great beast? Fine, how great do you think you are when my Ancient Gear Golem destroys your Tourmaline?! Ancient Gear Golem attack now!" Crowler commanded his monster.

The giant monster brought its arm back and sent it fist right thought Jayla's Gem-Knight Tourmaline and destroyed it. But the attack didn't stop there as its fist continued flying as it went right thought Jayla making the young female duelist gasp from the surprise attack.

(Jayla: 2800 Crowler: 4000)

"Even if your monster was in defense mode, it still won't protect your life points against my golem because of its effect." Crowler laughed as he ended his turn.

"Wow, you're just full of surprises, teach." Jayla said as she drew her next card and she was surprised when she drew Kuribon, the card she was given not that long ago.

_Hey, it you. _Jayla thought with a smile as she stared at her new card. Kuribon winked at her which made Jayla blink a few times to make sure she wasn't seeing things. _I guess that means you want me to play you huh? _She looked over at the rest of her hand and nodded. "Okay, I summon Kuribon in defense mode." The female version of Kuriboh appeared on her side of the field with her tail wrapped around herself as a shield from attacks. "I also play one card face down and that's all for now."

Crowler burst out laughing at that. "For now? Miss Yuki, did you not just hear a word I just said about my golem's effect? Even without it, I can still crash your furball in a second. Well let's just get this over with if you want to loss so badly. Ancient Gear Golem attack and end this duel!"

Once again, the giant monster brought its arm back and sent it fist right at the little monster. Kuribon put on a brave face but it still got hit by the attack and was destroyed in seconds.

Jayla covered her face to shield herself from the blow. _Sorry Kuribon_; She thought.

Crowler looked at her in annoyance. "Check your life points; they should have dropped to zero by now."

"No, there fine. When Kuribon is destroyed, I take no Battle Damage at all this turn." Jayla said as she held up a card that turned out to be Kuribon. "Oh and I get my little friend back. Oh but don't worry, you get something out of this to, teach. You get Life Points equal to the ATK points of your monster."

(Jayla: 2800 Crowler: 7000)

"You're a fool, Miss Yuki. Why would you play a card that you knew was going to be destroyed and give me life points at the same time but yet, you still played it?" Crowler asked.

Jayla shrugged. "Because Kuribon wanted to be in the duel too and besides, I just needed one more turn before I could play this." Jayla's facedown rose up. It was a picture of a cave with many gems that were glowing.

"Now what is that card and what does it do?" Crowler asked in annoyance since he wanted this duel to be over by now.

"This card is called Soul Gem. It lets me bring back one Gem or Gem Knight Monster Card from my graveyard for how many turns it's been on the field and summon it to the field. It also gives my monster 500 more attack points. So come on back, Gem-Knight Tourmaline!" Jayla explained before her golden tourmaline knight reappeared on the field in attack mode (Atk: 1600-2100 Def: 1800).

"Yes all very well indeed but I will still destroy that thing again on my next turn." Crowler said as he ended his turn.

"There won't be a next turn, teach, since I'm going to win this thing now." Jayla said with a grin as she drew the one card that she needed to win this.

"Oh very funny, Miss Yuki, but nothing in your deck can save you now." Crowler laughed.

"Maybe right now but I still have a few tricks up my sleeves starting with playing Gem-Knight Amber in attack mode." Another golden yellow warrior appeared next to Tourmaline, looking ready for a fight (Atk: 1600 Def: 1400).

"Yes all very nice but that monster can't save you either."

"I wasn't finish yet, teach. I now play Particle Fusion! This card allows me to fuse my two Gem-Knights into one to form, Gem-Knight Topaz!" Jayla smiled as her two golden warriors fuse together and out came another golden taller knight with a black cape on his back (Atk: 1800 Def: 1800).

"Your monster is still too weak." Crowler shook his head. "I can understand if you'll trying to give up but…"

Gem-Knight Topaz: (Atk: 1800-3900 Def: 1800)

Crowler's eyes widing at the sudden attack points going up. "Hey! How did your monsters attack go up so much?!"

"It's because I fused my monster with Particle Fusion. If I remove it from play after use, I can give my fusion monster the attack points of one of the fusion material monsters I used to create it. Sure it just for the first turn before it turns back to normal but just one turn is all I need to finish this duel up." Jayla looked over at Topaz. "Now let's end this, Gem-Knight Topaz!"

The knight nodded as it changed at Ancient Gear Golem and cut the monster down to size with his twin-bladed tonfa.

(Jayla: 2800 Crowler: 6100)

"Oh good try Miss Yuki, you might have destroy my great beast but I still have more life points then you do and on your next turn, you knight will be weak." Crowler pointed out but Jayla shook her head.

"Gem-Knight Topaz has two amazing effects, teach. You lose life points equal to your monster's attack points and Topaz can attack twice each turn. Add that all together and you loss." Jayla said before she smiled. "Still, it was a great duel. I had fun, teach."

"Wait what?!" Crowler yelled just as Gem-Knight Topaz attacked him with his tonfa making Crowler scream in pain.

(Jayla: 2800 Crowler: 2200)

_This can't be?! How could I have lost to a slacker?! _Crowler thought as he looked up when he heard something and screamed again as his Ancient Gear Golem come crashing down on him in pieces.

(Jayla: 2800 Crowler: 0)

The people in the stands were all gasping at Crowler being taken down like that but the most surprised was Chrystal.

"What?! There's no way Crowler could have been taken down by that slacker!" The girl started cursing making hear two friends cover her mouth to make her be quiet.

"That girl's got a future here, huh Zane?" Alex asked with a smirk as he looked back over to his older friend but the boy was already walking away. Alex just shook his head before he looked back at the arena where Jayla was cheering.

"I'm in the Academy! I did it!" She yelled to all the people in the stands as she flashed peace signs everywhere before she looked down at her Kuribon card. "We're both in and from here on out, you and I will be partners." She smiled.

Kuribon just winked back once more.

* * *

This is where all the made up cards I had in this chapter will go at the end:

**Soul Gem-Spell Card-**For as many turns as this card has been on the field face down before you activated it, you can special summon 1 "Gem-Knight" or "Gem" monster from you're graveyard for each turn. That/those monsters gain 500 Atk points. **Picture: **A cave with many gems in it that are glowing.


	2. Welcome to D A I

**I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh GX**

(Well I had a lot of fun working on this chapter. We get to see another gender changed and a duel between Jayla and Chrystal. On that note, Chrystal will be using an Fiend/plant type deck for this story for the most part. There might be a few changes from time to time since Chazz changed his deck a lot through out the season which annoyed me from time to time but I will deal with it. You guys also get a little bit of Jayla's back story since hers is a little different from Jaden's. Not by a whole lot but since I'm going to be doing all 4 seasons of this then I wanted to make a few changes beside the gender and decks thing. Like how the dorms all have female rooms now beside the blue dorm since that kinda annoys me as well since all the females go to blue. I'm a female myself but that still needs to be based on rank not gender in the anime. Anyway I hope you guys enjoy.)

_"Attention new Academy duelists; this is your captain speaking, if you look out your window you'll see your new home away from home."_ He said over the intercom.

After Jayla destroyed Crowler in a duel, she and the other students who made it into the school all got onto helicopters that were going to take them to Duel Academy Island. Sylvie was sitting next to Jayla who was looking out the window at the ocean. Bastion was sitting in the seat behind Jayla who was working on something before he looked out the window when they heard they had arrived. As for Jayla, she was laying back in her seat with her arms behind her head to use as a pillow with her eyes closed. She was the only person on the helicopter that wasn't looking out the window at the moment. She was just enjoying the ride.

_"Now, I know you're all excited but please take you're seats. Next stop; Academy Island!"_

…

Once the helicopter had landed on the island, Jayla and the rest of the students soon found themselves standing in front of a giant monitor. Sylvie was dressed in a female red uniform that was made of a red top with white trimming, a white miniskirt, red gloves, and royal red boots. Jayla was also dressed in red but she was still wearing her black pants, and red and white running shoes instead of the miniskirt and boots. Jayla said she'll be running around a lot in her free time so the teachers here allowed it. They might, however, have to change that since right now, Jayla was sleeping standing up as the monitor turned on to show a bald man with a goatee around his chin and was dressed in a darker version of the red blazer with a shirt and tie.

"Good morning and welcome my students," The man said with a smile. "I am Chancellor Sheppard, the headmaster here and you are the best and brightest young duelists in the world. Now please, get yourselves settled in at your assigned dorms. I hope you fine them quite comfortable; depending on how you ranked that is."

With that, the monitor turned off and the students did as they were told and went to their dorms to get unpacked. Sylvie, however, had to shake Jayla a few times before the taller girl woke up with a sheepish grin at have fallen asleep.

...

A few minutes late, the two females were right outside of the school building sitting on stone decorations. Jayla was sitting on one side while Sylvie was sitting on the other side. They both were looking through their PDA's that were given to them and every new student here. They were both looking to see what dorm they were in.

"Well Sylvie, I don't know about you but it looks like I'm in the Slifer Red dorm." Jayla said with a grin.

"Cool, same with me." Sylvie replied with a smile of her own since she was sharing a dorm and a room with her new friend.

Just then Bastion coming walking out of the building and was heading over to them. Jayla waved to him before she asked; "Hey Bastion; are you in Red too?"

Bastion looked like he was trying not to laugh as he answered; "Let's see, yellow sleeves, yellow buttons, I don't think so."

Jayla blinked a few times at that before she went; "Oh…so that's why we're in red."

"Please tell me you didn't just figure that out?" Bastion asked which got him a fake glare from Jayla.

"So what? Ever think that maybe I was color blind?" Jayla asked with a play full growl.

"Actually no; are you color blind?"

Jayla smirked at that as she shook her head. "No but I could have been." Bastion laughed a little at that before he started to walk away. "See you around the dorms then!"

"I doubt that." Bastion replied over his shoulder. "Your dorm is over there." He said pointing over to somewhere which made Jayla and Sylvie both blink.

…

"This is our dorm? It's an outhouse with a deck." Sylvie said with a frown as she was staring at the so called Slifer Red dorm.

The Slifer Red dorm turned out to be a small little yellow outhouse with a red roof and a deck to the second floor. The bottom floor was for males while the second floor was for females.

Jayla was smiling as she was looking on the bright side of things. She was standing on the second floor, enjoying the flesh air. "Are you kidding me? This place is great! Check out the view! We got the dorm next to the ocean! Think of all the beach parties we can throw!" Jayla wasn't really the party type but again, she was trying to brighten up the mood at having the worse dorm ever, at least in Sylvie's eyes anyway. "Oh right, so this here is our room, Sylvie." She said as I turned the knob on the first door of the second floor and opened it to her and her new friend's room.

Inside the room was a two-seated deck along the left wall, a window straight across from the door, a three-person bunk bed along the right wall, and a little stove with some cabinets beneath it near the door.

"It's kinda small," Sylvie replied from the doorway after she came up the stairs while Jayla walked into the room.

"Hey, you're a small girl." Jayla replied with a grin as Sylvie walked into the room to stand next to her. "Anyway, I like it. This will make a sweet pad for our first year here."

"Yeah but isn't it kinda weird meeting up at the entrance exams and now roommates?" Sylvie said before she got this weird crazy grin on her face. "Think we were connected in some kind of ancient life, Jayla? You know like you were an ancient queen and I was a goddess that your people looked to for help in times of trouble?"

Jayla looked over at her with a creeped out look on her face. "No offense, Sylvie, but that's just lame."

"Well it could be true," Sylvie pointed out with a frown.

"No way, they would've broken the mold when they made the two of us."

"Yeah for different reasons….." Sylvie mumbled under her breath with a sigh.

"Sylvie, we're gonna have to work on that confidence of yours." Jayla said scratching her chin before she walked over to the window since the curtains were shut and opened them. "But first, let's work on this pad!"

"Hey! Those were closed for a reason!" A voice yelled which took the two girls by surprised. Jayla closed the curtains and she and Sylvie looked at the top bunk since that's where the voice had came from.

"Oh sorry," Sylvie said as Jayla scratched the back of her head from embarrassment.

"Yeah, we didn't see you up there." Jayla added sheepishly.

"Well can you see me now?!" The covers were pulled back revealing the person who the two girls got mad. It was a heavy-set girl dressed in a senior year female Slifer Red uniform. The girl's face looked like a koala.

Jayla and Sylvie both screamed as they both grabbed each other since the angry look on the koala girl's face looked like murder to them.

"Will you stop your screaming?!" The koala girl yelled in anger and annoyance as she raised a fist at them before lowing it to ask; "Who are you two and what are you doing in my room?!"

Jayla and Sylvie let go of each other before Jayla answered for them; "Oh, I'm Jayla Yuki and that's Sylvie." She pointed at her friend before she continued. "And we're your new…." Jayla pleased for a second when the girl turned over to her side so she wasn't looking at them or was trying to go back to asleep. Either one was believable. "Roommates;" Jayla finished before she looked over at Sylvie.

"You're new alright, so let me tell you how things work around here." The girl mumbled.

"Like when parent's visit is?" Sylvie asked which made Jayla space out for a second at the word parent. All she could see was a house on fire before she shook her head and listened to what this older girl had to say.

"Duh, like how the whole color thing works. That's more important than anything…" The girl turned back over so she was looking over at them. "We got three different color students here. There are the Obelisk Blue students, the Ra Yellow students, and the Slifer Red students. Now blue students are the highest rank here; most from grades and others from connections. The yellow students are the second highest. They are mostly younger students that have lot of potential. Then there are us, the red wonders."

"The wonders, that's a pretty cool name;" Sylvie mumbled with a small smile.

"As in, 'I wonder how rejects like us made it even this far.' Yeah sorry, this is how far we go for us; the dueling losers. Oh and I'm Cheri by the way." She added with a yawn before she turned over to go back to sleep.

Sylvie frowned at that while Jayla started to think some things over in her head.

…

"Come on; don't tell me you're still depressed?" Jayla asked looking at Sylvie who was sighing from time to time as they were taking a walk around the island.

"But Cheri said red was the worse." Sylvie pointed out looking at the ground as they walked.

"Forget that, red is a sweet color. Think about it, where do you think the term red hot comes from? From red, baby." Jayla said with a smile which made Sylvie look at her as she continued. "Besides the year hasn't even started yet so how can red be the worst?"

"Yeah you're right, Jayla." Sylvie said as she fisted her fist in front of her. "Red is for red hot, dangerous, blazing, hot. Isn't that right?" She frowned when she saw that Jayla was running off to somewhere. "Hey, what did I say?" She asked before she followed after her.

"There's some kind of dueling action going on in there." Jayla said over her shoulder as she continued on running until she was inside the school building where she changed to walking.

"How do you know?" Sylvie asked as she finally caught up with her.

"I just know," Jayla answered as she went through the hallway. "It over this way, I'm sure of it."

"How can you be so sure? Do you have some sick sense for dueling or something?"

Jayla stopped at a corner and raised her head with her eyes closed. "It's in the air, Sylvie, can't you just smell it?" She asked as she reopened her eyes and turned left to an opening of a room.

"Yeah maybe if today's pollen count was lower." Sylvie mumbled as she followed her into the room. "Are you sure we should be in here?"

"Wow…to cool….wow." Jayla said in awe as she looked around the room. They had just walked into this giant dueling field. "This is the sweetest dueling arena I've ever seen!"

"Yeah no kidding; I bet it would be amazing to duel here." Sylvie agreed looking around the room in just as much awe.

Jayla looked at her and grinned. "Then let's find out shall we?"

"Are you sure we're even allowed?"

"Sure we're allowed, we're student here and this is our campus."

"Wrong! This is the Obelisk Blue campus."

"And you Slifer Red rejects aren't allowed here."

Jayla and Sylvie both blinked a few times before they noticed they weren't the only ones in here. Two female Obelisk Blue students were standing there. One had spiky brown hair and the other had blue hair and was wearing glasses; the same people that were hanging out with Chrystal.

"Uh sorry, we were just looking around. No harm done right?" Sylvie asked nervous before she looked at Jayla. "But we're leave now, right Jayla?" She said to the person that got them into this mess.

"We don't have to leave as long as one of you guys agrees to duel me. I can be a guest duelist." Jayla said with a smirk.

"Hey wait a minute….you're that kid that beat Crowler." The girl with glasses said in surprised.

"Hey Chrystal! That kid that beat Doctor Crowler is here! Check it out!" The other girl yelled to the stands which made the Slifer Red girls look to where she was yelling at.

Coming down the stands was Chrystal who just narrowed her eyes when she looked at the Slifers.

"Oh hey, what's up? My name's Jayla and she's Chrystal was it?" Jayla asked since she just forgot the three girl's name. That made Chrystal growl in annoyance at Jayla's cluelessness.

"Her name is Chrystal Queenton and she was the number one duelist back in duel prep school so you better show some respect!" Bluenette snapped.

"Yeah, she's going to be the future Queen of Games! The best duelist in the world!" The other girl added.

Jayla crossed her arms over her chest. "Impossible;"

"Say what?!"

"It's impossible for her to be the future Queen of Games since that's what I'm going to be." Jayla answered as she pointed at herself.

The two girls burst into laughter. "A Slifer Slacker Queen of Games?! Now that will be the day!" Bluenette laughed.

"Can it you two!" Chrystal snapped which made everyone look at her again. "Maybe she's right. She did beat Crowler after all and that rare monster of his. She even has a one of a kind deck that has a very powerful monster in it. Still, I guess that take's some skill to pull that off."

"You got that right." Jayla said with a smirk.

"Or maybe it was just luck. I say we find out right now." Chrystal added with a smirk of her own.

"Bring it,"

"Well this certainly is a motley crew." All heads turned when a new voice entered the fight. It was once again an Obelisk Blue but was the only male in the room who had blond hair and hazel eyes. Alex Rhodes.

"Wow….who is he?" Sylvie asked with a small blush on her face since Alex was pretty good looking. Jayla just blinked at the newcomer.

"Oh hey Alex;" Chrystal greeted the blond with a smirk. "Come to watch me wipe the floor with my new little friend Jayla here? I'll be a short duel, but an entertaining one at that."

"I'm here to remind you about the Obelisk welcoming dinner; you're late, princess." Alex replied shooting Chrystal a glare of annoyance with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Oh yeah," Chrystal rolled her eyes before she started to walk off back to the Obelisk Dorm. "Let's go you guys," She said to her followers as they followed her out of the arena.

Alex sighed as he shook his head before he looked over at the girls and said; "Sorry if Chrystal rubbed you the wrong way; all of us Obelisk aren't like that. She's just a spoiled little brat and a jerk to everyone here; especially to Slifers."

"It's no big duel." Jayla replied which took Alex by surprised at how calm her tone was. "Those types of people don't bother me at all." She then got this crazy grin on her face as she pointed at herself. "Besides I could beat her in one turn."

"We have got to work on that over confidence of yours." Sylvie stated.

"Okay maybe two times…maybe two and a half." Jayla corrected herself making Alex laugh a little at how carefree this girl was even after that fight.

"The Slifer welcome dinner is about to start too." Alex said with a smile. "I would get a more on it if you don't want to be late. You don't want to prove the princess right about you, do you?"

"Nope and yeah, we better go." Jayla said as she turned around and started to run off to the Slifer dorm with Sylvie behind her. But before she made it out through the exit, she paused for second to look back at the male who saved them from starting a fight. "Oh hey, what was your name again?" She asked.

Alex looked surprised at that before he smiled again and answered; "Alex Rhodes and yours?"

"The names Jayla; oh right see you around." Jayla waved bye to her new friend before she took off running again.

"Hey! Aren't you gonna introduce me?!" Sylvie asked in a yell as she followed after her once more.

"Jayla huh? So you're the person they call the Gem Queen." Alex mumbled to himself as he watched them go before he started to head back to his own dorm. "This year sure has taken a turn to crazy town." Still, he smiled a little at that knowing that this year was going to be interesting.

….

"This is our big fancy welcome dinner?"

"Forget the dinner, look at our headmaster! It's a cat!"

Jayla and Sylvie had made it back to the Slifer Red dorm just in time for their welcome dinner but what they found wasn't what they thought would be fancy. Well at least Sylvie didn't think it was fancy as she sighed when she saw that they were given a small dish of rice, sardines, and chopsticks with some sauces. Jayla really didn't care all that much. Heck, she had to live on the streets for a few days after her family died since neither side of her parents wanted her or any orphanage since they thought she was cursed. That was a story for another time.

Some of the Slifers were also annoyed by this but some of them didn't really care since they were mostly paying attention to the brown and black striped cat that was snoozing on the dining hall table. A few people laughed at the 'cat being the headmaster' comment but that was soon stopped when a tall, skinny, dark haired, and glasses man come out of the kitchen.

"Hello children; I'm Professor Banner." The man said with a light German accent. "Before we eat, I would like everyone to say some…." He stopped himself when he noticed everyone was turned around in their seats to stare at something in the back of the room.

"This stuff is great!" Jayla said stuffing her face with the food that was on her tray, not caring that everyone was giving her the weird or crazy look right about now. "Hey Sylvie, if you don't want your food then can I have it?"

"I think he wanted us to say something about ourselves." Sylvie said slowly pushing her food to her friend since she was a little to freak out at the moment to eat anything.

"Okay, how about this, I'm starving!"

"His walking on over here, Jay; I mean it he's right…." Sylvie stopped herself since Professor Banner was standing right over their shoulders.

"Well since some of us can't wait…." He smiled at them before he added; "Let's just eat!"

Jayla grinned at that. "Best headmaster ever," She said making Banner laugh while everyone else in the room fell out of their seats, anime style.

…..

After the dinner, the girls went back to their room. Cheri was asleep or acting like she was while the two girls were just relaxing while having some tea that Sylvie made them when suddenly Jayla's PDA went off. It turned out to be a message from Chrystal who wanted to have a duel tonight and whoever wins gets the loser's best card. Cheri, who turned out to be awake told them that it was a bad idea and Sylvie agreed with her but Jayla still went anyway. Sylvie came along with her just to talk her out of it.

"I'm still sure this isn't a good idea, Jayla." Sylvie said for the tenth time as she followed after Jayla to the Dueling Arena.

"Good or bad, when someone challenges you to a duel you got to step up; there's no choice." Jayla replied to her new blue hair friend as they entered the arena to find Chrystal and her lackeys already there waiting for them.

"Well, well, well; she shows." Chrystal said with a smirk with her arms crossed as she looked over at them.

"You better believe it. There's no way I was going to miss this." Jayla replied with a smirk as we'll as she walked onto the dueling field.

"Time to find out if you beating Crowler was by skill or just dumb luck;"

"Yeah well, we're going to find out something else too. Which one of the two of us is really going to become the Queen of Games?"

"Yeah, yeah; just make sure you have your best card ready to hand over when you loss."

"You too, now game on." Jayla said as they both activated their duel disk and both of them drew five cards.

(Jayla: 4000 Chrystal: 4000)

"I go first then, slacker." Chrystal said as she drew a card and looked at it as well as her hand. "For my first move, I play Violet Witch in defense mood." A witch wearing a purple robe with leafs all over her appeared kneeing down on Chrystal's side of the field (Atk: 1100 Def: 1200)."I also play one card face down and end my turn." A facedown appeared on her field as well.

"I guess that one way to start a duel. But I'm going to go a little bit bigger." Jayla said as she drew a card from her deck and smiled when she saw who she drew. "Hey Kuribon; it's good to see you so soon. Maybe I'll use you for later. But first I'll play Particle Fusion! I fuse together my Gem-Knight Tourmaline with Gem-Knight Amber that are in my hand to summon out my Gem-Knight Topaz!" The two knights appeared on the field as they fused together and the monster that beat Crowler appeared on the field (Atk: 1800-3400 Def: 1800). "And since I fused them together with Particle Fusion, Topaz gets Tourmaline's attack to add onto his until the end phase of the turn." Jayla smirked at that. "I told you I'll start big, didn't I?"

But all Chrystal did was smirk. "I was hoping you would."

Now that made Jayla confused; "Uh why's that?" She asked.

"Because that card I played face down was a trap that you just set off." Chrystal answered. "Chthonian Polymer, do your stuff!" The face down card on Chrystal's side of the field rose up and was covered in a dark aura.

"What's Chthonian….Polymer….stuff?" Sylvie asked out of confusion and from fear of what the card that Chrystal just play could do.

"I had a feeling I would find you two here."

Sylvie turned around when she heard that voice. Walking up to Sylvie to stand next to her was none other than Alex who looked pretty pissed off at the trap Chrystal just played.

"Chthonian Polymer is a nasty trap. It allows you to take control of one of your opponent Fusion Monsters by tributing one of your own." Alex explained with his arms crossed. "That what Chrystal likes to do. She takes control of all your good monsters and leaves you with nothing that can help you and Jayla had to start out with one of her best monsters. This isn't going to end well at all."

"I give up my Violet Witch to take control of your Topaz." Chrystal said with an evil grin and just like that, her monster was destroyed and Jayla's Gem-Knight disappeared on her side of the field and reappeared on Chrystal's side of the field with the same dark aura around him.

"Oh come on, not my Topaz!" Jayla pouted with a frown before she added; "Still, a great move on your part, Chrystal, but since Topaz was a special summon that means I can still do my normal summon for this turn." _Okay, since Particle Fusion's effect is going to ware off on her turn, that means Topaz is only going to have 1800 ATK points. So I just have to summon a monster that has higher DEF to protect myself then I can work on how to get my monster back. It's a good thing for me that I have one. _"Okay, I play my Gem-Knight Sapphire in defense mode!" An icy blue warrior with sapphires on his knees and chest appeared on her field, kneeing down with an ice shield in front of him (Atk: 0 Def: 2100). "And I guess I end things for now."

"I thought so since there isn't much you can do now that I took your best card away from you. Now where were we?" Chrystal drew a card from her deck and smirked. "You'll see slacker, I know all about the side effects of Particle Fusion. Its attack point bonus for your fusion monster only last the first turn it's summoned. Well, I'm about to change that with this little spell card called Final Gift." A spell card appeared on her field. It showed a woman opening a gift box that released fairies. "This card protects all my monsters from losing any attack or defenses points for the rest of the duel. So that means the side effects or your fusion card won't be working any time soon."

Instead of frowning again, Jayla smiled. "Sweet, I know what card I'm getting when I win. That will help in a lot of my duels to come."

Now that made Chrystal really annoyed. "Okay, you just asked for a death note on that one slacker so I think I'll finish you off now. I summon Botanical Lion in attack mode!" A lion with a rose for a mane and roots for foot appeared on her field with a roar (Atk: 1600 Def: 2000). "Now Gem-Knight Topaz, attack Gem-Knight Sapphire now!" The knight listened to his new master as he cut Sapphire down to size. "Since your monster had no attack points that saves you from one attack but not from the second. Topaz, attack your old master now!"

"Oh this is going to hurt." Jayla said as Topaz attacked her with his tonfa, making the girl groan in pain but not scream like Crowler did.

(Jayla: 600 Chrystal: 4000)

"Now my lion; attack her and finish this duel!" Chrystal ordered which then Botanical Lion started to ran right at Jayla.

"Game over, I guess her beating Crowler was just dumb luck." Alex said with a sigh while Sylvie covered her eyes so she didn't have to see her friend loss.

Chrystal laughed at her soon to be victory but she soon stopped when she noticed something.

(Jayla: 600 Chrystal: 4000)

"Hey, what's going on here?!" Chrystal yelled when she noticed her lion had returned to her side of the field and Jayla still had life points left.

"Oh you didn't know I had her in my hand?" Jayla asked as she pointed to her field where Kuribon was in defense mode (Atk: 300 Def: 200). "You'll see, Chrystal, when I get attacked directly and have Kuribon in my hand, I can summon her to the field and take zero damage." Chrystal's jaw dropped at that.

"Wow, that was an awesome move by Jayla but why didn't she use it when she was attacked by Topaz to save her life points?" Sylvie asked.

"Because she wanted to catch Chrystal off guard at the last second so there wouldn't be a way for her to stop Jayla." Alex answered with a smirk. "I take back what I said. She beat Crowler because of her skills and not just by luck."

"Actually Alex, I forgot about Kuribon secondly effect when I was attack the first time. I just remember it at the last second." Jayla corrected the blond rubbing the back of her head sheepishly with a laugh while everyone in the room fell to the ground, anime style.

"Why you," Chrystal growled from embarrassment at having lost her victory just from this idiot of a girl remembering something at the last second. "Fine, I end my turn. You better make a smart move and not another stupid move like that again."

"Hey, Kuribon saved me from losing so it wasn't a stupid move." Jayla said which Kuribon nodded to making Jayla smile as she drew a card from her deck. "I play two cards face down and I'll leave the rest up to you, Chrystal."

"That's all? I told you to play something good but I guess I have to end this now." Chrystal said and before she could tell Topaz to end this, she stopped herself when she and everyone else started to hear footsteps coming towards this room.

"Uh guys! We got company!" Alex said which made all of them look at him. "Campus Security! If we get caught here, we're all get seriously busted."

"What?!" Sylvie yelled from surprised.

"Why? I mean we're all students here." Jayla asked blinking a few time from confusion as the duel shut itself down and their duel disk turned off.

Alex sighed at that as he took out a rule book for the island. "The rules say no off hour duels. Chrystal knows that but let me guess, the princess didn't tell you?" He glared at the so called 'princess' which made Chrystal's face turn red for being called out.

"Come on guys, let's go." Chrystal said to her lackeys as she started to walk off.

"Hey, the match isn't over." Jayla said to her.

"Yeah, it is. I saw what I needed to see. You're a sorry duelist. You beating Crowler was just a fluke." Chrystal said as she threw Jayla her Topaz card. The Slifer caught it while Chrystal said; "That card is useless to me if I can't have the full deck." She said before she walked out of the room with her followers.

"Come on, Jay. We got to go now." Sylvie told the girl who just stood there with her arms crossed.

"This sucks, I was about to win too." Jayla said with a frown as she wasn't moving one bit.

"Okay, that's it." Alex said as he walked onto the dueling field, grabbed Jayla by the arm and started to pull her out.

"Hey, let go!" Jayla asked trying to break free but Alex was way stronger then she was.

"Trust me; you'll be thanking me later for this, Jayla." He said while rolling his eyes at the girl's stubbornness to finish this duel. "Just give it a rest already. You can finish your duel another time."

"But I want to finish it now!"

...

Once the group of three was finally outside, Alex let Jayla go who was still pretty annoyed at not finishing the duel.

"You give a new meaning to stubbornness, Jayla." Alex said as she ran a hand through his hair with a sigh.

"Only about my dueling;" Jayla corrected him while Sylvie laughed nervously at that.

"Thanks for showing us the back way out, Alex." The other girl said with a smile.

Alex nodded to that. "No problem and sorry about you not getting to finish you match with Chrystal, Jayla. But I guess you should be a little bit happy; you didn't end up losing."

"Now I'm hurt. I was going to win." Jayla said which made Alex raise an eyebrow at that.

"Jayla, you were down to your last 600 life points and Chrystal still had all of hers and two powerful monsters on her field. How were you going to win?" He asked.

Jayla took out the two face downs that she had on the field and showed them to them.

"Mirror Force and Soul Gem?" Sylvie said in disbelieve while Alex looked just as surprised at the face downs.

"When Chrystal was going to attack, I was going to use Mirror Force to destroy all her monsters then I was going to use Soul Gem to bring back my Topaz who would have gotten 500 more attack points which would have brought him up to 2300. And since he can attack two times a turn…" Jayla was cut off when Alex finished for her.

"You would have won the duel." He finished while Jayla smirked at that.

"Yep," She said before she started to walk off. "Well night," She said with a wave and it wasn't long before Sylvie was following after her.

Alex just stood there thinking through her final move, still in shocked at how the duel would have ended if it wasn't stopped. _That girl is really something else. _He thought with a smile.

* * *

**Final Gift-**Continues Spell Card-As long as this card remains on the field, none of your monsters can lose Atk or Def points until this card is destroyed. **Picture: **A woman opening a gift box that released fairies.


	3. A Duel in Love

**I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh GX!**

(Yay, A new chapter! For all you Fianceshippers out there, this chapter is for you. I might not be a big fan of this couple like most people but I did enjoyed writing this chapter. If you guys want to know my top ten favorite Yu-Gi-Oh GX couples or any other top ten to go with this series then just tell me in the reviews. Anyway back to this chapter. Jayla and Alex are going to be dueling and after thinking long and hard about what deck Alex should use, I decided to let him use a Steelswarm deck. Yes, I know they are evil but I really don't care. Anyway enjoy the Duel in Love!)

The next day rolled on by after Jayla's unfinished duel with Chrystal. The first day of classes was about to start as students were making their way to their seats. Jayla and Sylvie were sitting in the front with the other red students, Bastion was sitting in the middle row with the yellows and Alex and Chrystal were sitting at the very top of the row with the blues. It turns out that their first hour teacher turned out to be Dr. Crowler who made his way to the front of the class. As soon as he passed Jayla, the blue headmaster shot the girl a glare but Jayla didn't really noticed since she was half asleep right now. She pretty much fell asleep at midnight and only had about four to six hours of sleep last night.

As soon as Crowler made it to the front, he introduced himself but most of the people here already knew who he was. It was kinda easy for news to get around about a cross dresser teacher in the school. Anyway, he told the class that he was going to be teaching them about different types of cards and how they are used in Duel Monsters for the year. He then asked the class who would like to explain the different types of cards. No one volunteered so Crowler decided to pick. He scanned the room before his eyes stopped at one of his blue students. "How about you, Mr. Rhodes?" He asked Alex who looked like he was trying his best not to groan in annoyance at that as he stood up.

Alex never liked to be in the spotlight but ever since he got to this island, that's all he been given. Since he was really good friends with Zane who was pretty much the king around here, he was right away given the title of "Prince of the Blues" which annoyed the heck out of him. Then came the more annoying fan club of girls and don't even get him started on Chrystal. Since other people had choice her to be the Princess of the Blues, Alex had nothing but nightmares last night. Now here was Crowler, the crown that got kicked out of crown school and somehow got a PHD in dueling, picking him to speak in front of everyone. Alex just held in a sigh before he answered the Doctor's question.

"Duel Monsters cards can be grouped into Normal Monster cards, Effect Monster cards, Ritual Monster cards, Fusion Monster cards, Trap cards, and Spell cards. Trap cards can be grouped into Normal Traps, Continuous Traps, and Counter Traps. Spell cards can be grouped into Normal Spells, Quick-Play Spells, Fields Spells, Continuous Spells, Equip Spells, and Ritual Spells." Alex answered his question calmly.

Crowler clapped his hands together, happily. "Perfect! Well done Alex! Of course I expect nothing less from one of my top Obelisk."

Alex just nodded back before he sat back down, happy to have gotten that over with.

"Now, who shall we question next?" Crowler mumbled to himself as he scanned the room once more and he soon stopped at…. "You! Sylvie Truesdale!" That made the small blue hair girl stand up with a yelp. "Would you mind speaking to the class and telling us what a Field Spell is?"

"Um a field spell is, um uh, it's the thing that affects the thing that is uh…" Sylvie stuttered nervously, her body started to shake from fear of messing this up.

"Even pre-duelists know the answer to this, Slifer Slacker!" An Obelisk Blue male called from the top row which made almost all the class burst into laughter.

"No, I know. It's a uh….." Sylvie continued to trip over her own words as her face was starting to turn red from embarrassed.

"Relax Sylvie, you totally got this." Jayla said to the bluenette with a smile.

"I think not; sit down." Crowler told Sylvie which made the red student sit down without trying to put up a fight. "Now would someone please give me the answer? Someone that isn't wearing red thank you;" That made the blue and some of the yellow students to burst into laughter again.

_What a jerk. _Alex thought leaning back in his seat with his arms crossed over his chest as he was the only blue that wasn't laughing at the poor girl right now. _Okay, she didn't know one thing but that doesn't mean you have to make fun of all the Slifers, Crowler. _

"I blew it. I made all the Slifers look bad." Sylvie mumbled with her head lowered in shame.

"You know something, teach? You really shouldn't go around and make fun of us Slifers like that." Jayla said which made everyone look at her. "I mean, I'm a Slifer and I beat you so if you're going to make fun of us, you're just really making fun of yourself."

Alex smiled at the way Jayla was sticking up for her friend like that and his smile soon turned into a smirk when Crowler had grabbed a handkerchief and he looked like he was trying to rip it apart with his teeth. _I'm liking this Slifer more every day. _He thought looking down at Jayla who was now flashing peace signs over to the other Slifers like she was saying, "score one for us!"

As for Crowler, one thought was continuous appeared in his mind over and over again. _That is it! I will not have this slacker at my school for a minute longer! I will see to it that she is expelled immediately!_ With that, an evil plan started to be made in the Doctor's head which had to do with one of his favorite blue students.

…

After Crowler's class was over, Jayla and Sylvie found themselves in Professor Banner's class. While Banner introduced himself and what he was going to be teaching the class for the year, Jayla just sat in her seat yawning from time to time. Don't get her wrong, she liked Banner and all but she still was tired. In fact, she was so tired that she almost didn't see let alone hear when Sylvie leaned over to talk to her.

"Oh by the way, thanks Jay." The smaller girl said.

"Sure no problem but for what?" The other girl asked.

Sylvie frowned at that. "For sticking up for me!"

Sylvie might have said that a little too loud when Banner looked over at her.

"Uh oh, I might just have to do it again in a second." Jayla said when she noticed Banner looking over at her friend.

"Sylvie?" Banner asked making the Slifer stand up from pain from being caught talking in the middle of class.

"Uh yes?" Sylvie asked nervously.

"Do me a favor and pick up Pharaoh, would you?"

Sylvie blinked a few times from confusion. "Uh Pharaoh?" She questioned.

"Unless you're thinking about minoring as a scratching post." Banner joked making Sylvie even more confused until she felt something brush up against her leg, taking her by surprised as she looked down to see the cat from her welcome dinner was there. People started to laugh at that as Sylvie picked up the tabby cat and brought him back to his owner.

…..

Meanwhile in Crowler's offices a few minutes later, the doctor was writing a letter while seating at his deck. He was writing it with a white feather pin and also on his desk was a red rose that he just found not that long ago. "How dare that Slifer slacker Jayla make a mockery of me in front of my whole class like that." He grumbled as he folded up the letter and placed it inside an envelope. "It'll be the last mistake she'll ever make." With that, he got some tape and taped the rose onto the envelope. "There now how to get into the girl's locker room?" He wondered to himself since he knew that Jayla had gym this hour. He then just shrugged, figuring that all the girls had to just be in the gym right now. So as fast as he could, Crowler took the back way into the girl's locker room, searched through the lockers while trying to ignore anything else that was in them until he finally found Jayla's locker. Crowler smirked devilishly as he placed the envelope in the locker and took off as fast as he could when he heard someone come in.

The person turned out to be Sylvie who was mumbling something about the boy's gym as she headed to her locker; the very same locker that Crowler just put the envelope in.

As soon as she opened the locker, the first thing she noticed was that Jayla's shoes were in there. "I see she's still using my locker." The girl mumbled as she took the shoes out and the envelope fell out as well. It took a few seconds until Sylvie noticed it but when she did, her eyes widing.

"But this isn't Jayla's!" Sylvie said as she picked up the envelope and went to one of the back corners. She opened it to find a letter inside. "Someone wrote me a letter? I wonder who it's from? "From the first moment I met you, I been…in love with you?! Meet me at the Obelisk Blue dorm tonight love….Alex Rhodes?!"" Sylvie took a few steps back before she fell over on her butt.

"Oh man, I just got a love letter from a really cute guy?! What's next? Card games on motorcycles?" Sylvie shook her head at that as she got back onto her feet and went over to the envelope and took off the rose that was taped to it and held it to her crest. "Don't worry my love! I will be there tonight!"

…..

A few hours had passed by and classes were over with for the day. Now Alex and two of his friends Jamie and Mitchell in his room, enjoying the end of the day. Jamie and Mitchell were both seating in blue arm chairs talking about how things were going on the island so far. Alex, however, was sitting at his desk, going through his deck.

"I'm telling you, Jamie. That cute yellow girl was totally checking me out." The black hair boy said with a smirk.

"Yeah just like all the other girls on this island, dude." The red hair replied rolling his eyes both he looked over at Alex and a smirk of his own appeared on his face. "But do you know a girl that I think Alex might be into?"

Mitchell raised an eyebrow at that. "Who?"

"Jayla Yuki," Jamie answered.

Alex looked out the corner of his eyes at that. He grabbed the closest thing that was next to him, which happened to be a pillow, and threw it at Jamie hitting the red head in the face. "That's not even close to being funny, man." The blond said.

Jamie ignored the whole pillow thing before he looked at his friend. "Oh come on, Alex. I saw the way you were looking at her in class today. I know you got the hot's for her."

"Besides, if you don't want her then I'm calling her next." Mitchell added.

"We're just friends and she's not a thing you can have, Mitch." Alex said shaking his head with a sigh at his friends.

"Does this have anything to do with your…." Jamie was about to finish but stopped himself when he heard someone scream. "Uh quick question did that sound like a girl to you guys or am I just hearing things."

"Girl," Alex answered as he grabbed his deck and started heading for the doorway. "Let's go guys."

…..

A few minutes before the boys went off to find out who was screaming, Sylvie was rowing a boat over to the Obelisk Blue dorm which happened to be in middle of a lake. How they were able to build it like wasn't something that was on Sylvie's mind at the moment as she smiled like a love sick fan girl as she was day dreaming of what might happen tonight. Unknowing to her, Crowler was hiding in the bushes by the dorm dressed in black waiting for Jayla to show up.

_This is perfect! Thanks to that phony love letter I wrote. When Jayla shows up looking for Alex, I'll snap a picture of her and that will be enough evidences to get her expelled! _Crowler thought with an evil grin but his plan was soon turned into a failure when he saw that Sylvie showed up to the meeting spot instead of Jayla. Crowler flipped out at that. "That's not Jayla!" He yelled which got some people's attention.

A few boys and girls come out of the blue dorm but they didn't noticed Crowler since the cross dresser had jump into the water to hide himself. Sure this was his dorm but he didn't want his students to get the wrong idea since he was hiding in the dark at night. But none of the blues noticed him as the all ambushed Sylvie which made the small girl scream from fear.

…..

"A love letter from Alex? Wow dude, I always thought you had a crash on Jayla, not on this little Slifer." Jamie said which got him a punch in the shoulder from Alex from annoyance.

It didn't take long for the three boys to find Sylvie who was the one screaming since almost the whole dorm had woke up and had tied up the poor girl's arms behind her back. The boys made the other blues back off and told them to let Sylvie go and act like this never happened. Since Alex so happened to be the "Prince of the Blue", the others listened as they all went back to sleep. Alex then asked Sylvie what she was doing here and after her explanation, Alex was starting to wish he never asked.

"I don't know, Jamie. You know how many fan girls Alex has. Maybe she just wrote this just to have an excuse to come here." Mitch pointed out which made the Slifer sweat drop.

"But it's true! Just ask Alex!" Sylvie replied which just made the leader of the group sigh. "Or even better, look at the note for yourselves!" She was barely able to move her arms to get the note and Alex took it from her as he and the other boys looked at it.

"Sylvie, I'm sorry to say this to you but someone pulled a very mean trick on you." Alex said and when he looked at the note even closer, he narrowed his eyes. "Okay scratch that, you know none of this could have ever happened if you looked at the note closer. It's addressed to Jayla Yuki." He glared at his friends before they could say anything. "Say one more word and I will snap." He warned them which made them stop before they could say anything else about his "crush" on Jayla.

Sylvie frowned at that. "So you don't love me and I can't even get a freak love letter?! Wow, this night blows." She sighed.

"So what are we going to do with her? Let her go free or turn her in for this?" Jamie asked which made Sylvie's eyes widening.

"I'll tell you guys what will do." Alex smirked as he crossed his arms over his chest. "Sorry Sylvie but we're going to use you as….bait to see how good Jayla really is in a duel when there are stakes involved."

…..

Back at the Slifer red dorm, Jayla was sitting in the desk chair playing a hand-held fighting game. Her brown hair was pulled out of her ponytail that stopped at her shoulders since she was going to go to bed when Sylvie got back but she was still dressed in her school uniform. Cheri was already asleep which didn't surprise Jayla that much anymore.

"Yay 300 point combo!" Jayla said with a grin and as soon as she was about to win the game, her PDA, that was on the disk, started beeping which meant she got a message from someone. Jayla put the game on pause and played the message since she was wondering who send her one so late. Well Jayla knew one thing, if it was someone that was challenging her to another night duel then she'll never get any sleep around here.

"We have your roommate, Sylvie. If you want her back, come to the Obelisk Blue dorm now." When the message ended, Jayla just sighed as she pulled her hair up in her normal ponytail again.

"You just can't get a break today, huh Sylvie." Jayla mumbled to herself before she ran off to save her friend.

…

A few minutes late, Jayla was rowing a boat over to the blue dorm. When she finally got there, she got off the boat to stand a few feet away from Alex and his friends who were hold gloomy Sylvie with them.

"Hi Jay," Sylvie said to her friend, sounding just as gloomy as she looked.

"Hey, so care to tell me what's going on here?" Jayla asked really confused on what she missed around here.

"Well to make a long story short, I'm a complete loser." Sylvie answered looking at the ground from shame.

"You're friend here trespassed onto the blue dorm and she very well knows the rules that all students must be in their own dorms after 9:30." Jamie explained.

"And now that you're here, Jayla, you're trespassing too." Mitch added which made Jayla frown knowing that she just walked right into a trap. "So we have every right to turn you and Sylvie in for this."

"But if you turn us in then will be expelled!" Sylvie pointed out with a cry.

"But since I'm a nice guy and we're friends and all, if you can beat me in a duel then we're let you go free." Alex said which turned Jayla's frown into a grin.

"You know I would have just dueled you if you just asked but since you want to put stakes in this then you're getting the full Jayla package. Let's throw down, Alex;" Jayla answered which made the said boy smirk.

…

After getting two boats set up, Jayla and the group were on them. Alex and his friends were on the left side one while Jayla and Sylvie were both on the right side one getting ready to start their duel.

Just as it was about to start, Crowler resurfaced from where he went underwater. "You try to get one kid kicked out and the whole world turns against you." He growled but when he saw the duel between Jayla and Alex, he smirked. "Well look what we have here; a Slifer vs and Obelisk. Put her in her place, Alex."

(Jayla: 4000 Alex: 4000)

"Alright, let's see what you're made of, Jayla." Alex said as he drew his first card and smirked at what he got. "Since I have no other monsters on my field, I can special summon my Steelswarm Cell from my hand onto my field." He explained as a metal bug appeared on his side of the field in attack mode (Atk: 0 Def: 0)

Jayla blinked at his move. "But that monster only has 0 attack points? Why would you even summon it?...Unless you're planning to sacrifice it!"

Alex once again smirked at that. "You're right; I'm going to give up my Steelswarm Cell to summon out my Steelswarm Mantis in attack mode!" The metal bug was destroyed before a metal prey mantis appeared to take its place (Atk: 2200 Def: 0)

"Wow Alex, never took you for the type of person to use fiend steel bugs for a deck." Jayla laughed a little at that.

"And I never would have taken you for the type of person to use knights in shiny gem armor." Alex replied making Jayla laugh again which made him smile a little. Even with the chance she could get kicked off the island, she was still joking around. _Jayla will never stop surprising me. _He thought before he continued his move. "Since Steelswarm Mantis was tribute summoned to the field, I can play 1000 of my life points to bring back a Steelswarm monster from my graveyard and I pick my Steelswarm Cell in defense mode. I now play one card face down and end my turn." Alex's metal beetle reappeared onto the field along with a face down.

(Jayla: 4000 Alex: 3000)

"Sweet moves Alex; now let's see if I can top them." Jayla said as she drew a card from her deck and looked at the rest of her hand. "I'll start things off by playing my Gem-Knight Alexandrite in attack mode!" A warrior wearing silver armor with gems on him appeared on the field (Atk: 1800 Def: 1200)

Alex looked very surprised at her monster. "Alexandrite?" He questioned while Jayla grinned.

"A type of gem yes but since he has "Alex" in his name, I had to play him." Jayla said which unknowing to Alex, he was starting to blush a little at that. "Impressed?"

"Impressed? I think I'm in love," Alex joked but he glared at his friends before they could say anything.

"Oh you're sweet; too bad I have to crash you so Sylvie and I can get off free." Jayla said with a smirk. "Now I have my knight attack your Steelswarm Cell!"

"Yeah I don't think so; I play my face down Draining Shield!" A shield appeared around the steel beetle and blocked the attack while Alex gained life points.

(Jayla: 4000 Alex: 4800)

"Wow nice play, Alex, but I had a feeling you were going to do that." Jayla said which made Alex raise an eyebrow at that from confusion. "You'll see, if I tribute my Alexandrite, I can summon out a Gem-Knight monster from my deck. So say goodbye to Alexandrite and say hello to Gem-Knight Sardonyx!" The silver warrior was send to the graveyard before a human beast Gym-Knight carrying a chain mace appeared in attack mode (Atk: 1800 Def: 900). "Now I have my Gem-Knight Sardonyx attack your Steelswarm Mantis!"

"Why would you do that? My monster is stronger than yours?" Alex asked as the two monsters attacked each other but somehow Steelswarm Mantis was the one that was destroyed.

(Jayla: 4000 Alex: 4200)

"What just happened? How did you monster destroy mine?" Alex asked but he got his answer when Jayla showed him a card in her hand.

"This is Gem-Merchant. If I send him to the graveyard when an Earth monster on my side the field attacks or is attacked then they get 1000 attack and defense points until the end of the battle phase. That means my Sardonyx's attack went up to 2800 which was stronger than your monster. Now since Sardonyx destroyed a monster from battle, I can add a Gem-Knight from my deck to my hand. With that, I end my turn."

"I guess I should have seen that coming when you attacked my stronger monster." Alex said as he drew from his deck. "I summon my Steelswarm Genome in attack mode." A metal monster that looked to be a cocoon appeared on his field (Atk: 1000 Def: 0). "I now use the magic of Double Summon to tribute my Steelswarm Genome and Steelswarm Cell to summon out my Steelswarm Longhorn in attack mode as well." The two monsters were destroyed before a giant two leg steel longhorn beetle appeared on the field (Atk: 3000 Def: 0). "Now I active his effect, one per turn if he was tribute summoned to the field, I can destroy one of your monsters."

"Oh crap," Jayla mumbled as her Sardonyx blew up.

"And with nothing left to protect you, Longhorn attack Jayla!"

Jayla blocked the attack the best that she could but it didn't stop her from almost falling into the water. Luck was on her side since she was still standing on the boat.

(Jayla: 1000 Alex: 4200)

"Oh your life points are pretty low. I hope you didn't unpack your bags already." Jamie said with a smirk.

"Yeah because if you lose, you're both getting expelled;" Mitch added with a smirk as well.

"We are?!" Sylvie asked with a cry.

"Don't worry Sylvie. I'll make sure I don't lose this duel." Jayla promised her friend.

_You shouldn't make promises you can't deliver. _Alex thought eyeing the girl.

_I hope I'm not making a promise I can't deliver. I just need to draw the right card and I still have a chance to save our butts._ Jayla thought with a sigh before she place a hand on her duel disk; _deck don't fail me now. _With that, she drew and smirked since she got what she needed. "Perfect," She said which made Alex raise an eyebrow. "I summon my Gem-Knight Sapphire in attacked mode." The icy blue warrior took the field (Atk: 0 Def: 2100).

Alex was starting to get a really bad feeling about this since no way she would have played that monster in attack mode with only 0 Atk points on it.

"Now I play the magic of Shield and Sword." Jayla said which made Alex's eyes widing when he saw that their monsters Atk and Def points were switch.

Gem-Knight Sapphire: (Atk: 2100 Def: 0)

Steelswarm Longhorn: (Atk: 0 Def: 3000)

"Now I have Sapphire attack! Destroy his Longhorn!" Jayla ordered which the icy blue knight nodded to as he destroyed the metal bug with his icy water.

(Jayla: 1000 Alex: 2100)

"And I'm not done just yet, Alex. I now play Gem-Knight Fusion!"

"What?!" Alex asked totally surprised since he thought the only fusion card in her deck was Particle Fusion.

"I fuse my Gem-Knight Sapphire with Gem-Knight Amber that's in my hand to summon out Gem-Knight Aquamarine in attack mode." The two monsters fused together and out came another blue knight with gems on his armor and had a blue and silver shield (Atk: 1400 Def: 2600). "And since Shield and Sword is still active, his Atk and Def are switched as well."

Gem-Knight Aquamarine: (Atk: 2600 Def: 1400)

"Now attack and end this my knight!" Jayla said which then Aquamarine took off his shield and threw it at Alex.

"Crap," Alex mumbled but he still had a small smile on his face as the attack took out the last of his life points.

(Jayla: 1000 Alex: 0)

"And that's game, Alex." Jayla said showing her victory sign as Sylvie hugged her from behind.

Crowler, who was watching the whole duel thinking Alex was going to win at the end, growled in annoyance. "I get you one day, Jayla, after I find a way home without being seen." He then went underwater.

….

Jayla and Sylvie met with the boys after the duel. "Okay, you guys know the conditions. Since I won, we get to get off free."

"All right, we'll keep quiet about this." Alex agreed.

"I still think we should turn them both in." Jamie mumbled which got him a glare from Alex.

"Well no one asked you, Jamie." Alex snapped as him which made the boy go quiet before he added; "Jayla won fair and square and I keep my word."

"Hey, it was still a close match. I would have lost if I didn't draw Shield and Sword at the last second." Jayla pointed out which made Alex look back at her. "You got game, Alex. For now on, every time I play Gem-Knight Alexandrite in a duel, I'll think of this one."

Alex blushed at that as Jayla waved by before she and Sylvie started rowed away back to the Slifer red dorm.

_Even if I did win, there's no way I could have turned them in. This place is more fun with them then without. _Alex thought as he continued to think about to what she said about her Gem-Knight card and it made him smile.

_I never have seen Alex act this way before. I know I always joke about him liking Jayla but is he really falling for that Slifer? _Jamie wondered when he noticed Alex's blushing face.


	4. Raring To Go

**I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh GX!**

(First of all, sorry about not putting this up sooner. I went out of town for Spring Break and the computer I had didn't have Word on it so I couldn't work on this. But I did happen to start rewatching season 3 of this show and just have to say that I totally forgot how amazing Jesse is. I so totally want to threw him into this story so badly right now but I won't unless you guys want me to since he has a big part in Jayla's past. Speaking of Jayla, you guys get to learn a little bit more about her and a lot more about her on the next chapter. But for now, I hope you guys enjoy this one and sorry if Jayla and Chrystal duel isn't that good.)

A few days after Jayla beat Alex in a duel, the female Slifer was now standing outside of her dorm, taking to someone on her PDA. It had to be around 8:30 P.M. right now but Jayla looked more awake than ever.

"Duel Academy has been awesome so far, pony. I made some awesome new friends and I been winning all my duels so far. Well one of them had to be cut short but I would have won with my two face downs. The only problem I have here is why do classes have to be so boring?" Jayla asked before she laughed at what the person on the other side of the call said. "Well, I guess that's why it's called school, huh?"

Meanwhile inside her room, Sylvie was looking out the window at her friend. She was wondering who she was talking to since she looked to be laughing from time to time.

"Cheri, do you have any idea who Jayla is talking to?" Sylvie asked looking over at the koala girl who for once wasn't trying to go to sleep.

Cheri just shrugged. "Beats me, maybe she's got a boyfriend at home or something or she could just be ordering us a pizza. I really hope she's ordering a pizza. I'm starving."

"I sometimes wonder how you got into this school, Cheri. All you do is eat and sleep." Sylvie said meaning it as a joke before she slowly opened up the window a little so she could hear what Jayla was saying.

"So you said you had a surprise for me for tomorrow exams?" Jayla asked while she listened as the person replied. Her mouth then turned into a wide grin. "Really there done!? Awesome! I can't wait to see them!" She then paused as she listened again. "Yeah see you around, pony." Jayla hanged up the call and started back to her room.

Sylvie's eyes widen when she saw that Jayla was coming back. "Jayla's coming!" She told Cheri who just turned over and acted like she was asleep. Sylvie quickly closed the window and turned off the lights before she climbed into her bed and acted like she was asleep.

A few seconds later, Jayla walked right into the room and turned on the lights to see her friends were 'asleep'. She smiled at that, thinking they had the right idea as she changed into her night clothes and crawled right into bed. _I'm going to rock tomorrow's field test. _She thought as she fell asleep with a smile on her face.

Sylvie, who was still awake, was also thinking to herself. _What was Jayla so excited about? Who can't she wait to see? _The small girl continued to wonder question after question before sleep over took her.

…

The next morning, a fleet of ships and air planes were coming over to the island. Inside the main ship, the captain was holding two black cases. On one of them were the letters G.K. on the front.

"Well men, it's been a long and tough journey since it seems like the whole planet been after us but we have finally made it." The captain said.

"Sir, what are we going to do with the other case when we get there?" One of the men asked which made the captain look at him.

"I'll hold onto it until I can find the person that Mr. Pegasus wanted me to give this to. Now, full speed ahead! This is the moment we've been waiting for; the moment Duel Academy gets their new rare cards!"

…..

Meanwhile in the morning at the Slifer red dorm, Sylvie was sitting at the desk with lit candles and wearing a white headband with three Monster Reborn cards on it. She was praying to a poster of Slifer the Sky Dragon. After she woke up this morning, she just remembered that she had exams today. She was so busy wondering who Jayla was talking to that she totally forgot about them. Now she was just praying that she would somehow pass or at least not fail to badly.

"Please, please, please, let me pass this test." Sylvie prayed with her eyes closed to the poster. "I don't want to be stuck in this red uniform forever…not that anything wrong with red…I mean, it looks great on you Slifer….I wanna be in Ra Yellow. Please give me a chance."

As the girl continued to pray for some hope, she almost fell out of her chair when the alarm clock went off. "SLIFER!" Sylvie yelled scared that the sky dragon was mad at her but she let out a sigh of relief when she just saw it was the alarm clock that was right next to Jayla's head on her bed. That girl could sleep through anything. Seriously, if an earthquake happened right now, Jayla still wouldn't have woken up.

"Just the alarm clock and as usual, Jayla sleeps right through it." Sylvie sighed as she got up from her chair and went over to the clock. She turned it off before she kneed down in front of Jayla and started to shake the brunette awake. "Jayla woke up; the exams are today and we don't want to be…"

"Wrong!" Jayla yelled sleep smacking the bluenette in the face, causing the poor girl to fall to the ground. "Because I play a trap!" Jayla then turned onto her side as she continued her dream duel.

Sylvie groaned as she rubbed her forehead. "Why can't she ever be in defense mode when I wake her?"

"Duh Sylvie," The small girl looked up to see Cheri looking down at her with her head propped up on her arms. "You shouldn't be waking her up at all! Let her sleep in all day and make our day a lot safer and easier. Get what I'm saying?"

Sylvie frowned at that but she shook her head. "I never get anything you say, Cheri."

"We have two different exams today which are the Written Test and Field Test. The Written Test might be a pain but the Field Test will be a nightmare if we have to duel against the person that beat Dr. Crowler and two high ranking Obelisk Blues. So if we let the completion sleep in, we get a lucky break. Now you get what I'm saying?" Cheri asked with a wink.

"Yeah, I get what you're saying!" Sylvie glared at Cheri from disappointed. "I also get why you were held back for three years in a row!" She then looked over at the clock and she quickly jumped to her feet. "Oh no!" She said when she noticed she didn't have much time before classes start. "Why does this always happen to me?!" With that, the bluenette took off out of the front door.

…..

A half hour later, Jayla was taking off running from the red dorm. "Boy, Cheri sure knows how to cook. If she can't make it as a duelist then I'm going to tell her to open up a steak house." She said to herself.

Just as she was running, she ran past a woman who was trying to push up a broken down car up the hill. As soon as Jayla passed her, she quickly stopped to look at the lady.

"To be nice or to be on time? Well, I'm never on time so…" Jayla ran back over and started to help the lady push the car. "Never fear, Jayla here!"

The woman looked back at Jayla and smiled. "Oh thank you, young lady; are you from the auto club?"

"Don't let the red jacket fool you. I'm just a normal teenage girl who just loves to help people." Jayla answered smiling back.

"Isn't that nice," The lady said as the car started to go backward taking her along with it.

"What would be nice is if I pushed." Jayla corrected her as she got behind the car to stop it from moving. "I guess having a personal trainer back home really paid off." She said with a laugh as she helped push the car back up the hill.

"Thank you again;" The woman said over her shoulder.

"Hey; it's my pleasure. Now I can skip gym for the day." Jayla replied with another laugh.

"You're such a nice girl. I'll remember this."

"How about next time, you remember to put gas in this thing?" Jayla joked.

…..

Sometime later, Sylvie was in Banner's class taking her Written Test. Well, she was really sleeping through it but everyone was more worried about their own butts at the moment to say anything about it.

"In which counters a Field Spell which counters…" Sylvie mumbled in her sleep.

"We have the choice to sleep through this? Why didn't anyone tell me this beforehand?" Sylvie quickly woke up at that when she heard Jayla's voice. She looked to her left to see the brunette Slifer standing there with a grin.

"You're here," Sylvie let out a sigh of relief but that didn't last long.

"Would you two keep it down? Some of us are trying to pass this test unlike you, slackers." Jayla and Sylvie both looked up to one of the higher rows to see Chrystal standing there with her hands on her desk from annoyances.

"Hey, I always plan on passing. It just doesn't always work out for me." Jayla pointed out.

"Oh Jayla," Jayla froze when she heard Banner calling for her from the front of the class. "Why don't you come down here and get your exam?" Jayla let out a sigh of relief since she wasn't in trouble,

_Good old, Banner. _Jayla thought with a smile. "Be there in a second!" She called down before she started heading over to the teacher.

And just in a few minutes after getting her test, Jayla and Sylvie were both asleep leaning against each other to stay sitting up. However, outside of the class room with the door clacked open a little, Crowler was spying on Jayla with a devilish smirk.

_You might be able to dream your way through the Written Exam, Jayla, but when your Field Text starts, believe me, it'll be nothing but a nightmare! _He then chuckled darkly to himself.

After about ten minutes or so, Banner cleared his throat and said; "All right children, the Written Exam is now over. Now please walk, do not run to get in line for your new rare cards."

"They're here?!"

"Oh dear,"

And with that, a mob of students ran out of the classroom, trying to be the first ones to get the new cards. Soon, the only people that were left were Jayla, Sylvie, and Bastion who was trying to shake the two girls awake.

It didn't take long for Sylvie to wake up crying. "Oh I blew it didn't I? I'm a giant failure, aren't I?"

"Sylvie, if they were grading on melodrama, you would get an A." Jayla said with a yawn as she raised her hand and opened her eyes only to blink a few times when she noticed that they were the only ones left in the classroom. "Uh where did everyone go? Please tell me we didn't sleep through the whole day!"

"No, just the whole class, Jayla. As for where everyone is, they are all at the card shop trying to get the new rare cards that arrived not that long ago to upgrade their decks for today's Field Test." Bastion explained.

"What?! New cards?! Why didn't anyone tell us?!" Sylvie asked from surprised while Jayla still looked shocked but not all that surprise as Sylvie was.

"Because everyone wants the best cards for themselves." Bastion answered once again.

"So why aren't you getting some?" Sylvie asked.

"Please, one errant card in my deck would totally throw it all off."

"Mine wouldn't!"

"So then let's go!" Jayla said as she stood up and took off running towards the exit with Sylvie right behind her. "Thanks for the tip, Bastion!" She called.

…

At the same moment that Jayla and Sylvie were running to the card shop, a large group of students were already there, banging at the steel door. All of them were hoping to get at the cards before anyone else.

"Oh children!" The mob turned around to see the captain from the ship before walking over to them with the brief cases. "Looking for these?!" He asked holding up one of the cases which made the students burst into cheers. The metal door to the card shop opened up a crack and the captain bent down to enter. "Then come and get them."

The metal door then opened up all the way and the one brief case was on the table and opened. Everyone in the crowd was shocked to see that the brief case was empty.

"What going on!?"

"Where are all the cards?!"

Next to the now empty case was a counter girl and a man in a long black coat. The counter girl so happened to be holding the other case that the captain gave her; the case that had the G.K. on the front.

"You know the rules, first come first serve." The counter girl, Sadie, said which made everyone's' jaw drop.

"And I was here first, so I took every one of them." The black coat guy added. With that, the crowd of angry or disappointed students started to go away. The coat guy smirked at that before he turned to the Sadie and pointed at the other brief case. "I'll also be taking that one too, thank you." As he went to grab it from her, Sadie moved it out of his reach.

"I'm sorry, sir, but the cards in here are for someone else." Sadie told him before she started carrying the case to the back.

"What?! For who?!" The man asked in annoyance and his face turn red from anger when he heard who's name Sadie answered with.

"Jayla Yuki."

….

"Come one Sylvie, let's make tracks." Jayla said over her shoulder to her friend but she soon stopped and so did Sylvie when they noticed something that was way off. No one was at the card shop. "We have to….get in line?"

"Where is everyone? They couldn't have run out of cards already, could they?!" Sylvie looked like she was about to burst into tears at that. "Why can't I get a break at this place?!"

"Well…uh….you might just get your break after all, Sylvie old pal." Jayla rubbed the back of her head, sheepishly, which made Sylvie look at her as Jayla ran up to Sadie. "Excuse me, counter girl;" The counter girl from before looked over at Jayla from where she was working. "Do you happen to have a delivery under the name of Jayla Yuki? Because if you do, that's for me."

"Yes we do but we have to have proof you are who you say you are;" Sadie answered which Jayla took out her deck and showed her some of her Gem-Knight cards. Sadie nodded at that. "Yes, the captain said you would have the Gem-Knight cards. Now where did I put that case?"

"You're looking for this, auto club?" Jayla blinked a few times when she saw the woman she helped early coming out of the back room with the G.K. case.

"Yep but I didn't know you work here." Jayla said which made Sylvie look at her weirdly.

"You know her, Jay, and what's with the briefcase?" The bluenette asked.

"Well both are kinda a long story." Jayla asked which made the woman giggled.

"I never really introduced myself, did I? I'm Ms. Dorothy and this young lady right here helped me instead of saving her own butt from being super late to her exams. As for what's in this briefcase, there are some new and even rarer cards made just for Jayla for her Gem-Knight deck."

"What?!" Sylvie looked at Jayla from surprised while Jayla just shrugged like it was no big deal. "How come you get your own cards made for you?!"

"Because Maximillion Pegasus is my foster father;" Jayla once again answered like it was no big deal while Sylvie looked like she was about to have a heart attack from surprise. "Oh I never told you that? I guess I must have forgotten." Jayla grinned sheepishly at that.

…..

Chrystal and her follows were walking around the school building as they told her what happened at the card shop. "We couldn't get you a single one, sorry Chrystal." The brunette said to their leader.

"You know what's sorry? You two; but it doesn't matter because there's not a single duelist at this school who can beat me no matter what card they carry." Chrystal said with a flip of her black hair.

"Unless that duelist happened to be Jayla Yuki who has a deck that many people haven't seen before." The three Obelisk Blue girls stopped when they heard someone talking. They all looked up to see a man in a long black coat and hat who was standing at the top of the stairs.

"Who are you?" Chrystal asked in annoyance.

"Somebody who thinks you despise the Yuki girl just as much as I do."

"That's him! That's the sticky fingers who took all of the rare cards!" The bluenette girl with glasses exclaimed pointing at the man.

"Rare cards, what rare cards? Oh you mean…these cards?!" The man spread his jacket open to reveal row after row of the new rare cards that he took.

"Okay enough of this! Tell me who you really are now or do I have to come up there to make you?!" Chrystal snapped.

"Oh you don't recognize me, do you Chrystal? Well, how about now?!" The guy threw off his hat to reveal that he really was…

"Crowler!"

"You looked a whole lot better covered up." Chrystal said which made Crowler face faulted.

"Well I know something that will make us all look better. I want you to be Jayla's field test opponent and I want you to use these new rare cards to do so, Chrystal. "Crowler explained.

"But we're not in the same dorm so I can't be her test opponent." Chrystal pointed out.

"Well you leave that to me, my dear. Just make sure you use these rare cards to beat her so badly that she will get kicked out of this place." Crowler said before he burst into evil laughter.

…..

An hour has passed and it was time for the Field Tests. Jayla, who was fixing her deck beforehand with the new cards she got with a little help from Sylvie who was still shocked and was looking at Jayla differently now since she was the Creator of Duel Monsters foster daughter, was now heading her way down to the gym where the tests were being held. She was about to sit down to watch the first few duels but was surprised to hear she was in the first six ones. She grinned at that since she got to test out her new cards right away but once she saw who her opponent was; she made a double take to make sure she was on the right field. When she noticed she was, she gasped from surprise.

"You mean I'm dueling an Obelisk and it's Chrystal?!" Jayla asked Crowler who was standing there to make sure everyone was in there right places. Jayla didn't know if she should be really happy to finally get to finish her match with the female blue or be surprised since she was dueling Chrystal out of all the people.

"That's right, Jayla." Crowler confirmed with a smirk. "Since you always talk such a big game and have a rare one of a kind deck, I decided to pull some strings for you so you got the challenge you deserved." Crowler then pointed at Chrystal. "So congratulations, you'll be dueling one of the top ranked students at the school. What an honor! I sure hope you were able to snag a lot of today's rare cards so that your deck's up to snuff." Jayla grinned at that which made Crowler growl at her on the inside since he knew all about the other briefcase. "So aren't you going to thank me for this?"

Meanwhile up in the stands with all the other students, Sylvie, Bastion, and Alex were sitting together. Alex was frowning at this since he knew that this was a clear trap and so did Bastion. Sylvie seen some of Jayla's new cards and what they could do but she still didn't like this.

"This is bad." The little girl said.

"Leave it to Crowler to put Jayla against Chrystal. Why am I not that much surprised?" Alex asked with a sigh as he shook his head.

"This is clearly a trap." Bastion said before he added; "Only a cavalier fool would agree to this."

"Bastion, this is Jayla we're talking about here." Alex pointed out which made Sylvie's eyes widing. Sure, Alex knew that Jayla was smart in her own ways but when it came to duels, that girl's brain kinda shuts down even more so then in class. He was proven right when Jayla said;

"I'll do it!"

Everyone in the stands gasped at Jayla's answer beside Alex who just sighed.

"See?" The blond said while Bastion just sighed as well.

"All right, Chrystal, get your game on." Jayla said with a grin. "It's time we finally finished what we started in the Obelisk Arena."

"Indeed, and in front of the whole school too so everyone can watch." Crowler said smirking once more when he thought about how badly Jayla was going to get destroyed.

"Yeah, watch you get slammed by me." Chrystal said with a smirk of her own as the two females inserted their decks into their duel disks and turned them on just as Crowler ran out of the way.

(Jayla: 4000 Chrystal: 4000)

"If you don't mind, I'll be taking the first move, Chrystal." Jayla said as she drew her first card and smirked when she got Kuribon. "Well if it isn't my favorite furry little friend." _Kuribon, you're in for a treat. We're about to drop some serious skills on Chrystal, check it._ "You remember this guy from our first match, Chrystal? I summon Gem-Knight Sapphire in defense mode!" The icy blue warrior with sapphires on his knees and chest from their first duel appeared on the field, kneeing down with his ice shield in front of him (Atk: 0 Def: 2100). "I also play one card face down and I end my turn."

"Do you really think that weak monster can protect your life points? You really are a joke, Jayla." Chrystal said as she drew her card and smirked as she played it. _Appreciate the rare card, Crowler. _"I play my Phoenixian Seed in attack mode." A seed with roots at the bottom of it and a tree with red lefts on it appeared on the field. The seed also had an eyeball in the middle of it that was staring at Jayla (Atk: 800 Def: 0).

"Uh Chrystal, my monster is still stronger than yours." Jayla pointed out while raising an eyebrow at her move.

"Not for long, if I send my Phoenixian Seed to the Graveyard then I can special summon Phoenixian Cluster Amaryllis from your hand in attack mode." The seed started to change before it turned into a red bird like plant (Atk: 2200 Def: 0).

"Wow, Chrystal got a rare card on her first turn?!" Sylvie asked with a gasp.

"And a very dangerous one at that; who knows what else she got in that upgraded deck of hers." Bastion added.

"You'll see, Jayla; after my Phoenixian Cluster Amaryllis attacks, it's destroyed so to make sure I do some damage, I'm going to play my Stop Defense!"

"Uh oh," Jayla said as Gem-Knight Sapphire rose to his feet.

"And with 0 attack points, this should be a piece of cake. Now Phoenixian Cluster Amaryllis attack!" The bird lily attacked and destroyed the Gem-Knight with its vine wings.

(Jayla: 1800 Chrystal: 4000)

"Oh and one more thing, Jayla; when Phoenixian Cluster Amaryllis is destroyed, you loss 800 life points." Chrystal smirked as her monster was destroyed and Jayla groaned in pain since she was the one taking the damage.

(Jayla: 1000 Chrystal: 4000)

"Chrystal isn't playing around. She already took out almost all of Jayla's life points and her only defense in just her first turn." Alex said which made Sylvie worry even more about her friend then she already was.

"Now before I end my turn, I remove my Phoenixian Seed from play so I can bring my Phoenixian Cluster Amaryllis back from my graveyard in defense mode." Chrystal said before she played a face down and her bird flower reappeared on her field to protect her life points.

"Wow Chrystal, you're really going full out on this duel. That's just the way I like it." Jayla smirked as she drew and looked over at her hand. "I first play my face down, Gem Signal!" Her facedown rose up and a spotlight with a G in the middle of it shot into the sky. "Now since you destroyed one of my monsters, I can summon a level 4 or lower Gem or Gem-Knight from my hand or deck to the field and I pick my Gem-Armadillo in attack mode." A brown yellow armadillo with gems and rockets on his back appeared on her field (Atk: 1700 Def: 500). "And thanks to his effect, I can add one Gem-Knight from my deck to my hand and I think I'll play him now, Gem-Knight Garnet!" A red warrior with garnet gems and armor appeared on her side of the field (Atk: 1900 Def: 0). "I'll play one face down before I'll have my Garnet attack your Phoenixian Cluster Amaryllis!"

"You're moves are so easy to predict, Jayla. I'll now play my face down, Nightmare Wheel!" Chrystal said with a smirk as her face down rose up and in the next second, Gem-Knight Garnet was tied up by his arms and legs to a wheel. "Now you monsters can't attack and you loss 500 life points each turn. So in two turns you'll be done."

But Jayla was still grinning before she burst into laughter which made Chrystal stare at her from confusion and annoyance. "What's so funny?!"

"It's funny because I wanted you to play your face down so there be nothing to protect you when I play this." Jayla's face down rose up which made Chrystal raise an eyebrow at since she never saw it before but then again, she never seen many of Jayla's cards. "This trap card is Pyroxene Fusion. It's pretty much a fusion trap card and one of my new rare cards that I got today so I'll be taking my Gem-Knight Garnet back along with my Gem-Knight Sardonyx that in my hand to summon out my Gem-Knight Ruby to the field in attack mode!" Garnet broke free from the Nightmare Wheel which disappeared afterwards and fuse together with the beast gem warrior and out came a Gem-Knight with red armor with a blue cape and was carrying a polearm (Atk: 2500 Def: 1300).

"Meet Gem-Knight Ruby, one of my new fusion monsters that I just got and he has a pretty great effect to add to his awesomeness. If I give up a Gem monster on my field like my Gem-Armadillo than Ruby here gets his attack points until the end phase of this turn." Gem-Armadillo was destroyed after that and his spirit flew right into Ruby's gem (Atk: 2500-4200 Def: 1300).

Chrystal just rolled her eyes at that. "Big deal, your monster still won't hurt me even after my Phoenixian Cluster Amaryllis is destroyed."

"Ruby also has another effect; he inflicts battle damage to you even when your monster in defense mode." Jayla added which made Chrystal's eyes widen. "And with 0 defense points…well….game over. Ruby, attack now and end this!"

Gem-Knight Ruby nodded as he ran on over to the Phoenixian Cluster Amaryllis and cut that flower into pieces. But that shocking thing about this was that Ruby was still on the field even after the bird plant was destroyed.

(Jayla: 200 Chrystal: 1900)

Normally Jayla was the one that was shocking the people that she faced but now she was the one to be shocked when she saw that Chrystal still had life points left and she lost 800 of them. Jayla knew that she would lose some when Phoenixian Cluster Amaryllis was destroyed but her attack should have ended this.

"Surprised slacker? I bet your wondering how I still got life points left, huh?" Chrystal asked with a smirk.

"Yeah, I'm kinda am."

"You'll see when my Phoenixian Cluster Amaryllis was destroyed, I just sent my Life Plant to the graveyard and my damage was cut in half so I'm still in this." Chrystal explained.

Jayla grinned at that. "Awesome play, Chrystal! I wish one of my Gem-Knights could have that effect but then again, they are already amazing as it is. Still I'll end my turn and my Ruby's attack points return to normal."(Atk: 4200-2500 Def: 1300).

"Now it's time for me to win this," Chrystal said as she drew from her deck before she played a card from her hand. "And I'll use this rare card that I got to do some; Raigeki!" Lightning came down on Gem-Knight Ruby and destroyed him. "With him out of the way, I play my Violet Witch in attack mode." The witch wearing a purple robe with leafs all over her from their first duel appeared on the field (Atk: 1100 Def: 1200). "Now my witch, end this!"

Just as the leaf witch was about to attack, it stopped when a little furball appeared on the field and her attack was stopped.

"What?!" Chrystal asked in disbelieve when Kuribon appeared on the field in defense mode. "Oh no, not that furball again!"

"Oh I guess you didn't know I had Kuribon in my hand, did you Chrystal? So since you were about to attack me, I could play her and take zero damage but nice try." Jayla said which made Chrystal curse something under her breath.

"Fine but I'll get you on your next turn." Chrystal said as she ended her turn.

"Sorry Chrystal but there won't be a next turn for you since I just won this duel." Jayla said with a grin as she held up a card. "I like you to be the first to be beaten by this new card I got just for Kuribon here. It's called Gem Wings of Hope." Crystal wings appeared on Kuribon's back making the little monster hop up and down from joy.

"So your monster grew a pair of wings. Big deal," Chrystal rolled her eyes at her move. "Not like it will matter."

"Oh it matters a lot. You'll see Chrystal, for every Gem-Knight and Gem monster that's in my graveyard, Kuribon gains 300 attack points and I count a total of five of them so Kuribon gets 1500 more points."

Kuribon (Atk: 1800 Def: 200)

"And guess what, Chrystal? I still have my normal summon so I'm going to bring out my Gem-Knight Amber to the field to help out my little friend here." The golden amber warrior appeared next to Kuribon who shared a nod with the other monster (Atk: 1600 Def: 1400). "Now if you add their attack points all together guess what happens?"

"I…lost…?" Chrystal looked like she was trying to think of a way to save herself once more like the last time but nothing in her hand could help her.

"Yep, now go Amber! Destroy her Witch!" Jayla ordered which made the Amber charged and destroyed the leaf black witch.

(Jayla: 200 Chrystal: 1400)

"Now Kuribon, finish this up!" Jayla said with a smile before Kuribon nodded happily before the little brown monster tackled Chrystal to the ground, making the girl lose the last of her life points.

(Jayla: 200 Chrystal: 0)

Crowler, who was watching the whole thing in the stands for the teachers, looked ready to break the see through glass he was leaning against. "Impossible! Now with all the rare cards I gave Chrystal! This can't be happening!"

"Rare cards, what exactly are you talking about, Crowler?" Chancellor Shepherd, who was watching the duel with Crowler, asked the teacher with an eyebrow raised.

"Uh…nothing…I…uh….have to go grade some tests." Crowler said before he started walking away.

Shepherd laughed at Crowler's back before he looked back down at Jayla who was waving to the crowd that were cheering for her victory.

"Now that is game," Jayla said to Chrystal who was standing back up with a growl. "Unless you want to duel again."

"Oh we will slacker." Chrystal hissed at her before the fallen blue started walking away.

"Jayla, that was awesome!" Jayla looked over to see that Sylvie, Alex, and Bastion were walking over to her. Jayla smiled at her friends as she gave a thumbs up.

"That was well done, Jayla." Chancellor Shepherd said over the loudspeaker. "Never in the history of our revered academy has a Slifer ever dueled an Obelisk at these exams. Not only did you hold your own but you won! Your courage against overwhelming odds is…inspiring. It is with great pride that I grant you the promotion to Ra Yellow. Good Job!"

The crowd of Jayla's fans cheered at that.

"Ra Yellow? Wow, you're the best, Jay." Sylvie said as she hugged the taller girl.

"Well I do what I can." Jayla replied with a laugh and a smile.

"Good show, Jayla, allow me to be the first to welcome you to the Ra dorm." Bastion said offering a hand for Jayla to shake.

"Thanks Bastion," Jayla said shaking hands with him before she looked at Alex.

"I don't know if you have the best luck ever, Jayla, or just really dumb luck." Alex shook his head from amusement. "Still, you earned this."

"Thanks Alex," Jayla said with a smile that the blue student returned.

…..

Later that night, Sylvie and Cheri were in their room. Sylvie just finished telling Cheri what happened at today's exams and Sylvie looked like she was about to burst into tears after she finished.

"Hey Sylvie, if you're going to mope around then can you at least make me a grilled cheese?" Cheri asked which made the bluenette sigh.

"I just thought Jayla would at least say goodbye to us, that's all." Sylvie mumbled from where she was seating at the desk.

"Why would I say goodbye?"

Sylvie almost fell out of her seat when she heard that and she and Cheri looked over at the door to see Jayla was leaning against the doorway. The small girl quickly stood up from surprised. "Jayla?! What are you doing here?!"

"I wanted to say congrats on passing your field test. Also in case you've forgotten…I live here! Sure, Ra Yellow is nice with its clean sheets, lack of cockroaches, and those spiffy blazes but without you guys, it's just isn't home. Besides, I don't look good in yellow." Jayla added that last part as a joke.

Sylvie sniffed at that before she dove and hugged Jayla with tears falling down from her eyes.

"Hey! Easy Sylvie, you're getting my jacket soaked!" Jayla yelled looking down at her crying friend.

"I thought…I thought I lost you forever! Now, I'm never letting go!"

Jayla sweated dropped at that. "Chill out, Sylvie, now come on! Get off!"

"Please Jay, just a couple more hugs!"

"It's not the hugs. It's the water works!"

Cheri just laughed at this show while Jayla was trying to get Sylvie off of her.

* * *

**Gem Signal-**Trap Card-When a face up "Gem-Knight" or "Gem" monster on your side of the field is destroyed by battle, you can special summon 1 level four or below "Gem-Knight" or "Gem" monster from your deck. **Picture: **Looks like HERO Signal but with a G instead of a H.

**Life Plant:**

Atk: 0 Def: 0

Attribute: Earth

Type: Plant/Effect

Level: 1

Effect- When you take damage from an attack or from effect, you can send this card from your hand to the graveyard to cut that damage in half.

Picture: A small little tree that's growing yellow fruit berries.

**Gem Wings of Hope-Equip Spell-**This card can only be equip to Kuribon. The monster equip with this card gains 300 Atk points for each "Gem-Knight" and "Gem" that's in your graveyard. **Picture: **Kuribon with a pair of crystal wings on it's back that kinda makes it look like Winged Kuriboh but with a tail and a red ribbon at the end of it.


	5. The Shadow Duelist

**I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh GX!**

(Wow this thing took however to finish for me and after I finish writing this last bit, I'm going to bed or listening to music for the rest of the day XD. Anyway, you guys get to hear Jayla's back story which is pretty sad if you ask me and you guys also gets some clues to the later seasons which are going to be changed a bit or at least season 3 and 4 will be. I really don't know what I'm going to do with season 2 yet so that might be the same but anyway; Also a bit of Fianceshipping at the end to make some of you people happy since I'm get yelled at later in the story. Enjoy!)

Deep in the forest at night, Alex Rhodes was walking through the woods until he stopped at an old run down dorm that had a "Do not enter" sign at the front of it. The Obelisk Blue sighed as he just stared at the dorm for a few minutes. People were forbidden to go here since so many students have gone missing from this place but that didn't stop Alex from coming. He placed a rose down that he found next to the broken old gate and mumbled;

"Be at peace, sis, wherever you are…"

...

Meanwhile at the Slifer Red dorm mess hall, Jayla, Sylvie, and Cheri were all sitting around one of the tables, telling ghost stories for the night since none of them didn't feel like going to bed…well Cheri did but Jayla kind forced the older girl to join in. The girls fixed up a deck of random monster cards and they had to tell a scary story based on what the level of the card was. Right now, Sylvie was close to finishing up on her story while Jayla and Cheri listened.

"I went out into the woods and underneath the full moon, I see a path leading to a cavern that seems…abandoned." Sylvie said which made Jayla grin since she was finally getting to the good part.

"Oh really? And then what?" Jayla asked interested.

"Then at the back of the cavern, I see a mysterious lake. So I go in to get a closer look and under just the right angle of light, at the very bottom of the lake beyond my reflection, I see a rare and powerful card. Naturally, I try to get it since who wouldn't want a really good card? But when I reach out for it….an arm shoots out of the water, grabs me, and begins to pull me into the lake!" Sylvie then started acting out like she really was drowning. "AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH! NOT THE WATER! ANYTHING BUT THE WATER!"

"Water not that scary, Sylvie." Jayla pointed out.

"Not even dirty swamp water?" Sylvie asked before she sighed. "You're right, only a chump would be afraid of that." Jayla laughed a little on the inside since she noticed that Cheri had taken a position in the far corner of the room from fear.

"Still, good story; mid-level scares for a mid-level card." Jayla said as she held up the card that Sylvie drew which was Earthbound Spirit who was a level four monster. "But for me, I hope I get a high level." Jayla got her wish when she drew Light and Darkness Dragon which was a level eight monster.

"Uh oh, Jayla, can Cheri and I go to bed now?" Sylvie asked from fear when Jayla got this crazy grin on her face from her luck.

"Are you kidding? This is your lucky day." Jayla said before she sighed as she leaned back in her chair with her arms behind her head. "Besides, I thought you two wanted to know how I became Pegasus foster daughter."

"What does that have to do with a scary story?" Cheri asked sitting back down in her seat after her little pain attack.

"Because it's pretty scary on how things started out;" Jayla answered before she started telling her story. "When I was little, I didn't have many friends since my family was always moving. Most of the time because my dad and his job but a few times because of my….curse…."

"Curse?" Sylvie and Cheri both blinked at that.

"Yeah or that's at least what people called it. You'll see, my dad let his friends come over to babysit me when he and my mom were out. We would always pass the time by playing Duel Monsters and let's just say I wasn't really good back then. I would always lose and then here was what made people think I was cursed; after I lost, the person I faced against would pass out and had to be sent to the hospital."

"What?!" Sylvie stared at Jayla after she said that and all the story teller girl could do was nod.

"Freaky I know but that's not even the worst part. One day, I was coming home from school and I came home to find that….my house was on fire…" Jayla lowered her head at that waiting to see if Sylvie or Cheri would say anything to that but since neither one did, she continued. "The firefighters were already there trying to put out the fire. I asked them what happened but they didn't know either. They guessed that there was a gas leak and that was what caused the fire but still to this day, the cause is unknown. But I do know that my parents were home when the fire started and they couldn't get out in time."

Sylvie looked like she was trying to say something to that but she stopped herself when she knew that nothing she could say could help. Cheri was looking to and from at the corner she was in before thinking it was better to go over there before this story ended.

"Everyone that knew my family and had heard about my duels all thought I was cursed but after everyone heard about the fire, they really did think I was curse so no one wanted to take care of me; not even on my family's side. I had to live on the streets for a few days since orphanages didn't want me either. One day, I was walking outside of a building that was hosting a Duel Monsters tournament inside and just as I turned the corner, I walked right into Maximillion Pegasus. I was shocked and surprised to say the least but Pegasus looked a little more surprised to see me. I guess he wasn't used to seeing homeless people. He asked me where my parents where and I just told him they were dead before I started walking away. I didn't know if he was going to chase after me or not since I stopped when the briefcase he was holding started to glow like a rainbow. Pegasus looked at the case then back at me before he told me to follow him. I didn't know why I followed him but that rainbow glow felt….right to me so I did. Pegasus then opened the case to show me two kinds of decks. The first was the Crystal Beast deck and the other…." Jayla took out her deck. "….was the Gem-Knights."

"There's another kind of gem deck?" Cheri asked which made Sylvie hit her lightly in the shoulder to tell her to be quiet.

"Yeah but I get to that later. He said the cards had chosen me. I didn't really understand him then but now I do." Jayla looked down at her deck and smiled before she continued; "I also didn't get why he was being so nice to me since everyone else wasn't but the thing that took me by surprised the most was that he asked me if I wanted to come along with him. I always thought Pegasus was a mean guy but he only acts mean to hide his soft side. I took him up on his offer not just because he was the Pegasus, the Creator of Duel Monsters, but because he was the only one to show me kindness after so long. I guess that's when things changed for me. After I got the Gem-Knights, my curse pretty much disappeared and I could duel again without knowing that I could hurt people. Now as for you question about the Crystal Beasts, Pegasus made two gem based decks. The Crystal Beast were made first then he made the Gem-Knights."

"So did Pegasus let you have that deck too?" Sylvie asked after her long silence.

Jayla shook her head with a small smile. "No, that deck belongs to one of my closest friends who's like a brother to me. Maybe you two will meet him one day."

"Well it's nice to hear that you still got a happy ending even after all of that, Jayla."

Sylvie and Cheri both fell out of their seats which made Jayla laugh a little before she turned to see that Banner was standing there holding Pharaoh in his arms. "Hey teach," She greeted their headmaster.

"I'm sorry to hear you had a hard life in your childhood, Jayla." Banner said to the Slifer girl as Sylvie and Cheri were getting back into their seats.

Jayla shrugged. "Well things could have always been worse."

Banner just nodded to that before he asked; "So what's all the other commotion about?"

"We're telling scary stories." Sylvie explained before she pointed at Jayla. "And so far, Jayla is winning for her real life nightmare." She joked which made Jayla grin. "But since you're here, why don't you draw a card, the tougher it is, the scarier it has to be and please don't say anything that will give me anymore nightmares for the week. Jayla already scarred me for life." Again the said girl grinned like the story she just told wasn't really real.

"Well that sounds easy enough." Banner drew his card. It turned out to be the Five Headed Dragon and it had the highest level possible!

"That's a level 12 monster!" Jayla said in awe and from excitement.

"I think I'm going to go to bed now." Sylvie said and Cheri nodded as she got up from her seat to go hide in the corner again.

"But don't you girls want to hear about the abandoned dorm?" Banner asked which made Jayla raise an eyebrow.

"Abandoned dorm?" Jayla asked.

Banner nodded as he pulled up a chair to seat down in. "They were actually four dorms at this place but nobody talks about it anymore since they shut it down because several students went missing from there."

Sylvie looked afraid to ask but she did; "Where did they all go?"

"Well that's the mystery but rumor was it had something to do with the Shadow Games." Banner answered.

"Thanks, you can stop now!" Cheri cried from the corner.

"You see children, Shadow Games are duels played with mystical items."

"Millennium Items right?" Jayla asked which got her a yes from Banner. "Yeah, I heard about them from Pegasus but I wasn't really paying all that much attention to it since none of this can be true."

Banner chuckled at that as he adjusted his glasses. "Well that's what most people say but as the saying goes, every story that is made has some truth to it." Pharaoh yawned after that. "Well I think that's my cue to get back to my room, good night girls." Banner got up from his seat and walked out through the door.

"Night teach;" Jayla said to him with a smile.

"So I guess I wasn't seeing things when I saw a rundown old building that one day." Sylvie mumbled to herself which made Jayla look at her with a smirk.

"Sweet so that means you can lead us to there tomorrow night." Jayla said which made Sylvie's eyes widen.

"What do you mean by tomorrow?!"

"What do you mean us?!" Cheri threw in from the corner.

"Oh come on guys, It'll be fun." Jayla said with a grin as she put her deck away and stood up. "Who's with me?!"

"Not us!" The two girls answered.

Crowler, who was 'conveniently' at the dorm right now, smirked after he heard all that. _This is just the opportunity I been waiting for! I think it's time the Shadow Games made a comeback; Millennium Items and all!" _With an evil plan forming in his head, he walked away to his dorm so he could call a person to help with his selfish plan to get Jayla kicked out of the school.

….

During the same night, in a dark alleyway in Domino City, a duel had just finished up and the duelist that lost looked scared out of his mind as he looked at the guy that beat him. The other man had on a metal mask and trench coat and had a duel vest similar to Crowler's but this one was darker and demon looking. "Okay, you win! Just take anything you want and go!" The scared man said.

"What I want….is your soul!" The shadow looking man said as he held up a golden upside down pyramid with a single eye at the center of it in front of him. The pyramid's single eye then started glowing gold.

"Please show some mercy!"

"Some mercy? What is that?" Shadow man asked, emotionally, as the golden light from the pyramid got brighter and soon turned white which made the opponent scream before he fell over and his cards scattered out of his deck.

"Rest in peace; in the shadows." The man laughed darkly before he stopped when his cell phone started to rang. He answered it; "Speak," The person on the other side of the call spoke some details which made the shadow man smirk devilishly. "Duel Academy, tomorrow night…I'll be there."

…

The next day around 8:30 P.M., Crowler was standing alone on the docks next to the lighthouse, waiting for someone. The doctor was soon about to leave since no one was going to show up but he stopped himself when he heard footsteps coming from behind him. He turned around to find the shadow man from Domino City was standing just a few feet away from him. "So you've the one they called the Shadow Duelist?" He asked.

"My opponents call me many things but most of them are hard to discern through their shrieks of horror. What's the job?" The shadow man asked as fog appeared around them.

Crowler smirked at that as he held up a picture of Jayla. "I want you to frighten this girl so intensely that she'll leave this island and never come back. Are you up to the challenge?"

"Of course I am. I never turn my back on a challenge."

"Uh course, uh course…now who do I make this check out to? I never did caught you name."

"Titan," The shadow man said before he added; "And I'll make sure this girl faces the true terror of the Shadow Realm!" The fog then started to disappear taking the Shadow Duelist along with it.

…

"Well girls, we could think of this as being lost or you could think of it as us finding a few places we never knew about." Jayla said sheepishly as she looked over her shoulder at Sylvie and Cheri.

Like Jayla had planned, the three girls had started their walk through the woods to find the Abandoned Dorm but so far, they weren't having much luck.

"Well it could be worse, you know?" Cheri pointed out. "Well worse for Sylvie."

"Like how?" Jayla asked.

"We could find a large puddle of dirty swamp water…." Cheri taunted the smallest of the group.

Sylvie glared at the older girl. "Hey! You shouldn't be talking, Cheri! You're the one who refused to take a bath last night because you were scared of the bath water!"

Jayla laughed at that as she watched as her friends started yelling at each other in a joking kind of way. Even if they were fighting, Jayla was still happy to know she still had them as friends even when they knew she was kinda "cursed". She then turned her attention back to whatever was ahead of her until she noticed something. "Hey guys…check this out." Jayla aimed the flashlight she was holding ahead of her and it shined down at a rose that was lying on the ground in front of an run down old gate.

"Yeah but look at what's behind it." Sylvie mumbled which then Jayla aimed her flashlight a little higher until she noticed what Sylvie was talking about. In front of them was a run-down old building with boards and debris everywhere.

"The old dorm!" Jayla grinned from finally finding this place.

Cheri moved behind the two girls. "And it's probably got a lot of spiders and maybe ghosts in there too…."

"Relax Cheri…no ones here so there's nothing to be afraid of." Jayla assured her but that was soon proven untrue when a loud snapping sound came from the woods was heard.

"What was that?!" Sylvie asked before she hid behind Jayla along with Cheri.

Jayla turned to where the noise had came from and aimed her flashlight at the woods. She blinked a few times when she noticed it was just Alex who looked just as surprised to see them here. "Hey guys, you can stop hiding. It's just Alex and he's not even scary." The Obelisk looked a little annoyed at that little comment as Jayla looked at him. "So what are you doing here?"

"Funny, I was about to ask you guys the very same thing." Alex said with a frown as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Well we heard about the dorm and wanted to check it out…" Jayla explained which just made Alex even more annoyed for her stupid reasons.

"Well you shouldn't have; don't you know that students have a way of disappearing around here? This isn't some kind of field trip, Jayla. It's dangerous." Alex said but all Jayla did was grin at that.

"So what are you doing here then? Coming to save me, Alexandrite?" Jayla asked which made Alex blush a little at her little nickname for him after her Gem-Knight monster he faced during his match against her.

"Yeah you wish," Alex mumbled. "I have my reasons for being here that you don't need to know about."

"Look sorry if we got in your way, Alex. We just came here to look around. We didn't mean to….bug you…if that's the right word to use for this?" Jayla rubbed the back of her neck sheepishly.

Alex sighed at that as he shook his head before he walked a short distance away from them. He then stopped with his back facing them. "Look, it's just that…"

"Just….what…?" Sylvie asked hoping Alex wouldn't snap at her.

"One of the kids that disappeared here….was my older sister….Athena…" Alex mumbled looking at the ground from sadness before he continued to walk away. "Don't do something stupid, Jayla. I don't want to have to deal with losing a close friend too." With that, he disappeared into the woods once more.

Jayla was surprised to say the least before she looked over at the rose that was on the ground. _That explains the rose….and I thought I had it bad…So if Alex's sister really was one of the kids that disappeared then the rumors about this place were true._

Sylvie looked at the old building again in fear. "I say we go back, Jay."

"Well, I say we go in. Who knows, it could be fun." Jayla said with a grin.

"SAY WHAT NOW?!" Sylvie shouted before she lowered her voice and added; "Have you lost your mind?!"

Jayla and Cheri were already walking towards the dorm when Sylvie said the last bit. "Well see you later then, Sylvie." She called to the female Slifer.

"Hey don't leave me out here all alone! Wait up!" Sylvie called before she ran in after her friends since there was safety in numbers.

Meanwhile, Alex was now leaning against a tree with a sigh as he thought about how stupid Jayla could be. Just because she heard one thing about this place and she thought it was okay to go check it out. He swore that girl was going to make him go insane one day. The blond Obelisk then raised an eyebrow when he heard footsteps, thinking it was Jayla and her friends, but was proven wrong when it turned out to be a guy in a metal mask and black trench coat. "What do you want?" Alex asked. He wasn't trying to be rude but after what he had to deal with from Jayla, it kinda sounded that way.

The mask man just smirked as he threw Alex a duel disk which the blue student caught, making him confused at first but then it hit him. "So you want a duel huh?" Alex asked with a smirk before placed the duel disk on his arm, took out his deck, placed it in the duel disk, and turned it on. "Well bring it then."

…..

Back with the female Slifers, the group was checking out the inside of the old dorm. Sylvie and Cheri both looked freaked out and scared that someone was going to jump out at them any second now but Jayla was just grinning.

"You know something, guys? This place is pretty sweet! I mean with some fresh paint, a couple of boxes and a throw rug…we could so totally move in here!" The tomboy Slifer girl said with a laugh which made her two friends look at her like she was crazy.

"You're kidding, right? This place is worse than the Slifer dorm!" Sylvie said before she shined her flashlight at the walls. "What the heck is all this?" She then asked which Jayla and Cheri both turned to see what she was talking about. On the walls were a large amount of symbols and letters carved into the walls or painted on.

"Do you think this artwork has something to do with the Shadow Games Banner was talking about?" Cheri asked looking at the weird marks.

"Maybe or maybe someone that used to live here was just really bored and had lots of free time." Jayla joked before she walked up closer to one of the walls to look at it more closely. "Hey you know what? I think this wall shows the seven Millennium Items! What were they again?"

"Ring, Puzzle, Scale, Key, Rod, Eye, and Necklace;" Sylvie answered which got her a weird look from Jayla. "Hey, I don't sleep through class all the time! Just most of the time….."

Jayla shrugged at that before she looked at another wall that had a photograph on it. "And that's someone I've never seen before…" The person that was in the picture was a young brunette girl wearing a female Obelisk Blue uniform. Jayla had to stare at the photo for a few seconds since the girl looked a little bit like Alex.

….

Speaking of the Blue student, Alex groaned a little as he opened his eyes. "God my aching head; note to self, never duel in a forest when an attack….can make you fly back into a tree…Where the hell am I?!" He looked around to see he wasn't in the forest anymore but in some kind of dark lair….and that he was in a coffin with his wrists and ankles tied together. "Oh you have got to be kidding me." He cursed someone under his breath.

"Would you be dangling on a hook, waiting for your friends to fall into my trap if this was a joke?" A sinister voice asked with a dark laugh.

"I guess you haven't met my friends…" Alex replied and was just about to snap at the person who though it was smart to tie him up after losing a very close duel but he didn't get a chance when he saw an eye opening up in front of him that started to glow.

…..

As the girls continued to look around, they stopped when Jayla noticed something on the ground. "What's a random card doing here?" She asked and as she bent down to pick it up, her eyes widen when she noticed what the card was. It was Steelswarm Longhorn. "Guys….what's one of Alex's card doing here without him?" She soon got her answer when she heard someone screaming in pain.

"Uh…what was that?" Sylvie asked but she already had a feeling she already knew the answer.

Jayla had a feeling she already knew too since she took off running to where the scream had came from. Sylvie and Cheri followed after her.

It took a while, since this place is bigger on the inside then on the outside, but after running down long halls and going down a few stairs; Jayla and the gang found themselves in round room with symbols on the floors and walls. Jayla didn't really notice them though since the first thing she noticed was Alex tied up in a coffin, unconscious, and his left shoulder was bleeding badly.

"Alex!" Just as the red girl was about to run over to him, she stopped when a dark figure appeared from the darkness of the area.

"You wish to save him?" The figure, Titan, asked with an evil grin as he pointed at Alex. "Then you'll have to beat me in a Shadow Game!"

Jayla narrowed her eyes at that. "Look pal, I'm all in for a duel anytime anywhere so you didn't have to go and kidnap my friend, tie him up, and what? Stab him in the shoulder with a knife? Look my point is, I'm not afraid of dueling you so you can let him go now!"

Titan laughed darkly which made Jayla a little mad. "My foes don't get to make demands. They're too busy screaming as they get sucked into the Shadow Realm!"

"So I take it you're the one that's been behind the disappearances of all the students? Well news flash pal, this time is going to be different." Jayla stated.

"Jayla, I have a really bad feeling about this." Sylvie mumbled which Cheri nodded too.

"Same here, Sylvie, but what choice do I have?" Jayla asked which then Cheri took out a duel disk she had in her backpack she brought and handed it to Jayla. The girl then placed it on her arm and placed her deck in. "You messed with the wrong girl, pal, so get your game on!"

Titan laughed darkly at that as he activated his own duel disk. "Shadow Game that is!" He corrected her.

(Jayla: 4000 Titan: 4000)

Titan was the one to start things off in this Shadow Game. "Prepare yourself to enter the Shadows! I summon my Infernalqueen Archfiend in attack mode!" A large bone-covered female looking creature in a dark robe appeared, screeching (Atk: 900 Def: 1500).

Jayla blinked at his move. "An Archfiend monster?"

"Yes and now that this card is on the field, each and every monster that has Archfiend in its name gains 1000 Atk Points!" With that said, a purple fog appeared around the said monster and it's gained more power (Atk:900-1900 Def: 1500).

"Yeah but I actually already knew that." Jayla said before she grinned. "I also know to keep an Archfiend monster on the field; you have to pay Life Points during every Standby Phase of your turn."

Titan just laughed darkly at that. "No I don't; not after I play this, the field spell card Pandemonium!" A flash of light appeared which made the girls cover their eyes from the brightness but when they opened them again, they were surprised to see the room around them changed into a disturbing room with bone statues of horrid monsters, bone-laced walls and to make things even more scary, there was a lava pool in the middle of the field now.

Jayla might not be the goth type but she had to say that this was a little bit cool.

"And this doesn't just change the scenery, it also changes the rules. Now I don't have to pay Life Points in order to keep my Archfiend on the field. Also, if they're ever destroyed outside of battle, I get to place another Archfiend of a lower level right into my hand."

_This guy might be psycho but he sure knows how to play his cards right. _Jayla thought knowing this wasn't going to be an easy win to save her friend or herself for that matter.

"I know what you're thinking, little girl." Jayla blinked a few times when Titan started talking again as he looked over at Alex. "Your friend's fate is all but sealed and you know what? You're right!" With that, the coffin Alex was in closed up and disappeared into the ground.

"Alex!" Jayla looked like she was trying to hold back a curse as she glared at Titan.

"Hey, that's not fair!" Cheri yelled at the shadow man.

"Yeah what have you done!?" Sylvie added in.

Titan looked over at the other two females, annoyance crossed his face. "The same thing I will do to the both of you if you continue to annoy me!" He snapped at them which made Cheri and Sylvie back away from fear.

"Hey, leave my friends out of this." Jayla told him as she drew from her deck. _I have nothing in my hand that can go up against his monster that has 1900 attack points so I guess I have to pay it safe for a bit. _"I summon my Gem-Elephant in defense mode!" A large grey elephant with rubies on his body and for tusk appeared on the field (Atk: 400 Def: 1900). "And that's it."

"Your great play is an elephant?" Titan laughed darkly at that which made Jayla a little bit mad at the way he was making fun of her monster. "It doesn't matter really since I'm going to summon out my Terrorking Archfiend to the field now in attack mode!" A male version of his Infernalqueen Archfiend appeared on the field (Atk: 2000-3000 Def: 1500). "And I'll have him attack your Gem-Elephant!"

"Yeah I don't think so pal; you'll see, when my Elephant is attack, I can send one card from my hand to the graveyard and he gains 1000 Def points and since I'm sending my Gem-Merchant to the graveyard, my Gem-Elephants gains another 1000 Def points along with 1000 Atk points as well." Jayla smirked as her Elephant's strength grew (Atk: 400-1400 Def: 1900-3900).

But even with the Defense bust, Titan just chuckled darkly which made Jayla raise an eyebrow in question. "Not a bad move but not great either. You'll see; my Terrorking has an effect! An effect that decides who going to make it out of this alive!" After he said that, six different colored balls rose from the center of the lava pool and floated to his side. "You see, when he's targeted by an opponent's effect, Terrorking's ability gives me a gambling chance." He then pointed to the floating balls and Jayla noticed that each one of them had a different number on it from 1-6. She didn't like where this was going. "A number between one and six is selected at random and if it happened to be a two or a five, your Gem-Elephant's defense will go back to normal. So let's spin the wheel of fate and see what happens, shall we?"

Fire appeared on one of the balls before it started to rotate from one to another. Jayla groaned in annoyance since she had the worse luck ever because she was "cursed" after all.

"The odds are in your favor, Jayla." Sylvie pointed out.

"Yeah and what are the chances that he will get a two or a five?" Cheri pointed out but she soon shut up after the fire stopped at…number 2. "Okay, I take back what I said."

Jayla groaned again at her bad luck while Titan laughed. "Looks like the Shadows are on my side and now your monster's defense returns to normal and my Terrorking attack continues without fail!"

Jayla's eyes widing when her Gem-Elephant was cut down to size.

"And now that is out of the way; Infernalqueen Archfiend attack her directly!"

Jayla bit her lip so she wouldn't scream as she felt the evil queen's claws slash right through her.

(Jayla: 2100 Titan: 4000)

Titan laughed at her pain. "And since this is a Shadow Game, you lose more than life points, you lose your soul to the Shadows." He then held up a Millennium Item and within seconds, it started to give off a weird light and parts of Jayla's body started to disappear.

Sylvie and Cheri both gasped at that. "Jayla!"

"Okay that wasn't my best moment." Jayla said with a small laugh before she noticed her body was fading. "Okay, I'm not going to even ask since this will just give me a headache." With that she drew from her deck and smirked at what she got. "I'll start things off with this little card called Particle Fusion! I fuse together my Gem-Knight Sapphire with my Gem-Knight Garnet to summon out Gem-Knight Aquamarine in attack mode!" The icy blue warrior with a blade shield Jayla used against her duel with Alex appeared on the field (Atk: 1400 Def: 2600). "And since I summoned him using Particle Fusion, Aquamarine gain Garnet's attack points for this turn."(Atk:1400-3200 Def: 2600)

"And since I'm not taking my chance with your Terrorking, I'll have Aquamarine here destroy your Infernalqueen instead." Jayla said with a grin as Aquamarine destroyed the queen of the Archfiend.

(Jayla: 2100 Titan: 1300)

"With your Infernalqueen Archfiend gone, your Terrorking Archfiend's attack points go back to normal and you lose some of yourself to the Shadows as well." Jayla added when she noticed some of Titan's body had disappeared as well. "Since Aquamarine just attacked, he's switched to defense mode." The gem warrior kneed down with his shield in front of him to guard himself. "Now since my monster was a special summon, I can still do my normal summon and I place a monster face down and a normal face down and end my turn." A face down monster appeared on the field along with a normal face down card.

"Yes, Jayla has taken back the lead." Cheri said.

"I just hope she made a good enough defense." Sylvie mumbled.

"You fools will be wrong then!" Titan snapped as he drew his next card and smirked as he played it. "I summon out my Desrook Archfiend to the field in attack mode!" A demon face with claw like legs coming out of it appeared on the field (Atk: 1100 Def: 1800). "Now I play Checkmate! If I tribute my Desrook Archfiend then my Terrorking Archfiend can attack you direct!"

"What?!" Jayla asked in disbelieve as the one Archfiend was destroyed and the other one was coming right at Jayla. All Jayla could do was stare in shock as the demon king's took out almost all her life points.

(Jayla: 100 Titan: 1300)

"Oh man, Jayla almost lost the duel in that very turn." Cheri said the fear in her voice was very clear.

"If Jayla doesn't find a way to take out the rest of his life points soon then it's game over." Sylvie mumbled but soon her eyes widen when she saw Jayla following down on both of her knees.

"Oh no; Jayla!" Both of the girls yelled as Jayla fell face first to the ground with a groan.

Jayla was still conscious but everything to her was either spinning or turning dark. She wasn't in as much pain as she thought she would be after that last attack but it did make her very tired. _Why am I the one that always get into these kinds of mess?_ She wondered as she slowly reopened her eyes and had to blink a few times when she saw….

_Kuribon? _Jayla wondered when she saw her little friend right there in front of her. _Okay, I'm losing it. _Kuribon shook her head which again made Jayla blink again as Kuribon was pointing somewhere with her tail. _What is it, pal? Are you trying to show me something? _Jayla looked over to where Titan was and she was taken by surprise when she saw that parts of his body that were taken by the Shadows where still there. _Oh…oh…faker._ Jayla then looked back over at Kuribon and smiled. _Thanks Kuribon; _Her monster smiled back as she disappeared and Jayla stood back up.

"So you still can stand even after that attack?" Titan asked before he smirked. "Well it doesn't matter, the Shadows will have you during my next next turn."

"Would you stop the act?" Jayla asked.

"Act?"

"Yeah it's really getting old. This isn't a Shadow Game and it never was to begin it."

Titan looked nervous after she said that. "This is a Shadow Game! Would I have a Millennium Item if it wasn't?!" He asked bring out his puzzle.

Jayla took out a space Gem-Knight Fusion card she has and threw it at his Millennium Item at a super fast speed, breaking it. Once it was shattered, Jayla and Titan's bodies returned to normal.

"Jayla! You got your body back!" Sylvie exclaimed from happiness.

Jayla shook her head as she looked over at her friends. "I never lost it to begin with. Like I said, this was a trick along. Plus I don't think a real Millennium would have broken so easily." She then looked back at Titan who looked to be in a panic. "It's over, pal. So why don't you surrender and let Alex go?"

"Yeah….no…" Titan said as he threw a smoke grenade onto the ground before he took off running the other way.

"Oh no, you don't! Get back here!" Jayla yelled as she went head on into the smoke. "You're not getting away that easy!"

Just as the two figures were going through the smoke, the room started to shake and an eye appeared in the middle of the room that started to glow.

"Hey, you're already been caught so you can stop with the tricks." Jayla said as the smoke disappeared from the glow and she stood just a few feet away from Titan.

"But I didn't do this…" Titan said just as a portal opened up and it covered both Jayla and Titan.

"Jayla!" Sylvie and Cheri both yelled.

Jayla and Titan were both pulled into a void of endless darkness. Titan looked freaked out to the max but Jayla still thought it was a trick.

"What is this place?! Where am I?" Titan demanded the fear in his voice was as clear as day.

"Oh come on; can't you just drop the act for five seconds?" Jayla asked since she was starting to get annoyed of this.

"I'm telling you the truth! I'm not doing this!" Titan yelled before he and Jayla looked at the ground when they both heard a shriek and they both found black blobs coming right at them.

Titan wasn't really lucky at the moment since the black blobs came at him first and they begin to cover every inch of his body. "Jayla! Help me! Get them off of m-," He was soon shut up when the blob launched themselves into his mouth, muffling his scream for help.

"Okay now that is just sick and not in the good kind of way." Jayla mumbled before she looked down at her own feet when she saw that the black blobs were now surrounding her. She would have had the same fate as Titan if Kuribon hadn't come out of her deck to protect her. Yeah that really just happened. "Kuribon….do I even want to know?"

"Jayla Yuki…."

Jayla looked back over at Titan and was surprised to see that he wasn't covered by the mass of blobs anymore but his voice was a lot darker and his eyes were glowing red from behind his mask.

"The Shadow pang for a soul….and only one will survive…" Titan started as he raised his duel disk and the army of black blobs formed a large circle around the two duelists to make sure that nether one of them was going anywhere until their match was over. "This duel will continue in here in the Shadow Realm!"

"You are really taking this too far, pal. Lighten up a bit and maybe you wouldn't have to act like this a life or death game." Jayla said just as there monsters reappeared in front of both of them. "If I remember correctly, it was my move." She said as she drew form her deck.

(Jayla: 100 Titan: 1300)

"I first flip my face down monster which is Gem-Turtle!" A turtle with an emerald for a shell appeared (Atk: 0 Def: 2000). "And when he is flipped, I can add a Gem-Knight Fusion from my deck to my hand." Jayla took the card from her deck and placed it in her hand. "Next I play my face down which is Soul Gem! Now I can bring back a Gem-Knight from my graveyard and I pick Gem-Knight Garnet in attack mode!" The fire knight from before appeared on the field. "And thanks to my Soul Gem, he gain 500 more attack points."(Atk: 1900-2400 Def: 0)

"Now I know you're going to use your Terrorking's effect so I'm going to be safe and play my Gem-Knight Fusion and I'll fuse my Garnet that's on the field with my Gem-Knight Sardonyx that's in my hand to form Gem-Knight Citrine in attack mode!" A brown warrior with a blue cape appeared on the field. He had gems on him and his fists were covered in magma and he was also carrying a sword made of magma too (Atk: 2200 Def: 1950). "Now I'll have Citrine attack and destroy your Terrorking Archfiend."

"Not if I can help it. I'll let fate decided your attack with Terrorking's effect." Titan replied but all Jayla did was grin at that.

"Like I said, I knew you were going to do that so that's why I played Citrine. When he attacks, you can't activate cards or effects until the end of the battle phase."

"But that would mean…"

"Yeah that your game of luck is destroyed and so is your Terrorking! Go Citrine!" Jayla ordered.

Citrine ran up to the king of the Archfiend and cut him down in half, destroying him.

(Jayla: 100 Titan: 1100)

"Now I change my Gem-Knight Aquamarine into attack mode and he'll finish up the rest of your life points!" Jayla said as Aquamarine attack Titan direct and ended the duel.

(Jayla: 100 Titan: 0)

"NOOO!" Titan screamed as he was once again attacked by the army of blobs. He was slowly beginning to sink into the floor and was nearly gone from sight when he began to fight back after regaining control of his body. It didn't take long before he was totally gone from sight.

"Wow if he wasn't psycho, he could make a great actor." Jayla said before she looked over at Kuribon who had opened a way out of here and in just time too since the blobs were coming back. "Guess that's the way out…well let's make tracks." She said as she jumped through the opening which soon closed a few seconds later.

"Hey Sylvie look!" Cheri said as she saw Jayla driving out of the black orb.

"Jayla!" Sylvie yelled from happiness to see her friend was alright but she soon had to cover her head when the dome Jayla was trapped in soon started to implode on itself before it just disappeared.

Jayla stood up and clapped with a grin. "Awesome! I wonder what he does for an encore. Talk about a magic trick. There were all these little monsters and vortexes and…"

"Magic trick?" Sylvie interrupted which made Jayla look at her. "You don't think that was the real Shadow Realm?"

"Nah, it's all just mirrors and fog machines just like I said." Jayla said before she looked over to see Alex's casket and him in it was back on the surface. "So who's carrying little boy blue home?"

…..

As the girls made it back outside to the sun rise, Alex, who was place to rest against a boulder, was slowly starting to come too. The Blue groaned in pain which made Jayla look over at him. "Well morning sunshine." She joked which made Alex open his eyes to look at her.

"Jayla? What just…ow…" He growled a little from pain as he tried to stand up.

"Hey, you shouldn't be moving. You took a bad hit to the shoulder." Alex looked up to see that Sylvie and Cheri were also here.

"Yeah I can feel it thanks." Alex replied with a sigh. "Can someone tell me what just happened?"

"Well you got kidnap and Jayla had to come and save you." Cheri answered which made Jayla rubbed the back of her neck sheepishly.

"Why I couldn't just leave you like that." Jayla added before she took something out of her pocket. "Oh and I found your card by the way and this as well."

Alex took his card and added it back with the others and his eyes widen when he saw the photo she just gave him. "Athena?"

Jayla smiled at that. "I knew that she looked a little bit like you and after what you said last night, I just thought….hey what do you think your during?!" She asked just as Alex stood up.

"Well I'm not going to sit there all day." Alex answered as he held onto the photo with one hand and placed his other on his shoulder which he noticed was bandage up which he guessed the girls did. "Oh and Jayla…"

"Yeah?"

Alex smiled as he leaned over and place a kiss on her cheek, making the Slifer's face turn as red as her uniform. "Thank you but let's never talk about this night ever again." With that, he started walking away.

As Jayla just stood there in shock of what just happened, Sylvie and Cheri looked even worse than she did.

"What the hell just happened?!" Sylvie asked while Cheri had her jaw dropped.


	6. Duel and Unusual Punishment

**I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh GX!**

(Wow, I got a whole chapter down in one day?! I'm on a roll people! Or maybe it was just because this episode was kinda short but still! Now before anyone yells at me, I'm sorry for not changing Sylvie's deck. I couldn't find any female based machine decks so I decided to just let her keep this one and just make the roid monsters female looking. Also a little bit of Fianceshipping at the end to keep some of you people happy until I switch to another Jayla pairing. As always read, review, and enjoy the chapter!)

During the early morning at Duel Academy, so early that the sun wasn't even up yet, and the only thing you could see through the fog was the light from the lighthouse stood a person at the docks staring at the ocean. The person was Zane Truesdale, the top student at Duel Academy, and Sylvie's older brother even though many people wouldn't have believed that.

"You're up early but then again, I shouldn't be talking." Zane looked over to his left to see Alex Rhodes walking over to stand next to the top Obelisk Blue.

"I just felt like being alone." Zane answered before he looked back at the ocean.

_You're always alone since Athena disappeared; _Alex thought knowing that his friend was really close to his older sister and knew for a fact that he was heartbroken when she went missing but he wouldn't make Zane say that out loud until he felt like it. "You know with your little sister enrolled here, I thought you'd be less alone, not more."

"Maybe it's because she doesn't belong here, Alex." Zane replied which made Alex raise an eyebrow at in question. He knew Zane liked to mask his feelings but that was a little cold even for him.

…..

A few hours later as the sun started to rise, a truck filled with soldiers pulled up to the Slifer Red dorm. Jayla, Sylvie, and Cheri were all fast asleep so they didn't hear the truck coming to a stop. Professor Banner, however, quickly woke up at that and exited his room to see what was making all that noise. "Who's playing war at this time of day?" He wondered with a yawn since he was still half asleep but was soon totally awake when he saw the soldiers rapidly ascending the stairs to the second floor. "Oh no, it's the Disciplinary Action Squad! They only show up when a student is in serious trouble and they're heading straight for Jayla's room!"

Just like Banner said, the soldiers knocked forcefully on the door which somehow woke Jayla up from her nap. The Slifer girl yawned as she sat up in her bed. Her brown hair was a mess and she was dressed in a black night shirt and shorts since she wasn't into the whole nightgown thing.

"Open this door right now or we'll break it down!" Someone yelled form outside of the door.

"Yeah good morning to you too." Jayla mumbled with another yawn as she got up and walked over to the door but she didn't open it. "So what army do you have that makes you think you can go around and break down doors?"

"The Disciplinary Action Squad Army, that's who!"

Jayla raised an eyebrow at that before she opened the door and was surprised to see a large group of people in dark uniforms standing outside of her dorm room. _Maybe it wasn't the best idea to be a smart mouth this morning…curse you lack of sleep! _She thought.

One of the soldiers, the one that was yelling and was female, looked at her. "You must be Jayla Yuki."

"The one and only but what's going on here?" Jayla asked.

The woman ignored her question as Sylvie was finally waking up to see this. "Jayla, what's going on?" The bluenette asked with a yawn as she put on her glasses and her eyes widen when she saw who was at the door. "Oh no," She gasped and the shock made the poor girl fall out of her bed.

"That had to hurt." Jayla said which made the female look back at her.

"I take it that's your roommate, Sylvie Truesdale?"

Jayla nodded. "Yeah and I ask again, who are you guys and what's going on here?"

"As I said before, we are the Disciplinary Action Squad and you and Sylvie are under campus arrest!"

"Arrest!? What did we do?" Sylvie asked shocked and confused at the same time as she got to her feet while Jayla just looked confused.

"That will be made clear to you at the interrogation. Now get dressed and let's move it!"

….

"Suspension?!" Sylvie looked like she was about to pee herself after she heard that.

The two female Slifers were now standing in a large circular room with about six giant TV screens, each one with a different person on it. Three of them were Chancellor Sheppard, Dr. Crowler, and the Woman they met from the D.A.S. The other three people were teachers or staff or that's at least what Jayla thought. They found out they were here because of their Abandoned Dorm trip they went on last night and also what was going to happen to them because of it.

"That's what I suggest. You two have trespassed into the Abandoned Dorm in the woods which is strictly forbidden and we have received an anonymous letter from a faculty member that said they saw you enter and leave the premises. You two must be punished to make an example for all the students!" The D.A.S woman said which made Jayla frown at her reasons.

"But what kind of example are we setting then? That we are a bunch of hard-hearted tyrants? I say that we arranged something more sporting…" Crowler disagreed.

"Sporting? Crowler, you're awesome for trying to stick up for us but we're girls and if you want us to play something like football then it's not going to end well." Jayla pointed out.

"I mean Jayla…how about you and Sylvie team up in a tag-duel? Win and you go free and if you lose which I sure hope you don't…" The fake smile Crowler added after that was a sure give away that he wanted them to lose but Jayla nor Sylvie noticed it. "….you both are expelled?"

"A tag-duel huh?" Jayla grinned but Sylvie looked truly terrified at the idea. "That sounds sweet! I'm game for the challenge!"

"Chancellor, what do you say? I believe they have accepted the condition…" Crowler asked Sheppard who nodded.

"Very well…I'll arrange some opponent immediately."

"Oh now Chancellor; don't worry yourself about this! Allow me to find some opponents for these ladies." Crowler told him which once again, Sheppard nodded too.

"You'll have a week to prepare." Sheppard declared before all the motions turned off which the girls took as the sign to leave.

"This is going to be awesome, Sylvie. You and I will make a great team. Now how about we go back to the dorm and see how well our cards work together, huh?" Jayla asked with a smile but Sylvie was just looking at the ground.

…..

It didn't take long for the news about the tag duel to be heard all around school since Crowler didn't know when to keep his mouth shut. After hearing it herself, Cheri quickly made her way to Chancellor's office after Jayla and Sylvie told her what happened.

"You wanted to see me, Cheri?" Sheppard asked looking at the heavy-set girl.

"Yeah, I just wanted to say that….I was at the Abandoned Dorm too and I was the one that led them there! And that….I should be the one to duel with Jayla." Cheri stared before she turned around when she heard the door opening to the office.

"No it should be me." Alex Rhodes said leaning against the doorway before he walked over to stand next to Cheri. "Listen it wasn't their fault for being at the dorm. They were helping me and beside…" He moved his jacket down so Sheppard could see his bandaged shoulder from where he was stabbed at. "I might have my pride but she did save me and I want to return the favor."

Sheppard was surprised to see how these children were standing up for their friend even when they knew that they could get in trouble as well. He smiled at that before he said; "Look, I know the stakes are high but the team up has been set. Sylvie is Jayla's partner and I'm sure she'll do just fine."

Cheri and Alex both looked at each other and both of them were thinking the same thing. _But what if she doesn't?_

_ ….._

Back at the Slifer Red dorm, Cheri was walking into the room with a frown on her face as she closed the door behind her. Before she even had a chance to say anything, Sylvie ran up to the koala girl and hugged her, looking ready to burst into tears any second now.

"So did he say yes?" Sylvie asked praying she was right. "Oh please tell me he said yes. If I'm Jayla's partner then I'll get us both kicked out of this place."

"I tried, Sylvie; I even lied and told the Chancellor that I was the one that led you guy there." Cheri answered.

Jayla chuckled at that as she was sitting at the desk, going thought her cards. "Well you did lead us into the cafeteria more than once."

Sylvie and Cheri both looked over at her. "How aren't you worried, Jay? Aren't you afraid that I will get us both kicked out?" Sylvie asked as she walked over to stand over her shoulder, really surprised at how calm Jayla was taking things.

"Nope, I wouldn't want anyone else to be my partner." Jayla answered.

"Jayla, I say this to you like every day since I met you but this time I mean it; are you nuts?" Sylvie questioned her with a frown.

Jayla turned her attention away from her deck to look at Sylvie. "Look Sylvie, we're going to go in there, duel our best, and win the match because you know why? Because you and I are going to work out all our problems right now. Now go and grab your deck, buddy, because you and I are going to duel."

….

Like Jayla said, at the bottom of the cliff next to ocean of the Slifer Red dorm, Jayla and Sylvie were getting ready to start their match. Cheri was standing at the top of the cliff watching.

"Oh right guys; this is just a test duel to see what you two have to work on for your tag-duel so go easy on each other. Jayla, I'm talking to you on that one." Cheri said which made Jayla look up at her with a grin.

Sylvie looked even more afraid after Cheri said that while Jayla looked ready to burst from excitement.

"Jayla doesn't know the first thing about going easy on someone but for Sylvie's case, that might be a good thing." Cheri looked over her shoulder to see Alex walking over to her.

"Uh Alex, what do you mean by that?" Cheri asked confused on what he meant.

Alex stopped next to her. "It means that I know that Crowler just set this whole thing up just to get Jayla kicked off the island. I guess Sylvie getting kicked out was just a bonus for him. He's not going to set them up against a few push overs. If I know the doctor; he's going to match them up against the best duelists he can find. Jayla can hold her own in a duel and Crowler knows that but Sylvie on the other hand…" He shook his head. "Jayla and Sylvie are both going to have to be at their very best because if they're not then they're both going to be expelled."

"Oh right, Sylvie; it's time for you to get your game on and let's have some fun while we're at it." Jayla said with a smile.

"Sure fun…might as well have some before we get kicked out of here." Sylvie mumbled.

"Uh what was that, Sylvie?"

"Uh….nothing…."

"Then let's duel."

"Yeah…Yeah….let's duel…."

(Jayla: 4000 Sylvie: 4000)

"Here I come, Sylvie." Jayla said with a grin as she drew from her deck. "I summon Gem-Rabbit to the field in attack mode." A little white bunny with blue gems on his sides with a medical bag on his back appeared on the field (Atk: 1000 Def: 800) "And next I place one card face down and I end my turn. You're go, Sylvie." Jayla said as a face down appeared on her side of the field.

"Oh right….let's see…." Sylvie mumbled as she drew and looked at her card and the rest of her hand. _Hey, my Patroid's attack points can beat Jay's rabbit's. _She thought with a smile.

"Hey, what's that smile about?" Jayla called over. "You got something?"

Sylvie flinched for being called out. "Well um…I think so….I summon out my Patroid in attack mode!" A female looking police car appeared standing up on its back two wheels (Atk: 1200 Def: 1200). "Go and destroy her Gem Rabbit, Patroid!" As the female police car was about to run over Gem Rabbit, its attack was soon stopped.

"Not so fast, Sylvie; I got a trap that will stop your monster in its tracks!" Jayla counted as her face down rose up to show a shield made up of gems. "This trap is known as Jewel Shield and it protects my Gems and Gem-Knights from being destroyed this turn." Just like on the card, a shield appeared to block Patroid from destroying Gem Rabbit.

"Uh man…I should have guessed your face down was a trap." Sylvie sighed at her dumb play.

"Sylvie walked right into that one." Cheri commented before she looked down when she felt something brush up against her leg and saw it was just Pharaoh. She picked up the fat cat which made Pharaoh purr.

"This is really bad." Alex said with a sigh which made Cheri glance over at him. "There's no way they stand a chance of winning their tag match if Sylvie plays like this…and there's no chance Sylvie will make a comeback if she just going to play in the sand." He added.

Like Alex said, Sylvie was kneeing down on the ground with her back turned playing in the sand. "Don't you think that dirt is just the coolest, Jayla? Why do I have a feeling I'm the only girl in the world to have ever said that?"

"Sylvie, don't give up yet. You just made one mistake, that's all." Jayla told her.

"Yeah like coming to this school…" Sylvie replied as she stood back up and faced her friend.

"No Sylvie, you just forgot to use Patroid's effect. She lets you check one of your opponents' faced down cards once per turn. You could have seen my trap and stopped it." Jayla explained.

Sylvie closed her eyes from frustration. "Yeah I know I'm no good. I don't belong here!"

"Slow down there, Sylvie. I didn't mean anything like that. I was just trying to help you."

Sylvie reopened her eyes. "I know you were, Jay. I know you're just trying to help me but it's just that…"

"You're right, I shouldn't butt in. We're opponents right now and from here on out, we should act like it." Jayla grinned as she drew from her deck. "I summon Gem-Knight Tourmaline in attack mode!" The golden yellow gem warrior appeared on the field (Atk: 1600 Def: 1800). "And now I'll have my knight attack your Patroid!" Tourmaline summoned lightning energy in his hands before he destroyed the police car monster with a thunder punch.

(Jayla: 4000 Sylvie: 3600)

"And don't forget about my little pet bunny rabbit. Gem Rabbit attack Sylvie direct!" The little white rabbit hopped on over to Sylvie before it attacked her with its back legs, knocking Sylvie to the ground. "With that, I end my turn."

(Jayla: 4000 Sylvie: 2600)

Sylvie sat up after she took the attack. "Can I give up now? I just got beat on both of our turns. I can't win." She said already giving up once more.

Alex looked really close to snapping at Sylvie right about now as he narrowed his eyes. He was the type of person that got really annoyed when someone just gave up when they are down and all hope is lost. _Now I see what Zane was talking about. Sylvie just gives up to easy. _He took a deep breath before he let it out to calm himself down. "Sylvie, you have to start believing in yourself or you're never going to win." He said as calmly as he could.

"He's right, don't give up!" Cheri agreed with the Blue student which made Sylvie look up at them. "It's the first thing they teach you in freshman dueling class after all. I should know; I had to take it three times."

"Their right; I can't give up the match so soon mostly because I'm not just dueling for myself but for Jayla as well." Sylvie got this determined look on her face as she got back onto her feet. "And the best thing I can do for her now is….to take her down!"

Jayla clapped at that with a grin. "You go, girl! Let's see some of that fire power!"

"You want to see some fire power? Well you might just get your wish, Jay." Sylvie said as she drew from her deck and played the card she just drew. "I play the magic of Pot of Greed which lets me draw two cards from my deck." She drew the two cards and she gasped when she saw one of them. The first one was polymerization but the second one was the one that made Sylvie freak out on the inside. _Power Bond?! Why did it have to be Power Bond?!_

Jayla was staring at Sylvie weirdly since she hadn't move after she saw the cards she got. _Judging from the look on Sylvie's face; she must have drew a really sweet card. _

_I can't play this card….not after what Zane told me. I'm not good enough for it. Just holding this card gives me the chills. _Sylvie started shaking a little from the thoughts.

_Sylvie sure is thinking long and hard about her move. _Jayla thought before she knew she had to ask what was up. "You alright over there, Sylvie?"

Sylvie once again flinched before she placed the Power Bond card in her hand and decided to use something else. "I'm going to play Polymerization and I'll fuse together my Steamroid and Gyroid that are in my hand to summon out Steam Gyroid to the field in attack mode!" A female looking train and helicopter appeared on the field before they fuse together and out came a female train with helicopter wings on its back (Atk: 2200 Def: 1600). "Now attack her Tourmaline!" The fusion monster destroyed the golden gem warrior with its spinning wings.

Jayla gasped from the attack, making her fall down onto one knee from pain.

(Jayla: 3400 Sylvie: 2600)

"Oh right gotta." Sylvie said with a grin from finally playing a good move. "Had enough…Jay?" She stopped herself when she saw that Jayla had stood back up and was laughing.

"What are you talking about 'have I had enough'? Sylvie, you know the old saying; no pain no gain. And with what I have plan, you stand a lot to gain. You see, my Gem-Rabbit has that medical bag on his back for a reason. If I send him to the graveyard then I can bring Tourmaline back to my field." Sylvie's eyes widen at that as the white rabbit went to the graveyard and Tourmaline came back to take his place. "Sylvie, you might be one of my best pals but right now, we're rivals." Jayla drew from her deck and smirked at what she got. "And I got the cards to treat you like one. I first play Particle Fusion and I fuse together my Tourmaline and Gem-Knight Amber that's in my hand to summon out my Gem-Knight Topaz!" The amber Gem-Knight appeared next to the first before they fuse together and out came the golden one with the black cape (Atk: 1800 Def: 1800). "And since I fused them with Particle Fusion, I'm going to add Tourmaline's attack points to Topaz for the turn to make him strong enough to take out your Steam Gyroid!" (Atk: 1800-3400 Def: 1800)

"Why did it have to be him?!" Sylvie wondered out loud since she knew very well how powerful that monster could be when it got its power burst.

"Yeah it's him all right; now destroy her Steam Gyroid, Topaz!" Jayla ordered which the loyal knight nodded to as he destroyed the train helicopter with his twin-bladed tonfa.

(Jayla: 3400 Sylvie: 1400)

"And don't forget his effect, Sylvie, you lose life points equal to your monster's attack points. Steam Gyroid had 2200 and you only have 1400 life points left so you know what that means."

Sylvie had no words but she did look scared out of her mind as Topaz was standing right in front of her and he attacked the girl with his twin-bladed tonfa cursing Sylvie to lose and fall to the ground again.

(Jayla: 3400 Sylvie: 0)

"And that would be game. That was a great duel, Sylvie." Jayla said with a smile as her monster disappeared since the duel was over.

"I don't know about that." Sylvie said as she sat up. "I didn't put up that much of a fight, Jayla."

"What are you talking about?" Jayla asked walking over to her fallen friend. "Sure I was able to pull it out at the end but you made some sweet moves. Besides you were facing against a deck that many people don't even know about so I don't blame you for not knowing Gem-Rabbit's effect. I'm just lucky you didn't attack him." She said with a laugh. "You should feel proud, Sylvie."

"Yeah….I guess so…" Sylvie mumbled looking at the ground.

"But I am still wondering something. What was that one card you drew but didn't play?" Jayla kneed down to look through her cards she was holding. Sylvie looked ready to stop her but she wasn't fast enough as Jayla took her cards. Jayla was really surprised to see what she had. "Power Bond?! Why didn't you use it? You would have double Steam Gyroid's attack points and even with his attack point add on; my Topaz still wouldn't have been able to destroy it. You maybe would have won the duel, Sylvie…you know what? I'm kinda happy you didn't use it for my sake."

"You don't understand, my brother says I'm not good enough to use it." Sylvie said as she stood up and took her cards back from Jayla. "And he's right. I'll never be good enough. And it's clear that you'll never be able to win the tag-team match if I'm your partner." With that, Sylvie took off running with tears running down her face.

"Sylvie wait!" Jayla called to her friend.

"Sylvie!" Cheri yelled as well before she turned around, placed Pharaoh on the ground, and she took off after the bluenette. Alex just sighed when he heard her say brother.

_Zane, you scarred your little sister for life. I hope you're happy. _Alex thought before he started down the cliff.

A few minutes later, Jayla was staring at the ocean as Alex came to stand next to her. "I guess practice doesn't always make for perfect, huh Jayla, or at least for Sylvie that it." The Obelisk said making Jayla look over at him.

"I don't get, Sylvie. She's such a cool girl. I wish she could see what I can see about her; that the only thing that's holding her back is herself. I mean she had this amazing card all set to play but she doesn't use it and why? Because some brother of her's said not to." Jayla looked annoyed after she finished that last bit.

"That brother of hers goes to this school, Jayla, and you probably heard of him too; a senior Obelisk Blue and the number one duelist here at the Academy; he's the king around here, Zane." Alex told her which took Jayla by surprise. "And he's really as good as they say he is. Trust me, I know since I'm one of his closest friends."

"Friends huh? Alex, you just made things easier for me." Jayla said which made Alex raise an eyebrow before Jayla added; "Since I'm going to duel this big shot to see what went down between him and Sylvie."

"Jayla, I know your dueling skills are really good but asking to duel Zane is crazy talk." Alex replied. "Plus, I'm not helping you with this crazy idea of yours."

"Hey I want to see how good I am against the best, Alex. Besides, my deck still has some secrets." Jayla grinned at that. "And I'm not one for blackmail but you kinda owe me for that kiss last night, Alexandrite."

Alex looked away after she said that since he didn't want her to notice how red his face was from that. "You're asking for a beat down from this, Jay, but fine. I try to get Zane to talk to you."

Jayla smiled at that as she hugged the Obelisk making Alex even redder in the face. "You're the best, Alex." She said before she let go of him to look at the ocean again. "You hear that, Zane?! I'm coming for you!"

* * *

**Gem-Rabbit**

Atk: 1000 Def: 800

Attribute: Earth

Type: Beast

Level: 3

Effect- When a "Gem-Knight" monster on your side of the field is destroyed by battle or card effect, you can send this card, from your field, to the graveyard to special summon that monster onto your field.

Picture: A little white bunny with blue gems on it's sides with a medical bag on it's back.

**Jewel Shield**-Trap card-Negate 1 attack from an opponent's monster. You must control a face-up "Gem" or "Gem-Knight" monster to resolve this effect. Picture: A shield made up of gems.


	7. For the Sake of Sylvie

**I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh GX!**

(Wow, after rewatching this episode; I'm kinda surprise that Jaden didn't snap. Jayla, however, might be a different story. XD Anyway, sorry if the ending to the duel between Jayla and Zane isn't good but it's tough to work with since their aren't any Gem-Knights with 3000 defense points so I worked with the next best thing I could think of. So a little Fianceshipping at the beginning (Still trying to keep some of you people help) and if anyone can guess what C.J. stands for then I will be totally surprise. Well Read, Review, and enjoy the somewhat emo chapter everyone! XD)

"I can't believe this Zane guy; it's no wonder Sylvie has zero confidence in herself. If C.J. told me that I wasn't good enough to use a card then I would be insecure too." Jayla mumbled as she sat down at a table in the card shop and started working on a duel request form. "On another note; Alex, I thought you said you were going to help me, not make me do all the work."

The said Obelisk Blue grinned at that as he was leaning against one of the walls. "Oh I said I was going to get Zane to talk to you but if you think I'm just going to go walk up to him and say "Hey Zane, old baddy! One of my friends wants to duel you" then you lost your mind, Jay."

Jayla frowned at that before she shrugged it off. "Fine but can you at least tell me if you spell Zane with two N's or not? Filling out a duel request form isn't easy, you know."

"One and just out of curiosity; who's C.J.?" Alex asked raising an eyebrow.

Before Jayla could answer, Crowler who so happened to be walking right passed the two students but he stopped when he noticed what Jayla was writing.

"Duel request form?" Crowler reached over and swiped the form away from over Jayla's shoulder and started to scan over it. "Planning a duel, are we? Against who?" His eyes then bugged out when he saw the name. "You must be joking…"

"No actually I'm not." Jayla replied with her arm reached out, waiting to get the form back. Alex narrowed his eyes a little at Crowler's rudeness but he didn't say anything just yet. "I'm taking Zane on to help Sylvie get over her confidence problem. So she'll be ready for our upcoming tag match." She explained.

"Oh yes, uh course. The big tag team match. The one where if you lose, you and Sylvie will be expelled? So if you saying that dueling Zane will help you prepare…well that's a shame because there will be no duel!" Crowler laughed darkly as he tore the form into pieces.

Jayla had her jaw dropped at that in horror.

"Now why don't you do something fun before you get kicked off the island?" Crowler suggested before he started to walk away.

"That was low, Crowler." Alex said which made Crowler stop to look at his Blue student. "I hope you feel proud of yourself for just hurting a carefree and sweet young lady like that." Before the doctor could repay to that, Alex had already grabbed Jayla's hand and was taking the Slifer girl out of the room.

…

Meanwhile in the Slifer Red dorm, we find Sylvie seating in her bed with the covers pulled over her head. She was staring at her Power Bond card in deep thought. All she could think about was what Zane said to her when they were little and when she first tried to play Power Bond. "_I never would have given you that card if I knew you would have miss played it like that. Sure you may know how to use Power Bond but there's more to dueling then just that."_ He had told her which Sylvie couldn't take anymore as she grabbed her head from frustration before she threw the covers all over her body to hide herself.

"I don't know anything about Duel Monsters. I'm going to let Jayla down." Sylvie mumbled to herself before she started thinking about what their upcoming tag duel match would be like that and all she could see was her losing the duel for them and Jayla blaming her for it. "I'm toast."

….

"Look, it's not you, it's me. I'm sorry but I just can't use you in my deck anymore. I gotta make room for another koala….yeah fifteen ought to be good."

Cheri was setting in a tree, how she got up there was something she was even asking herself, and she was going through her deck. Her cards were spread all across the branch she was sitting on and she was holding a Des Koala, the card she was just talking too.

"Stupid Dr. Crower...I had ever right to duel Zane…." Jayla mumbled in annoyance with her arms crossed over her chest as she walked through the forest.

"Crowler's a jerk to Reds, Jayla." Alex pointed out as he followed beside her with his hands in his jacket pockets. "Besides, he doesn't really like you that much."

"What?! But I'm just a rainbow of sunshine! How can someone not like me?!"

Alex chucked at that from amusement before he looked up when he heard a yelp and the next thing he saw was cards falling out of a tree. "What is that?"

"It's raining cards?! I knew wishing on a falling star made dreams come true!" Jayla said from excitement which just made Alex raise an eyebrow at her. "What? Like you never wished for that before?"

"I'm not going to answer that, Jay." Alex replied before he and Jayla looked up when they noticed that Cheri was clinging to the tree for dear live making her really look like a koala more than ever.

"Well that's either a really giant tree sloth or its Cheri." Jayla spoke before she raised an eyebrow this time.

Cheri looked down at them with a sheepish smile. "Uh hey guys…what up?"

"Apparently you," Alex answered looking like he was trying not to laugh as Jayla bent down to look at some of the cards that had fallen from out of the tree.

Jayla couldn't help but smile at the cards she saw. "Wow Cheri, there's like a zillion koala cards down here."

"Yeah they so rule!" Cheri replied with a smile. "You want to have a pick up duel against them?"

"Hey…a pick up duel?! Why didn't I just think of that in the first place?!" Jayla turned around and started to run off to somewhere.

"Hey, where are you off too?!" Cheri asked.

"To the Obelisk Blue dorm!"

"Why are you going there?!"

"To have a pick up duel against Zane!"

"What?!" Cheri yelled from shock before she fell off the branch. Alex sighed at that as he shook his head. "Aren't you going to go after her?!" Cheri asked the blue boy as she rubbed her aching back since she landed right on it.

"I'm not her keeper." Alex said plainly before he looked over his shoulder at where Jayla took off at. He sighed again. "I might as well just get Zane now so she'll calm down."

….

It didn't take long for Jayla to get to the Blue dorm but the first thing that happened to her was that she was pushed to the ground by two male blues. One of them had spiky brown hair while the other had short black hair. "What your problem?!" She demanded from annoyance since she really wasn't having a good day so far. "Has your mother ever told you that it's rude to hit a lady?!"

"I don't have a problem but you're gonna have one if you don't beat it. Oh and yes I know not to hit ladies but you aren't much of a lady, are you Slifer Slacker?!" The spiky brown hair one said.

"Yeah, Zane wouldn't waste his time with you. You're probably still wet behind the ears from Pre-Duel school." The short black hair added.

Jayla stood up at that. "Hey for the record, I bet I have won more dueling tournaments then both of you put together and I trained at Duelist Kingdom! So I dare you to say that to my face one more time!"

Those two just laughed at that as one of them pulled out a large bucket of water and threw it at Jayla, soaking the poor girl from head to toe.

"Now you're all wet, slacker." One of the Obelisks said as they both laughed again before they started walking back into their dorm.

"We will duel, Zane…" Jayla vowed before she looked down at her drowned self. "But first…a change of clothes…"

….

"So what are you going to do now?" Cheri asked looking at her side at Jayla. The tomboy Slifer still looked annoyed after what happened at the Blue dorm. She had a towel on her head, trying to get her hair dried after she got changed out of her wet clothes. The two girls were now heading back to their room to check up on Sylvie.

"Well I'm going to tell you one thing that I'm not going to do and that's give up." Jayla informed. "I'll get Zane to duel me one way or another." She stopped once they go to their door; Jayla handed Cheri the towel before she put her hair back up in its normal ponytail. She then opened the door to their room. Both girls were surprised to see that Sylvie was under the covers still.

Jayla sighed at that. "Sylvie, you're still in bed? Look, I know that you're down but that isn't any excuse to ask like a lazy slob. Even Cheri got up today and that's saying something." She added as she walked over to her friend's bed.

"Yeah lazy bladder;" Cheri agreed.

Jayla grinned as she pulled up the covers on Sylvie's bed but was totally surprised to see that Sylvie wasn't under them. "Where did she go?"

"Look, she left a note." Cheri called from the desk which then Jayla walked over to look over her shoulder to read the note.

_"Dear Jayla; I'm leaving Duel Academy. Don't try to stop me. It's for the best. I would only be holding you back if I stayed." _

Jayla grabbed the note out of Cheri's hands before she finished reading what was left and crushed it in her fist. "Sylvie is not going anywhere." She stated with a small growl since she was a little mad at her friend for making the worst mistake ever.

"Yeah…let's go stop her…after dinner that is…" Cheri decided.

"No now!"

"But today is grilled cheese day!"

"If we don't hurry then it will be Sylvie's last day!" Jayla pointed out before she grabbed the older girl by the arm and pulled her out of the room.

"Sylvie?!" Jayla yelled looking around the island for their leaving bluenette friend.

"Sylvie, its grilled cheese day!" Cheri yelled as well while looking around.

"Where are you, Sylvie?!"

"We miss you, Sylvie!"

While the two girls were looking for Sylvie, we find the said bluenette next to the ocean with a large stick in her hand and a wooden raft that she made in front of her. She was going to use it to leave the island. "So long, Duel Academy." She mumbled.

_Where can Sylvie be? There has to be somewhere that we're not looking. _Jayla thought but she soon was surprised when she saw her deck holder was glowing and soon out came the duel spirit, Kuribon. "Hey Kuribon…" Jayla smiled a little to see her little furball friend but before she could ask what was up, Kuribon was already floating away to somewhere. "What…you know where Sylvie is at?" Kuribon nodded which made Jayla's mood brighten up. "Awesome," She then called over to Cheri to follow her as she followed after her duel spirit.

"Oh so no grilled cheese and now I got to run?" Cheri asked before she sighed and went after Jayla. "Oh why me?!"

…..

As the sun started to set, we find Zane at his usual spot at the lighthouse. Hearing footsteps coming his way, Zane turned his head to see Alex walking over to him before he turned away again to look at the sunset. "Any new leads yet?" He asked.

Alex sighed at that as he shook his head, standing next to the top student who had his arms folded. "I can't believe she's still gone, Zane. It's like Athena just disappeared from the face of the planet altogether. "

"Don't give up; you'll find her." Alex eyed Zane for a second since he didn't say us as usually.

_I know you miss her too so stop acting like you don't care. _Alex thought before he decided to say what he came here to say in the first place. "Speaking of sisters, I saw yours the other day."

"Oh did you now?"

"Yeah, she lost in a duel to Jayla Yuki. Your name came up too and not in a good way." Alex explained. "And now Jayla kinda mad at you."

"The big bad brother, huh? What? Does Jayla want to scold me now?" Zane asked not even flinching one bit at the news.

"Actually, she kinda blackmailed me into telling you she wants to duel you and just to warm you, Jayla won't take no for an answer. That girl is too stubborn for her own good." Alex answered before him and Zane both turned when they heard someone yelled…

"Stay back, Jayla!"

Both of the Obelisks looked closely at the rocky beach and the both saw Sylvie next to a wooden raft looking ready to jump onto it. "Zane, no offense but I think your little sis has finally lost it." Alex stated.

At the cliff mountain part of the beach, we find Jayla running down a path to get to Sylvie on time. Sylvie looked freaked out before she jumped onto the raft, grabbed the stick and started to row away by using it. Jayla, who somehow got the powers of a super human in that very second, jumped onto the raft and made the landing which even surprised her more than Sylvie. But what surprised the two girls the most was that after Jayla landed on the raft; it broke into piece making her and Sylvie fall into the water.

Both of the Slifers head come to the surface but Sylvie started freaking out a second later.

"Help me! I can't swim!" She screamed before she grabbed onto Jayla.

"And you were going to raft your way out of here? Yeah that makes sense." Jayla said before she and Sylvie went under the water again which made Kuribon appear above the water, worried about her master/friend.

"I'm coming guys!" Cheri yelled as she finally caught up with Jayla and she jumped right into the water to save her friends but what took her by surprise was-"It shallow water…"

Jayla and Sylvie resurfaced, both of them trying to catch their breath. Kuribon flew over and landed on Jayla's shoulder before she disappeared.

"Why are you trying to stop me, Jayla?" Sylvie was the first to speak making Jayla look at her. "I'm no good so please just let me go. They will sign you a new tag partner and you'll have a much better chance at winning the match."

"Sylvie, that's your brother talking. I did not just get drowned for the second time today just to save you to hear all of this again. You're a great duelist and you have to start believing in yourself." Jayla told her.

"You got to believe me! I'm a lost cause!"

Jayla looked so ready to hit something by now because of Sylvie's attitude but her angry was soon turned into surprise when she heard someone else join into this fight.

"She right you know." A male voice said that made Jayla and the gang look up at the cliff side. Jayla wasn't all that surprise anymore to see Alex standing there with his arms crossed but the other guy made her confused until Sylvie answered her question for her.

"Zane!?" The small bluenette voice was filled with shock from seeing her older brother standing there.

"So that's the school's top duelist huh?" Jayla whispered to herself, half impressed and half not since she knew that this guy was a jerk to his little sister.

"You're finally dropping out huh, Sylvie?" Zane asked looking at his little sister.

"Uh…yeah…kinda…." Sylvie mumbled back not really knowing what to say right now.

"Well it's about time." Zane noted which made Sylvie turn around so her back was facing him as she stared at the water.

"Sylvie, your brother is wrong." Jayla said but when she heard Sylvie start crying, she finally lost it as she turned to glare at Zane. "You're her big brother! How could you say that?!"

"Because I know her;" Zane answered which even made Alex look at him now.

"Yeah I bet you know it all so called king. Well your know what, your highness? You don't and you never will!" Jayla snapped at him. "And I'm going to prove that right now. Let's duel, Zane."

Now that was what made Sylvie stop crying for a second to look at her friend. "Jayla no don't."

"Duel a Slifer?" Zane closed his eyes before a small grin formed on his face. "Sure why not? After all, it's been a while since I went slumming." Alex rolled his eyes from that.

Jayla smirked. "Then get your game on, Zane."

"Jayla, his good!" Sylvie put in trying to stop her from doing something stupid.

Jayla looked over her shoulder at her. "I'm sure he is." _And I'm sure this duel will solve Sylvie's confidence problem….and hopefully without hurting mine. _

_ ….._

A few minutes later as the sun had gone completely down and the only light was from the lighthouse, Jayla, Zane, and the rest of the group were at the docks. Jayla and Zane both had their duel disk on and ready while Alex, Sylvie, and Cheri were standing off to the side to watch.

"Alex, do you think Jayla can win this?" Cheri asked the blonde who out of all of them looked to be the most calm.

"Jayla is really good but if she's as good as Zane is something we're about to find out, guys." Alex answered with his arms crossed over his chest before he looked down at a freaked out Sylvie.

"Oh man; my big brother taking on my best friend. There's no way this could turn out good." Sylvie commented while holding her head.

"Okay now we can find out what's going on between Sylvie and her bro and see how well I rank up to the best; finally something going right for me today." Jayla said with a grin.

(Jayla: 4000 Zane: 4000)

"Well here I come, Zane." Jayla said as she took the first turn and drew her card from her deck. "This little guy hasn't been able to show his stuff so it's only fair that I play him. I summon out my Gem-Raccoon in attack mode!" A grey baby raccoon with a gem on his forehead and a lot of them on his stripe tail appeared on the field (Atk: 1500 Def: 1500). "I think I also throw down a face down to end things off for now." She finished as a face down appeared.

"So that's one of your Gem monsters huh? If that's what they all look like then I don't have much to worry about." Zane took his turn after that and drew. "I summon my Cyber Dragon in attack mode!" A metallic dragon with yellow eyes rose from the ground and curled up behind its master (Atk: 2100 Def: 1600).

"What? How could you summon a level five monster on your very first turn?!" Jayla exclaimed from confusion.

"I can play my Cyber Dragon because it is my first turn, Jayla. With no monsters on my field and one on yours then I can summon it without a sacrifice." Zane explained before he held up another card. "Now I play Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy your facedown card."

Jayla watched in shock as her face down, which turned out to be Soul Gem, was destroyed. "Well that was fast…" She mumbled.

"Not as fast as your life points will go down. Cyber Dragon, attack Gem-Raccoon with Strident Blast!" Zane commanded his monster which then the metal dragon rose and sent out a stream of fire at the baby gem monster, destroying it.

(Jayla: 3400 Zane: 4000)

_I tried to warn her that Zane was good…. _Sylvie thought watching as her friend was already losing but was kinda surprise to see that Jayla didn't look all that worried.

"Well Zane, even though you destroyed my Raccoon, I guess I should thank you in a way." Jayla said which just made Zane stare at her. "You'll see when Gem-Raccoon is destroyed, I get to draw two cards and if they turn out to be Gem-Knight monsters then I get to summon them to the field. So let's see what I get." Jayla drew from her deck and grinned at what she got before she showed them to Zane. "Oh look at that. They both are Gem-Knights so you know what that means. I like you to be the first to meet Gem-Knight Iolite and Gem-Knight Obsidian!" Two new Gem-Knights appeared on the field after that. The first was an icy blue knight who took to defense mode (Atk: 1300 Def: 2000) and the other was grey and had a ring of blue gems around his right shoulder that went down to his left leg and was standing in attack mode (Atk: 1500 Def: 1200).

Zane didn't flinch at her move as he played his next card. "I'll activate the Spell Card, Different Dimension Capsule!" A strangle looking sarcophagus with a clock emblazoned in the center rose up from the ground. "This allows me to take a card from my deck and place it into the capsule. In two turns I can add that card to my hand."

The capsule opened up as a holo-card went inside of it before it closed up and sink back into the ground. "Wow," Jayla said from amazement. "That's gotta be the best card in his entire deck! I can't wait to see what comes outta there!"

_I can because it's not gonna be pretty… _Sylvie thought miserably. _I just hope that with two monsters on the field now that Jayla will make a comeback._

"It's your move, Jayla." Zane finished.

_Yeah and I better make it count. I might now have two monsters to protect my life points but I'm starting to see why he might be as good as everyone says he is…maybe even better…but still, that doesn't mean he's better than me. _Jayla thought before she drew and smirked. "Alright, round two! First I'm going to rock with Gem-Knight Fusion and fuse together Iolite and Obsidian to summon out Gem-Knight Zirconia in attack mode!" The two monsters fuse together and what come out of it was a giant with cannon like arms and a purple cape. He had grey armor and blue gems (Atk: 2900 Def: 2500). "And you know what the best part is, Zane? I still have my normal summon and I'm going to let Gem-Knight Emerald join the party as well!" A green armor knight appeared on the field with two gem shields on his arm (Atk: 1800 Def: 800). "Now Zirconia, destroy his Cyber Dragon!" The giant of a monster nodded before he threw the Cyber Dragon into the ground, destroying it.

(Jayla: 3400 Zane: 3200)

"This one is for Sylvie; Emerald attack Zane directly!" Jayla ordered as the green Gem-Knight attacked the top student with his shields but Zane didn't even move, let alone flinch, but just stood there calmly as his life points went down.

(Jayla: 3400 Zane: 1400)

"Yes! Looks like the big man on campus just got a little bit smaller, wouldn't you say?" Jayla asked with a smirk before she added. "You know you could at least kinda flinch…well maybe this facedown card will get you to later." She said as she placed a facedown and ended her turn at that.

"Yeah, I would say it." Cheri agreed while Sylvie was just in awe at how her brother had just lost half his life points in just that one turn.

"I knew Jayla was good but she just continues to surprise me with more new Gem-Knights. Zane maybe finally got the challenge he's been looking for." Alex mumbled to himself before he looked over at the said Blue.

"Nice moves, kid, but since my field is now empty again, I can bring out another Cyber Dragon!" Zane said as the not so friendly metal dragon reappeared behind its master. "Or better yet, two! I play the Spell Card, Monster Reborn and with just one monster in my graveyard, you can guess who's coming back." The Cyber Dragon that was destroyed came back to stand next to its twin. "But neither will be here for long in their present form anyway." He then flipped over a Polymerization that was in his hand. "Dragons unite!" The two dragons fuse together in a dark void and out came a twin-headed version of the Cyber Dragons. "Now Cyber-Twin Dragon emerge!" (Atk: 2800 Def: 2100)

"Twin Dragon?! One was tough enough to beat already!" Cheri said before she let out a sigh of relief. "At least Jayla still has a monster that's more powerful."

"Not for long since I'm going to equip my monster with Machine Conversion Factory which gives my Twin-Headed Dragon 300 more attack points." Zane said which made Jayla's eyes widen as the dragon got more power (Atk:2800-3100 Def: 2100).

"My Twin Dragon can attack twice in a round, Jayla." Zane then pointed at her monsters. "Meaning double trouble for your monsters and your life points! Twin Dragon attack and destroy both of her monsters!" The two mouths on the dragon breathed out fire on both monsters, destroying both of them and a lot of Jayla's life points.

(Jayla: 1900 Zane: 1400)

"Wow Zane, I knew you were good but you take this game to a new level." Jayla said impressed.

"You're not bad yourself, Jayla." Zane confessed with his own little smile.

_Wow, when does Zane give props to someone? _Sylvie wondered from surprise as Alex looked at the bluenette but he didn't say anything as he looked back at the two duelists dueling.

"Now where was I? Oh yeah, I was about to summon out Gem-Elephant in defense mode and I play my own Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy your equip spell." Jayla's Gem-Elephant appeared on her field as Machine Conversion was destroyed, lowering Cyber Twin Dragon's attack points back to 2800 (Atk: 400 Def: 1900). _This is great!_ _Now when Zane attacks my elephant with his twin dragon, I can use his effect to rise his defense points up to 2900 which will be strong enough to protect me and destroy his dragon. So go ahead and attack me Zane, I'll be ready for you and then I will beat you during my next turn. _"And that's all I have for you. Now give me your best shot, Zane!"

_Why would Jayla play a monster that will easily get destroy by Zane's dragon? Wait, Gem-Elephant defense points raise if Jayla just sends a card to her graveyard. She wants Zane to attack her! If this plans works then Jayla just might beat Zane! _Sylvie thought her eyes widing from shock.

"My best shot huh? You got it, Jayla." Zane replied as he drew just as his capsule rose from the ground.

_Oh no, this isn't going to be pretty. _Sylvie thought having a really good guess on which card her brother put in it.

"It's been two turns since I first activated Different Dimension Capsule and now I can take the card I first put into it and add it to my hand." Zane explained as the capsule broke up and Zane added the card into his hand before he looked straight at Jayla. "You played well but not well enough…"

"Hey just gimme what you got, Zane. I can take whatever you throw my way." Jayla told him hoping she didn't make a mistake by saying those words.

"I'm sure you are. A good duelist is ready for anything even knowing the difference between using a card and playing a card. And you play your cards well, Jayla." Zane said closing his eyes.

"That's a nice compliment, Zane, and I have to say you're one of the toughest duelists I ever faced. But I should warn you, I only lose to two people and I'm not going to add you to number three on that list, pal, since I still mad at you for what you said to Sylvie." Jayla replied looking over at her said friend with a smile.

Zane reopened his eyes at that. "First, I'll play this De-Fusion card to split my Cyber Twin Dragon into the two separate Cyber Dragons." The monster divided back into its two halves before Zane continued with his move. "Next, I active the magic of the Spell Card, Power-Bond! This card allows me to summon a Machine-Type Fusion monster and with two Cyber Dragons on my field and the final one in my hand, I can fuse them altogether to create….the Cyber End Dragon!"

Jayla watched in awe and horror as the three powerful enough metal dragon fuse together as a new metal dragon with three heads and steel wings on its back appeared on the field (Atk: 4000 Def: 2800). _Oh crap…_ She thought.

"Haven't seen that beast in a while; Jayla's done for now." Alex said with a sigh.

"And because I summoned my dragon with the effects of Power-Bond, Cyber End Dragon's attack points are doubled!" Zane added (Atk: 4000-8000 Def: 2800).

"8000 attack points?! No way!" Cheri gasped in disbelieve.

"And keep in mind, Jayla. When my Cyber End Dragon attacks a monster in defense mode, the differences between his attack points and your monsters defense points are dealt to you as damage!"

Jayla's eyes widen as she frowned. "This really isn't my day…" She mumbled.

"Cyber End Dragon, end this with Super Strident Blaze!" Zane commanded his great beast. Jayla could only watch and do nothing as her Gem-Elephant was burned into nothing and the leftover damage was taken out on her. The blow made Jayla fall to her knees.

(Jayla: 0 Zane: 1400)

"Jayla!" Sylvie and Cheri both yelled from shock.

"I never thought I would see the day…" Alex said but he already knew that Jayla couldn't have beaten Zane.

"Well Zane, I guess I have to add you to the list then." Jayla joked as she stood back up. She knew very well she couldn't win them all but what was she going to tell C.J. the next time she saw him? She'll worry about that later. "But still, even though I lost, you still should apologize to your little sis."

Zane said nothing to that before he looked over at Sylvie. Her eyes met with his and Zane just gave a small nod which took Sylvie by surprise before the still top duelist of the school started to walk away. Alex shook his head at his friend's silences. He waved bye to the female Slifers before he went after Zane.

"So what do you think?" Alex asked walking alongside him with his hands in his pockets.

"I think Sylvie has chosen some good friends." Zane answered in his usual calm voice but with a tiny hit of happiness for his little sister that Alex caught. "And I also think you chosen a good girl to like…."

Alex's face went red from blushing and anger. "I don't like Jayla…" He growled under his breath which Zane just shrugged too.

Sylvie walked over to stand next to Jayla which then the tomboy Slifer girl said; "Your brother's got some mad skills."

Sylvie smiled a little at that as she looked up at her. "Well….at least I got the looks…"

Both girls looked at each other from that before they burst out laughing.

"Come on, let's go home and work on our decks." Jayla suggested which Sylvie nodded too. "I say we work on yours so you can finally use that Power-Bond, how about it?

Sylvie nodded again. "For sure, now that I know I can play it, not just use it."

Both girls head's then turned when they heard someone's stomach growling and they soon noticed it was Cheri's. "Well you know what I could use? A couple of grilled cheese sandwiches;" The hungry Slifer groaned.

Jayla and Sylvie both then looked at their stomachs when they started growling too.

"I guess we forgot to eat…" Jayla said sheepishly before she took off running. "I'll try to save you guys some if I don't eat them all!"

"Hey, that's cheating!" Sylvie yelled before she ran after Jayla.

"Oh we got to run again?!" Cheri groaned as she followed after her friends, all of them laughing as they went home to the Slifer Red dorm.

* * *

**Gem-Raccoon**

Atk: 1500 Def: 1500

Attribute: Earth

Type: Beast

Level: 4

Effect: When this card is destroyed, you can draw two cards from your deck. If either one turns out to be a "Gem-Knight", you can special summon it to the field.

Picture: A grey baby raccoon with a purple gem on it's forehead and a lot of them on it's stripe tail.


	8. Family Business

**I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh GX!**

(Chapter 8 is finally here! Before I get down in anything, sorry that I didn't change the duel up or anything that much in this chapter but I wanted Cheri to keep the Koala deck because 1: it fits her to well and 2: because I really do like that deck. Well I always liked this episode and I find it funny how they monsters are pretty much wasted in this. Heck, they might as well still say Mr. Huffington owns a sake company instead of hot sauce since the monsters are a dead give away to what it used to be before 4Kids changed it. Anyway read, review, and enjoy!)

During the middle of the night, where the fog was so thick you could cut it with a knife, two people were in a small little row boat, coming over to the island. The first person was the rower and the second person was sitting down with his arms crossed over his chest. The man looked a lot like a certain koala looking Slifer.

"Put your back into it." The man told the rower. "I want to reach Academy Island by daybreak." When the rower just replied with a "yes sir"; the man continued talking. "I won't have my daughter spending any more days slacking off at that school. It's time for Cheri to come home."

…..

The next morning, the waves splash against the rocky cliffs as everyone's favorite female Slifer, Jayla, was laying down with her arms behind her head in the shade under a tree. "This is the life." Jayla said to herself with a normal grin on her face with her eyes closed. "Green grass, some warm sunshine, and my own private…." Her last words were cut off when she heard someone yell her name. She opened her eyes at that as she sat up. "Maybe not so private;" She said just as Sylvie came running over to her.

"Jayla, you have got to come quick. Something terrible has happened." Sylvie began.

"Let me guess; you failed your exam didn't you?" Jayla guessed since that was what Sylvie always meant by terrible.

"Actually, I got a B. But…but that's not the problem. It's Cheri, her dad just showed up."

Jayla raised an eyebrow at that since she really didn't get what the problem was. "Is it parent visit already?" She really didn't pay attention to those kinds of things since her family was dead and all.

"No Jayla! He came here to force Cheri to drop out!" Sylvie exclaimed.

"Drop out?! No way, not our baddy." Jayla quickly jumped to her feet after that. "Come on; let's go see if we can do anything to stop this."

...

It didn't take the two female Slifers long to get back to their dorm but when they got there; they were surprised to see that Banner's doorway was crowded by red students. Jayla and Sylvie walked through the crowd before they were the ones to be standing right next to the doorway so they could listen in and see what was happening.

Inside the room, Banner and who looked to be a male version of Cheri who was built to the max, talking about things before the man burst into laughter.

"No way, that's her dad?" Jayla wondered out loud.

"He looks like a body builder huh?" Sylvie added.

"Yeah,"

"But I guess carrying around Cheri as a kid could do that to you."

"I mean don't get me wrong. If Cheri was any good at dueling then that would be one thing." Mr. Huffington told Banner; both of them were sitting on the ground with a small little food table in front of them. "But clearly, she not; she's wasting her time here. It's time for her to give up dueling and come back home."

"I see your point. Cheri is a bit…" Banner laughed nervously.

"She a bit dents; you can say it. That's way I want her to come home and join the family business. The hot sauce business; you do like hot sauce, right?" Mr. Huffington questioned.

"Yes, I love it. I can't get enough of it."

"Got that loud and clear." Mr. Huffington took out a giant bottle of hot sauce, where he got it was unknown, and placed it on the small table. "Free sample!"

"Oh no, I really couldn't." Banner replied trying his best not to sound rude.

"Oh yes you could. Come on; just think of it as a good bye gift from Cheri and me." Mr. Huffington insisted.

"So she's really leaving?" Sylvie asked looking up at Jayla.

"No, not if we can help it." Jayla reassured her bluenette best friend. "Let's see if we can go talk some sense into Cheri." After she said that, the two Slifer females took off to their room but as soon as Jayla opened the door, both girls were shocked to see their older roommate was already packing.

"Cheri?!" Jayla said in disbelieve as she ran over and so did Sylvie to stand behind their maybe leaving friend. "Hey, what are you doing, Cheri?"

"What does it look like?" Cheri answered back as she continued to pack clothes in a small blue and white backpack.

"It looks your giving up without a fight. It's like you're taking everything you worked for and throwing it away." Jayla said not believing what she was seeing right now. First it was Sylvie who wanted to leave because of Zane and now here was Cheri about to leave because of her dad. "You're abandoning all of your dreams. All your dueling goals…" Jayla finally had it since Cheri still hadn't turned around to look at either one of them yet. "…and you don't even care?!" She grabbed Cheri's shoulder and forced the larger girl to turn around but Jayla was taken by surprise when she saw that Cheri was crying her eyes out. "Uh Cheri?" Jayla let go of her shoulder to stare at her.

"She does care;" Sylvie claimed also staring at her.

"No, I got something in my eye okay? Both of them;" Cheri lied the tears running down her face weren't even close to stopping. "Just leave me alone, okay." She then ran her arm across her face to stop crying but since that wasn't working, she just closed her eyes. "It's not like I'm worth wasting your time on anyway. At least according to my dad;" Cheri reopened her eyes. "But he doesn't know that I could be a champion duelist since I have a special power that I never told anybody. Sometimes duel monsters talk to me."

Sylvie just looked at Cheri weirdly at that but Jayla was smiling on the inside. _Oh good, I guess I'm not the only one. _She thought thinking back to all those times when Kuribon appeared. "Well did you tell your dad, Cheri?" Jayla questioned.

"Oh course not! Everything to him is just hot sauce, hot sauce, and hot sauce!" Cheri cried.

Jayla growled at that under her breath before she grabbed Cheri's shoulder again and pulled her to her feet. "Come on then; if you don't want to leave then I'm making sure you don't."

….

A few minutes later, Jayla and the gang were in the Chancellor's office. Cheri's dad and Banner were also there to hear things out from the Gem Queen Slifer.

"So there you have it." Jayla finished up telling the reasons why Cheri shouldn't leave the island. "Cheri can't be allowed to drop out. She got a gift."

"Oh sure," Mr. Huffington mumbled with his arms crossed over his chest. "A gift for eating grilled cheese."

Cheri flinched away at that which made Jayla look over at the 'father of the year'. "I know Cheri; I'm her roommate and not just that. We're also really close friends."

"Yeah me too;" Sylvie added with a nod. "What Jayla said;"

"Look girls, I respect you for sticking up for your friend here but I'm afraid that this is a personal matter." Sheppard lowered his head at that. "It's none of your business."

Mr. Huffington grinned at that as he looked at the three girls. "That's right' its family business."

"Well sorry if I don't know what family business is, sir. My family is dead." Jayla said which just made Mr. Huffington raise an eyebrow at the brunette. "But isn't there anything that would make you let Cheri stay?"

"Well I say we solve this problem with a duel." Mr. Huffington said which made Cheri's eyes widen. "That's right, father vs. daughter and if you have this special gift your friends say, you should beat me easy and if you do win, I let you stay at the Academy. But if you lose, then you'll come home."

Jayla and Sylvie both looked at Cheri after hearing that. Cheri looked worried at first but soon she got this determined look on her face. "It's a deal." She agreed.

"Good then let's duel first thing tomorrow morning. How does that sound, Chancellor?"

"So be it," Sheppard agreed with a nod. "Tomorrow morning, it will be decided if Cheri will stay or leave."

….

"See guys, why did I tell you?" Jayla said grinning with her arms behind her head as she, Sylvie, Cheri, and Banner were all heading out of the school building. Cheri was walking next to Jayla on her right side and she had a cross between an angry and determined look on her face. "It was a piece of cake to convince Cheri's dad to let her stay at the Academy."

"Jayla, we just convinced him to a duel." Sylvie corrected her with a frown. "Cheri still has to win if she's going to stay."

"Yeah but come on, Cheri's dad doesn't know how to duel. I'm going to say it again; this is going to be a piece of cake."

Banner stopped at that and coughed to get their attention. "Uh Jayla, Cheri's dad been the state champion for three years in a roll."

The three girls stopped walking at that. "Say what now?" Jayla asked looking at their Professor.

"Why do you think Cheri's dad wanted her to go to dueling school in the first place? He wanted his daughter to be like him. Oh and wait until you see his deck." Banner explained. Jayla and Sylvie could only stare in awe as he continued. "As you all know, he makes his living off of selling his hot sauce. Well his deck is pretty much the kick of his sauce. It can take you out in one turn like a buffalo wing can take you out in one bite...or the morning after."

Both girls' faces turned to shock. "So Cheri accepted knowing all of that?" Jayla said mind blown as she and Sylvie looked over at Cheri. The said Slifer still had that look on her face that made Jayla smile. "Wow Cheri, you must really want to stay!" She grinned as she grabbed Sylvie and pulled her over to Cheri so all three of the girls could get in a group hug. "Let's go and get your deck ready huh?"

…..

Back at the Slifer Red dorm at night, Mr. Huffington and Banner were back in his room having a late night dinner. Mr. Huffington was trying to force Banner to have some more hot sauce with his food and since Banner really couldn't say no to this guy, he just nodded along with it. Pharaoh was also with the two males and he was drinking a bowl of you guessed it; hot sauce. After a while, Mr. Huffington had to leave since he had to find a little boy's room but he stopped outside the door when he heard his daughter's roommates were talking about her deck.

"What's with Cheri's cards?" Jayla asked looking through her friend's deck that was laid out on the ground in front of all of them. The three girls were all sitting on the floor in their dorm while in a circle around the cards. "Their all koalas?"

"Yeah because koalas are my favorite duh;" Cheri replied like it already wasn't obvious enough.

"Now don't get me wrong, Cheri. Koalas are cool…but can you win with them?" Jayla questioned.

Sylvie stood up at that as she took out a card from her pocket and handed it to Cheri. It was a picture of a green kangaroo with red boxing gloves. "Here this might help; I got it a while ago but I never used it. Maybe you can."

"Wow Sylvie really?" Cheri asked not knowing what else to say from this.

"Yeah, if you join it with one of your koalas then you'll have yourself a deck from down under." Sylvie said with a smile.

Cheri looked ready to burst into tears of happiness from that as she took the card from her.

Jayla stood up as well. "Oh, I almost forgot that I got something for you too! It could really come in handy!" She chimed in as she went over to her bed. Cheri blinked at that.

Back outside the dorm, Mr. Huffington, who heard everything the girls said and do just to help his daughter win, impressed him but it didn't show on his face as he walked away.

….

The next morning, Jayla, Sylvie, Cheri, Banner, and Mr. Huffington were in some kind of dojo arena. Everyone was barefoot because of the rules and Cheri and her dad were on either side of the arena. Banner was standing up to be the judge and Jayla and Sylvie were both sitting next to him, Indian style.

"Oh right; Cheri, Mr. Huffington, you both know what the stakes are for this duel. If Cheri wins, she gets to stay at school. However, if she loses, she has to go back home." Banner explained the conditions once more.

"That right or my hot sauce won't chap lips!" Mr. Huffington broke in.

Banner nodded at that before he looked over at Cheri. "Cheri, are you sure you're up for this? Can you handle going to war against your own father?"

"I can handle anything that he throws at me right now!" Cheri beamed, her look of determination wasn't leaving anytime soon.

"Fine then so without further ado, let's began with the duel!" Banner declared.

(Cheri: 4000 Mr. Huffington: 4000)

"Ladies first, dad!" Cheri exclaimed as she took the first turn and drew and smiled at what she got. "First, I summon out my Des Koala in attack mode!" A grey-red fur koala with a white underbelly and leafs in its mouth and a pouch with leafs in it also appeared on the field with a roar (Atk: 1100 Def: 1800).

"In attack mode?!" Mr. Huffington burst out in disbelieve. "You're first supposed to place him into defense mode and then flip him into attack mode since Des Koala's effect makes your opponent lose 400 life points for each card in their hand!"

"Duh…I knew that…" Cheri mumbled before she sighed and lowered her head in shame. "At least now I do..."

"Now is too late! You should have taken your studies a little bit more seriously! Maybe now you'll learn!" Mr. Huffington drew his card as he started his turn and he grinned at what he got.

Jayla and Sylvie both looked worried at that as Banner turned to face the two girls. "Watch closely, children. You may learn something from this match."

"Seeing how he's the state champ, I don't doubt it. I just hope it's not the one turn finish that his known for." Jayla murmured which made Sylvie even more worried as she glanced over at Mr. Huffington.

"Ready daughter? Because here I come!" Mr. Huffington yelled as he summoned out his monster that turned out to be a bright yellow tiger with sunglasses and was carrying a hot sauce bottle. "I summon out my Dizzy Tiger in attack mode!" Right after it was summoned, the tiger started to move around like it was drunk (Atk: 1800 Def: 600).

"A….dizzy….tiger?" Cheri questioned really confused on her dad's move.

Jayla and Sylvie looked just as confused. "Uh, I'm afraid to ask but why is it dizzy?" Sylvie asked nervously.

"It looks like too much hot sauce." Jayla guessed. "But that doesn't mean that beast doesn't have any fight left in it."

"Dizzy Tiger attack Des Koala now!" Mr. Huffington ordered his beast which then the drunk looking tiger threw a what look to be not so strong punch but it still destroyed the koala and some of Cheri's life points.

(Cheri: 3300 Mr. Huffington: 4000)

"Oh boy, that stinks." Jayla said covering her nose with her arm since the attack left a hot sauce smell in the air.

"Yeah, that's hot sauce for you." Sylvie agreed who also had her nose covered.

Mr. Huffington laughed as his tiger continued to move around, drunkly. "At this rate, we're be home before you know it and in time for dinner too which will be hot sauce if I may add."

"I can tell you what you can do with your hot sauce!..." Cheri snapped and she looked ready to add more if Jayla didn't say something.

"Hey, just keep your cool, Cheri." Jayla broke in.

"It's nice that she's standing up to her dad though." Sylvie pointed out but when Mr. Huffington glanced at her, Sylvie hid behind Jayla like normal.

Jayla looked over at Cheri. "Cheri, you have got to fight back."

"I know," Cheri drew her next card before she looked at the rest of her hand. "Yeah this might just work. Okay, I first play the Spell Card, Koala March! With it, I can summon back a Koala monster from my graveyard as long as it's a level four of below!" Des Koala reappeared on the field in attack mode.

"Hey look, Jayla; now Cheri has her Des Koala back on her field again!" Sylvie said making Jayla look at her.

"That's true but I just hope she can work it better this time around." Jayla replied before she smiled. "And I have a feeling she will since Koala March also lets you summon a Koala monster from your hand as well if it's the same one you brought back from the graveyard and since Cheri loves her Des Koala so much…"

"I summon out another Des Koala from my hand onto the field in attack mode!" Cheri exclaimed as a second Des Koala appeared next to the first one. "And now, I give up both of my Koalas to summon out Big Koala to the field in attack mode!" The two little koalas were destroyed before a giant blue version of them appeared on the field (Atk: 2700 Def: 2000).

"Not bad," Mr. Huffington said with a nervously sweatdrop.

"Duh, not bad;" Cheri remarked before she had her Big Koala attack Dizzy Tiger and ended up destroying it by picking it up and slamming it to the ground.

(Cheri: 3300 Mr. Huffington: 3100)

"Oh right! Way to stick it to your old man, Cheri!" Jayla cheered with a fist pump.

"Yeah; way to go!" Sylvie cheered as well from her come back move.

"So you want to fight huh? Oh right, let's fight." Mr. Huffington narrowed his eyes as he made his move. "I summon out my Dizzy Angel in attack mode!" A blond angel with a black hat and wings appeared on the field and like Dizzy Tiger; it was carrying a hot sauce bottle and moved drunkly as well (Atk: 1800 Def: 600).

"I guess he had his fair share of hot sauce too since he can barely stand up." Cheri mumbled before she got this weird look on her face. _I'm starting to hear those weird monster voices again…_

"And now, I activated the Spell Card, Hot Sauce Bottle!" A red hot sauce bottle appeared in front of Dizzy Angel which made the monster's eyes bug out. "I also active the Spell Card, Flipping the Table!"

Cheri was taken by surprise when a huge table appeared under their feet and was rising up off the ground. But what freaked her out the most was that her dad was able to throw the table into the air making Cheri scream as she was falling to the ground but ending up landing on her feet. Her Big Koala, however, ended up being destroyed when it hit the ground.

Mr. Huffington laughed. "What a card, it destroys everything that's on my field, everything but itself that is. And then the same amount of cards on your field are also destroyed. Now you have nothing left to protect you and your life points."

"That must be his special OTK attack." Sylvie guessed.

"Yeah and I don't think I like it." Jayla frowned as she continued. "It totally reset the field! It's hardly any fair! What was Pony thinking when he made a card like that?! It's a total cheat card!"

"That's just like you. You don't like something then you trash it!" Cheri revealed with a look of annoyance on her face.

Her dad however just laughed once more. "I didn't get to be a hot sauce business owner by being nice, Cheri."

Cheri looked ready to make a smart remark at that but she stopped herself when she noticed that her father's drunken angel was still on the field. "Hey, what gives?! Why is Dizzy Angel back?! Wasn't he destroyed by Flipping the Table?!"

"Wishful thinking but you'll see; Dizzy Angel can't be destroyed by the effects of Flipping the Table."

Cheri took a step back from shock. "What?! Oh great…" She mumbled. "Now this guy is going to continue to weird me out to the max."

"It gets worse, Cheri." Mr. Huffington revealed as he sent a card to his graveyard. "Because when my Hot Sauce Bottle is destroyed, you lose 500 points of damage!"

Cheri covered her nose as the smell of hot sauce filled the air again. "I can deal with the damage but does it have to sink too?"

(Cheri: 2800 Mr. Huffington: 3100)

"But I'm not done yet! Dizzy Angel, attack Cheri directly!" Dizzy Angel opened it bottle of hot sauce and shot out a beam of it at Cheri, making the Slifer groan in pain.

(Cheri: 1000 Mr. Huffington: 3100)

"Don't worry, Cheri, this will be over soon. Now make your move!" Mr. Huffington said.

"But make sure you think it through, Cheri." Banner told her as he petted Pharaoh who was lying in his lap. "Or else you're going back home to bottle hot sauce."

"Duh, I know." Cheri mumbled as she drew the card that Sylvie gave her. _Well I guess this is as good as a time as any to play this card. _She thought. "First, I play the Spell Card, Silent Doom! With it, I'm allowed to summon one monster back to my field from my graveyard and I pick my Big Koala in defense mode!" The giant blue koala reappeared. _He won't kick me out without a fight. _Cheri thought with a grin. "Next, I active Polymerization!" Her dad narrowed his eyes at that. "I fuse Big Koala with the Des Kangaroo in my hand to create the Master of Oz!" The two monsters jump into the air and fuse together to form another giant green koala with red boxing gloves and a scar down his right eye (Atk: 4200 Def: 3700).

_Like I didn't see that coming; _Mr. Huffington thought as he remember what happened the other night when Jayla and Sylvie were helping to improve Cheri's deck. He heard Jayla as she gave Cheri "Master of Oz". Cheri was surprise that her friend would give her such a powerful card but Jayla said that she didn't mind since they were buddies and that she was going to help in any way she could to have her friend stay here at the island. Mr. Huffington just smiled a little since he was happy that his daughter had made some really good friends.

"Now Master of Oz, attack and destroy Dizzy Angel!" Cheri ordered as her Koala beast punched the drunken angel in the face and destroyed it.

(Cheri: 1000 Mr. Huffington: 700)

"I'm still here and standing, Cheri." Mr. Huffington boomed.

Cheri looked a little annoyed at that. "Yeah, so bring it!"

"Oh man, Cheri almost had him there." Sylvie spoke and added; "This is close."

"Yeah it is; this one is going down to the wire." Jayla agreed with a smile.

"Cheri," Huffington started which made her look at him. "You fought a good duel but you lost."

"What are you talking about?! Master of Oz has 4200 attack points!"

"It does but it doesn't matter. You forget that with one flip of the table; your monster will be gone."

"That card doesn't scare me, dad! You forget that I know its weakness!"

"Flipping the Table has a weakness? Oh good, I thought Pony decided to make an OP card again." Jayla let out a sigh of relief.

"That's right, when you use it; you can't summon any monsters during your turn." Cheri explained before she pointed at her father. "And that means, you have nothing to protect your life points, dad! I win and you'll lose. How do you like them apples?!"

Mr. Huffington chucked at that. "Not bad, Cheri; you found the card's weak spot. I'm very impressed with you. But still, it won't change things." He then drew from his deck. "See with what I have planned, so what if I'm defenseless. I play two Hot Sauce Bottles!" Two red bottles of hot sauce appeared in front of Master of Oz.

"Wait…if one bottle is destroyed then she'll take 500 points of damage. So if two are destroyed…" Sylvie's eyes widen when she figured out what that meant.

"This isn't going to be pretty." Jayla said what both of them were thinking.

"I active Flipping the Table!" Mr. Huffington exclaimed as he threw the table into the air and it ended up destroying Master of Oz and the bottles of hot sauce. "That's two bottles down so that means 1000 points of damage to you!"

Cheri covered her mouth and nose as the smell of hot sauce appeared for the last time and took out the last of her life points.

(Cheri: 0 Mr. Huffington: 700)

"I can't believe it, she lost." Sylvie frowned.

"Poor Cheri and she was so close too." Jayla added who was also frowning.

Cheri fell down to knees after that with her head hang low while her dad was watching her, thinking some things over in his head.

….

Later that evening, Cheri was back at the Slifer dorm, packing her things once more. Jayla and Sylvie were both behind her, trying to talk her out of this.

"Cheri, come on! You really don't have to go, do you?" Sylvie asked.

"Duh, I made a promise and I'm going to keep it." Cheri answered but wasn't looking at either one of them. If she was crying again, it was hard to tell.

"Then this is really it?" Sylvie closed her eyes so she wouldn't start crying.

"You were a good duelist, Cheri. Good luck with the hot sauce." Jayla said with a sad smile as she held out a hand to her leaving friend.

"Same to you with your future duels." Cheri replied as she shook Jayla's hand and burst into tears which made Sylvie start crying. "Anyway, I better get going now. There's a whole lot of hot sauce out there that needs bottling."

"I'm sure your bottle it great." Jayla assured her.

...

A few minutes later, the three girls were walking out of the Slifer dorm and they were surprise to see Banner was standing there like he was waiting for them to show up. "Hey Professor Banner, where's my dad?" Cheri asked.

"Your father had to go since something went wrong with the miles." Banner explained which confused Cheri before Banner handed her a note. "But he wrote you this and wanted me to give it to you."

Cheri quickly took it and opened it up. "Dear Cheri, there is more to school then just your studies. Though you might not have made great grades there, you made some great friends. That's reason enough for you to stay." Cheri started crying again as she read the note out loud. Before she knew what she was doing, she dropped the note and ran off yelling; "Dad!"

The now staying Slifer ran to the side of a cliff and yelled; "Daddy! I won't let you down! I won't let any of you down! For here on out, I'm going to make you proud of me! My family and my friends!"

Just as she finished that, Jayla and Sylvie came running up to stand next to their friend, both of the happy that she was staying.


	9. Tag Team Trial

**I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh GX!**

(Oh my god, I freaking hate my computer at the moment. It's freezing every five seconds! I'm just surprise I was able to get this upload! I would have had this posted a few days ago but you know. *Sighs*Oh well...I hope you guys like this duel between Jayla/Sylvie vs. The Paradox Brothers. It was a pain to write since it took forever but I did my best to deal with it since this episode had some of my favorite lines in it. Oh you have got to love Jaden's one liners at times XD. Why people hate him I don't know. Okay, I'm been talking to long; enjoy!)

Chapter 9: Tag Team Trial

Dr. Crowler was walking through the hallways of the Academy building, passing by a lot of Slifer Red duelists as he was heading towards his office. _Just look at them; pathetic slackers littering the campus like vermin. The hallowed halls of MY Duel Academy are for the elite, not for the lame, not for Jayla Yuki. _Crowler then stopped when he got a picture of the said girl in his head. "THOSE SLIFER SLACKERS HAVE MADE A FOOL OUT OF ME FOR LONG ENOUGH!" Crowler yelled which scared the Red Students into running into the nearest classroom. "But soon, she'll pay most dearly for it. With what I have planned, she'll be the one that will look like the fool."

"Dr. Crowler;"

Crowler turned around when he heard that to see Chrystal Queenton walking up to him to talk. "Ah Chrystal, how can I help you, my dear?"

"You can put me in the Tag Team duel against Jayla and Sylvie that's how!" Chrystal answered with her hands on her hips. "This time I know I can beat Jayla and send her packing. Sylvie will just be a bonus."

"Sorry but you'll be seating this duel out, Chrystal." Crowler revealed making the Obelisk gasp in surprise. "Don't get me wrong, your skills are admirable but I'm afraid I'm not taking any chances on this one. If Jayla loses here then she'll be expelled from Duel Academy once and for all. So that's why she'll be facing the greatest Tag Team duelists in the world!" Crowler burst into maniacal laugher as he walked away, leaving Chrystal standing there in frustration.

….

Meanwhile at the Slifer Red dorm, we see Jayla and Sylvie both seating in chairs as they went over their decks for the big Tag Team duel today. Cheri was watching them from her normal spot on her bed and was surprised to see how calm both of them looked to be.

"How can you guys be so calm?" Cheri questioned after a while.

"What's not to be calm about? It's just another duel on another normal day. It's no problem, right Sylvie?" Jayla asked looking over at her partner for the match today. The said bluenette Slifer didn't say anything to that.

"But this isn't just another duel, Jayla. It's an elimination Tag-Duel and if you guys lose then you'll be on the next bus out of here." Cheri pointed out.

"Uh hello Cheri, that's totally why we're not going to lose today. You faced your champion dad in a duel knowing that but that didn't stop you. Also…" Jayla raised an eyebrow. "Cheri, we're on an island so bus?"

"Whatever but maybe you guys should give me your meal cards just in case if worst comes to worse."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence." Jayla replied sarcastically.

"Well someone got to eat your grilled cheese if you go."

"Okay just for that; if we do lose, I'm letting Pharaoh have mine."

While those two were fighting in a joking kind of way, Sylvie was staring down at her Power Bond card. _Cheri may have a point. _She thought. _The last time I dueled, I was terrible. Just like my big brother always told me I was. If we're going to win this, I just have to do better and not let anything get in my head, mostly Zane on that one. After all, the last time I let him get to me, Jayla really let me have it. I have to remember what she told me, I have got to believe in myself and that's what I'm going to do. Believe in myself! Believe in myself! Believe in myself! _The small girl then stood up, holding her deck. "I believe in myself, Jayla!"

"Uh hey, that's great." Jayla responded as she stood up from her chair as well.

"Well good luck, I really want you guys to win the match." Cheri said honesty as Jayla and Sylvie were about to walk out of the door.

"More than you want the grilled cheese?" Jayla asked looking back over at her friend.

"I rather have you guys as friends then have extra grilled cheeses."

"I think I might just cry from that." Jayla said with a smile.

"See you soon, Cheri." Sylvie added as the twos girls headed out the door towards their big Tag Team duel.

"Yeah, I hope so." Cheri mumbled.

…

At the dueling arena, students and teachers were flooding the seats; all of them waiting for the duel to start.

**"Attention! The Disciplinary Duel is about to begin! Remember, these are test conditions! This is a sudden expulsion match!" **Someone said over the loud speaker.

Bastion was seating in one of the many seats of the arena, listening to the announcement with his arms folded. "A bit harsh I'd say…"

"Yeah, no joke;"

Bastion looked over to his left to see Alex taking a seat next to him.

"I'm the reason why Jayla and Sylvie are in this mess to begin with." Alex mumbled. "They were helping me out at the abandoned dorm. If anyone should be punished, it should be me."

"I see…" Bastion replied with a nod.

"Now if anyone gonna need help, it's them. I hear that Crowler got two professional duelists to go up against them, tag team legends, duelists that worked for the Creator of Duel Monsters himself." Alex growled a little after that. "Crowler really wants them gone."

**"Send in the accused: Sylvie Trusedale and Jayla Yuki!" **

Chrystal sat in an empty section of the audience, next to the entrance. She was still really pissed off that she wasn't going to be the one to send the two Slifer Slackers packing. When she saw the two Reds enter the arena, she kicked the seat in front of her, making her followers turn to look at her.

"Wow, the acoustics in here are great." Jayla noted.

"Yeah, you think maybe they count your echo as your tag partner?" Sylvie wondered out loud.

Jayla ruffled Sylvie's hair. "For the last time, you're my partner." She said before she started towards the dueling field.

"It doesn't hurt to ask, though." Sylvie said with a nervous laugh before she followed after her.

"You Slifer Slacker;" Chrystal growled as she gripped the arms of her seat, her knuckles were pure white as she tried to calm herself down. "I should be the one that takes you down but I guess as long as someone does it, it won't really matter."

As Jayla and Sylvie stood on the field, they both smiled when they saw a friendly face coming into the arena. "Hey look, Cheri showed up." Jayla spoke waving to their roommate.

"Yeah, just barely;" Sylvie mumbled.

"And I thought running…was supposed to be healthy…" Cheri said trying to catch her breath as she leaned on the railing.

Zane was also in the arena with his arms folded as he looked down at the two girls. _Well little sis, time to see if you belong here or the next plane out of here. _

Sylvie's eyes widen when she saw her big brother was here to watch. _Zane! Gonna believe in myself! Gonna believe in myself! Gonna believe in myself! _

Crowler was already standing in the center of the dueling field as Jayla and Sylvie stood behind him, ready to see who they were going to be facing. "And now, without further ado, allow me to introduce our special guest duelists…."

Two men flipped onto the stage. They were both bald in Chinese robes, one wearing orange and the other was green. They had strange marking on their foreheads as well. Cheri, Chrystal, Chancellor Shepherd, Bastion, and Alex all watched astonished as they flipped over Jayla and Sylvie and landed behind them.

"What is this?" Sylvie asked while Jayla just shook her head.

"Oh no, their back;" Jayla mumbled.

"The Paradox Brothers!"

"Salutation, you fools." The one dressed in orange greeted.

"Hope you're ready to duel." The green one added.

"Para, Dox, what's up?" Jayla asked which made everyone look at her from surprise since she knew these two. "How has things been since C.J and me beat you two in a tag duel and you guys decided to go back into the Underground Labyrinth arena? Oh and Pony wanted me to tell you guys that he said "Hi"."

"Wait you beaten these guys before, Jayla?" Sylvie asked from surprise.

"Yeah a few years ago;"

"Then maybe this tag-duel won't be so bad…"

"Perhaps since they haven't dueled in ages." Crowler said from behind the two girls. "They only lost to one boy under the name of Yugi Moto." He then narrowed his eyes at Jayla for her little comment about beating them before. "Yes and I'm so sure you'll beat them again, my dear." He said sarcastically not even believing she beat them the first time.

"These guys are said to be the best tag team duelists in the world. This is hardly fair even if Jayla did beat them once." Alex declared in annoyance.

"I think that was Crowler's point. Statistically speaking, I put Jayla and Sylvie's odds at winning at one in fifty." Bastion said which got him a glare from Alex.

"Hey Cheri," Chrystal called up to the fat Slifer with a smirk. "Looks like there's going to be a whole lot more room in your dorm now. Your friends are toast."

"Not lishous at all." Cheri mumbled in worry.

"Crowler?" Sheppard called from the sidelines. "Don't you think this is a bit much?"

"Not at all; Jayla and Sylvie broke a big time rule so they should duel big time opponents." Crowler argued. "Besides, we can't send the brothers back now since they've come so far."

"Oh what does it matter? You're the one paying the two men their travel costs." Sheppard pointed out which made Crowler's eyes bug out. "Jayla, I leave the choice up to you."

"These guys can't even beat male pattern baldness so there's no way they'll beat us. Besides, I took them down once and I can do it again." Jayla said with a grin while Sylvie looked at Jayla like she just written them a death note.

Sheppard grinned as well while Crowler rolled his eyes. "Oh how wonderful clever." The doctor mumbled as he walked back over to the middle of the field with a microphone in hand. "Duelists prepare to battle!"

Both teams took a side of the field. Jayla looked over to Sylvie to see how she was doing and the bluenette looked totally tense. "Breath Sylvie," Jayla said as she gave a thumbs up. "We can do this." Sylvie just gave a nervous sheepish grin as a repay.

"The rules of this duel are quiet simple. Each team will start with 8000 life points. There will be no sharing strategies, no sharing of advice, and no sharing of cards that aren't already on the field. You can, however, use cards on your partner's field. Understand?" Crowler asked after he finished explaining the rules.

"Yeah!" The duelists answered.

"All right, then duel!" Crowler leaped off the stage.

(Jayla/Sylvie: 8000 Paradox Brothers: 8000)

"It's time to get your games on." Jayla said as she drew her five cards before she looked over at Sylvie. She shared a nod with the other girl before Sylvie started the duel.

"Here goes;" Sylvie said as she played the monster she just drew. "First, I'm going to summon out Gyroid in attack mode." The female blue and white helicopter from her duel against Jayla appeared on the field (Atk: 1000 Def: 1000).

"You must be joking. I am surprise that thing even has an attack mode. This on the other hand…" Para, the one in orange, said as he drew and summoned out a giant orange and brown spider (Atk: 2200 Def: 100). "…Jirai Gumo!"

"Oh I remember that thing." Jayla groaned as she drew. "I didn't like it then and I still don't like it now. Plus, I prefer Elephants over spiders any day so I think I'll summon out Gem-Elephant in defense mode." The grey and ruby stone elephant appeared (Atk: 400 Def: 1900).

"The best defense there is you fool…" Dox, green robe, said as he drew. "…is a good offense! Kaiser Sea House attack mode!" A blue and purple sea house looking warrior appeared carrying a yellow spear (Atk: 1700 Def: 1650).

_Oh right, if I know dueling like I think I know dueling, these guys are sure to attack next. _Sylvie thought but was shocked to see that Dox was playing a Spell Card instead.

"I choose to play a Spell Card from my hand known as Tribute Doll! To active it, I must sacrifice one monster on our side of the field. It's a good thing my brother is so generous with his." The brothers shared a nod. "Farewell Jirai Gumo!" A black vine appeared out of the Tribute Doll card and destroyed the spider. "Now I can summon a level 7 monster this turn and I choose Kazejin!" A green metal machine that only had a pair of arms and had the mark of the Japanese kanji on it appeared in a gust of wind (Atk: 2400 Def: 2200).

"He sacrificed his brother's monster to summon a better one for the team; now that's tag team dueling." Bastion mused.

"Would you mind not trying to sound so impressed by them, Bastion?" Alex asked; the annoyance in his tone was pretty clear.

"Do you actually think you know anything of this game?" Para asked as he and his twin started their rhyming taunts again.

"You're loser, you're jokes, and in other words, you're lame." Dox finished.

"And if they think this is starting to get grueling."

"Wait until we get our revenge and give them a true schooling."

Jayla frowned at that. "Don't tell me you guys are still made about C.J and me kicking your butts."

The Paradox Brothers ignored her as Dox continued his turn. "I play Dark Designator! This powerful spell allows me to call out any name of any monster that I can think of and it it's in my brother's deck, it is added immediately to his hand!" Dox put on a fake thinking face before he pointed at his brother. "Now let me see…Sanga of the Thunder!"

Para laughed as he drew the card. "What do you know? It's right here, ready to tear them asunder."

_You've got to be kidding me! Another level 7 monster? _Jayla thought before she remembered something. _These guys were trying to get three different kinds of monsters onto the field during my last duel with them but C.J. and I stopped them before they had the chance. Just what the heck were they planning to summon that their planning to do again now?_

"This duel is just starting…" Para started.

"Yet, it is almost done…" Dox continued.

Both of the brothers pointed at the girls. "For your demise has already begun!"

Sylvie started to look freaked out from that.

"Don't worry, Sylvie. They only say that since it's an easy rhyme." Jayla told her. _Now, I just hope we don't make an easy match. I know I beat these guys before but they weren't even trying the first time! This time their going full out! _ _Well I guess now's the time for monster recall. I got my Gem-Elephant chilling in defense mode and with his effect, if they try to attack him then I can just send a card to the graveyard and he'll gain a total of 2900 defense points and Sylvie…well Sylvie's got her little helicopter thing. Not bad with its effect that protects if from being destroyed once per turn but not good either since we're staring down two monsters that are stronger in ours in attack points. _

"What do you think, Jayla? If we just quit right now, we're have some more time to pack up our staff. So uh…shall we?" Sylvie asked.

"The only thing we're packing is some seriously dueling punch." Jayla replied with a grin. "I'm telling you, Sylvie. We're beat these guys in no time."

"You know what, Jayla? You're right!" Sylvie agreed. _We are packing some serious dueling punch! _She then glanced over at Zane from the corner of her eye. _Not only am I going to show the Paradox Brothers but I'm going to show my big brother as well. And I'm going to do that right here, right now, on this very turn. _"First I'll play Polymerization and I'll fuse my Gyroid with the Steamroid in my hand to summon out Steam Gyroid in attack mode!" The female looking train and helicopter fuse together and out came a female train with helicopter wings on its back (Atk: 2200 Def: 1600). "See, you guys made a mistake with all your teamwork! When you sacrificed Jirai Gumo, you left your brother completely defenseless! Leaving the door wide up for an attack!"

"Uh Sylvie…" Jayla said trying to stop her friend but she was too late.

"Steam Gyroid attack Para now!" Sylvie ordered which shocked everyone in the stands since they knew something that she didn't. Sylvie smiled when she thought she did a good move but was shocked to see that Kazejin had appeared in front of Para and shot a blast of wind at Steam Gyroid. The Roid monster tried to fight back but it was blown right back onto Sylvie's field. "What just happened?" She asked confused.

"They used the same move on me when I tried to destroy that thing." Jayla said which made Sylvie turn to look at her. "Kazejin can reduce the attack of a monster to 0 but it returns back to normal at the end of the damage step." She explained which made Sylvie frown.

"So I mistake up again?" Sylvie questioned.

Crowler chucked at this. "Do those two actually think they have a chance of beating Para and Dox? They stink worse than dirty socks. They even have me doing it now."

"Hey forget it, Sylvie. It's no problem. I did the same thing last time I dueled these guys." Jayla told her with a smile.

"You're just saying that to make me feel better."

"Hey, I'm serious pal. Just keep going."

Sylvie nodded as she played a card face down. "I play a face down and end my turn."

"At last, a smart move;" Para said as he drew. "I play Monster Reborn and being back the frightful Jirai Gumo and I'll also play the Spell Card, Tribute Doll!"

"Not again!" Sylvie gasped while Jayla groaned in annoyance since she knew what was going to happen next.

"Yes again and again I'll sacrifice Jirai Gumo to summon another level 7 monster: Suijin!" The spider monster was once again destroyed so it could be replaced with a stronger monster which this time it turned out to be a blue pair of legs with a mouth in the midsection (Atk: 2500 Def: 2400). Sylvie gasped again while Jayla narrowed her eyes, really not liking where this was going. "But I'm not done yet!" Papa continued as he looked over at his twin. "Mind if I borrow a monster, brother?"

"Please, that's why he's there." Dox offered.

"I sacrifice Kaiser Seahorse!" The said monster was covered in a black aura. "In case you did not know, when summoning a light attribute monster, Kaiser Seahorse's sacrifice counts as two instead of one which is why I can now summon Sanga of the Thunder!" The third monster on their side of the field was an only a dull bronze armored top with arms (Atk: 2600 Def: 2200).

"Now I place those odds at 500 to 1." Bastion said.

"What are the odds of you shutting up about their chance of winning?" Alex asked getting really sick of hearing this.

"Three monsters on our side, what could be better?" Para asked.

"I know, brother, when they all come together." Dox answered.

"Oh boy," Jayla mumbled while Sylvie's eyes widen.

"Prepare yourselves! I sacrifice Suijin, Kazejin, and Sanga of the Thunder so I can now summon the ultimate monster: Gate Guardian!" Para said and in a huge burst of light, a compilation of the three monsters appeared. Sanga was the head and arms, Kazejin was the torso and Sanga of the Thunder was the legs (Atk: 3750 Def: 3400).

"Gate Guardian?!" Sylvie exclaimed in fear as the new creature was staring down at them.

"Now I remember why C.J. was worried about this thing." Jayla mumbled.

"Just wait until you see his attack! Go destroy Steam Gyroid with Tidal Surge attack!" Para ordered which the giant of the monster easily destroyed Sylvie's monster with a cannon of water with lightning added to it. Sylvie yelled in pain as the team's life points dropped.

(Jayla/Sylvie: 6450 Paradox Brothers: 8000)

"This isn't a duel. It's target practice for the Paradox Brothers." Bastion muttered. "And Sylvie the bullseye;"

"She just made a few bad moves, that's all." Alex argued. "She'll turn things around. Well…at least I hope she does. Jayla's good but she can't win this on her own and she very well knows that. Let's just hope for now that Jayla can make a comeback play and hope that Sylvie will think first before she makes another play."

"I know it hurt…" Para mocked Sylvie who looked ready to run off the stage.

"But it's about to get worse." Dox finished.

"If it gets as bad as their rhyming then we're in serious trouble." Sylvie mumbled.

Peeking up from the edge of the field, Crowler chuckled madly. _These two are dueling perfectly! They know just what to do and are doing it! After all, in a Tag Duel, once you eliminate the weakest link, the whole chain comes crumbling apart. And they certainly found just that, little Sylvie. Poor little Sylvie, she would be the weakest link on a plate of sausages. _

_ Oh man, I hope Jayla got something special in that deck of her's or this match will be over and so will our lives at the Academy. _Sylvie thought as she looked over at Jayla, really hoping she had a Gem-Knight in there that could destroy giants.

"Well the bigger they are, the harder they will fall. Let's take this thing down, Sylvie." Jayla said with a grin which surprised Sylvie.

"I can't wait to see you try." Para said as he ended his turn with a face down.

"Then I guess it's time to get to work. Here goes;" Jayla said as she drew and smirked at what she got. "You should be careful what you wish for; you might just get it! I play Gem-Knight Fusion! I fuse Gem-Knight Sapphire and Gem-Knight Iolite to summon out Gem-Knight Aquamarine in attack mode!" Jayla's icy blue Gem-Knight with the bladed shield appeared (Atk: 1400 Def: 2600). "Next I'll summon Gem-Knight Lazuli in attack mode and equip her with the magic of Lazuli's Wings!" A cute little child female Gem-Knight with bright green eyes in light grey armor appeared and soon she got a pair of Lazuli color wings on her back because of the Equip Spell (Atk: 600-1000 Def: 100). "Thanks to my Equip Spell, Lazuli gains 400 attack points and she can attack you two direct; nothing better for my little Gem-Knight in-training. Oh and don't forget Aquamarine, Dox since you have no monsters protecting your life points…well…" Jayla grinned. "Time for a double attack you two!"

"Our life points!" The Paradox Brother's gasped as Lazuli flew over Gate Guardian and attacked Para while Aquamarine threw his shield at Dox; both attacks destroying their life points.

(Jayla/Sylvie: 6450 Paradox Brothers: 5600)

"How do you like them apples?" Jayla asked grinning as she switched Gem-Knight Aquamarine to defense mode. "When my Aquamarine attacks, his switched to defense mode at the end of the damage step so your Gate Guardian won't be destroying life points if you decide to attack him and to make sure Lazuli is safe, I play a face down and end my turn." A face down appeared on her field before Jayla started to think things through again.

_Okay, so I was able to get us back into the lead and hopefully we're stay like this if they fall into my traps. If they decide to attack Aquamarine and destroy him, then his second effect will active which lets me sends one card on their side of their field back to their hand. I'll pick Gate Guardian and once that back in their hand, they won't be able to summon it unless they can get those three monsters on their field again but if they decided to attack Lazuli then I'll play my face down, Pyroxene Fusion, which then I'll fuse Lazuli with my Gem-Elephant to summon out a monster and place it in defense mode to protect our life points. But if the off chance they decide to attack Sylvie…_ Jayla glance over at Sylvie and her field. She had no monsters and only one face down. Jayla then looked at the only card that was left in her hand which was Kuribon. _If Sylvie gets attacked then I'm going to need your help to save her, Kuribon. _The furball monster winked at that which made Jayla smile.

Sylvie could only stare in awe for a few seconds at how Jayla got them back in the lead in just that once turn. "All right, we're back in this!" She cheered.

Jayla give a thumbs up. "Sylvie, we were never out of it."

_Yeah, Jayla's right. We can win this! _Sylvie thought with a small smile.

"A lucky move but that won't save you. I'll draw!" Dox exclaimed as he drew his next card. "I active the Equip Spell, Fairy Meteor Crush and I'm equipping it to the Gate Guardian! Now where the Guardian attacks a monster in defense mode, the difference between his attack points and your monster's defense points are dealt to you as damage!"

_This might be my chance to fix my mistakes so far in this duel! _Sylvie thought as she played her face down. "Not so fast! You forgot that I have a face down card out! I'm playing Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy your Equip Spell!"

"You have fallen right into my trap!" Para revealed which made Sylvie's eyes widen as Para's face down rose up. "I activate Judgment of Anubis! Foolish girl, this lets me stop your spell card simply by discarding one card. Your typhoon has just been downgraded to a cool summer breeze." Sylvie's spell card was then dissolved into nothing once Para sent a card to the graveyard. "But wait, that's not all it does. Anubis also destroys one of your creatures and removes it from play."

Jayla could only stare in shock and annoyance as her plan to get rid of that Gate Guardian was blown to pieces along with Aquamarine.

"And then its attack points are dealt back to you as damage, pretty cool special feature!" Dox finished.

(Jayla/Sylvie: 5050 Paradox Brothers: 5600)

"I know it seems like your back is to the wall but in fact the wall is right in front of you! I play this and end my turn." Dox played a gray brick wall with pipes for arms appeared in defense mode (Atk: 0 Def: 2100). "It's called Defense Wall and as long as it's on the field in defense mode, all the monsters you have can only attack him!"

"The Gate Guardian on offense and that wall on defense. Almost flawless;" Bastion commented.

Alex glanced over at him before he looked back over at the field since he was getting tired at glaring at Bastion by now. "I get it. Now are you going to be quiet or am I going to have to move?" He wanted to punch the Yellow student by now but he wasn't going to let his annoyance take over.

"It's you turn;" Dox told Sylvie. "What are you waiting for?"

"To be honest…a mirage…" Sylvie mumbled as she drew and frowned at what she got but since she didn't have anything else to play at the moment, she didn't have much of a choice. "I summon Cycroid…in uh defense mode…" A female looking one eye orange bike appeared (Atk: 800 Def: 1000). She then noticed that Jayla had glanced over at her. _Oh no, Jayla's looking at me. I can feel it. I know it was a weak monster but it was the best that I could do. _Sylvie looked at the ground in shame.

"You summon a bike?" Para looked like he was trying not to laugh as he drew. "Well it's in for a giant flat! Gate Guardian, Tidal Surge attack!" The small bike stood no chance against the giant hydro cannon of water. "And don't forget about the effects of Fairy Meteor Crush! The different between my attack points and your defense points are dealt to you as damage!"

(Jayla/Sylvie: 2300 Paradox Brothers: 5600)

After that attack, Jayla hadn't made a move and she was now the one to be looking at the ground, her hair was shadowing her face so you couldn't see what the look on her face was.

_Those Slifer Slackers are getting the beat down they deserve! I can't wait until they lose and get expelled from the Academy! _Chrystal thought with an evil grin on her face. _Mostly Jayla! That slime! Thinking she can become the Queen of Games when that's my destiny!"_

"I'm a genius, a pure genius!" Crowler chucked. "First I lead them into the Abandoned Dorm, than I arrange this tag duel as punishment, and then I hire the best tag them duelists to ensure they lose and get expelled!" Crowler burst into laughing like a mad man.

"So Crowler, enjoying the girls' punishment a little too much, aren't we?" Crowler jumped since he forgot Chancellor Sheppard was sitting right behind him.

Crowler replied nervously; "Oh my no, you misinterpret. I'm just laughing because I'm happy the duel's nearly done. Our students are looking weary and I don't want their suffering to last much longer."

"They don't look like their suffering much to me." Sheppard said pointing at the girls. "In fact, Jayla looks like she getting her second wind." Crowler looked back over at Jayla after that.

Jayla had her head back up and she had a determined look on her face. If you knew her really well, then you knew that you were screwed when you saw that look. The Paradox Brothers, however, didn't know what that meant.

"Well, well, the Slifer Red forges ahead when a smart duelist…" Para said.

"Would have fled;" Dox finished.

"Oh man, I'm starting to wish the Academy made us Slifer Orange so we wouldn't have to put up with so many of these awful rhymes." Jayla said which made the Paradox Brothers insulted by the comment. Kuribon then appeared next to Jayla which made her look at her spirit friend. "Yeah, I don't think they got it either." She grinned as Kuribon disappeared again.

"Forget about our rhyming…"

"Just concentrate on your card playing."

"For the partner you have…"

"To win, you have a long way."

Sylvie looked hurt at that before she looked over at Jayla.

"Don't listen to them, Sylvie." Jayla told her with a smile.

"But their right!"

Jayla looked back over at the twins. "They're not right." She then pointed at Gate Guardian. "I know because you're the one that's going to take down that thing."

Sylvie's eyes widen at that since Jayla lost her mind on that one.

"So let's go!" Jayla said as she drew and smirked as she played what she just drew. "I play Pot of Greed which lets me draw two more cards." The Gem Queen drew her new cards, happy to have got something that could turn this match around for them. "I play the spell card, Block Attack! I'll use this handy little card to switch your Gate Guardian into defense mode!" The giant of the monster took a knee as it's card appeared under it. "And since I still have Lazuli on the field with her wings then I guess I'll have her attack you guys again direct!" The small little Gem-Knight once again flew over the two monsters and attacked Para.

(Jayla/Sylvie: 2300 Paradox Brothers: 4600)

"Now I'm going to play my face down which is Pyroxene Fusion! I'll fuse Lazuli with Gem-Elephant to summon out Gem-Knight Zirconia in attack mode!" The giant of a monster Jayla used against her duel with Zane appeared (Atk: 2900 Def: 2500). "I'll play a face down and leave the rest up to Sylvie."

_What is Jayla thinking? She really thinks I can destroy that thing?! _Sylvie thought.

"What a waste of a move; my draw." Dox drew his card then he placed it face down on the field. "I'll just place one card face down, no more no less. Brother, you will do the rest." Para nodded to that.

"Uh man…Jayla…" Sylvie mumbled which made her partner look at her. "They're going to beat us in next turn…there's no point to me to even draw. I should just give up. They meant even let you have a rematch then."

"Sylvie, listen to me. One draw is all that it takes to turn a duel around. Heck, it saved me from losing many duels. If faith on our side then I'm sure that this one drew will turn the tables around for us." Jayla told her.

"But…"

"But nothing, make your move pal. I know you can do it, Sylvie. It's all up to you."

_I know that's what I'm afraid of but Jayla did say that my one draw could keep us from losing this duel. The only way to keep us from losing is to beat that Gate Guardian! Wait…that one card can beat Gate Guardian! I'm just hope I can draw it right here right now. _Sylvie closed her eyes for a second before she opened them and drew. "Oh right, here goes everything!" Sylvie got a wide smile on her face. "Jayla!"

"Sylvie, you got the card?" Jayla questioned since she knew very well what Sylvie had in her deck and what could save them right now. "Well then, show them the drill!"

Sylvie nodded. "Oh right, I summon Drilloid in attack mode!" A female looking drill machine dug it's way out of the ground and onto her side of the field (Atk: 1600 Def: 1600). "And guess what?! When Drilloid fights a monsters in defense mode, her effect destroy that monster!" The Paradox Brothers looked surprised at that while Jayla had a grin on her face. "Now attack!" The drill monster started heading for the Gate Guardian but its attack was blocked when Defense Wall got in the way and ended up destroying it instead.

(Jayla/Sylvie: 1800 Paradox Brothers: 4600)

Chrystal chucked at that. "Those two must have forgotten that Defense Wall would have blocked the attack. This match is as good as over."

"Nice try…" Para started.

"But not nice enough." Dox finished.

"Gate Guardian still stands…"

"Even after throwing your best stuff at us."

"But that wasn't her best stuff." Jayla said her grin hadn't faded. "Right Sylvie?"

"Yep," Sylvie agreed which took the brothers by surprise again. "And now that your Defense Wall is gone, you'll get it. Well a certain monster will anyway when I active this; the spell card Shield Crush! This card destroys any monster that tries to hide in defense mode…just like that Gate Guardian!" She pointed at the monster which was then destroyed by Shield Crush.

"Gate Guardian's cooked!" Para cried in disbelieve.

"I can hardly look!" Dox added to what his brother said.

"Nice going, Sylvie." Jayla grinned as she congratulated her friend. "The bigger they brawl, the harder they fall!"

The girls smiled at each other as the crowd burst into cheers.

"Oh right!" Cheri cheered.

"No, this is supposed to be punishment!" Crowler was in even more disbelieved then were the Paradox Brothers at this point. "The crowd's treating them like heroes! Chancellor Sheppard, please tell me you're seeing this right now!"

"Yes and great job on that, Crowler. You planned a duel to show everyone about teamwork at its finest." Sheppard replied.

"Did you see that? Did you? Tell me you just saw that?" Bastion asked shocked at what just happened.

"Bastion, I'm sitting right next to you, watching the duel my friends are in for their lives here. What do you think I'm looking at?!" Alex snapped before he took a deep breath to calm himself down. "You know what amazes me more than even them taking down that Gate Guardian? The teamwork they used to do it. That's what it's going to take to win this."

"Yes, let's hope they can keep it up." Bastion agreed.

"I guess I end my turn at that." Sylvie said as she looked back over at Jayla. "Thanks for the support, Jay."

"Anytime and thank you for the sweet move;" Jayla replied with a thumbs up.

"Mind if we join in on the praise, two?" Para questioned.

"Because for destroying Gate Guardian we should really…thank you." Dox added.

The two Slifers looked confused from that.

"They say what doesn't kill you only makes you stronger and it's true." Para said as he drew his card and played it. "After all, we're not beaten yet and we're about to become more powerful than ever! I play Dark Element! This spell card can be played when Gate Guardian in in the graveyard. Now by paying half out life points…"

(Jayla/Sylvie: 1800 Paradox Brothers: 2300)

"We can summon a monster that can't be beaten in battle."

"Dark Guardian!" The Paradox Brothers called out together which then a black smoke come out of Para's graveyard and took the form of a man in armor carrying an axe and was riding some kind of demon looking spider (Atk: 3800 Def: 3450).

Bastion and Alex's eyes widen at the new beast. "Invincible in battle and with almost 4000 attack points?"

"This is really bad…" Sylvie mumbled.

"Now Guardian! Attack Drilloid!" Para ordered and as the dark monster was about to destroy the helpless machine, Jayla pushed a button on her duel disk.

"I don't think so! I play my trap, Negate Attack!" Jayla called before she smirked. "Sorry guys but you'll have to try again…in about ten years or so…" A shield appeared in front of Sylvie and Drilloid and ended the battle.

"An impressive trap card;"

"I'd never thought they would be so hard."

"I know, we bombard and bombard. Oh well, at least our precious Dark Guardian..."

"…Has kept up his guard."

"Quite right, brother, he will not be blasted to shards."

"He'll finish them off next turn…"

"And this duel will be ours!"

Sylvie fell down to her knees, holding her left arm in panic mode. _Just when I step up my game, they step up theirs even more. _

"Here it comes, the moment I been waiting for." Crowler chuckled once again like a mad person. "The moment these two will lose and get expelled!"

"Hey, chin up Sylvie. This match isn't over yet." Jayla said making Sylvie look up at her.

"But Jay…"

"But nothing pal stand up;" _Because you're going to want a good view for what I'm about to pull. _Jayla thought after she saw what she just drew. "Okay Paradox Brothers, I have to say that you guys have gotten better from the last time I dueled you guys but I'm still the Queen of this game or Gem Queen should I say since I'm going to play this; Gemstone Cave!" The Field Spell card spot on her duel disk opened up and Jayla played a card inside. Afterwards, the area totally changed. What was once a dueling field was now the inside of dark cave and the only light was that of different kinds of gems that were all on the walls of the cave that were shining light.

"Wow, where are we?" Sylvie asked breath taken as she stood back up. She then looked down for a second when she noticed that the floor of the cave was water.

"Gemstone Cave; you can thank Pony and his crazy ways of thinking up cards for this one." Jayla grinned as she pointed at Gem-Knight Zirconia. "This place is very special to my knights. They never go to battle alone and in this place, they won't. You'll see, if I remove a Gem-Knight from my graveyard from play, then Zirconia will gain it attack points for this turn and I'm picking my Gem-Knight Aquamarine. He had 1400 attack points and add that to Zirconia's 2900 and that will make a total of…."

Gem-Knight Zirconia: (Atk: 4300 Def: 2500)

"An impressive move, girl, but it still won't do you any good." Para started.

"Have you forgotten about Dark Guardian? He can't be destroyed in battle." Dox finished.

"Oh I very well know that, boys, but your life points on the other hand are a different story and as for worrying about your face down; if it happens to destroy Zirconia, then I can just send Gemstone Cave to the graveyard and my monster stays on the field. Pretty cool huh?" Jayla asked grinning as she noticed that an aquamarine jewel had come off the wall of the cave and flew over to Zirconia. The giant of the monster caught it in the palm of his hand which powered him up before he attacked Dark Guardian. The monster was still standing but the Paradox Brother's life points fell.

(Jayla/Sylvie: 1800 Paradox Brothers: 1800)

"The score even once again." Jayla pointed out before she pointed at Sylvie. "And during Sylvie's next turn, we're going to win this."

"If she has a turn that is;" Dox drew before he played his face down. "I active my face down, One-on-One Fight! This trap forces the highest Attack point monsters to do battle with each other. Let's see if your little Gemstone Cave can save you again!"

As the two monsters were about to fight each other, Jayla sent Gemstone Cave to the graveyard to save her monster from being destroy since she could only active her monster's power up during her turn only. Zirconia remained on the field but they still took damage as the gem cave they were in disappeared before their eyes.

(Jayla/Sylvie: 900 Paradox Brothers: 1800)

"And I liked Gemstone Cave too…." Jayla mumbled before she looked over at Sylvie and smiled. "Oh right, Sylvie, it's time to win this."

"I just hope I can win this, Jay." Sylvie replied. _This will only work if I can play the right card like I did last time but this time; I hope they don't have something for back up for this thing also. _Sylvie took a deep breath as she drew and was happy and shocked to see that she drew Power Bond. "Alright, first I'm going to give up my Drillroid so I can summon my UFOroid in attack mode!" The drill monster was destroyed before she was replaced with a female looking UFO (Atk: 1200 Def: 1200). "Now I'm going to active the Spell card that's going to win this for us, Power Bond!" Jayla smiled at that with a node. "This is a fusion card and I just have the two monsters to fuse! Jayla, do you mind?"

"Hey, what mine is yours, Sylvie."

"Then I'm going to fuse UFOroid with Gem-Knight Zirconia to summon out UFOroid Knight!" The two monsters fuse together and what came out of it was Zirconia riding on top of the UFO monster (Atk:? Def:?). "And it gets better; his attack and defense points are that equal to the total attack and defense points of two monsters that were just used to make him.

UFOroid Knight: (Atk: 4100 Def: 4100)

"It matters not." Para stated.

"You know Dark Guardian can't be destroyed in battle!" Dox added.

"Yeah that's true…but that doesn't really matter! Because Power Bond has a special effect that doubles UFOroid Knight's attack points to make…" For once Sylvie smirked as her monster's attack points went up.

UFOroid Knight: (Atk: 8100 Def: 4100)

"8100?!" The Paradox Brother's gasped in shock.

"Sure Dark Guardian may survive the attack but like Jayla said; your life points are a different story!" Sylvie quoted her friend. "Now let's end this, UFOroid Knight!"

The monster fired a blast that was a mixed of a laser beam and gems that shot right through Dark Guardian and hit the Paradox Brothers, causing them to lose the rest of their life points.

(Jayla/Sylvie: 900 Paradox Brothers: 0)

"Way to go!" Cheri cheered for their victory.

"Well they won." Bastion smiled impressed. "I must say I'm getting more impressed every day."

"I'm just happy that Jayla gets to stay here." Alex said with a smile of his own which made Bastion look at him with an eyebrow raised.

"Don't you mean Jayla and Sylvie?" Bastion answered.

Alex looked away at that with a small blush on his face. "Yeah…that's what I meant."

Chrystal growled at what just happened. _They won?!_ She got up at that. "I'm out of here." She said as she stormed out of the room with her followers' right behind her.

"No, it can be," Crowler fell over onto his butt from shock. "How could they have won?"

"How? Because of your splendid teaching, uh course." Banner said kneeing down next to Crowler with Pharaoh in his arms. "Oh wait, they're in my dorm." Pharaoh licked Crowler's face, causing the teacher to start freaking out.

"That fur ball just licked me! Does he have rabies?! Show me his papers! Call the pound!"

Jayla and Sylvie were both staring at Crowler for a few seconds before Jayla looked at her friend. "Well Sylvie, let it out. I know you cry when you're happy."

"No way; not the new Sylvie…..I'm tough…" Sylvie wiped her face with the back of her arm since she was already starting to cry.

"Oh there are something's that will never change." Jayla laughed.

"I know one thing that won't change." Shepherd said from the sidelines. "You two enrollment here at the Academy. You're here to stay."

Jayla punched the air from happiness while Sylvie cheered as well. Jayla then blinked when she remembered something. She turned around and walked over to the Paradox Brothers who both had fallen down to their knees from their loss. "Hey, thanks for the amazing rematch guys." She held out a hand to both of them. "By the way, I heard that Pony wanted to have a word with you two…something about getting rehired?" She smiled as that made the brothers look up at her. "I might even put in a good word for you guys since you two give us a really great duel. Who knows? Maybe we can have another one just without the part of getting kicked off the island if we lose." Jayla laughed as the brothers each took a hand and stood up. _Yep this is a good day. _She thought with a smile.

That was until Jayla found out that she and Sylvie both had to write a ten page paper about what they learned from their duel. That made the Gem Queen break down into tears.


	10. Formula for Success

**I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh GX!**

(Okay, just a fair warning; I think I messed up this chapter big time. I had to make a lot of changes to this from the sport they were playing (by the way, I suck at waiting sport scenes) to the duel with Chrystal and Bastion. Let's just say I had to make up a lot of cards just to make this work. I decided to let Bastion use something else instead of his Water Dragon. If you see the opening to the show, you could see that Bastion has a Fire Dragon but they never used it in the anime which made a pissed off! Another thing that made me mad was that they made two amazing hot bada** in season three (I think most people know who I'm talking about) and they were only in three episodes or so! *hits head in the corner* Sorry, had to get it out. Well the only think I think I did right was the part when Crowler got hit in the face by the ball (love that scene by the way since it's freaking funny). Okay, sorry about this but I had it get it out. Anyway, enjoy and sorry about the wait!)

Chapter 10: Formula for Success

The day after the big Tag-Team duel between Jayla and Sylvie vs. Paradox Brothers turned out to be another normal day so far in gym class. In the girl's gym, we find the Slifer and Ra dorms playing against each other in one of the most favorite sports of all time, Basketball. All the girls were dressed in white and blue gym clothes but the Slifers wore red bandanas around their arms while the Ra's had yellow ones. The score was pretty close but the Ra's had taken the lead at the last second so the score was now 16-14. The clock was at 1:00 minutes left until the game was over. The Slifers needed a three point shot to win this game. On the field right now was none other than Jayla Yuki who was helping her team guard the basket since the Ra's had the ball at the moment.

"Come on, Jayla! Guard and steal! Guard and steal!" Sylvie coached her friend from the sidelines.

"Working on it, Sylvie!" Jayla called back with a groan. She really wished she could be dueling right now instead of playing this. Don't get her wrong, Jayla liked playing sports but Basketball wasn't really one of her favorites. Plus, she rather be in the boy's gym right now since they were playing Baseball which happened to be one of her favorites. Yeah, she was weird like that.

As one of the Ra girls was coming down the middle, a Slifer tried to block her but she wasn't quick enough. The Ra shot the ball at the basket. All the Red girls gasped since they thought it was going to make it in the hoop but luck must have been on the Slifers side since it rolled off the basket and over to Jayla. The top Slifer student caught the rebound and started heading on down to the Ra's side.

"Yes! Let's go Jayla! Let's go!" Sylvie cheered clapping her hands together to start a cheer which rest of the Slifer girls that were on the sidelines followed soon after.

"Let's go Jayla! Let's go!"

"Let's go Jayla! Let's go!"

"Let's go Jayla! Let's go!"

"When did you two get such a big fan club?" Sylvie stopped her cheering since she almost fell out of her seat when she heard someone else talking. She looked behind her at the bleachers to find Alex and Bastion setting there. Both of the males were dressed in the male white and blue gym clothes and Alex had on a blue bandana around his arm while Bastion had yellow.

"What are you two doing here? I thought you guys were in gym playing baseball?" Sylvie asked blinking a few times.

Alex pointed at Bastion. "Never play baseball against this guy." He answered.

"Our game was finished faster than we thought so we have some time to kill until gym over so we decided we're come over here to see what's happing so far." Bastion explained.

"Well the Ra's are in the lead by two points so we're going to need a three point shot to win this." Sylvie glanced over at the clock. It now read 10 seconds. "Jayla has the ball and she better hurry."

_Why does time hate me so much?! _Jayla wondered when she looked out the corner of her at the clock that was done to the last 5 seconds.

5-Jayla got to the three point spot.

4-She took a stance.

3-She shot the ball.

2-The basketball went flying through the air.

1-The basketball went right into the hoop.

0-The Slifer girls burst into cheers of victory as the score turned 16-17.

…..

"M.V.P. Jayla? And I thought the Gem Queen title was crazy." Jayla chuckled as she opened a bottle of water and started chugging it down in large gulps.

"Well you do happen to have the best luck with many things you do, Jay." Sylvie pointed out who was sitting next to her in the bleachers. The bluenette Slifer was just finishing telling her friend about what some of the other girls were talking about after she got the winning shot. Alex had left to go get changed while Bastion decided to stay a little bit longer to shot some baskets. He just said something about testing a new formula that neither Jayla nor Sylvie got.

Jayla shrugged at that as she finished the last bit of water. "Well how about we test this out then?" She picked up a basketball that was next to her and pointed at the hoop on the field. "If I can make this shot from right here then I'll believe you about this luck thing. Hey Bastion!" She called to the Yellow student who was shooting baskets on the field. "Heads up!" She shot the ball onto the field. It didn't even make it close to the basket but instead it was coming right at Bastion. The Ra noticed it and threw one of the basketballs he had at the one that was coming at him. It hit it at the right angle to make it fly the other way at…

While this was happing, Crowler was passing by the field, mumbling to himself on ways to get Jayla kicked out of the school. "The Paradox Brothers couldn't beat Jayla! Chrystal couldn't beat Jayla! I need someone who can beat…AAH!" The doctor got hit in the forehead by the basketball, knocking him right into gym equipment.

"That didn't sound pretty." Jayla said as she and Sylvie were running over to where the basketball went. They both stopped and freaked out when Crowler's head popped out of the pile.

"IT'S YOU! WELL UH COURSE?! WHO ELSE COULD CAUSE SUCH INTENSE PAIN?!" Crowler snapped. He had a giant black spot on his forehead from where the basketball hit him at.

"Oh…." Sylvie started having no words to say to this since she thought Crowler was going to turn into the hulk any second now.

"Nuts…" Jayla finished before she laughed a little, sheepishly. "Uh sorry…it was…"

"My fault!" Bastion called as he come running over to them. "I was the one that hit the ball."

"Of course," Crowler stood up with a smile, his mood completely changed after hearing that. "Here I was looking for a new accomplice and here it hits me right in the face! Well in the forehead but that's beside the point."

"Dr. Crowler, please accept my apologies." Bastion said bowing in respect to the somewhat injured teacher.

"No, no, no; it's fine. People get hit in the head all the time from basketballs." Crowler said nicely while he thought; _and now I have a perfect new protégé. _

"Huh?"

Crowler jumped since he forgotten about the two Slifers that were still there listening in on this. "DO YOU TWO MIND?" He yelled at the girls.

"Sorry again for that. See you later, Bastion!" Jayla called as she and Sylvie ran off to the girl's locker room to get changed.

"Never mind those two, Slifer Slackers." Crowler said turning back to face Bastion. "It's time you start associate yourself with someone that's in more of your class, don't you think? It's time you start associate…with me."

….

During another hour of the day, we find Chrystal leaning back in her chair with her arms stretched out from behind her. "Yo, foot rub and an ice tea, pronto." She ordered.

"Get it yourself." A random Obelisk Blue student replied back.

"What was that?" Chrystal asked sitting up to glare at a group of blue students.

"Doesn't she know?"

"Guess not;"

"Know what?" Chrystal questioned getting really annoyed by all of this.

"Chrystal, where do you think you're sitting?" Another random Obelisk asked walking up to her.

"My seat,"

"But that's not your seat anymore." The Blue informed her. "Now move!"

"What are you talking about?! Oh course this is my seat! It says so right here!" Chrystal pointed to where her name tag was on the deck but was shocked to see that it was gone. "What the heck?!"

"Sorry Chrystal, but you we're moved all the way over there." The Obelisk pointed towards the middle of the row where the Ra Yellows sat.

"No way, this is all wrong! I don't belong over there with those losers! Dr. Crowler, tell everyone here that this is one big mistake! Tell them that I belong up here!" She said to the doctor who was just now walking into class with the still large black spot on his head.

"But you don't and you haven't since you lost that one duel to…oh what was her name now?...oh yeah, Jayla Yuki! A Slifer! So that's why tomorrow, you'll duel Bastion Misawa and if you lose to him as well, then you two will switch dorms!" Crowler told the now shocked girl.

"You mean…I'd become a Ra Yellow duelist?!" Chrystal asked in disbelieve.

Crowler applauded in amusement. "Yes, very good; now if you could only duel as good as you listen…."

Chrystal growled at that from embarrassment when students started laughing at her. It was then the young Queenton girl fled the room yelling; "I WON'T BE A RA!"

…..

"Okay, maybe I don't have amazing luck after all." Jayla said sheepishly as she, Sylvie, and Bastion were all walking to the Ra Yellow dorm since Bastion wanted their help with something. Jayla didn't know the first thing about saying no so she agreed right away and Sylvie come along since Bastion was her friend and she felt like she owed him one for saving them from the wrath of Crowler.

"Almost hitting someone in the head with a basketball and having Crowler yell at you really isn't what I like to call good luck, Jay." Sylvie added before she looked over at Bastion. "By the way, how were you able to do that early? You know, how you were able to hit the ball just right to make it go flying off the other way?"

Bastion, who was walking back to his dorm while carrying a basketball he was playing with, showed it to them. "I play like I duel." He answered and on the basketball were formulas on it. "You see, I find that statistics, geometry and mathematics, we use all of them in our daily lives."

"I never looked at it that way." Jayla said in amazement.

"So do you have a formula for everything, Bastion?" Sylvie questioned.

Bastion chucked at that as he continued to lead the girl through the Yellow dorm. The inside of the Ra dorm looked like some kind of hotel that the rich would stay at. Bastion soon stopped when he got to his room and unlocked the door. "And here we are, ladies."

Jayla and Sylvie both gasped as they walked into the room. "And where's that?" They both asked. The room looked like a normal dorm room but the walls and ceiling were covered in formulas and equations.

"My lab, my workshop, my dorm room;" Bastion answered as he pointed at different areas where the formulas where written. "Over there is for traps, that's for spell card, and that's…well you get the idea. Most of these I already memoirist and as you can see, I'm running out of room. So…" He held up a mop and paint bucket. "Mind helping?"

It didn't take long to find the two girls painting the walls white while Bastion was working on clearing the floor.

"Hey check it out, I'm Michelangelo!" Jayla said with a laugh. She was standing on a step ladder, working on the ceiling. Sylvie and Bastion soon joined in on the laugher. "Get it? Because I'm painting on the ceilinnnnnngggg!" Jayla lose her footing on the ladder which made her drop her paint brush. The brush ended up flying right into Sylvie's face.

"You do realize…that this mean war, Jay." Sylvie told her friend, her face was covered in white paint.

"Now look, Sylvie. It was an accident!" Jayla told her but it was already too late since Sylvie had already picked up a bucket of paint and was getting ready to throw it.

"That's enough you two. Give me that…" Bastion scolded the two girls just as Sylvie threw the paint at Jayla. Jayla jumped out of the way at the last second and it ended up hitting Bastion instead. Jayla glanced at Bastion for a second before she burst into laughter. "Funny is it?" Bastion asked as he smacked Jayla's face with a paint rag. Jayla got mad in a joking kind of way as she grabbed the paint blush she dropped and smirked.

"I should tell you, Bastion. When you're fighting against a girl, guys never win." Jayla told him before she acted like her paint blush was a sword and tried to hit Bastion with it.

And that's how the Paint Wars began…until it ended because of lunch.

….

"I don't think I have ever had such a good time painting." Jayla commented as she was chowing down food from the Ra Yellow's cafeteria. "Hey, you're alright Bastion." She told the Ra who was fixing himself a small plate of food unlike Jayla and Sylvie who were both eating anything they could get their hands on.

"Yeah and so is Ra Yellow's food." Sylvie agreed.

"Oh, you flatter us," Bastion replied as he came over to seat across from the two girls at the lunch table. He had gotta himself a lobster dinner. "But I'm sure it's not all that much better than Slifer."

Jayla and Sylvie's eyes bugged out when they saw the lobster. "The best I could have back home was a full course dinner and that was only on my birthday. Plus trust me, the closest thing we have to fish is our dorm cat's breath." Jayla replied.

"Speaking of cat breath…"Sylvie looked up from the lobster and over to Bastion. "What were you talking with Crowler about back at gym class?"

"Actually, he wants me to test to be an Obelisk." Bastion answered.

"Are you serious?" Jayla asked surprised. "Is that why you were clearing your room? Because you were switching dorms?" Jayla smiled as she added. "You deserve it; congratulations Bastion."

"Again, you flatter me." Bastion said trying his best to endure the praise he was getting from this.

"Hey, I saw you duel at the entrance exam and you kicked that Duel Proctor's butt! You're totally going to pass Crowler's test and become an Obelisk Blue for sure, pal." Jayla added. "And we can say we knew you when."

"Well thank you;"

"You're welcome…now if you excuse me…" Jayla started digging into her meal again while Bastion watched with a sad smile.

…..

Sometime later at night, in the Obelisk Blue dorm, we find Chrystal in her room sitting in her chair talking to two people she would rather not be speaking to let alone be related to. She was speaking to her older sisters, Sade and Jaqueline, on a video screen communicator that was on her flat screen TV. The two older sisters looked just like Chrystal. They both had black hair and grey eyes but Sade had beauty marks on her face and was wearing a long black dress while Jaqueline looked like some kind of supermodel and she was wearing a long white dress.

"Got it, Chrystal?" Sade asked.

"Yeah," Chrystal mumbled.

"I can't hear you." Jaqueline pried.

"I said yes, I understand." Chrystal rolled her eyes. What she would give at times to be the oldest so she didn't have to deal with this. She would also give up half of her money just to find the person that called her sisters to tell them that her position among the elite was in jeopardy and kick their butt into next year.

"Well you have better." Sade threatened her. "The Queenton Sisters have a plan. Your sister and I are already following through with our ends of it."

"And you had better be following through with your end, Chrystal." Jaqueline added. "Come on, just think of it, little sis. The world of politics, finance, and Duel Monsters! If we can control them all, then we will control the world! So be the best!"

"The future of the Queenton family relies on you, Chrystal, don't mess this up." Sade said before she ended the conversation.

Chrystal just sat there for a few seconds as she took this all in. _Be the best? How can I be the best? _She sigh a little as she got up and walked over to the window. _When there are lucky punks like those guys out there? _She thought when she saw Jayla and Sylvie in the distance. Chrystal might have her pride and ego but even she could tell when someone was a good duelist even when she didn't want to believe it. _Wait…what is this? _She wondered when she noticed Bastion walking up to the girls before they all took down the path that led to the Slifer Red dorm. _So Bastion is heading on over to the Slifer dorm for the night? Then his dorm room will be all empty. _Chrystal gasped when she thought of something that maybe could save her from the wrath of her sisters but it wasn't a good one for Bastion.

….

"Sylvie?"

"Yeah Cheri?"

"Can you please tell me why I'm hearing snoring from two people now instead of just Jayla?!"

Sylvie looked under her bunk to see Jayla was fast asleep and snoring like crazy. "A Ra Yellow friend of ours just had his room painted so we're letting him stay the night at the Slifer dorm. We asked Banner and he said it was fine so his sleeping in a spare room that's under ours. I guess Bastion snores just as loud as Jayla…"

"But what if he wakes up…comes into our room…and starts to make fun of us…or worse….duel us…" Cheri asked cautioned. "Higher classmen can't be trusted…"

"Relax Cheri, his cool. I mean, he let us eat at the Ra Meal Hall." Sylvie told her.

"Oh…mind bringing me something back next time you guys go to Ra?"

…..

During the next morning, Cheri, Sylvie, and Jayla were all woken by the slamming of their front door. "Jayla! Jayla! Wake up!"

"Why is it always the morning?" Jayla groaned as she got up and opened the door but she was surprised to see it was Ms. Dorothy, the owner of the card shop. "What is it, Ms. Dorothy?"

"I was unloading some supplies from the docks when I saw them in the water…cards everywhere!" The three girls gasped at this. Jayla went to go wake up Bastion before they all took off to the pier.

Ms. Dorothy's claims were true since when the group of four got to the docks, they saw a bunch of cards were scattered among the water.

"That's Ring of Destruction." Jayla gasped.

"And Vorse Raider;" Sylvie added in just as much shock.

"Bastion, these are all of your cards." Jayla identified barely able to get those words out of her mouth. To her, cards were like family and seeing someone just take Bastion's card and throw them into the water like that made her sick. If anyone did that to her Gem-Knights then she would lose it.

"It's my own fault. This deck was in the desk I moved out to the hallway while we were painting yesterday." Bastion explained.

"Who would want to do something like this?" Sylvie wondered out loud.

"Someone who doesn't want Bastion to be promoted to Obelisk Blue, that's who." Jayla answered as she looked over at Bastion. "I mean, this was your deck and now it totally ruined! Oh man, what are you going to do now, Bastion? Your promotion exam is in less than an hour!"

Bastion just glanced at the river as he picked up one of his now ruined cards. "Leave it to me;"

…..

Bastion, who was accompanied by Jayla and Sylvie, came into the dueling arena where they find Crowler and Chrystal waiting.

"Oh Bastion, you made it." Crowler greeted the Ra but he soon frowned when he noticed the Slifers were with him. "And I see you brought some friends."

"I hope you duel better than the company you keep." Chrystal said with a smirk.

"Wait a second; Chrystal is your test opponent?" Jayla looked over at Bastion. "I'm not one for the blame game but she must have been the person that threw your cards into the ocean!"

"Pardon?" Crowler asked confused.

"I don't know what she's talking about, Dr. Crowler. I didn't do a thing." Chrystal objected.

"Oh is that so, princess?" Everyone turned at that to find Alex and Zane standing there. "I saw you, Chrystal, by the water. You dumped them in and ran off. Normally, I don't snitch but you don't mess with someone's deck." Alex crossed his arms over his chest after that. "Just when I thought you couldn't get any lower, princess."

"Yeah, cards are family, Chrystal. You can't just go around and drown family like that. Like Alex said, that's low even for you." Jayla agreed while frowning at her.

"Oh come on, who was it to say that I wasn't throwing away my own cards? I guess Bastion and I just have similar decks that's all." Chrystal replied with a flip of her hair.

"Yes because Bastion uses fiend plants. You're just lying through your teeth now, Chrystal." Jayla told her, still frowning.

"No one calls me a liar and nobody calls me a thief!" Chrystal exclaimed.

"Fine then, you're not. Let's just have our duel then, shall we?" Bastion asked.

"But how? Bastion, your deck is ruined!" Jayla pointed out.

"A good duelist always has a space deck on hand…or a few." Bastion unzipped his yellow jacket. "You guys saw all my different formula. Well…" He spread his jacket to reveal a vest with six card pouches on it. "They were all for my different dueling decks! And each one of them is as powerful as the last!"

Chrystal flinched at that since her plan was ruined. "Yeah well, you can keep your six worthless decks. Because all I need…" She took out her own deck and held it out to show them. "…is this one right here! Now let's start this!"

"I thought you would never ask, Chrystal." Bastion took out a deck that was in a pocket with the mark of fire on it and inserted it into his Duel Disk before he activated it. "You're just a problem needed to be solved, Chrystal, a theorem needed to be cracked!"

"Just bring it, you worthless loser."

(Chrystal: 4000 Bastion: 4000)

"I hope you're ready, Bastion, because here comes the hurt!" Chrystal drew as she started things off. "I'll summon Botanical Lion in attack mode!" The plant lion appeared on the field (Atk: 1600 Def: 2000). "Next I'll play one card face down and that'll do it for now."

"Oh will it now?" Bastion questioned.

"Sounds like Bastion got something up his sleeve." Jayla commented.

"He works quickly." Alex added a little bit impressed.

"I'm summoning Oxygenddon in attack mode!" A monster made of oxygen appeared in front of Bastion (Atk: 1800 Def: 800). "Now attack Botanical Lion with Vapor Steam!" The air monster breathed a clear air blast at the lion plant and destroyed it.

"Thanks for that, now I can play my face down, Rose Thorns! When a plant monster is destroyed on my side of the field and I take damage because of it then you'll take the same amount as I do!" Chrystal told him as they both lost life points to that attack.

(Chrystal: 3800 Bastion: 3800)

"Not bad," Zane commented.

"Bastion sure walked right into that one." Jayla added.

"And I'm not done yet, Chrystal. I'll play the spell card, Ddon Elements! Now I'm able to summon out my Heatddon in attack mode!" A baby T-Rex made of visible light appeared on the field (Atk: 1500 Def: 1200). "And my battle phase continues which means that now I can wage a direct attack on you, Chrystal! Heatddon, attack with Flare Light attack!"

Chrystal screamed as she was knocked to the ground a blast of hit from the monster.

(Chrystal: 2300 Bastion: 3800)

"You'll pay for that." Chrystal growled as she got up. "I'm going to start this turn off by playing Monster Reborn! With it, I can summon one monster back from my graveyard and since I only have one monster in there then I guess you already know who I'm bringing back…that's right, Botanical Lion!" A burst of lightning brought the plant lion back from the grave. "Next I'll play Infernal Reckless Summon! Now we must summon in attack mode all monsters from our hand, deck, or graveyard that matches the monster we currently have on the field." Two more Botanical Lion appeared on Chrystal's field while Bastion summoned another Oxygenddon.

"I don't get it. Why would Chrystal bring back a few monsters onto the field? Sure they can destroy Heatddon but they aren't a match for Bastion's Oxygenddon." Jayla wondered out loud from confusion.

"Yeah not by themselves but Chrystal isn't as stupid as she looks. Botanical Lion gains 300 attack points for each Plant-type monster that you control and since there are three of them…" Alex frowned as he watched as the lion plants got stronger.

Botanical Lions': (Atk: 2200 Def: 2000)

"Oh right my monsters; attack Bastion's monsters and destroy his life points!" Chrystal ordered before the three Botanical Lions attack and destroyed Bastion's beasts and left him defenseless.

(Chrystal: 2300 Bastion: 2000)

"Bastion's life points have gone down by more than half!" Sylvie gasped. "He has no monsters on his field and his losing the duel!"

"Now I'm going to sacrifice my three Botanical Lions to summon out my Fiend Rose Dragon in attack mode!" Chrystal's three lions were engulfed in a sphere before it disappeared and what appeared out of it was a giant dragon made up of black and purple vines (Atk: 3500 Def: 2600).

"That thing has 3500 attack points?!" Jayla gasped.

"You should feel lucky Bastion, Fiend Rose Dragon can't attack on the first turn it's summon but it can deal 1000 points of damage to you instead!" Chrystal laughed as a black vine come off of Fiend Rose Dragon and attacked Bastion.

(Chrystal: 2300 Bastion: 1000)

"You just got one turn left, Bastion, than my dragon will destroy you!" Chrystal told him with a smirk.

"I'm afraid there won't be a next turn." Bastion declared as he drew his card from his deck.

"What?"

"I'm first going to play Monster Reborn so come on back, Oxygenddon!" Bastion called as his air monster returned to the field. "Next I'm going to summon Fuelddon in attack mode!" A beast looking monster that was made up of fuel appeared on his field also (Atk: 1700 Def: 1200). "Now I'm going to active Fuelddon effect, when his summoned I can summon a Heatddon from my hand, deck, or graveyard so I'll think I'm going to summon back the one you destroyed early." The little light T-Rex reappeared. "Finally, I'm going to play the spell card, Chemistry of Fire! By sacrificing one Oxygenddon, Fuelddon, and Heatddon then I can summon my Fire Dragon!" The three monsters on Bastion's field combined together and they formed into a serpentine dragon made up of fire (Atk: 2800 Def: 2600).

"It doesn't matter what you summon, Bastion. My monster's attack points are still higher than yours." Chrystal said with a smirk.

"You better double check you work, Chrystal." Bastion warned her. "Because I've already done all the math!"

"Done all the math?" Crowler questioned. "Does that mean…?"

"Bastion had this planned from the very start?!" Jayla asked shocked.

The Fire Dragon created a giant wave of fire and it washed all over Fiend Rose Dragon, leaving the other dragon monster burned to pieces along with its power.

Fiend Rose Dragon: (Atk: 0 Def: 2600)

"What?! What happened to my dragon's attack points?!" Chrystal cried.

"That's Fire Dragon's special ability. If I just send my whole hand to the graveyard then all the monster's on your side of the field attack points automatically become 0. Now Fire Dragon, attack with Flare Blast attack!" Bastion ordered which then the dragon of fire attacked Crystal's own dragon with another blast of fire and destroyed it along with the last of Chrystal's life points.

(Chrystal: 0 Bastion: 1000)

"A well-played duel, Chrystal." Bastion said while Chrystal took the effects of the after burn of the attack. "But no well enough."

"Pure luck," Chrystal snared. "You drew a lucky card and stumbled into the win!"

"Perhaps but luck tends to favor the prepared; and I was prepared to defeat you with a half of a dozen other cards as well." Chrystal was about to say something to that but Bastion cut her off. "Sorry, but you would have lost the duel one way or another; but deny it if you want just like how you denied throwing my deck into the ocean."

"Yeah prove it." Chrystal challenged.

Bastion took out a card and showed it to her. "This was a card that I fished out of the water this morning that has a formula I wrote on it. "I suppose you could've written it but then the math would've been wrong and it's not." He sighed. "Chrystal, you stole, cheated, lied, and you lost. You deserved to be demoted."

Chrystal looked at the ground before she screamed in fury. "This can't be!"

"Bastion Misawa," Dr. Crowler walked up to him. "Congratulations and welcome to Obelisk Blue."

"No, I can't accept that invitation."

"What?! But why?"

"When I first entered the school, I made a promise to myself that I would only enter Obelisk Blue when I become the number one student in the freshman class." Bastion then turned to look at Jayla. "Jayla, out of all the freshman students, I think the number one student is you."

"Really?" Jayla smirked at that. "Does that mean you want to settle this right here right now because watching you duel like that has really fired me up. Get it, since he used a Fire Dragon?" She chuckled at her own joke.

"Sorry, but not now."

Jayla blinked at that. "Uh why not?"

"Because I have a lot of work to do before I can duel you, many formulas to write, theorems to solve, equations to bounce. You're a good duelist, Jayla, and I plan to be ready since I still don't know all that you still have hidden in that one of a kind deck of yours." Bastion explained.

"Smart move," Jayla grinned.

"He didn't have to prepare for me." Chrystal growled at that. "What the heck?!"

"Don't worry, Jayla, soon my dorm room walls will be filled with new problems and formulas and we will have our duel. Just be prepared for it…like I was when I knocked that ball out of the way that you almost hit me with."

Jayla laughed a little at that. "That wasn't my fault. Besides, I'm way better at dueling since it's my life. Until then, pal."

"Until then," Bastion agreed.


	11. Monkey See, Monkey Duel

**I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh GX!**

(Wow, after rewatching this episode, I just remember why I love Jaden so much. He talks to monkeys! XD But really, I had fun writing this one. We get some Fianceshipping, a funny duel, Sylvie gets kidnapped by a monkey, and Jayla in a ways snaps (not like season 3 snaps but she does get a little mad). Also I'm going to be skipping episodes 14, 16 and 17 since I'm not going to be doing pointless fillers. I have big plans for the School Duel that I can't wait to get to so yeah, look forward to Fianceshippers favorite episode next guys but for now, enjoy the dueling monkey. XD)

Chapter 11: Monkey See, Monkey Duel

During the middle of the night, in the forest that surrounds Duel Academy, we find a lab with alarms going off like crazy.

**"Code Red, I repeat Code Red!"**

Men were running through the hallways of the building, loaded with rifles with tranquilizer darts in them.

"The subject can't escape no matter what." One of the men said who looked to be the leader of the team. He had black hair, glasses, and was wearing a black suit.

What they were chasing after turns out to be a monkey outfitted in a partial robotic suit and it was also wearing a duel disk on his arm. The monkey ran up to a door that a man was behind. As he was about to shot the money with a dart, the robot monkey jumped onto his back and out through a glass window, escaping into the night.

….

The next morning, Chrystal was walking out of the school building with a bag of her things over her shoulder. Since she lost her duel with Bastion, she couldn't accept the fact that she was a Ra now and wasn't top of her class. She didn't get any respect anymore and she finally had it. She stopped for a second to look back at her former school. "Sinking Duel Academy; you demoted me, you laugh at me. Well that's it, I had it." She turned back around and started to walk off again to who knows where now. She couldn't go back home. No, that would be even worse than Duel Academy. "You won't have me to kick around no more."

…..

During the same time, we find Sylvie running through hallways of Duel Academy until she came into the main class room, running down the stairs. "Jayla, it's awful! Chrystal is gone!" She stopped next to Jayla's seat, trying to catch her breath.

"And that's awful how?" Jayla questioned raising an eyebrow. She was still a little bit made at Chrystal for what she did to one of Bastion's decks.

"Well…." Even Sylvie looked confused on that. "Wow, even I don't know. Because she's your big duel rival?"

Jayla blinked at that. "Well here anyway but you're right. I need my completion!"

"Hey, I saw Chrystal packing up her stuff last night."

Jayla and Sylvie looked up at the Obelisk Blue row to see Chrystal's followers talking about her.

"Know why? Because she lost to that Ra."

"Bastion, wasn't it?"

"Yeah and that Slifer Slacker too."

"Yeah if you can't beat the ketchup and mustard team then good riddance to you."

"What a bunch of jerks; if those were the only friends I had then I would run away too." Jayla frowned at that thinking back to her days on the streets before Pegasus took her in. The only friends she had turned their back on her after they thought she was cursed. That was until she met C.J. anyway. That thought made her wonder what he would say after seeing this.

"Jayla," Sylvie started making the top Slifer look at her. "I know Chrystal's been a pain in the past but what if she's in some kind of trouble and needs us to help her?"

Jayla stood up at that. "Good point, the right thing to do would be to go look for her."

"Yeah…so when should we go?"

"Right now, Sylvie."

….

"Also, it's a great excuse to sneak out of class." Jayla said with a laugh as she and Sylvie were crawling through a hole out of the building that led to the outside. As soon as Jayla made it out, she looked around. "All clear," She then stood up along with Sylvie and started to dust the dirt off their uniforms.

"You know," Jayla and Sylvie panicked at that since they thought they were caught. "This school does have a thing called a front door, Jayla." The two girls turned around and were both surprised to see Alex and his friends Jamie and Mitchell standing there. Alex, who was the one that just spoke, had his arms crossed and a smile of amusement on his face.

"Oh hey Alex;" Jayla said with a sheepish smile as she and Sylvie walked up to the boys. "I bet your wondering what we're doing out here. Well we….were…just…uh…getting an early start on our homework."

"Yeah right, like you do your homework." Alex replied with a small chuckle. "You're looking for Chrystal." Jayla and Sylvie started to panic again. Alex might be their friend but that didn't mean he was always on their side. "And we're going to come along with you." He added.

"Really? Since when do you guys ditch class?" Jayla questioned.

"Chrystal might be a spoiled brat but she's still an Obelisk Blue and we take care of our own. " Alex answered before he rolled his eyes. "Jayla, your asleep half the time so you don't know that for a fact."

…

The group of five started their search for the missing Blue in the forest. Jayla and Sylvie were the only two to pretty much be calling Chrystal's name while the boys were just following after them…that is, until Alex lost it.

"Okay that's it. CHRYSTAL, YOU LITTLE SPOILED BRAT PRINCESS, IF THIS IS SOME KIND OF TRICK THEN YOU BETTER HOPE WE DON'T FIND YOU! YOU GOT THAT?!" He yelled so loudly that birds flew off from fright.

"Yeah threating, that will bring her running." Jayla said even though she was scared to see what Alex would do if this was all just a joke.

"You know, there must have been a good reason for Chrystal to run off like that." Jamie pointed out.

"Chrystal has a giant ego. She might be cute and pretty and hot but I guess that didn't stop those other students from making fun of her." Mitch added.

"Mitch, you have really bad taste in women." Alex shook his head at his friend before he looked away when he heard something. "Something's moving," He pointed towards a bush that was shaking like crazy.

"I don't see anything." Jayla claimed.

"Chrystal? It must be her." Sylvie guessed.

"Oh right, games over, we found you." Jayla said as she and the others started walking over to the bush. "Come on out; Chrystal?" Jayla and everyone else got the worst shock of their lives when it turned out not to be Chrystal but a monkey in a robot suit. Everyone screamed as the monkey attacked them before it just suddenly just took off.

"Not Chrystal," Alex said freaked out to the max.

"Not human either," Mitch added just as scarred for life as his friend. "What was that thing?"

The group then looked over when they heard move moment coming from the forest. They all thought it was another animal that was about to attack them but it turned out to be three young adult men instead. The first one was the man from the lab before, the other was holding a tranquilizer gun with dark shade sunglasses, and the finally one was a short man with a long bread and glasses.

"His gone," The lab guard mumbled.

Everyone then went silence when they all heard screaming. It took the group of now four to notice that…

"Sylvie!" Jayla exclaimed when she noticed her best friend was missing. She and the others then looked up. "Up in those trees!"

"Put….me….down….now!" Sylvie screamed. "Someone help!"

"I knew Sylvie wanted some guy to start crushing on her but I guess this wasn't what she had in mind." Jayla muttered.

"Over there,"

"Move!" The short guy, who looked to be the leader of the group ordered, before they lab people took off.

"Wait, what's going on?" Jamie asked. "What is that thing?"

"Who cares, it's got Sylvie, and we got to follow it. I'm not letting my best friend become dinner for an animal." Jayla broke in before she took off running after the lab workers.

"And you call my love life crazy, Alex." Mitch mumbled which got him a glare from the said blond before the three boys followed after her.

"I'm telling you; I'm not your type!" Sylvie cried. "Please let me go! I want my mommy!" The monkey did just that…he placed her down on a branch that hanged by the edge of a cliff. Sylvie looked ready to burst into tears from that. "Why does this always happen to me?!"

The lab workers finally got up to them but they all looked annoyed at what they found. "Blast, we can't shot him or else he'll drop the guy." The tall second in command growled.

"Hey, that monkey has a duel disk on." Jayla noted as she and the guys finally caught up with them. "That or a really funny looking banana;"

"That's no banana." The lead scientist told her. "And that's no normal monkey. His name's Wheeler and his a trained duelist."

"A dueling monkey?" Jayla asked in shock.

"Uh sir?" The guard mumbled.

"Oh yes, I forgot. Top secret." The scientist turned back to facing Wheeler.

"Wait, if he duels. Then let me duel him." Jayla said pointing at herself.

"Duel him? Can't you see we have a problem here, kid?!"

"Uh yeah," Jayla answered raising an eyebrow in the duh kind of way. "That's way I want to duel him."

"Your future girlfriend is dueling monkeys now and you're judging me?" Alex punched Mitch in the shoulder for that one.

"Uh Jayla, are you feeling okay?" Jamie asked.

"She's not sick, she's just gone crazy." Even Alex had to agree that out of all the crazy things that Jayla has done, this took number one…at least for now anyway.

"Look, I bet if I beat this monkey then he'll hand over Sylvie." Jayla told them. "I mean, it's only fair." She then took off to the middle of the cliff. "So how about it, Wheeler? Ready to get your game on? That's right banana breath, put the girl down and let's settle this like man…well woman and monkey but you get the idea!"

"Well I got to hand it to her, at least their talking in a way." Jamie commented with an eyebrow raised.

"I just don't get how that monkey can understand her." Mitch added.

"Maybe all that training his had has taught Wheeler how to speak human." Alex guessed. "That or Jayla's part monkey." He shot a glare at his friends. "One more word and I'm feeding you guys to Wheeler."

"Okay so if I win, Sylvie goes free." Jayla explained.

"Jayla, I always have your back on anything but what if you lose?!" Sylvie asked.

"If I loss?" Jayla scratched the back of her head. "Wow, I really didn't think of that. Okay if Wheeler wins the duel, then we're let him go."

"How does that help me?!" Sylvie cried.

"Sylvie, don't worry. I only lose duels 5% of the time out of 100%. You're in good hands." Jayla told her.

Wheeler just stood there on the branch before he let Sylvie go before he hop on over to stand on top of a rock. He let out a cry as his duel disk active.

"Wow, you really know how to work that thing, don't you?" Jayla commented as she actives her own. "Oh right, Wheeler, let's throw down!"

"I got the shot." The guy with the shade said.

"No, this is just the field test we been waiting for." The leader said.

_It's time to get down to business…monkey business. _Jayla thought with a smirk. "Ready or not, let's duel!"

(Jayla: 4000 Wheeler: 4000)

_"Duel!"_ Wheeler replied which took Jayla by surprise as she freaked out.

"The monkey can talk?" Mitch asked raising an eyebrow.

"Oh please, that will be completely unrealistic." The lead scientist stated. "The helmet reads his mind and talks for him."

"Uh…." Jayla questioned before she grinned. "Well at least I won't be the one to do all the talking in this duel. Let's just start things off, my draw!" Jayla drew from her deck. She grinned again at what she got. _Sweet, this is just the card I need to start things off. _"Here I come, Wheeler! I'm summoning out Gem-Armadillo in attack mode!" Jayla's brown with gems on it armadillo appeared on the field (Atk: 1700 Def: 500). "And thanks to his effect, when his summoned out onto the field, I can take a Gem-Knight monster from deck and add it to my hand." Jayla did just that before she nodded. "Oh right monkey, you saw my moves, now do yours. You get it? Monkey see monkey do?"

"You make puns now? And not even good ones." Jamie commented.

_"My turn, my turn; draw!" _Wheeler drew from his deck before he summoned the monster he just drew. _"Berserk Gorilla, attack mode!" _A brown gorilla appeared pounding his chest with a roar (Atk: 2000 Def: 1000).

"What's he? Family? At least now we know who got the good looks." Jayla implied.

_"Berserk Gorilla attack Gem-Armadillo! Attack! Attack!" _Wheeler ordered as his 'brother' roared again as he run up to Gem-Armadillo and destroyed the poor monster with a powerful punch.

(Jayla: 3700 Wheeler: 4000)

Wheeler did a few back flips before he placed a face down. _"Monkey see, monkey duel; monkey made a fool out of you."_

Jayla let out a small growl at that. _Smart monkey that's for sure._

"Jayla's losing the duel." Jamie said.

"Yeah and she's losing her cool too." Alex added. "But then again, how could you not? She is getting beat by a monkey."

Jayla looked over her shoulder at them. "Hey, give me a break here. The duel just started." She then looked back at Wheeler. "And it's about to heat up since I'm going to play Gem-Knight Fusion! I fuse Gem-Knight Obsidian with Gem-Knight Amber to summon out Gem-Knight Prismaura in attack mode!" A silver and yellow machine looking knight appeared on the field. He had a red cape, a lane plus shield and Prismaura gems for shoulder blades (Atk: 2450 Def: 1400). "My new knight has a pretty cool ability also. Once per turn, I can send a Gem-Knight monster from my hand or deck to the graveyard and he can destroy a card on your side of the field. So nightly night Berserk Gorilla;" Wheeler's monster was then destroyed by a storm of Prismaura. "Next, I'm going to active Obsidian's effect, if he was sent to the graveyard from my hand, I can summon out a level four or lower monster from my graveyard and I think I'm going to summon out the one I sent there from Prismaura's effects; Gem-Knight Lazuli!" Jayla's child knight appeared on the field (Atk: 600 Def: 100). "And with no monsters on your field to protect yourself…well it isn't going to be pretty for you. Oh right knights, attack Wheeler direct!"

Wheeler screamed in his monkey kind of way as Jayla's two knights took down almost all his life points.

(Jayla: 3700 Wheeler: 950)

"Yeah, I am the woman." Jayla grinned. "Well I mean…you could be the man but you know…uh Wheeler? Hello? Are you calling it quits already?"

"Uh so is that it?" Sylvie asked from her spot from the tree. "Does that mean I can go free because I just remember something…I'm afraid of highs!"

"Oh please, you are going to have to deal with that fear of yours." The lead scientist said with a small chuckle. "Wheeler just made one little mistake, that's all but he won't make it again. Believe me, it's all part of his training. You'll see, back at the lab, when he made a mistake twice then he would be harshly punished. He won't give up, he'll just get better."

"Sir top secret."

"Oh yes, never mind."

"So monkey, are you calling it quits or not?" Jayla asked which got her a growl from Wheeler in return.

_"Never give up;" _Wheeler answered as he drew.

"That's the spirit, yeah, oh right then game on!"

_"I summon Acrobat Monkey in attack mode!" _Wheeler jumped back as a blue and white robot monkey flipped onto the field (Atk: 1000 Def: 1800). _"Next, I play my face down; trap, trap, DNA Surgery!" _

"DNA Surgery?! That changes all the monsters on the field to whatever type of monster that monkey choices." Jayla could tell this wasn't going to end well.

_"I chose Beast type! Beast type!" _Wheeler declared and with that, Jayla's knights and Wheeler's monkey changed form until they looked beastly. _"Now, I'll play Wild Nature's Release and Double Attack!"_

"Wild Nature's Release increases the attack points of one beast type monster by the valve of its defense points and with Double Attack, Wheeler just has to send one card from his hand to the graveyard and he can attack twice for now on." Alex explained before he frowned. "Wow, this monkey is getting better."

"Which means for Jayla….it's going to get worse…" Mitch pointed out.

_"Acrobat Monkey! Power up! Power up!" _Wheeler said which then his robot monkey's eyes grew orange as it broke out of its suit and its power grew.

Acrobat Monkey: (Atk: 2800 Def: 1800)

"Uh oh," Jayla mumbled.

_"Now Acrobat Monkey attack!"_ Wheeler command as his beast ran at the two now beast type Gem-Knights and pounded both of them to pieces before the monkey roared in pain as it was destroyed.

(Jayla: 1150 Wheeler: 950)

"Wait a second, I don't get it. What just happened?" Sylvie questioned trying her best not to look down so she wouldn't start freaking out again.

"When Wild Nature's Release is used on a monster, that monster destroyed at the turns end." Alex answered her with his arms crossed. "Risky move and another mistake;"

_"Your turn, your turn!" _Wheeler said as he ended.

"Nice moves, Wheeler, but no banana yet." Jayla commented. "Now here goes, draw." She looked over at the card she just drew and smirked. _Oh right, it's time to show this guy that he can't just take my friend poisoner and get away with it. It's time to show this furball that there's more to being a great duelist then just knowing how to work a duel disk. _

Just as Jayla was about to make her final move, she looked over when she started to hear noises. She was shock and very well surprised to see a group of monkeys hiding behind some bushes, watching the duel.

"Uh oh, not more monkeys!" Sylvie cried.

"It's like an army of them." Mitch added.

_Wait a sec…Wheeler has…family? _Jayla thought she was about to burst into tears from this. "That's why you're trying to escape, isn't it? To get back to your family?"

_"Must win! Miss family! Miss family!" Wheeler cried. _

Jayla lowered her duel disk at that. "Yeah, I know how you feel, pal." She lowered her head and closed her eyes as pictures of her parents flashed through her mind, the fire that took their lives, and the time when she had nowhere else to go. She sighed as she reopened her eyes and looked right at Wheeler. "I lost my family too and I miss them every day of my life and if I had a chance to be in your place right now, I won't lie to you, I would take it just to see them again." Her mood then turned south as she glared at the scientists, who all took a step back at the sudden look of anger on her face. Even the Obelisk Blues looked shocked to see Jayla like this. "If you people knew about this then I swear it not going to end well for you." She growled at them. "Look Wheeler, I'm going to do everything I can to help you get home to your family but right now, I gotta help Sylvie and unless you decide to let her go, I gotta beat you. Which mean I gotta summon Gem-Knight Emerald in attack mode!" Jayla's green armored with the double shields appeared (Atk: 1800 Def: 800).

_"Don't forget! Don't forget! DNA Surgery! Emerald turns into a Beast type!" _Wheeler reminded her as Emerald grew fur and his face turned into a beast with fangs.

"That's fine by me since with no monsters on your field, one attack is all I need. Emerald, end this!" Jayla ordered as her newly made beast let out a roar before it threw its shields at Wheeler. The monkey screamed as his last bit of life points dropped to zero and he fell to his knees, gasping for breath.

(Jayla: 1150 Wheeler: 0)

"Oh right, she won!" Sylvie cheered. "Now, can I be let down now?!"

"You heard the girl; fair is fair and it's time you let Sylvie go." Jayla told Wheeler who just nodded before he went over to the tree and let the poor girl down before she took off running into Jayla's arms.

"Thanks for saving me, Jay." Sylvie said as she started crying.

Jayla smiled a little. "No problem, it's what I do best. Speaking of wish…" She glanced over at Wheeler. "I said I was going to help you get home and I'm going to keep that promise. Now let's get that robot suit off you." Wheeler looked surprised at that as Jayla started walking over to him but she didn't get far since the scientist coming running at her, pushed her out of the way to the ground and threw a net over Wheeler.

"Jayla!" The other students gasped while Alex looked ready to beat the crap out of the guys that just pushed his 'crush' to the ground like she was nothing.

Jayla rubbed the back of her head. "Why does that always happen to me?" She then noticed what was happing to Wheeler and jumped back onto her feet. "Hey! He doesn't belong with you! He belongs out here in nature with his family! Why can't you sick freaks understand that?!"

"Yeah that's right, Wheeler! You might have kidnapped me but it was for a good reason. We won't let them take you back to the lab!" Sylvie said as the boys make a road block to make sure they weren't going anyway.

"You think your threats scare me?" The leader asked walking past Jayla. "Please, you just some kid. Who's going to believe you?" Jayla was already for that question to be asked but before she could answer; he continued. "Not only will my lab work continue but it will grow larger because I'm taking all the monkeys back to the lab. Your friend won't miss his family. They all will be in cages with him."

The guy with shades raised his rifle at the group of monkeys, ready to shoot them but before he could, Pharaoh appeared out of nowhere and jumps onto his head. The man yelled as he dropped the tranquilizer gun as Pharaoh walked to…

"Naughty kitty, Pharaoh;" Banner said with a smile as he picked up his pet and started walking over to the three lab workers.

"Professor Banner?!" The students were in more surprised to see what one of their teachers was doing here.

"Just who the heck are you?" The leader questioned.

"Oh you know, just your average teacher, duelist…." Banner picked up the rifle with his foot. "…animal lover; If you gentlemen caught my drift."

The three lab workers just growled at that.

…

After getting all the robot parts off of him, besides his duelist since Wheeler kinda grown to liking it, he took off to his family who all just stood there, smiling at them in the way that only animals in their kind of family could do.

"It's like a family reunion." Sylvie said.

Jayla smiled at that, happy to know that she helped someone out that was just like her. "Yeah;" She agreed before she added. "Hey Wheeler! Let's duel again sometime!"

Wheeler smiled back and raised his duel disk, saying something in monkey.

"Yeah me too; that was a super fun match." Jayla replied which got her weird looks from everyone.

"Uh Jayla, his talking helmet is gone you know." Sylvie pointed out as the monkeys took off into the forest.

"Well that was a close one, if the Professor hadn't showed up then they would have taken them away for sure." Mitch said which made everyone look at the Slifer's headmaster.

"Oh I don't know about that. Jayla knows some high class people." Banner put in which made Jayla smirk.

"One call to Pony and this thing would have gotta blown up for sure." Jayla said with a grin which made the boys stare at her. Sylvie already knew who she was talking about so she just nodded.

"Yeah, you have some questions to answer after this, Jay." Alex said which Jayla nodded to before the top freshman Blue asked Banner: "How did you even find us, Professor?"

"Like I said; I love animals. Uh course, it would be hard not to be with a cat that can track anything as well as Pharaoh." Banner answered as he petted his said cat.

"Yeah but why were you looking for us in the first place?" Jayla questioned.

"Well children, I wanted to tell you that Chrystal is okay."

"Hey that's great news!" Jayla smiled.

"Yeah it is." Sylvie agreed.

"Uh course, there is some bad new as well." Banner added sweat dropped. "Here come with me."

…..

Banner led the group of five to the docks. "You'll see, Pharaoh tracked her here to the docks but when I arrived, she was already leaving on her family's yacht."

"Well that's a shame." Jayla sighed.

"Yeah I guess; she did make things interesting even if she was a brat at times…okay all the time." Sylvie went on.

"You'll say it, Sylvie." Alex agreed as he stared at the water. He didn't like Chrystal at times but he was still going to miss the brat he learned to call princess; not like he would say that out loud anyway.

"Well guys, I'm sure she's going to be back some day." Jayla reassured them. "After all, good rivals are hard to find."

"Yeah and you know what's not? School and since you guys got out early today; we have some making up to do. So let's go." Banner told them, making everyone groan in disbelieve.


	12. Courting Alex

**I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh GX!**

(Fiancéshippers, I hope you're happy after this chapter since I'm so tired after writing this. Just to warn you guys, I don't think this one turned out very good since the duel kind sucks if you ask me. Let's just say I hate tennis cards now. Plus, I kind wanted to hit my head off to the side every so often. Now don't hate me for saying this, I like Fiancéshipping and all but Soulshipping and Spiritshipping will always be my favorite so maybe that's why I didn't really like writing this. Oh well, I hope to do better since it's going to be the Gem-Knights Vs. Yugi's deck next time!)

Chapter 12: Courting Alex

A few days after the Slifer girls and the Obelisk boys saved Wheeler from the mad scientists, we find our heroes in gym class once more but instead of playing basketball and baseball like last time, all the girls and boys were all playing tennis and Jayla hated every second of it. She didn't like basketball either but at least she was somewhat good at it. Tennis on the other hand was a nightmare. She and Sylvie were paired up as a team and they were playing again Jamie and Mitch. The ball was hit back and fore and every time Sylvie went to hit the ball, she looked like she was about to wet herself from panic. Finally, Jayla asked the one question that she was dying to ask for a while now.

"Come on, would someone tell me what tennis has to do with dueling?" Jayla asked with a frown.

"Jayla, tennis has a lot in common with dueling that I'm surprise on how you don't like it. Taking turns, thinking on your feet and the more you play…." Mitch paused on explaining this to her as he hit the ball that was coming at him and hit it towards Jayla. "….the better you'll do." He finished.

"Well in that case…" Jayla leaped into the air and hit the ball with a powerful strike but since she had really bad luck when it comes to playing sports, the ball was hit at a really bad angle and went flying at one on the neighboring courts and it was about to hit someone in the face. "Alex heads up!" She yelled which got the Obelisk Blue attention. However before the ball got even close to him, someone got into the line of fire and deflected it away from him and towards someone else…

That person happened to be Dr. Crowler.

"That's Dr. Crowler…." The headmaster of the Obelisk Blue said to Miss Fontaine just as the tennis ball came right at him and nailed him right in the eye, knocking him down to the ground.

Alex blinked in surprise at that. _Crowler has really bad luck when it comes to sports. _He thought since he heard about what happened with the basketball from Jayla. He then looked over to see who blocked the shot from hitting him. It was a girl with short brown hair dressed in a Duel Academy tennis uniform like everyone else was. "Uh thank you for that;"

Jamie and Mitch put their game on pause to come over to see if their friend was okay. "Dude, you almost got creamed, are you okay?" Jamie asked.

"Yeah, would you like me to help you to the nurse?" The girl asked facing a grin which made Jamie and Mitch stare in awe. They were both thinking the same thing; this chick was hot.

"That's okay, thanks." Alex replied politely while trying not to raise an eyebrow at his friends.

_So this is Alex Rhodes? People weren't kidding when they said he was handsome. _The girl thought entranced by the boy that she just saved with a deep large blush on her face.

"Uh do you need me to help you to the nurse?" Alex asked since he didn't get a reply for a while.

The girl giggled at that. "No, it's just…I've know you from Obelisk Blue, I seen you around." She grabbed one of Alex's hands. "Not that I ever had the chance to talk to you…" She quickly let go of his hand when she realized what she was doing." Let alone to touch you…" She laughed nervously before she turned around. "Anyway, I better get back to my match…" She started too walked off. "Um…what was the score…love.….something I think?"

The three boys just stared as she went off back to her court. Jamie and Mitch were still having their 'I'm in love' moment while Alex was kindly freaked out. He thought that after Crystal left then people would stop hitting on him but he guessed wrong. He just pushed those thoughts to the side when Jayla and Sylvie come running over to him.

"Alex, I am so sorry!" Jayla apologized. "This is why I don't play tennis."

Alex chuckled from that. "It's fine, Jay. No one got hurt…well…maybe besides him…" He pointed behind them and the two girls eyes widen when they saw Crowler coming over to them, steaming with anger.

…..

"I'm really, really, really, really, really sorry. How's that?" Jayla asked bowing as she apologized to Dr. Crowler. They were both in the nurse's office right now since Crowler had to get treated for his black eye and he forced Jayla to come along to for her punishment.

"Nope… that's still not a good enough apology." Crowler fumed as Miss Fontaine swung his head over to her so she could douses his black eye with a bag of ice. "A little harder next time, some of my vertebrae are still intact!"

"You know Dr. Crowler, I saw what happened, and technically Jayla wasn't the one that hit you with that ball." Miss Fontaine stated. "If you don't mind me say;"

"Well I do mind!" Crowler retorted not calming down in the less. "Because Jayla was the one that started it! I saw the whole thing with my own two eyes!" Miss Fontaine gasped at that which made Crowler correct himself. "Well one eye;" Fontaine sweat dropped.

"Ugh…cyclop…" Jayla said under her breath which made the two adults look over at her.

"Care to repeat that, you Slifer slime?" Crowler snarled as he held up a hand to his ear.

"Look if you're gonna punish me, how about I promise to quit tennis? I don't even like it." Jayla offered which just made the doctor smirk as he stood up and walked over to her.

"Don't like tennis, huh? Well then I can't think of no better punishment for your crime then." Crowler stood in front of Jayla with a finger pointed at her. "I'll make you play and under the tutelage of the captain; she'll whip you into shape in no time."

"Come on, I said I was sorry!" Jayla replied which made Crowler get right up in her face.

"Oh yes and you will be."

…..

In the boy's locker room, Alex had just finished changing out of his gym clothes and was putting them in his locker. He then grabbed his Obelisk Blue jacket that was hanging inside and threw it on.

"Hey Alex!"

Alex looked to his left to see Jamie and Mitch coming up to him, both of them back in their Obelisk uniforms also. He raised an eyebrow since his friends were grinning like crazy. "What did you guys do this time?" He asked.

"Well since you only think of Jayla as a friend…" Mitch rolled his eyes. "We decided to take matters into our own hands and found out who that cute tennis girl is for you."

Alex banged his head against his locker door. "Oh not again…"

"Anyway, this girl is Harriet Rosewood as in Rosewood Sporting Goods and they got stores everywhere!" Jamie continued. "Plus she's a 3rd year Obelisk Blue!"

"Yep, great for her;" Alex replied as he walked out of the locker room to stand outside. His friends followed him out as they continued to take about this girl.

"Great? An older woman that's both rich and a hottie? That's not great, Alex, that's girlfriend material so go out there and get her!" Mitch told him.

"Guys, I'm not looking for a girlfriend right now. I just want to get good grades and work on my dueling." Alex sighed. "Plain and simple;"

Suddenly, Sylvie ran past them, looking super flustered. "Oh man, oh man, oh man!" She was dashing back and forth across the hallway. "Where's the lousy tennis team?" The three guys were just staring at her weirdly until Sylvie stopped in the middle of the hallway when she saw them and started to jog in place. "Alex, do you know where the tennis team meets?"

"Out on the courts, Sylvie;" Alex answered. "What on the earth is wrong?"

"What's wrong? Everything's wrong?!" Sylvie replied as she took off running down the hallway again.

"Care to explain better, Sylvie?" Jamie questioned making Sylvie back track to answer.

"It's the most unfair thing ever! Dr. Crowler's making the tennis captain boss Jayla around as punishment for hitting him with that ball!"

"Why's that the most unfair thing ever?" Jamie asked.

"Because the captain was the guy who really hit Crower!" Sylvie yelled as she took down the hall again.

"Who's the captain?"

…..

"Service!"

Back at the tennis courts, we find Harriet Rosewood putting Jayla through a giant workout as she kept serving tennis balls at her with amazing speed. Jayla always had to catch her breath after she hit a ball back as she continued to run from one side to the other. After she finished hitting ten, she fell to her knees gasping for breaths.

"I thought we were….going to be playing tennis…not….running…speed drills…" Jayla quickly stood back up as another ball come right at her. "Man, this girl doesn't lighten up." As she went to serve it back, she tripped over a stray tennis ball and groaned in pain when her back hit the ground.

"Come on, Jayla, no pain no gain!" Harriet told her with a grin. "You gotta hustle to build those muscles! You need to sweat to become a threat! If you don't pick up the pace, you'll never win the race!"

"Okay Harriet;" Jayla replied as she sat up. "You can lay off the sports clichés; I get it, I get it."

"Hey, there's no letter 'I' in the word 'team', Jayla!" Harriet said making some kind of weird sports pose. "That's the very first rule in tennis!"

"Really, even when you're playing singles?" Jayla asked.

"Moving on; I think it's time for you to work on your forehand and backhand. I think 100 stocks will make tennis more your racquet." Harriet laughed at her own joke which made Jayla groan again.

Sylvie, Jamie, and Mitch were all watching this from the sidelines.

"I get it, this girl is nuts." Sylvie pointed out with a frown. "The clichés, the crazy practicing…"

"You know, she is a bit obsessive." Jamie added.

"I still find her cute….a little strangle but cute…" Mitch said which got him a punch in the shoulder from Jamie since Alex wasn't here to do so.

Meanwhile, Jayla was continuing her crazy practice and after she hit three balls back, she collapsed to the ground. "Well, at least I'm done…with the first ten." She groaned hating every last second of this.

Alex, who was now standing next to the court, picked up a tennis ball with a sigh.

"Oh hey Alex;" Mitch said when he noticed his friend had finally appeared.

Harriet turned around at that and smiled when she saw Alex walking up to her. "Hey there, sorry I'm sweating this much. I've just been kicking this girl's…" She stopped herself when she noticed Alex just flat out walked right pasted her and over to Jayla.

"You look like you could be doing better." Alex said with a grin which made Jayla chuckle a little as Alex helped her back to her feet. "I guess you were right. Tennis isn't your thing. Anyway, you won't believe what I just heard, Jay. On my way here, I ran into Professor Banner and he told me someone spotted Chrystal."

"No kidding? Well where is she?" Jayla asked.

During the conversation, Harriet was standing just a few feet away and she was so burning mad about all of this, it looked like a flaming aura had appeared around her. "A bench warmer like Jayla talking to a guy like Alex?!" She grumbled. "No way!" She stormed on over there to break this up. "HEY TIME OUT!" Jayla and Alex both looked over at the now pissed off tennis captain. "You can't talk to a first class person like Alex! You can't even return a Bucky-whip with some topspin so stay away from my Prince Charming!"

"Prince Charming?" Alex face palmed at that while Jayla just blinked.

"Listen Jayla, I'm warning you! Just step away from the handsome boy before I go athletic on you!"

"Chill out, pal, we were just talking." Jayla said before she looked back at Alex. "So, you were saying, Alexandrite?"

"Alexandrite?!" Harriet got right in the middle of them which made Jayla freak out. "What is that, some kind of pet name?! What's it mean?! Where's it come from?!"

"….inside joke you wouldn't understand…" Jayla answered.

"Sure, you like me to believe that, wouldn't you?" Harriet replied with a crazy grin on her face. "Well, I don't. I don't believe anything that you'll say. Which is way, this little huddle is over."

"Great then, so beat it." Jayla said with a little anger in her tone since she was kinda being reminded of the people that made fun of her in her childhood from this girl.

"No way, buddy. Know your sports; when a huddle is over, you make your play, and you don't run away." Harriet told her.

"I get it. You want a tennis match, right?" Jayla asked with a small groan. She might hate this sport but she always accepted challenges.

"No way, I want a duel. Winner becomes Alex's fiancée!"

"Wait what?!" Alex blinked a few times, hoping he didn't hear what he thinks he just heard. He heard about guys during these kinds of things but for Harriet to make a challenge like that really did make this girl nuts. "Fiancée?!"

"I love weddings and all but arranged ones?" Sylvie mumbled.

"Yeah and Alex doesn't look to happy about this either." Jamie added.

"Well…I don't know about the stakes." Jayla started before she got a grin on her face. "But I never back down from a challenge! You got it, Harriet, let's throw down!" Alex's eyes widen at that.

"Well here we go." Jamie said with a sigh. "Why am I not surprise?"

"And if this girl duels as well as she plays tennis then it'll be rough going for Jayla." Sylvie informed.

After the two girls got their duel disks and decks from their lockers, we now find both of them on either side of the tennis court while the others were still watching from the side lines.

"Oh right, are you ready?" Harriet asked as both of their duel disk actived.

"Yep and willing;" Jayla responded. "Get your game on!"

(Jayla: 4000 Harriet: 4000)

"So two girls are dueling for your hand in marriage? Kinda backwards but this is going to be exciting." Mitch said which got him a glare from Alex.

"No one is getting married, Mitch." Alex told him with his arms crossed. "The only reason that I haven't left yet is to see if the rumors are true that Harriet is as good as Zane."

Sylvie's eyes widen at that. _Those are the rumors? Oh man, if Harriet is as good as my big brother then she mustn't duel like she plays tennis; she must duel even better! _

_ "_Service! First…." Harriet started the duel as she drew. "I'm going to throw a spell card at you, Service Ace!" A spell card with a picture of a tennis court with someone getting shot by a beam of light appeared.

"A spell card already?" Jayla asked confused.

"You got that right and just like a power serve, it's going to make you sweat. Here's how it works…" Harriet picked a card from her hand and held it up. "I pick a card and then you'll have to choose if it's a spell, trap, or monster. If you guess right, your fine but guess wrong; well then you'll get serve with a stinging of 1500 points of damage."

"So I just guess?" Jayla put on her thinking face before she decided on what she'll choose; "Already, it's a spell card?"

"You'll sure? You can still change your mind, you know?" Harriet asked making Jayla rethink her choice.

"Then wait! I switch my guess and say that's a trap card." Jayla replied.

Harriet chucked at that as she flipped the card around to show that it was Mega Thunderball; a monster card. "It looks like we found another thing that you're bad at, huh?" Jayla sweat dropped at that with a groan. "Anyway, now I'll put this card away." She removed the Mega Thunderball card from play. "And let loss the big serve! Service Ace! Good luck retuning this shot, pal!" A shot of light come from the card which took away 1500 points from Jayla's life points.

(Jayla: 2500 Harriet: 4000)

"15 love and I'll place this card face down to end the set. You're serve;" Harriet said as a face down appeared in front of her.

"Yeah and I better make it count." Jayla said drawing from her deck. _Harriet got no monsters on her field but that face down of hers got me worried. Oh well, a good defense is a good offense and I know just the Knight to do just that. _"I'm summoning Gem-Knight Sardonyx in attack mode!" Her beast human like knight with the sardonyx chain mace appeared in attack mode (Atk: 1800 Def: 900).

"So that a Gem-Knight huh?" Harriet yawned, unimpressed.

Sardonyx growled at that which made Jayla look at him. "Just ignore her, Sardonyx." She told her knight making her warrior less tense. "How about you show her how impressing you are by attacking." Sardonyx nodded with smirk as he threw his mace right at Harriet.

"Don't think so, rock for brains." Harriet countered as her face down rose up. "I actived Receive Ace! This trap card negates your attack and then deals 1500 points of damage to your life points." Harriet's trap card blew a large gust of wind that sent Sardonyx's mace flying back right at them.

(Jayla: 1000 Harriet: 4000)

"That's 30 love but I do have to pay three cards for the trap I just played." Harriet sent the top three cards from her deck and sent them to the graveyard.

"Well I think I'm just going to throw down a face down and end things for now." Jayla replied as a face down appeared.

"Boy, you are lazy aren't you?" Jayla made no comment to that as Harriet made her move. "Hey pal, that's fine. It makes things a lot easier for me. I'll play Smash Ace! It lets me flip the top card on my deck and if it's a monster…"

"Let me guess, I get nailed right?" Jayla guessed.

"Hey, you're starting to get the swing of things huh? And you will be getting swung at." Harriet drew her card and smirk as she flipped it over to show that she drew Mystical Shine Ball. "Oh yeah a monster;"

"Someone up there really hates me." Jayla mumbled.

"Well someone up there loves me but uh course, most people do." Harriet smirked as she said; "Now get ready for Smash Ace and for the last of your life points to go bye bye." Another beam of light was about to take out the rest of Jayla's life points but the Gem Queen had other plans.

"Sorry Harriet but I learn from my mistakes so I'm going to play my face down, Pyroxene Fusion!" Jayla's fusion trap card rose up. "With this, I can summon out a fusion monster to protect me so I'm going to take Sardonyx here and fuse him with Gem-Knight Amber that's in my hand to summon out Gem-Knight Prismaura in attack mode!" Gem-Knight Amber appeared on the field before he was fused with Gem-Knight Sardonyx and out came Jayla's knight of Prismaura (Atk: 2450 Def: 1400).

"What was the point in making that move? It still won't stop my attack." Harriet's Smash Ace attack was just about to hit Jayla but it disappeared once Jayla sent a card to the graveyard. "Hey, what's going on here?!"

"It's really simple; once per turn when Prismaura on the field, I can send a Gem-Knight card from my hand to the graveyard and destroyed one face up card on your side of the field. So by sending my Gem-Knight Alexandrite to the graveyard, your Smash Ace is destroyed and my life points are saved." Jayla explained.

"Wait Alexandrite…wasn't that the nickname you call…..oh…" Harriet growled when she just figured out what Jayla just did there.

"Yep;" Jayla grinned as she looked over at Alex. "Thanks for saving my butt, Alexandrite." She said which made Alex's face go a deep dark red.

"Knight in shining armor huh?" Jamie asked with a grin.

"Went to save your Gem Queen huh?" Mitch added also grinning at this.

"Shut up," Alex said as he looked over at Harriet to see what her next move will be but she just ended her turn after that.

"Now how about we make things a little bit even around here?" Jayla said as she drew and smirk. "Prismaura, how about you show Harriet why you're the king of the court around here?" Prismaura nodded as he ran up to Harriet and attack her direct with his lance.

(Jayla: 1000 Harriet: 1550)

"Way to go, Jayla! You've almost tied up!" Sylvie cheered making Jayla flash a peace sign at her.

"One lucky shot;" Harriet said as she drew and smirked. "I think it's time we turn this duel into a real tennis game. I give up 550 of my life points…."

(Jayla: 1000 Harriet: 1000)

"…So I can play this, Deuce!" A spell card with a picture of a tennis score board appeared with both sides saying 40 each.

"Another spell card?" Jayla questioned since she didn't get what Harriet was trying to do anymore.

"That's right but I bet you never heard of this one before. I can only active it if we both have 1000 life points. And here's how it's works; for now on, we can only attack with one monster during our Battle Phase and life points don't matter. You win by being the first one to do damage to the other twice in a roll. Oh and your Prismaura's effect can't destroy this card so good luck if you were playing on trying that." Harriet explained.

"Wait, so now it's just a straight head to head match now?" Jayla blinked at that.

"Right, I told you that this card would be like a real life tennis match. I guess we already know who's going to win this." Harriet grinned. "And now, I'm going to summon out the Big Server! The reason his serve is so big is because he can attack your life points direct!" A man dressed tennis clothes with a tennis racquet for a hand appeared on the field (Atk: 300 Def: 300). "Now Big Server, attack with spike serve!" Harriet's only monster threw a spike tennis ball into the air and sent it flying right at Jayla.

(Jayla: 0/2 Harriet: 1/2)

"And that's one point for me. Oh and by the way, the Big Server has another special ability that lets me take Service Ace from my deck and add it to my hand. You'll get a new card too but it won't matter. I mean, let's face it. There's no way that it'll be as good as this one. How could it be? Now drew you card." Jayla said nothing to that as she drew from her deck. The card she ended up getting was Gem-Knight Fusion. "Oh right and now, I'm serving up the spell card Service Ace. You remember how it works right? You chose the cards type and if you're right, your good."

"Yeah and if I'm wrong, I'm a goner." Jayla finished. _And if I do guess wrong then that will be two hits in a row. _

_She only has a one in three chance. _Sylvie thought with a frown.

_It all comes down to this. The game, the set, the match; Jayla, for the love of everything god, please get this right. _Alex thought.

_Well, I hope I guess right. _Jayla sighed before she answered; "Oh right, I guess you drew a monster card."

Harriet was surprised at that as she flipped the card over to show it was Mega Thunderball again. "You got it."

Jayla grinned at that. "Sweetness!" She exclaimed while everyone else on the sidelines cheered. Alex just smiled a little as he let out a sigh of relief.

"Oh yeah, tell me you're still in this after I play this. I going to use Giant Racket and equip it to Big Server." A giant red tennis racket appeared on Big Server's back. "So are you still in it?"

"To win it," Jayla answered with a grin. "I can take that server guy down."

"Maybe but you won't be able to do it on your first try. See, when a monster is equipped with Giant Racket, it has a onetime power that allows it to turn any battle damage to zero."

"Wait and since your Deuce only allows me to attack with one monster per turn, I won't be able to destroy it! Big Server can't be beat with one attack!" Jayla just stood in shock at that.

"Your right and as you can see, you're not in it! You're not all over it! You're just about to lose it!" Harriet yelled making Jayla grow annoyed a little again.

_Not as long as there are still cards in my deck. I believe in my Gem-Knights and I know they won't let me lose to someone like Harriet. _"Well here I go! Draw!" Harriet just stood there with a smug look on her face since she already knew she had this won. "Sweetness!" Jayla said which took Harriet by surprise. "The ball is in my court now since I'm going to active Prismaura effect. I'm just going to send one Gem-Knight from my hand to the graveyard and I think I'll destroy that Giant Racket of yours!" The racket on Big Server's back soon disappeared like it was never there.

"So what? Even if you do attack my Big Server and get a point; it won't matter. I'll just summon out another one during my next turn and attack your life points and win the duel." Harriet pointed out.

"That would be the case but I have to thank you, Harriet, for giving me the card that I need to beat you right now." Jayla replied which shocked the tennis captain.

"What are you talking about?!"

"When you played Big Server's special ability and let me drew a card; you said that it wouldn't matter. Well guess what; it does matter since I'm going to play Gem-Knight Fusion! I'm going to fuse my Gem-Knight Tourmaline that I just drew with Gem-Knight Prismaura who's already on my field to summon out Gem-Knight Topaz in attack mode!" After the two monsters fuse together, Jayla's golden topaz knight with a black cap appeared on the field (Atk: 1800 Def: 1800).

"What was the point of during all of this? It still won't change…"

"Topaz can attack twice per turn." Jayla said plainly making Harriet's eyes widen. "Topaz, if you would do the honors?" The golden knight nodded as he attacked and destroyed the Big Server with his twin-bladed tonfa.

(Jayla: 1/2 Harriet: 1/2)

"And now, time to finish this." Jayla said as Topaz glanced over at Harriet, making the tennis girl's eyes widen even more as the golden warrior attacked her and ended the duel.

(Jayla: 2/2 Harriet: 1/2)

"Well I guess that settles that." Jamie spoke.  
"Oh right, she's getting married!" Sylvie cheered but after she realized what she just said, her eyes widen. "Oh I mean…someday she will….maybe…" She went quiet hoping she wouldn't get hurt from Alex but the said Blue didn't say or do anything.

Harriet fell to her knees and shock. "This can't be…"

"Yeah, that's game!" Jayla said as her Gem-Knight Topaz disappeared from the field.

"But he was my soul mate, my dream guy, my future boyfriend!" Harriet stood up and ran out of the room, crying buckets while Jayla just stood there and watched in confusion.

"Wow, you really had to work for that one, Jay." Sylvie said as she, Jamie, and Mitch come up to her.

Jayla scratched the back of her head, sheepishly. "Hey, no pain no gain."

"Speaking of gain…" Jamie and Mitch shared a look before they both grinned as they both looked behind them at Alex who just stood there.

"Well Alex, I guess I'm your Fiancée." Jayla said as she walked over to him.

"Jayla going thought with this?" Sylvie questioned.

"So…what does Fiancée mean anyway?" Jayla asked Alex while everyone else fell to the ground, anime style while Alex just chucked at that.

"It means friend…" He answered as he started to walk off. "…at least for now, Jay." Jayla blinked at that as Alex left the room without another word.


	13. The King of Copycats vs the Gem Queen

**I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh GX**

(Holy crap this chapter took forever and not just because of writing it. My room got repainted then I had to help my family with Spring cleaning so that's why this chapter took longer then normal. Also, now that I'm thinking back to it. Jayla freaking hacks the crap out of this duel even more so then Jaden. So yeah, sorry about that. Anyway read, review and enjoy!)

Chapter 13: The King of the Copycats vs. the Gem Queen

A week has pasted by since Jayla's duel against Harriet to be Alex's Fiancée. Since then, Jayla and the rest of the gang had to deal with school problems like a Duel Giant and someone stealing eggwichs but both problems were solved by Jayla who kicked both of their butts in a duel. Now the Gem Queen was on her way to the card shop to see if she could find any new Trap or Spell cards for her deck. She could always ask Pegasus for new cards just for her but she wasn't that type of person. She felt like that was selfish of her and besides, she always like the excitement of opening up a pack of cards and seeing what's inside.

As she turned the corner, Jayla was surprised to see a crowd of students were standing there. She blinked in surprise at that and also when she noticed Bastion was a part of the large crowd too. So naturally, she walked up to her Ra Yellow friend and asked; "Hey Bastion! What's going on here? Is it eggwich day?"

Bastion looked over at her and shook his head with a smile. "No Jayla, just some lunch-time tussle."

"A duel huh? Well who's throwing down?" Jayla looked to the left side of the field to see that one of them was a Ra Yellow student. He had spiky brown with a red at the top and he had two face downs in play.

"Well on the left is Dimitri."

"I never heard of him. And who's the other…" Jayla looked at who he was facing off against and was very surprised to see that it was… "Sylvie?!"

The bluenette Slifer turned at the sound of her name and smile a little when she saw Jayla. "Hey there Jay;" Currently, Sylvie had a red female looking jet monster on her field that went under the name of Jetroid (Atk: 1200 Def: 1800).

"What's going on here, Sylvie?" Jayla asked making her way to the front of the crowd.

"A high-stakes duel," Sylvie explained as she pointed at an assortment of posters on the way above the card shop. "Check it out!"

Jayla did just that and was mind blown at all the pictures of the greatest duelist of all time; Yugi Moto, the King of Games, the person Jayla hoped to become one day but under the Title Queen of Games or for some people Gem Queen of Games.

"Yugi's deck is going on tour and its first stop is Duel Academy!" Sylvie told her with a grin. "Isn't that the coolest?!"

Jayla was still staring at the posters in pure awe as she replied; "Yeah it is! The original King of Games deck…to see with my very own eyes?!"

"Yeah, and if I win this, I'll get…." Sylvie stopped herself when she noticed that Jayla had stopped listening and was just lost in the posters. She walked over to her and waved her hands in front of her face. "Hello? Uh Jayla? Crap, I was afraid this was going to happen when I told her."

Jayla slowly pushed Sylvie's hand out of the way so she could still get a full view of the posters. "Yugi's deck, here! I can't believe it! It's a piece of history! All that it's been thought! Pony told me all about it. This is the very same deck he used to beat him! Sure he wasn't happy when he told me this but still wow! This is also the same deck he used for Battle City where he used it to beat Seto Kaiba and Marik!" Sylvie raised an eyebrow at her. "What? I might fall asleep in class but when it has to do with the King of Games, I'm always wide awake."

"True but you forgotten about the way he used those Egyptian God card!" Sylvie reminded her. "Oh man, that was so amazing! Of course, the deck won't be going on tour with the Egyptian Gods since that make chaos but it will have all the other classics! I can't wait!" Sylvie squealed in excitement like a crazy fan girl. "This is going to be the biggest thing ever! We gotta go…we have to go!"

"I'm with your Sylvie but what are you doing standing around here dueling for? Let's go get tickets!"

"Jayla, that's why Sylvie is dueling;" Miss Dorothy called from behind the counter. "Because there's only one ticket left. And whoever wins gets it!" She took of the very said ticket to show her. "Can you imagine a duel with a better prize then that?"

"Uh yeah," Jayla eyed Sylvie. "One with two tickets…"

"Two tickets? You wanna bring a third person, Jay?" Sylvie reached into her pocket and pulled out a ticket. "I already have my ticket, see?"

Jayla's eyes widen at that as she grabbed her friend's shoulders. "You're dueling for me?"

"Uh course, Jayla; you're my best friend so when I heard you didn't get a ticket then I ran my butt down here to get you one." Sylvie replied with a smile as she walked back to her original place on the field. "And I'm gonna win! Let's finish this!"

"You're a pal, Sylvie, good luck!" Jayla cheered smiling as she thought back to the times when she never thought she could have friends again. Oh what she would give right now for C.J. to be here so he could see this. Then again, he might get a little mad at Sylvie for not getting him a ticket. That thought made Jayla laugh.

"My turn!" Dimitri drew his card and smirked as he played it. "I'll play Heavy Storm! This, young scholar, will destroy all the Magic and Trap cards on the field!"

Jayla blinked at his move and at his voice. It started too much like a teacher that wanted nothing more for her to get kicked off the island. "That sounds familiar," She commented.

"It should," Jayla jumped a little at Bastion's sudden appearance next to her. "That's the same move Dr. Crowler used on you."

"Oh yeah," Jayla turned back towards the duel. "What a weird coincidence."

Dimitri's two face downs were destroyed by the large gust of wind but what happened was that two Wicked Tokens appeared on the field. "Now, I'll sacrifice my two Wicked Tokens and summon forth, the legendary Ancient Gear Golem!"

Jayla just started as the giant mechanical monster rose from the fog and appeared on the field (Atk: 3000 Def: 3000). _Talk about total déjà vu…_ She thought thinking back to her duel against Crowler.

"Attack with Mechanized Melee!" Dimitri ordered which then the giant machine monster pulled back its fist before it shot it forward towards Sylvie's monster and her life points.

"Not so fast!" Sylvie called out. "When my Jetroid is attack, her ability is actived. An ability that lets me play a trap from my hand like…" She held up the last card that was in her hand. "Magic Cylinder!" A pair of red cylinders appeared between her monster and the giant of a golem. "This lets me take Mechanized Melee and throws it in reverse!"

Dimitri took a step back. "Time out!"

The Golem's attack entered one tube and seconds later, it shot through the other one at Dimitri, knocking down the last of his life points which were at 1000.

(Sylvie: 2700 Dimitri: 0)

"Yeah, that's how you duel!" Sylvie cheered raising her arm in victory.

"Sweet moves!" Jayla said while running over to her friend. "You sent that Golem to the junkyard! Way to go!"

Sylvie rubbed the back of her head. "It was easy, really. I've already seen you beat Dr. Crowler and since Dimitri copied his deck, I already knew exactly how to beat him." She laughed at that before she run to the counter where Dorothy handed her the ticket. "I almost forgot." She held up the ticket as she walked back over to Jayla and handed it to her. "Here's your ticket, Jayla."

"Sylvie, you're the best." Jayla replied smiling as she accepted it from her.

Dorothy rose from her stool. "Alright everyone, show's over. Time to get back to class!"

As the crowd of students were heading off, Dimitri had dropped down to his knees and was listening in to what some of the students thought about his match.

"Another stunning performance by Dimitri!"

"As a Ra Yellow, he should have destroyed that Slifer loser!"

"I guess copying a great duelist and being one are two different things."

"What a joke!"

"Really, it's a wonder why he's still here."

Soon, Bastion, Dimitri, Miss Dorothy, and the counter girl Sadie were the only ones left in the room. Bastion looked from side to side as the crowd got thinner and thinner before he looked at Dimitri, smiling as he said; "Well, I think that's about the worst of it."

"Sure, until the next time I lose!" Dimitri snapped his voice had turned back to his normal voice as he stood up from the ground. "Well I've had it!" Bastion and the two woman walked as Dimitri took off running with an angry look on his face.

…..

The rest of the day flew by pretty face and now its night time. In the Ra Yellow dorm, Dimitri was sitting alone at his desk that had countless books and notebooks on it. He was thinking out loud to all the duels and how many time he lost them. He banged his fist on the desk.

"I don't get it! It doesn't make sense!" He growled as he started throwing his notes and texts off the desk in anger. "I watch, I study, and I still lose! Crowler's deck…it was as useless as all the rest of them! Kaiba's or Zane's…..it doesn't matter who I copy, I always lose! What is there left to do? After all, if copying the greatest duelists in the world won't help me win…what can?!"

Like some fairy god mother had just come down and granted his wish, a poster of the King of Games flew down from where it was hanging on the wall and landed right in front of him on his desk. Of course, it's so obvious! Becoming the greatest duelist…."

…

During the same time at the Slifer Red dorm, Jayla was sitting at her desk, staring at her Kuribon card. She was in such deep thought that she was paying one bit of attention to what Sylvie was telling Cheri about her win against Dimitri.

"And then I said, 'no you don't Dimitri cause I'm putting your Mechanized Melee in reverse' like that but only cooler. Right Jay?"

"I'm sorry what?" Jayla asked looking over at her.

"Jayla, you'll been staring at your cards all night." Sylvie told her. "What's up?"

"Yugi's deck, I just can't get it out of my head." Jayla answered.

Cheri turned her head slightly to look at her. "Why?"

"Why?" Jayla turned in her chair to look at her with a grin. "Why do you like grilled cheese?" She stood up from her seat. "Look, I can't wait another second to check out those legendary cards. So who's up for going to the exhibit with me right now?"

"You mean they're setting up?" Cheri sat up in her bunk. "That's a good idea and then we can avoid the rush."

Sylvie frowned at this. "I went thought all that trouble to get you that ticket and you aren't even going to use it?"

"Sylvie, we'll be the first ones in the line tomorrow night also!" Jayla said with a grin while Sylvie had annoyed look on her face.

…..

Inside the exhibit hallway, two security guards had just finished up setting things off and were checking in with Dr. Crowler.

"Alright Mr. Crowler…."

"Dr. Crowler!"

"Dr. Crowler…" The guard corrected himself as he handed the doctor a key. "We finished setting up. Here's the key to the display case in the exhibit hall."

"Thanks again for letting us off early." The second one added. "We'll catch you here bright and early tomorrow for the big opening. Have a good one Mister…uh Doctor…uh night sir…" The two guards just started to walk off.

Crowler waved bye to them. "Yes good night!" He called before he looked at the key with a giddy laugh. "Quite a good night, indeed." He then turned and started down the hallway, looking at the numerous posters of Yugi on the wall as he did so. "After all, how many can say they were in the presence of greatness? Of the world's most famous dueling deck?"

Crowler opened the door to the display case room and walked inside. In the middle of the room was the display case with a mini-pedestal inside of it. As he closed her doors behind, Crowler got a better look at the case and he could see that something was wrong. The glass case had a giant jagged hole on one side with broken pieces of glass on the floor. As he walked closer to it, his eyes widen. The King of Games's deck was gone! "It's….not there?!"

Meanwhile, the two guards were making their way down the hallway, talking about Crowler.

"You know, I didn't know he was a doctor."

"Yeah well, I didn't even know he was a dude…"

While they were talking, the three Slifer girls sneaked around the corner and quietly ran through the hallway to get to the exhibit hall. As they were nearing it, the Slifer girls noticed someone else making their way towards them.

"Bastion?" Jayla asked raising an eyebrow when they saw their Yellow friend was here as well.

"Jayla?" Bastion questioned also before he smiled and laughed a little. "Taking a glance at the deck I see?"

Jayla shrugged with a grin. "I guess great minds think alike."

A shrill shriek echoed down the hallway making all of them look towards the door at the end of the hall.

"Did you guys hear that?" Jayla asked.

"Sure did," Sylvie spoke.

"Someone's in trouble," Cheri added.

"Let's go help her." Bastion urged since the voice sounded female. He then took off down the hall, the Slifer girls followed closely behind him.

The group of four burst into the room to see Crowler jump at their entrance. The doctor was standing next to the display case where the deck was supposed to be. The problem was that the deck was there and the glass case had a giant hole through it.

"Crowler?" Bastion questioned before he noticed the case.

"The display case!" Jayla gasped not believing her eyes.

"He stole Yugi's deck!" Cheri gasped as well.

"Why did you do it, Dr. Crowler?" Sylvie asked with a frown.

"No wait…" Crowler started.

Jayla turned to Bastion. "Let's go get Chancellor Shepherd."

Everyone nodded in agreement and as the turned to leave but before they could, everyone fell face first to the floor when Crowler tackled them to stop them from leaving. The girls were freaked out by the way Crowler stopped them but Cheri and Sylvie were the most freaked out since they were both wearing skirts.

"Hey, what the heck gives?!" Jayla stormed as she sat up.

"I know this looks bad but believe me, I didn't steal the deck!" Crowler said which started to sound like he was begging them to believe him.

"Then who did?" Bastion questioned not really believing him.

"You were the only one here, Dr. Crowler." Cheri pointed out.

"Standing right next to the case which I made add is broken." Sylvie added.

"Then search me if you don't believe me!" Crowler cried which again, made the three girls freak out on the inside.

"You know, it could be because I don't wanna search him…" Jayla paused to look at Crowler straight in the eyes. "….But I think Dr. Crowler is telling the truth guys." She and the rest of the group then stood up. "Which means the real thief is still out there! Let's split up!" Everyone nodded.

"Yes, we must find this wrong-doer, this pillager! Of course, when I mean 'we' I mean 'you'. Crowler said.

….

Out on the coast, Dimitri stood on a large outcropping of a rock in the moonlight. He was still in his Ra Yellow blazer but he was also wearing a green scarf now. He was currently just staring at the artwork of the cards he just stolen. "Finally, it's done! Now that I have the greatest deck in the world, I'll be the greatest duelist!"

"Hey!" Sylvie came running over to him to stand a few feet away on top of a large rock. "Someone just stole Yugi's deck! Know anything?"

Dimitri turned around at that. "Stole? What do you mean?" He asked his voice much deeper than it was a few second ago. "This is my deck. If you don't believe me then why don't I just show you, right here right now?"

Sylvie just stood there in shock as Dimitri tossed her a spare duel disk. Dimitri placed the stolen cards into his while Sylvie placed the duel disk on and inserted her deck in. "Aw man,"

…..

Meanwhile, Jayla, Bastion, and Cheri had met up at the bridge that connected the island with the docks.

"The dorms are clear." Bastion reported.

"So are the classrooms." Cheri added while panting.

Jayla just shook her head with a sigh. "Why would someone just steal Yugi's deck like that? I mean yeah, I get its world famous and all but you would think people would have more of a heart then that. I just wished we could get a sign to tell us where to look." Right after she said that, a yell from nearby made them turn towards the bridge. "I know that was Sylvie but wow, great timing." She said before she and others took off.

….

Dimitri just smirked as Sylvie lay on the rocks, defeated. "Ah yes…it's good to be the King of Games." He laughed loudly in his new deep voice as Jayla and the other came running up to their fallen friend.

Jayla knelt down beside her friend. "Sylvie, what happened?"

"He…has it…" Sylvie slowly sat up. "Yugi's dueling deck…" Jayla gasped at that. "And he beat me with it."

Jayla glared at Dimitri as she jumped onto the rock that Sylvie was standing on while she was dueling against him. "Alright you thief! You had your fun but now it's over! Hand over the deck right now, Dimitri!"

"Dimitri?" The Ra Yellow scoffed at that. "I'm afraid that you are mistaken. I'm Yugi, Dimitri's just some child who would study then copy some other person's deck. You'll see, with these card I'm not copying the King of Games. I truly am the King of Games! If you want this deck back, you'll have to prove that I'm not!"

"You really have gone off the deep in, huh?" Jayla asked with an eyebrow raised. "Still, I never back down from a challenge!"

"Good then let's go!"

Sylvie tossed Jayla the duel disk she was using early and she strapped it on and inserted her deck before she started it up. "Time to get your game on, Dimitri!"

"It's time to duel!"

(Jayla: 4000 Dimitri: 4000)

"Oh right, here I come!" Jayla drew and looked over the six cards she now had in her hand. "I'm going to play a monster face down and that will do it." A monster was played face down defense mode on Jayla's side of the field.

"Will it?" Dimitri asked as he drew before he held up three cards. "I'll fuse Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts and Berfomet to create Chimera the Flying Mythical Beast!" Two monsters appeared on his side of the field. The first was a lion like beast with a horn on its forehead and other one was a beast with four arms and two horns on either side of its head. The fuse together and what came out of it was a four legged creature with two heads, white wing on its back and a snake tail (Atk: 2100 Def: 1800).

"Uh oh, this isn't going to be pretty." Jayla commented while everyone else gasped.

"Go attack with Pulverizing Pounce!" The fusion monster leapt forward and pounded on Jayla's face down monster which flipped over to show it was a turtle with a gem for a shell (Atk: 0 Def: 2000). Still, the poor turtle was still no match for the mythological beast.

Jayla groaned in annoyance. "Turtle killer…still when Gem-Turtle is flipped, I get to take a Gem-Knight Fusion from my deck and add it to my hand." Jayla did just that, still not happy that her Gem-Turtle was destroyed.

"Sylvie, you just dueled this guy. Got any advice on how to beat him?" Cheri asked Sylvie from the sidelines.

"None, I tried everything that I could think of but nothing worked." Sylvie answered.

Cheri gasped at that. "So what are you saying, Sylvie? That Jayla doesn't stand a chance?"

"I'm saying against Yugi's deck, that's a possibly."

"It's more than that." Bastion put in. "Dimitri's a copycat duelist so in order to defeat him; you must exploit the weaknesses of the person he's copying; as you did when you defeated in Sylvie. You knew he was copying Crowler's deck and you knew what its weaknesses were. That's how you won. But the problem now is that his copying Yugi; a duelist whose weaknesses are not so well known, that is if he has any at all. There's no set formula on how to beat the King of Games so there for there's no set formula to how to beat Dimitri now."

"Alright, so you like fusing monsters do you?" Jayla asked as she drew. "Well you'll going to love this then. Gem-Knight Amber and Gem-Knight Iolite combine to create, Gem-Knight Prismaura!" The two knights merged into Jayla's tank of a Prismaura monster (Atk: 2450 Def: 1400). "And now, I'm going to use his special ability. By just sending a Gem-Knight monster to the graveyard, he can destroy a card on you field. So say nightly night to your pet dog!" Jayla sent a Gem-Knight to her graveyard then Prismaura sent stones of the same name at Chimera the Flying Mythical Beast that destroyed it.

"Nice ability now let me show you mine. When Chimera is destroyed, I'm allowed to summon back Berfomet from the graveyard." The four armed monster reappeared in defense mode (Atk: 1400 Def: 1800).

"Yeah but he won't be back for very long! Prismaura show him the reason why that is!" Prismaura nodded as he destroyed Dimitri's reformed monster with his lance. _That ability saved his life points from taking a bit hit. That deck is sure living up to the heights. Now I just hope mine can do the same. _Jayla thought ending her turn off with that.

"First, I'll play two cards face down." Dimitri said as two cards appeared in front of him. "And then I'll play Monster Reincarnation. So by discarding one card, I get a monster back from my graveyard. Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts return!" The said monster appeared on the field with a roar (Atk: 1500 Def: 1200). "And now, I active the magic card, Swords of Revealing Light." Jayla and the others were surprised as swords are light dropped down from the sky and surrounded her and her monster from all sides.

"Hey, what's happening?" Jayla asked.

"Not your attacks, that's what." Dimitri answered. "For three turns, your monsters are useless."

"Three turns?!" Jayla groaned as she looked at her hand to see that she didn't have any other Gem-Knight cards so she couldn't active Prismaura's ability to destroy the swords. "I have to find a way to break that spell. Deck don't fail me now." She drew her card. It wasn't a Gem-Knight but it was something that could protect her life points if worse comes to worse. "I'm going to summon out my Gem-Elephant in defense mode!" Jayla's Red beryl elephant appeared on the field (Atk: 400 Def: 1900).

"Nice monster; too bad it can't save you from this!" Dimitri smirked as his face down rose up to show a red and golden coffin. "Dark Renewal, it actives when you summon a monster. Now I can sacrifice one of your monsters and one of mine to bring back a spellcaster from my graveyard."

"Well it's too bad you don't have any then. By my count, the only monsters in your graveyard are Chimera and Berfomet." Jayla commented.

"Well you may want to double check your work. Remember when I played Monster Reincarnation?"

"Oh yeah…." Jayla mumbled before she looked at her Gem-Elephant and they both shared a nod since Jayla had a plan to stop this move.

"Now Gazelle, Elephant, make some room for the one, the only…" The two monsters turned into streams of light that flowed into the coffin or at least Gazelle did. As Gem-Elephant was turned into light, its gems started to glow before it shot right back into Jayla's hand. "What?!" Dimitri exclaimed.

"One of my Gem-Elephant's abilities; during my Main Phase, I can return him to the hand." Jayla smirked. "Sorry but I'm not letting you destroy any of my monsters to summon yours, thief."

Jayla was waiting for Dimitri to get angry at that but she was surprise to see a smirk form on his face. "Not bad but not great either since I'm playing my second face down, Premature Burial!" Dimitri's second face down rose up. "Now by paying 800 of my life points…."

(Jayla: 4000 Dimitri: 3200)

"….I can summon a monster back from my graveyard in attack mode. Now, how about we all give a round of applause for my friend, Dark Magician!" The ground opened up as Yugi's most famous monster come flying out in attack mode (Atk: 2500 Def: 2100).

"I am star struck." Jayla said in an awed smile. "The Dark Magician is like the headliner of Yugi's entire deck! I don't know if I should be worried or should get my camera."

"You think he'll give an autograph?" Cheri asked.

"Forget that, do you guys think his single?" Everyone looked at Sylvie after that. "What? I can't have my moment?"

_Well played, _Bastion thought. _I doubt Yugi could have done it better. When his first chance to summon Dark Magician failed, he already had a backup plan ready. Dimitri copying him perfectly and that's not good for Jayla._

_ Man, I always dreamed of dueling against Yugi's Dark Magician but that dream is turning into a nightmare. The only card I have on the field is my Gem-Knight Prismaura who's attack points are just a little short to Dark Magician's and I still can't active his effect since I don't have any Gem-Knights in my hand to give up. But maybe…._ Jaylaglanced at one of the cards in her hand. _This move is risky but it might just save my life points from taking a big hit and get rid of Swords of Revealing Light along with it. Then I can focus on how to take down Dark Magician. _"I'm going to switch Prismaura to defense mode and play a face down. You're go, Dimitri." Jayla said as he knight took a knee and a face down appeared on her field.

"That's Yugi," Dimitri replied as he drew and actived the card he just got. "And I choice to play the magic card, Thousand Knives." A multitude of white glowing blade knives appeared in the air on Dimitri's side of the field. "And when Dark Magician on the field, they can be used to destroy any one of your monsters." Dark Magician pointed his staff forward, commanding the blades to hit Jayla's monster and it was destroyed seconds later.

"Jayla's Gem-Knight Prismaura was just cut down to size." Sylvie said,

"Size zero maybe because his gone." Cheri added.

"Still star stuck? Well, let's see how you like getting struck but your star, Dark Magician! Dark Magic Attack!" The magician hurled a ball of green magic energy from the tip of his staff that was coming right at Jayla, fast.

"Sorry Dimitri but I'm not letting you touch my life points. I play my face down, Fragment Fusion!" Jayla's face down rose up to show it was a new fusion card. "With this, by removing two Gem-Knights from my graveyard, I get to summon a fusion monster from my deck. Since we're on a roll with new cards, how about I play another one? I give up my Gem-Knight Amber and Gem-Knight Iolite to summon out Gem-Knight Amethyst!" Her two knights were removed from the game and what came in their place was a new knight in defense mode. He had purple and blue armor with a purple cape like the other Gem-Knight fusion monster. He also had a shield and a slim blade for a weapon (Atk: 1950 Def: 2450). However, even after her new monster was summoned, it was still destroyed by Dark Magician's attack.

"Clever move but you're only giving yourself just a little more time." Dimitri said.

"Not really, Dimitri, since I wanted you to destroy Amethyst." When Dimitri just raised an eyebrow to that, Jayla continued. "You'll see, Fragment Fusion destroys the monster I summoned with it during my End Phase and the only way to active Amethyst's effect was for him to be sent to the graveyard."

"What effect?!"

"When Gem-Knight Amethyst is sent from the field to the graveyard, all trap and spell cards that are on the field are destroyed along with him." Jayla answered and smirk as the Swords of Revealing Light were destroyed. "Now that your wall is gone, I can start working on a way to destroy your Dark Magician!"

"Brilliant move," Dimitri nodded at her play. "You really show promise. I'll think I end my turn with two face downs."

"You know something; you're really starting to bug me." Jayla said drawing before she smirked. "I think you remember my friend here, Gem-Elephant in attack mode!" Her elephant once again appeared on the field (Atk: 400 Def: 1900). "Yeah, he doesn't have much kick right now but when I active his second effect, I just have to send a monster to my graveyard and he gains 1000 defense points. So I'm sending Gem-Armadillo to the graveyard for my elephant's power up."

Gem-Elephant: (Atk: 400 Def: 2900)

"Before you say anything, I know very well that did nothing for his attack power but now I'm going to play the Card of Sanctify which allows us to drew until we both have six cards." Jayla drew four while Dimitri drew two. "But now after playing that little spell card, I'm going to play this that I just drew." Jayla sent one to the graveyard while she played another. "I just sent my Gem-Merchant to the graveyard and for this turn, any earth type monster on my field gains 1000 attack and defense points and finally, I'm going to play Shield and Sword to flip my Elephant's attack points with his defense points as with all the other monsters on the field!"

Gem-Elephant: (Atk: 3900 Def: 1400)

Dark Magician: (Atk: 2100 Def: 2500).

"Alright, now Jayla has a monster out that can beat the Dark Magician!" Sylvie cheered.

"What a move," Bastion commented impressed. "With Card of Sanctify, Jayla got the cards she needed just at the right moment. Sure her monster's strength will return to normal after this but with no Egyptian God cards, that Dark Magician is the strongest card Dimitri has."

Dimitri laughed. "Sorry, I couldn't help but overhear your friends. They're quite wrong. You see, while it is true the Dark Magician is the strongest monster card in my deck, but as a duelist, you must know that's it's rarely about the card, it's what you do with it. And what I'm going to do is play this, Dedication through Light and Darkness." Dimitri's first face down rose up to show a picture of a monster that looked a lot like the Magician of Black Chaos; black energy started to surrounded the card before it headed over and engulfed Dark Magician. "It takes Dark Magician and turns him into something even more powerful. The legendary Dark Magician of Chaos!"

"Chaos?" Sylvie questioned.

"Boy, that doesn't sound good." Cheri added.

"Yes and it's not." Bastion agreed. "It's one of the strongest cards you'll ever see."

"That's right and I'm about to unleash him on you, Jayla. Chaos Magician rise!" A shadow of a monster come out of the Dedication through Light and Darkness before it took the form of a Spellcaster monster with tight black suit with red rings around his arms and legs. On his head he had a wide black headdress, long black hair and a pale blue face. The new monster also had a black staff as a weapon (Atk: 2800 Def: 2600-Atk: 2600 Def: 2800).

"Now since I successfully summed him, I can take a magic card from my graveyard and add it to my hand." Dimitri took back his Monster Reincarnation card.

"It still doesn't matter. Gem-Elephant still has more attack points and I'm going to make sure he uses every one of them to destroy that Chaos Magician of ours. Plus since Shield and Sword is still in effect for this turn that means your Magician gets even weaker. Now Gem-Elephant attack!" Jayla ordered which then her elephant started to charge at the new darker monster but before the attack could hit, Jayla noticed something that made her eyes widen.

Gem-Elephant: (Atk: 1400 Def: 3900)

Dark Magician of Chaos: (Atk: 2800 Def: 2600).

"I take it you forgot about my other face down. I can only use it when you declare an attack. Behold the power of Malevolent Catastrophe! This trap lets me destroy every Spell and Trap card that's on the field so with your Shield and Sword destroyed, so is your elephant's chance of winning!"

Jayla could any watch as your plan backfire and when Gem-Elephant came right at Dark Magician of Chaos; the powerful Spellcaster destroyed the Gem monster like it was nothing.

(Jayla: 2600 Dimitri: 3200)

"Just face it. This deck and I fit perfectly; always has, always will." Dimitri said as his monster went to stand by his side to prove his point.

"Not if I can help it!" Jayla replied with a small growl under her breath. _But to be honest, I don't know if I can. Against the King of Games, getting my game on might not be enough. _She then scanned her hand to see what her best bet was for now. She just wasted her Battle Phase and her last monster was destroyed right before he eyes. She only had one monster in her hand that couldn't do a thing against the Dark Magician of Chaos but it could still protect her. "I'm just going to play a face down and end." Jayla said while a face down appeared.

"Jayla is in some deep trouble." Sylvie commented with a frown.

"Unfortunately Sylvie, that's the understatement of the year. Look at what she's up against. The Dark Magician of Chaos, almost all full life points, the King of Game's deck. The trouble isn't deep, it's subterranean." Bastion corrected her.

"I have got to get my game on." Jayla mumbled to herself. "Not only does this guy have Yugi's deck by the thinks he's Yugi and the only way to set him straight is by beating him." She then smirked a little. "Well I always did want to see how I stacked up against my idol. Guess this is as close as I'll get. You're turn, Dimitri."

"Yugi," Jayla rolled her eyes at that as Dimitri drew. "I'm not too worried about your little face down so Dark Magician of Chaos attack and end this duel!" Dimitri ordered which then then Chaos Magician shot a blast of dark energy at Jayla.

"Sorry Dimitri but like I said before, I'm not letting you touch my life points so I like you to say hello to my little friend!" Jayla grinned as Kuribon appeared on the field in defense mode and Dark Magician of Chaos's attack soon disappeared into nothing but air (Atk: 300 Def: 200). "You'll see when I'm going to be the target of a direct attack, I can summon Kuribon from my hand and I take no damage."

"Kuribon huh? Yes of course, I should have guessed you had something planned beside that face down of yours. I'll just end my turn at that." Dimitri said.

Jayla drew as she looked at Kuribon. "Thanks for saving my butt, pal." Kuribon winked making Jayla smile. "First I'm going to play Pot of Greed which lets me drew two more cards." Jayla did just that and smirked. "Oh you're in a world full of hurt now, Dimitri. Since you were so kind not to play any face downs for this turn, I'm going to active mine known as Soul Gem. This card lets me bring back a Gem or Gem-Knight monster from my graveyard and it gains 500 more attack points. So let's give a drum roll to Gem-Knight Crystal!" A Gem-Knight with silver armor with blue crystals on his armor and shoulder blades appeared in attack mode (Atk: 2450-2950 Def: 1950).

"What? I never remember that monster being in your graveyard!"

"You remember when Prismaura was on the field and I used his effect to send a Gem-Knight to the graveyard to destroy your Chimera? Yeah that monster was Crystal." Jayla grinned. "And I'm not down yet. I'm going to summon out Gem-Knight Lazuli in attack mode." Jayla's child knight appeared on the field next to Kuribon. "I'm now going to play Particle Fusion! I'm going to fuse Kuribon here with Gem-Knight Lazuli to summon out Gem-Knight Seraphinite! Oh and fair warning, she's bad."

The two small little monsters fuse together and what came out of them was a female Gem-Knight with a long grey cape and wings, she also had seen through wings on her chest close to her breasts. She had on grey armor and was carrying a spear for a weapon (Atk: 2300-2900 Def: 1400). "Thanks to the effect of Particle Fusion, by removing Lazuli from play, Seraphinite adds her attack points to her for this turn. Speaking of Lazuli, when she's sent to the graveyard by a card effect, I can add one monster from my graveyard to my hand. Also Seraphinite has an awesome effect too, I can normal summon twice each turn. So I'm going to summon the monster I just got back, Gem-Armadillo in attack mode!"

The brown gem with cannons on his back Armadillo appeared on the field with a growl (Atk: 1700 Def: 500). "Oh and one more thing, Dimitri; when Gem-Armadillo is summoned, I can take a Gem-Knight card from my deck and add it to my hand and I think I'll chose, Gem-Knight Garnet." Jayla did just that and smirked since she just came from one monster to three powerful ones in one turn.

"Sorry Dimitri but as you can see, your Dark Magician of Chaos isn't the strongest monster on the field anymore. Now Gem-Knight Crystal, destroy that Magician of Chaos!" Crystal nodded as he shot a beam of crystals at Dark Magician of Chaos and destroyed it.

(Jayla: 2600 Dimitri: 3050)

"Awesome! Jayla just destroyed his strongest monster!" Sylvie cheered.

"And the best part is; she isn't finish." Bastion added.

"You got that right, Bastion. Gem-Armadillo you're up next buddy! Attack Dimitri directly!" Gem-Armadillo curved up into a ball and rolled like a wheel at Dimitri, hitting him right on the mark.

(Jayla: 2600 Dimitri: 1350)

"And let's not leave out Seraphinite! Attack and end this duel!" Jayla grinned as her female knight charged at Dimitri with her spear in hand. _If this attack hits then I just beat Yugi's deck!_

But Dimitri just smirked at her attack. "Sorry but I think your forgetting about someone, Kuriboh!" Jayla just watched in surprise as the male version of her Kuribon appeared in front of Dimitri and took the hit from Seraphinite's attack.

"What the?" Jayla questioned dumbfounded since he pretty much used the same move she just did not all too long ago.

"By discarding Kuriboh from my hand, I don't take any damage from you last attack. You're not the only one that knows the effects of the Kuriboh family." Dimitri said which made Jayla frown.

"Crap, I knew it was too easy." Jayla mumbled as she ended her turn with that but she soon raised an eyebrow when Dimitri started to talk to Kuriboh.

"Thank you, Kuriboh that move takes me back to our duel against Seto Kaiba at Battle City. Those were some good times, huh old friend?" Dimitri asked the spirit who just nodded with a nervous sweat drop.

"Battle City? This guy gone batty enough more so then normal now." Sylvie spoke.

"Sylvie, just smile and nod, smile and nod." Cheri told her with a nervous smile.

"Now then, let's continue this for Kuriboh; his sacrifice won't be for nothing." Dimitri said as he drew. "I'm going to play this; the spell card Pot of Greed to let me drew two more cards. " Dimitri smirked at what he got. "Excellent, I drew the monster Watapon. When he's drawn with the effect of a spell, trap, or monster effect, I can summon him to the field." A little white puffball with blue eyes and antennas appeared (Atk: 300 Def: 200). "But he won't be here for long because now I'm going to sacrifice him to bring out Dark Magician Girl!" The little puffball was soon replaced with another one of Yugi's most famous cards. The female blond magician dressed in blue and pink outfit and hat appeared on the field (Atk: 2000 Def: 1700).

"Sweet, I always wanted to meet her. Girl power for the win!" Jayla said making Gem-Knight Seraphinite nod while Gem-Knight Crystal and Gem- Armadillo sweat drop.

"Yes, she had both beauty and brawn and for every Dark Magician in the graveyard, she gains 300 attack points." Dimitri spoke.

Dark Magician Girl: (Atk: 2600 Def: 1700)

"Now I'll remove one dark monster and one light monster from my graveyard." Kuriboh and Watapon appeared on the field.

"Wait a sec, pause and rewind…you're removing them why, Dimitri?" Jayla asked.

"I never have seen this. Is it a summoning?" Sylvie asked.

"Nah there's no way." Cheri said.

"You're wrong!" Bastion said as he realized what Dimitri was going to do. "There are two monsters that can be summoned like this; two rare cards of such power that duelists have scoured that world to obtain them. The first is Chaos Emperor Dragon-Envoy of the End; a card so powerful that it has been banned from official duel monster tournaments. The second has comparable powers but it has never been forbidden. In fact, some say not a single copy still exists."

"Is that so? Well they're wrong because I have one right here; Black Luster Soldier-Envoy of the Beginning!" Kuriboh and Watapon soon disappeared once more when a vortex appeared behind them and once they were gone, a monster with dark blue armor outlined in gold with ruby on the helm and chest plate, a triangular shield with the same make as his armor and wicked curved sword appeared (Atk: 3000 Def: 2500).

"So Yugi really did have that card. I always thought it was just a rumor." Jayla groaned as she thought of something. _If I knew I was going to be dueling against Yugi's deck, I should have called Pony and asked what the heck he had hidden away in that deck of his. _

"I'm afraid not. This card's been a part of my deck for a long time now. But I only take him out for….special occasion. Like now, Luster Blade attack!" Dimitri ordered which then the dark soldier destroyed Gem-Knight Seraphinite with a barrage of blades.

(Jayla: 1900 Dimitri: 1350)

"Hey, it's rude to attack a woman you jerk." Jayla said but Dimitri didn't look like he cared.

"And that was just the beginning. Now I'll show you the true power of this card." Black Luster Soldier got ready to attack again before he shot his barrage of blades at Gem-Knight Crystal this time, destroying the poor knight.

(Jayla: 1850 Dimitri: 1350)

"You'll see when the Black Luster Soldier is able to destroy your in battle his allowed to attack again. Now with just one monster left on your field, Dark Magician Girl attack!" The female magician smiled as she destroyed Gem-Armadillo and Jayla's last line of defense.

(Jayla: 950 Dimitri: 1350)

"Since I'm in a good mood after that last attack, I'm going to end my turn with that. You might have good luck in duels, Jayla, but you luck has run out. You have no monsters, no spells, and no traps that can save you're from the power of my deck!" Dimitri laughed since his victory was so close in hand. "The Heart of the Cards will see to that!"

_He might be right. Yugi's deck is just so powerful. I thought I could win but now I don't know. _Jayla closed her eyes at that but she reopened them when a light was coming from her duel disk. She blinked when she saw the spirit of Kuribon was looking at her with a mix between an angry and determinate look on her face. "Kuribon, I'm sorry. But what can I do? His got the Heart of the Cards on his side." Kuribon smacked Jayla with her tail before she pointed at Dimitri. "What do you mean no? Come on, that's Yugi's deck!" Jayla then face palmed herself when she realized what Kuribon was trying to tell her. _Wait a second, that's Yugi's deck! There's no way the Heart of the Cards can be on Dimitri's side. The Heart of the Cards comes from believing in your own cards, not ones you take from someone! _Kuribon nodded to that. _Well I believe in my deck. My cards were given to me and I made a promise to show that I truly do earn the right to use them. Show if the Heart of the Cards are on anyone's side, it's mine! _

Jayla drew and grinned. "Sorry Dimitri but I believe in my deck and my deck believes in me! That's why I'm going to beat you with this. Gem-Knight Emerald, I'm summoning you in attack mode!" The emerald green knight appeared on the field (Atk: 1800 Def: 800). "Now by removing my Gem-Knight Crystal from play, I can take Gem-Knight Fusion from my graveyard and add it to my hand but why wait to use it? I'm going to play it right now! I'm fusing Emerald with Gem-Knight Garnet to summon out Gem-Knight Malachite in attack mode!" Another set of Jayla's knights' fuse together for the last time in this duel and what come out of this fusion was knight in malachite color armor. He had two wings on his back and his hands were around like blades (Atk: 2000 Def: 1800).

"Impressive monster but it doesn't stand a chance against my Black Luster Soldier or Dark Magician Girl." Dimitri pointed out.

"Well right now anyway but like all my other Gem-Knights, Malachite has an awesome ability. He lets me take a spell or trap card from my deck or graveyard and add it right to my hand and I know just which one I want." Jayla pulled out her deck and took the very card before she placed it back into her duel disk. She smirked as she showed the card she just picked. "Say hello to the home world of the Gem-Knights, Gemstone Cave!" The area around them changed to the cave with all the different types of stones everywhere.

"What the? Where are we?" Dimitri asked.

"Like I said before, the Gem-Knights' home; Now, I can remove a Gem-Knight from play and that monster's attack points go right to Malachite. So by removing Prismaura who has 2450 attack points and I'll give them to Malachite who had 2000 then that will make…"

Gem-Knight Malachite: (Atk: 4450 Def: 1800)

"4450 attack points?!" Dimitri gasped.

"Yep and since I'm a fan of the Dark Magician Girl, Malachite take out his Black Luster Soldier!" Jayla said which then the new Knight cut down the Solider with his blade like hands.

"He's gone! My Black Luster Soldier is gone!" Dimitri cried.

"He wasn't yours to begin with." Jayla reminded. "Oh and one more thing, that attack just took out the rest of your life points."

(Jayla: 950 Dimitri: 0)

"That's game and the end of you using that deck." Jayla said as the field returned to normal and the leftover monsters disappeared.

Dimitri fell to his knees. "I been beaten….even with my…" He shook his head as a few cards fell to the ground. "With Yugi's cards…" He whimpered as his voice returned to normal. "What's wrong with me? What can't I ever win!?"

"The answer to that is obvious…"

Everyone turned at that to see Zane and Alex walk into view from around a large boulder.

Dimitri rose a little bit. "Hey….your Zane…"

"Big bro?" Sylvie asked confused on why her big brother was doing here.

"What are you guys doing here?" Jayla questioned.

Zane glanced over at her. "Why else? To see the deck but it was gone…"

"We snuck into the exhibit hall but all we found was the broken glass of the display case. We figured the thief couldn't have gotten far so we decided to take a look around." Alex continued.

"Which led us here; we found you a while ago but we didn't want to interrupt the duel." Zane finished.

"How kind of you," Bastion said with a smile.

"Wait then, you saw it all? Me and Dimitri? The whole thing?!" Jayla didn't know if she should be excited or worried.

"Not just us. Your match attracted quite a lot of attention." They then looked to where Zane was pointing and Jayla's eyes widen when she saw all the people higher up on the cliff who were watching this along.

"Umm, hey! Glad you all could make it!" Jayla waved at them with a smile as the students started to clap, impressed by the duel that had just taken placed.

"Wow that Jayla can duel." A Ra said.

"Do you think she tutors? I'm failing fusion." Another Ra added.

"Well what now?" Dimitri asked.

"Well kid, the punishment for stealing has always been crystal clear, straight up expulsion. But since I think pretty much everyone enjoyed seeing Yugi's deck in a duel rather than a display case, I doubt anyone will turn you in." Zane answered.

"It's no sweat, Dimitri, but you have to tell us. How are you so good with those Spellcasters?"

"I'm failing that too."

"What difference does it make? I lost." Dimitri mumbled.

"You didn't lose." Jayla told him. "That person you were pretending to be did, Dimitri."

"Yugi?"

"No bro, you can never be Yugi."

"Then, who was I?"

"Well, you were you, but you weren't. See, when you copy someone it's not like you're that person. You're you copying that person. You know? Yeah, that makes sense, right?"

"No, it doesn't, Jay." Alex said as he shook his head.

"Let me attempt to explain for her. You never win until you put yourself out there. That means creating your own deck and your own strategies, not piggybacking off of someone else. After all, no amount of studying will make you able to use someone else deck as well as them." Zane explained.

"Yeah, what Zane said; that's what I meant. No offense but just because I beat you doesn't mean I would have beaten Yugi." Jayla said with a small chuckle. "Now how about we put that deck back where it belongs?"

"Yeah ok;" Dimitri agreed.

…

The next morning, the exhibit hall was filled with students looking at the posters of Yugi and his deck in the now repaired display case. Jayla was smiling with her arms folded with Sylvie and Cheri standing next to her.

"Would you look at that? Everything's back to normal." Jayla spoke.

Cheri nodded. "Well as normal as things get around this crazy place." Jayla nodded to that. "So what you've got there, Jay?" She asked noticing the rolled up posters she was holding.

"These? Just three autographed posters of the King of Games. Pretty sweet huh?"

"Wow, you must really love him just to have three posters signed." Sylvie guessed.

"What? No, I got one for myself. Another one is for C.J. since he couldn't be here to get one and five bucks saying he would yell at me for not getting him anything and the last one…" Jayla smirked devilishly. "I got the last one for Pony just to see what the look on his face will be."

"That is sure…uh….nice of you Jay." Cheri said before she added. "But just so you know, I heard Dimitri talking in the Yugi voice when he put that deck back. And then he got into the merchandise and he had a pen."

"Speaking of Dimitri…." Sylvie sweat dropped. "I think he's taken quite a liking to you, Jayla."

Jayla raised an eyebrow at that. "What do you mean?" She leaned down so Sylvie could whisper in her ear. Jayla's eyes then bugged out at what she heard. "HIS DOING WHAT NOW?!"

"Yeah…cross dressing…as you…" Sylvie mumbled and that's all it took to make Jayla take off out of the room to go murder the said Ra.


	14. Gem-Knight's Maidan

**I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh GX!**

(Yeah, I'm on a roll! Two chapters down in two days! I mostly wanted to get this one done because 1: Blair's duel against Jayla is freaking funny if you ask me and 2: I can't wait until we get to the School Duel! I'm so excited for it! I have big parts for what's going to happen! As for now; enjoy chapter 14!)

Chapter 14: Gem-Knights' Maiden

The morning sun shone upon Duel Academy Island as a new day started in the Slifer Red dorm. Most of the red students were currently having breakfast in the lunchroom but they were soon interrupted from their normal morning routine when Banner step to the front of the room with a message. "Could I please have everyone's attention? Eyes forward students; Cheri stop chewing with your mouth open! Good, now please join me in welcome a new transfer student, Blair Flannigan." Banner step out of the way as a short boy with purple hair that was sticking out a bit from underneath the cap he was wearing. He was wearing a Slifer Red jacket and brown eyes but it was kinda hard to see them since he was keeping his hard down.

"I had to stop eating for a transfer student?" Cheri complained.

"Aww man, he's smaller than me, dresses goofier than me…my sidekick gig is over." Sylvie mumbled.

"Come on guys; be nice." Jayla said looking at her two best friends since she come to the Academy before she stood up. "Blair, let me be the first one to welcome you to…S.L.I.f…something…Slifer! The Best Dorm on campus!" Blair looked freaked out as Jayla come over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "See, here we're not a bunch of stuffy egg headed straight A brainiacs. We're just normal people looking for a good time."

"Jayla wait; you don't understand." Banner told her.

"What's not to understand, Professor Banner? I'm just trying to…." Blair released himself from Jayla before he hid himself behind Banner. "Help…Blair…feel at home."

"But this isn't Blair's home, at least, not for long. He scored nearly perfect on all his entrance exams. You see, it is academy policy that all transfer students start out in Slifer but with his high marks, he'll be moved up to Ra Yellow within a few days." Banner explained.

Jayla smiled and laughed at that. "Yeah that's a good one, Banner. Next you'll be saying that Cheri, Sylvie, and I will be showing Blair around the school. I just love this guy." Sylvie and Cheri just looked at each other like Jayla just jinxed them.

"I agree, Blair, Jayla and the little group of friends will be showing you around the island and where you're room is." Banner said with a smile surprising Jayla. Sylvie and Cheri just groaned. "Blair, now how about you say hello to your fellow Slifers?"

"Hello," Blair said in a low, soft voice that sounded kinda female.

…..

Later in the day, the students of all the dorms were gathered in one of the larger classrooms and were waiting for a big announcement. People were talking amongst themselves trying to guess what this could be about. Soon enough, Chancellor Sheppard's face appeared on the big screen.

"Settle down people, attention please, Cheri, stop chewing with your mouth open!" After everyone had calmed down, Sheppard continued. "Good; now the big match against our rival school, North Academy, is coming up. Last year, Zane, our student rep, whooped em good. And this year, I hope we can win the school duel again."

Sylvie looked to her left when she noticed Blair was looking at Zane. "Hey Blair, did you know that Zane's my brother?"

"Really?"

"Yeah, he's pretty cool but mom says I got the looks since I'm her little angel."

"Now we still haven't decided on who's going to represent us this year. So if you keep hitting those books and dueling hard, you may be the one who gets the honor." Chancellor Sheppard finished as the screen clicked off.

"Oh right," Jayla smiled as she popped out from behind Sylvie and Blair. "Did you hear what he said? It could be me in this match!"

"Hey, it could be me, Jay." Sylvie replied crossing her arms. "But we might as well face it. It'll probably be Zane who gets the spotlight again."

"How come?" Jayla questioned.

"Because he's amazing;" Blair answered in a mumble with a dreamy look in his eyes that creepy Jayla out just a little.

….

"Amazing? What's that got to do about it?" Jayla complained as she and the gang walked out of the school building. "It should be about whose best."

"Well Zane did beat you in a duel, Jayla." Sylvie pointed out.

"Yeah but it was a totally close match." Cheri added.

"That's true," Sylvie admitted before she looked away when she noticed something. "Guys look…" She pointed up ahead to where Blair was running out of sight behind a large pillar and off to somewhere else.

Jayla frowned at that, feeling like there was something off with the new kid. Before she knew what she was doing, she took off after Blair. "I'll be right back guys; I got to check something out!" She called to her friends who just stood there in confusion.

….

Jayla followed Blair at the way to the Obelisk Blue dorm; how he remembered where it was so fast wasn't the most important question in Jayla's mind right about now. Jayla watched as Blair eased his way across a long, thick tree branch that ended just over a balcony of one of the rooms. Blair quickly and quietly jumped off the branch and made his way into the room since the door was open.

_First Blair makes that weird comment about Zane and now he's sneaking into the Obelisk Blue….something is totally up. _Jayla thought as she climbed the same tree that Blair just used to follow him inside. Once she was on the balcony, she watched from the outside as Blair just took out someone's deck case and took out three cards. "What in the world is he doing?" She mumbled before her eyes bugged out when she saw Blair was now practically cuddling the deck case to his face. "This is getting very strange…" She took a few steps back from how creepy out she was right about now. Sure, she treated her cards like family. She would hug them from time to time when she felt like it but someone else cards were a different story.

"C'mon guys, let's go chill upstairs."

Jayla turned and looked down to see Zane and a trio of other Obelisks were approaching the dorm building. _Why do I have to have the worst luck ever?! _Jayla thought before she ran into the room where Blair was still cuddling with the deck like it was a baby. "I don't know that you're doing but you have got to get out of here right now! Or else you'll get kicked out of the school trespassing!"

Blair just jumped at the sudden voice as he dropped the deck, making the cards fall everywhere. "Where'd you come from?" He asked staring at the female Slifer girl.

Both of them then glanced at the door as different voices were laughing were heard from the other side.

Jayla gulped as she grabbed Blair's hand. "I'll explain later but right now, run!" She ordered trying to pull Blair out of the room.

What happened next all looked to be playing in slow motion. Blair gasped as his hat fell to the floor with a loud click. Jayla turned at the sudden noise to see Blair's hair become very long and a pure frightened look on his face.

"Wow, what the?!" Jayla gasped as she stopped from surprise. Using this time, Blair grabbed his hat and ran off, leaping onto the branch before sliding down the tree to escape. "You….you're…uh outta here…" _Wow, I must be spending way too much time with guys if I can't even tell the different between the genders anymore._

"Hey you! What are you doing here?!"

Jayla's face paled as she looked over her shoulder to see the Obelisk trio in the doorway with Zane behind them.

"Hey Zane, looks like we found another fan girl sneaking around in your room."

The group of Obelisk then looked at the ground where the pile of cards Blair was holding were. "She was also digging through your cards, too!"

_Okay, who up there hates me!? _Jayla thought while glancing at Blair who was running from the dorm. "You see…it isn't like that...there was this guy…well girl…."

"So pretty much you, Slifer Slacker; we'll taking you to Dr. Crowler for this!"

Jayla laughed nervously, scratching the back of her head. "Yeah as much as I love Dr. Crowler…" She said sarcastically before she took off running to the branch and jumped off of it, rolling when she hit the ground so she wouldn't break anything. She quickly got up and dusted herself off. "I guess all those times jumping out of trees with C.J. wasn't just for fun after all." She mumbled before she took off running like Sonic the Hedgehog.

While the Obelisk Trio were deciding to whether go after Jayla or not, Zane spotted the hair clip among his scattered cards. He picked it up and looked at it. Jayla always had her hair in a ponytail and she still did even when he and the other Obelisk got here. Zane decided he needed to check some things out on the security cams but for now; "Let Jayla go;"

"What?!" The Obelisks gasped from surprise.

"Just listen to me; I have my reasons." Zane told them which just made the other Obelisk nodded since none of them wanted to challenge Zane.

Back with Jayla, we found the female Slifer lying on the ground somewhere in the forest, far away from the Obelisk dorm. "Phew!" She said trying to catch her breath. "Wait until I tell the girls about this!"

Unknowing to Jayla, behind a tree, Blair popped out hearing the whole thing. "You won't be telling anyone anything, Jayla…." She spoke in her real voice that was more female like.

…

Later at night, we find Zane at the docks with Alex. Both of them were just standing in silence for a few minutes before Alex decided to say anything.

"Wow, a cold wet dock in the middle of the night. You sure pick the best hangouts, Zane." Alex said sarcastically.

"Alex, I caught Jayla snooping in my room today." Zane said making Alex look at him with an eyebrow rose.

"Jayla? What on earth would she be doing in your room?" Alex asked. He had some ideas but since Jayla didn't even know what the word Fiancée meant he just threw those thoughts away. Besides, Jayla didn't act like that type of girl anyway.

"I don't know but I found this." He showed him a wooden barrette with a cute monster on it.

"Zane, that's a girl's hair clip. What? Does it belong to Jayla?"

"No," Was all the answer he gave. "I looked through the security cams and you won't believe what I found."

…..

Below the cliffs where the Slifer dorm stood, Jayla and Blair stood staring out at the ocean. When Jayla had gotta back to the Slifer dorm, she was stopped from telling anyone about Blair's secret since the said 'girl' had pulled her away to speak in private.

"Listen Jayla, the fact that I'm a girl has to stay a secret." Blair told her.

"But why for, Blair?" Jayla asked looking at her. "I mean, I just don't get why you went thought all this trouble. Girls are welcome here at all dorms at Duel Academy. If this is because of your size or anything, it's not a problem. Sylvie pretty small but she's still a student here." Blair just looked at the ground. "Look, I get it if this is some big secret. Everyone has a little secret even if they don't know about it. For me, I don't tell many people about my past since I think they might think different of me. I only tell people that I know I can trust like family." Jayla sighed at that. "If I'm going to keep a secret, I think I should know why it is one."

Blair's head shot up at that. "No, you don't need to know why! No one does, you got that?!"

Jayla shrugged at that as she kneeled down and started to take something out of the backpack she had on. "Fine but if you're not going to tell me." She took out two duel disks and handed one to Blair. "Then you at least have to duel me. Get you game on, Blair."

"What, a duel? How will that solve anything?" Blair questioned.

"Because in a duel. The truth always comes out." Jayla answered before she grinned. "Trust me, I know. My best friend back home, C.J., did this to me all the time when I dueled against him. I'm still surprised it worked."

Blair thought about it for a few seconds before she nodded. "Fine but if I win, you keep quiet about me having to explain myself."

"Hey this duel will tell me everything I need to know." Jayla replied.

Above them on top of the cliff, lying down on their bellies, Sylvie and Cheri were staring down at the two girls trying to hear what they were talking about.

"Well, we found her." Cheri spoke.

"Yeah but what are they talking about down there?" Sylvie wondered.

"Don't know but it looks serious."

"I knew this would happen. Jayla found a guy to be best friends with."

"That not it, Sylvie." Sylvie and Cheri both looked up to see Zane and Alex standing there. "Because Blair isn't a guy, she's really a girl and how you two plus Jayla didn't figure that out a long time ago is a question I'm still asking myself right now."

"Obelisk Blue security cams showed her sneaking into Zane's room. Jayla happened to be there too just to help her not get caught be instead Jayla was the one to take the blame." Alex added. "But what they didn't show us is why she gone to all this trouble for."

"Huh really? I wonder what Jayla going to do to solve that mystery?" Sylvie wondered.

"DUEL!"

Everyone on the cliff looked down to the action that was to unfold between Jayla and Blair's duel.

(Jayla: 4000 Blair: 4000)

"Alright;" Blair drew her card and smiled. "I hope your monsters are ready to fall in love, Jayla. I summon Maiden in Love in attack mode!" Jayla just raised an eyebrow as a monster that was a young girl with long brown hair and a flowing yellow dress appeared on the field. Jayla then started to freak out a little on the inside by the dreamy expression that was on the Maiden's face (Atk: 400 Def: 300).

"Uh okay? Nice monster…" Jayla had no words as she drew and looked at the rested of her hand. "So many choices but I think I'll go with this one! Gem-Knight Obsidian in attack mode!" The tin man knight with blue gems from his right shoulder that went down to his left leg and around again appeared (Atk: 1500 Def: 1200). "Now attack and bring an end to that maiden!"

Obsidian nodded as he attacked Maiden in Love with his blue jewel chain whip. Maiden in Love cried in pain as she felled down to her knees but even after the attack was over, the monster was still on the field.

(Jayla: 4000 Blair: 2900)

"You're monster may have broken her heart but she lives to love another day! You see as long as she's in attack mode, her special ability keeps her from being destroyed in battle." Blair told Jayla.

Jayla looked a little annoyed at that but she looked to her right when she heard a small hum. _Kuribon? What's up? _She asked wondering why her duel spirit was doing here.

Kuribon just pointed in front of Jayla with her tail. Jayla took the hint and looked in front of her but what she saw made her eyes widened.

Obsidian was kneeling down in front of the Maiden.

_"My….my lady, are you alright?" _Obsidian asked the poor fallen maiden.

_"Maybe, maybe not." _She replied looking away while Obsidian had a large blush on his tin face.

"WHAT?!" Jayla shrieked taking a step back from shock on what her knight was doing. "C'mon Obsidian, pull yourself together! I know you're a knight and all and protecting maidens is your job but not ones on the other side! You're supposed to be in attack mode, not in love!"

"I think Blair's monster just broke Jayla." Sylvie said with a frown.

"My knight is head over heels, could it get any worse?" Jayla asked while Kuribon looked just as worried.

Blair hummed playfully. "Actually, it could Jayla…" She said making Jayla groan. "You see, Maiden in Love has another special ability. Any monster that attacks her gets a Maiden Counter!" She explained while her Maiden blew a kiss towards Obsidian whose face got even redder as a small pick heart appeared on his crest.

"I'm afraid to ask but what's a Maiden Counter?" Jayla questioned.

"You'll find out but let's move on now." Blair said drawing her next card. "I play the Equip spell, Cupid's Kiss, to my Maiden!" A small cherub with a bow flew into view and kissed Maiden in Love on the cheek. "And now, I have her attack!"

The freaked out look on Jayla's face was as clear as day as the Maiden ran out to the other side of the field like a slow-motion love scene from a chick flick. _"Oh Mister Obsidian knight, come out come out wherever you are! I wanna give you a hug!" _Obsidian, who was surprised at what she was doing, stepped aside and watched as the Maiden tripped and fell to the ground. She slowly sat up and looked at him like she was ready to burst into tears. _"Why did you do that? _She took her face into her hands and she did start crying._ "You're so mean!" _

_ "My lady…" _Obsidian said kneeing down beside her. _"Please accept my apologies."_

The Maiden smiled and blew a kiss at him. _"Well okay,"_

"Oh give me a break here!" Jayla groaned as she watched this love story happen right before her eyes.

With Obsidian's help, the Maiden climbed back to her feet. _"Now how about you do me a little favor, Mister Obsidian?"_

_ "Anything,"_

_ "Good, see that witch over there?" _She pointed at Jayla. _"Take her down!"_

_ "Done!" _Jayla's eyeswiden when her former knight attacked her with his blue jewel chain whip.

"Obsidian! Are you nuts?! Snap out of it! Can't you see she's totally just using you?!" Jayla yelled after being attacked by her Gem-Knight.

Blair giggled like the little girl she was as Obsidian come to her side of the field alongside with her Maiden. "Sorry Jayla but when my Maiden takes damage from a monster that has a Maiden Counter, the Equip spell Cupid's Kiss activates. That allows me to take control of your monster. Sure, it costs me some Life Points but it's about to cost you a lot more!"

(Jayla: 2500 Blair: 1800)

"Well since I just taken control of your only monster, I'll place this card facedown and end my turn." Blair said with a smile as a face down appeared on her field.

"Man… Obsidian's fallen in love and I'm falling behind!" Jayla drew her next card and looked at it. _Garnet but if I attack; he'll fall for Maiden just like Obsidian did! Still, I gotta do something. _"I summon Gem-Knight Garnet in attack mode!" Jayla said as her fire red knight appeared on her field (Atk: 1900 Def: 0). "Sorry Obsidian, I hate to do this but you'll be thanking me for this later. Garnet, attack with Flaming Iron Fist!" Garnet's fist burst into flames as he ran at Obsidian.

"I don't think so!" Blair said her face down rose up. "I play the trap card, Defense Maiden!"

Much to Jayla and Obsidian's surprise, Maiden in Love stepped in just as the attack from Garnet was about to hit Obsidian. The Maiden screamed as she busted into flames but they soon died down and she was still standing but with burns on her face and arms.

(Jayla: 2500 Blair: 300)

"See? It redirects Garnet's attack to my Maiden so that she gets hit instead of Obsidian." Blair explained as her points went down. "And you know what that means…"

"Why me?" Jayla looked like she was about to burst into tears from having to watch any longer.

The Maiden fell to her knees after talking the hit, crying. Obsidian knelt down beside her before he glared at the other Gem-Knight. _"Garnet, you dare attack a defenseless maiden? For shame, Garnet, for shame!"_

Garnet clutched his helmet, distraught at what he had done to the poor girl. _"You're right, I'm so sorry! Please, forgive me! I'll do anything, anything!"_

The Maiden looked at him. _"Anything? Well, nothing comes to mind right now but I'm sure I can think of something later." _She winked at the knight.

Garnet looked overjoyed from hearing that. _"Just simply say the word, my darling!" _He declared as a small pink hear appeared on his crest like Obsidian.

Jayla groaned at this show while Blair smiled; "And she will now that Garnet has a Maiden Counter…"

"I hate life right now." Jayla mumbled looking through her hand. "I'm just going to throw down a face down and call it a turn."

"Alright, here I go!" Blair drew her next card and smiled. "I'm going to active two different spell cards. Happy Marriage and Wedding Cake! Happy Marriage let Maiden gain as many attack points as Obsidian has and Wedding Cake also adds those points to my life points as well…but only if Obsidian says "I do" of course!"

Maiden in Love outfit turned into that of a white wedding dress with flowers on it. She took hold of Obsidian's hand and looked up at him.

_"It would be my honor." _The Gem-Knight swore as he took her arm into his. Maiden cheered as her points went up and so did Blair's life points.

Maiden in Love: (Atk: 1900 Def: 300)

(Jayla: 2500 Blair: 1800)

"Why is this happening to me?!" Jayla cried.

"Oh don't feel too bad about it, Jayla. Wedding Cake is for everyone which gives Garnet 300 more attack points." Blair added. "Think of it as a present for the happy couple."

Gem-Knight Garnet: (Atk: 2200 Def: 0)

"Now, let's have her pay a visit to Garnet, attack!" The Maiden ran to the said Gem-Knight but Garnet stepped out of the way from confusion, causing her to trip, and Blair's points went down. All Jayla did was frown now while Kuribon sweat dropped.

(Jayla: 2500 Blair: 1500)

_"Garnet, how could you do that? You said you would do anything for me!" _Maiden in Love whimpered, sobbing into her hands.

Garnet immediately went to her aid. _"You right, I'm sorry! Command me, my love!"_

_ "Alright, that's better!"_

_ "What is your wish?" Garnet asked, rising to his feet._

"Someone just shoot me right now. I can't take much more of this." Jayla groaned.

_"I wish…" _She pointed at Jayla. _"That you'd beat up that mean girl over there!"_

_ "With pleasure!" _Garnet saidcoming at Jayla with his flaming fist.

"I might not be able to talk some sense into you Garnet but I can still save myself from losing this duel!" Jayla said achieving her face down. "I play Nutrient Z! When I'm about to take 2000 or more damage from an attack, I gain 4000 life points!" Jayla points rose up but were quickly taken down again from Garnet's attack.

(Jayla: 4300 Blair: 1500)

_"Well don't just stand there and let her take the led, hubby." _The Maiden said glancing at Obsidian.

_ "Of course not, my dear;" _Obsidian attacked Jayla once more with his chain whip of jewels.

(Jayla: 2800 Blair: 1500)

"Wow, it's a good thing Jayla added onto her points during that attack or she would have lost right there and then." Sylvie said.

Happy at the progress she made during the attack, Blair took off her hat and untied her bandanna, letting her long hair fall. "I'm sorry but you can't beat me, Jayla. I'm dueling for love!"

"Yeah lesson learned? Love sucks and it really does hurt." Jayla groaned in pain from the last two attacks from her former Gem-Knights.

"Did she just say dueling for love?" Zane frowned. "Doesn't she mean dueling with love?"

Alex rolled his eyes. "Zane, I'm not saying you're stupid but c'mon, how come you not have figured it out yet? Think about it, she puts on a disguise, tricks her way into our school, and breaks into your room?"

"She's in love!" Sylvie said when she put two and two together.

"Oh big time and she's in love with you, Zane." Alex said turning back to the duel while Zane narrowed his eyes at that.

Kuribon said something in her language that only Jayla could understand. "Yeah, I know; putting two guys against Maiden wasn't too smart. But hey, what's done is done." She shrugged as she drew. "Not much I can do about it now." She then looked at her hand and a small grin appeared on her face. "Wait…uh course. It's so obvious! Kuribon, I think it's time for a little cat fight. I summon Gem-Knight Sugilite in attack mode!" A new female Gem-Knight appeared on the field. She had on purple armor with sugilite stones and long pink hair that went down to almost half her back (Atk: 1700 Def: 1400).

"Wow, I never seen Jayla use that monster before." Cheri spoke.

"I just hope it can stop that Maiden." Alex put in.

Obsidian and Garnet both started to panic when the purple female Gem-Knight appeared on the field, not looking very happy at either of them. _"Sugilite!" _They both cried in panic. _"I know this looks bad…."_

_"Save it!"_ Sugilite interrupted them with a snap._ "I can't believe you two! You both turn on Jayla and for what? A cry baby little whore?! You two are pathetic! But your honeymoon is just about over!"_

_ "We're in for it now…" _Garnet whimpered.

"Yeah you go, Sugilite! Time to get our knights back! You see Blair, once per turn when Sugilite on the field; I can return all Gem-Knights besides her to my hand and for each one that comes back, I get to draw a card from my deck. That doesn't really matter since I'm getting my monsters back!"

Right after Jayla said that; the little pink hearts on Obsidian and Garnet's chests disappeared and both Gem-Knights shook their heads as if they were just coming out of a trance.

_"What was I thinking?!" _Obsidian clutched his head. _"I didn't want to get married!"_

_ "Garnet woman will never forgive me if she founds out!" _Garnet followed suit and held his head in despair.

The two Gem-Knights then looked at each other. _"Guy pact: this never happened!" _They said together.

_"How about you two idiots get your butts over here right now or I'll tell the entire deck?!" _Sugilite snapped at them making the two knights nod as the returned to Jayla's hand.

"Alright, now that I got my Gem-Knights back; I think it's time for a little payback! But first, I'm going to draw my two cards from Sugilite's effect." Jayla drew and smirked. "Perfect, I'm going to active the equip spell, Invigoration! This gives an Earth type monster on my side of the field 400 attack points while taking away 200 defense points."

Gem-Knight Sugilite: (Atk: 2100 Def: 1200)

"Now I'm going to play Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy your happy Marriage equip spell!" The wind cyclone destroyed Maiden in Love's wedding dress as she changed back to her normal outfit and her attack points went back to normal.

Maiden in Love: (Atk: 400 Def: 300)

"Now like I said before; it's payback time. Sugilite, you want to honors?"

_"Oh gladly;" _The purple Gem-Knight smirked as she destroy Maiden in Love's with a rainbow of light because of the equip spell that also took down the last of Blair's life points.

(Jayla: 2800 Blair: 0)

"And that's game." Jayla said with a smile as she shared a nod with Kuribon before the duel spirit disappeared along with Sugilite when the duel ended. "Thanks for the sweet duel, Blair; that was fun. Sure, I wanted to hit my head against a wall a few times during it but it still was a great."

Blair sighed at that as she looked at her. "Alright, I guess I have to tell you my secret now…"

"Hey, I learned more than enough from our duel, Blair." Jayla told her smiling as she looked past her. "And I think our spectators learned something as well."

Looking very nervous, Blair slowly turned her head around to see Zane and the others standing a shot ways behind her.

"Sure did;" Sylvie said looking at her big brother. "Love is on her mind, bro."

"And a heck of a lot of it too;" Alex added.

Blair quickly got to her feet; "Zane, you're here!" She blushed a little. "I guess you know…I'm the one who snuck into your dorm room…not Jayla. I've been in love with you ever since I first met you."

Zane nodded at that. "At the Nationals…" He remembered.

"Yeah that's right. We met right after you won the championship match. It was then I made a pledge that I would do anything to be with you. I remember you said that if I trained really, really hard, I can get into Duel Academy like you and I did." Blair smiled as she held out her arms. "And now that I'm here, we can get married!"

Zane looked a little creeped out as Jayla laughed at Blair's declaration. "Get married! That's a good one! Your honeymoon can be in the cafeteria and Dr. Crowler can give you away!" She laughed.

"I'm not joking, Jayla…" Blair murmured.

Alex sighed at that. "Blair look, I might not be the love doctor but I know very well that love doesn't work that way. You can't sneak your way into someone's heart. Just look what happened to your Maiden. She used tricks to get love and she ended up alone and in tears. You can't use spells and disguises to find your soulmate. You have to be honest and upfront with them." Alex spaced a quick glance at Jayla before he looked back at the little girl.

"No one asked for you input on this, blondly!" Blair snapped at him making Alex narrow his eyes at her.

Zane stepped forward before a fight could break out. "Blair, as flattered as I am by your affections, right now I'm in love with only one thing: dueling."

"Dueling?" Blair questioned as Zane took something out of his pocket.

He took her hand and placed the barrette she had lost in his room into her hand. "I'm sorry but it's time for you to go home." He told her.

"Wait? Why does she have to go home? Because you said so?" Jayla asked looking over at Blair who had tears in her eyes. "She's a student here at Duel Academy and a good one!"

"Jayla, she has to go home."

"Oh I see what you're doing here, Zane. You're pushing her out because she's a good student. Huh because she might dethrone you!" Jayla laughed while Alex chuckled a little.

"She had to go home because she only in second grade."

"Say….what?!" Jayla face turned white at that.

"Second grade?!" Sylvie and Cheri both shouted just in much shock as Jayla.

Jayla held her head. "Are you saying that I almost got beaten by a girl that's only eight-years old?!"

Blair stuck out her tongue and smiled. "Eight and a half if that makes you feel any better."

Jayla fell to the ground, laughing hysterically. "That's why dueling so great! If you're old enough to draw, you're old enough to win!"

"I said this once and I say it again; Blair, I think you broke Jayla." Sylvie said as the group watched as Jayla was pretty much crying out tears from laughing so hard.


	15. The Duel Off

**I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh GX!**

(Well here's the duel off between Jayla and Bastion and can I just say that I'm so happy to have this down with! Okay, yes I did enjoy writing this but I'm happy now since Chrystal coming back next chapter! (Yeah I'm skipping the Belowski episode. I'm not sending my time writing an episode where everyone gets high out of their mind (besides Jaden that it.)) Plus, there are going to be a lot of changes to come for the next chapter and for the School Duel that I hope you guys will like. A hint I will give you guys is that Chrystal going to make a friend at North Academy that reminds her of someone else she knows (and not in a good way). Until then, enjoy chapter 15!)

Chapter 15: The Duel Off

During another normal morning at the loading docks, we find Dorothy directing traffic. "Keep it moving fellas, keep it moving!" She said clapping her hands to about a dozen workers who were running back and forth carrying boxes and trunks form the boat's cargo area to the loading docks. "Booster packs go there and starter decks go there!"

She was about to yell something else out but stop when she heard a noise coming from the water. She looked down at the water but everything looked normal. She shrugged, deciding it was just her imagination playing tricks on her. She turned back to the workers who has stopped moving boxes and were now looking at her. "C'mon boys, it's not break time yet! Move it, move it, move it!"

Unknowing to Dorothy and the rest of the workers, a figure in the water made its way past the docks and towards a bed of large rocks. When it came close enough, the figure surface out of the water and pulled itself onto the nearest rock.

The figure was a tall man with long hair tied in a ponytail in a wetsuit and snorkel. As he climbed onto a rock, he pulled off his snorkel and looked up towards the school building in the center of the island. He smiled; "There it is, the scoop of a lifetime: Duel Academy. Now let's go see what kinda dirt I can dig up on the story that will make me my fortune…." He laughed.

…..

"ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND?!"

Crowler slammed his hands down on an oval table where he, Chancellor Sheppard, Banner, and other major faculty members were having a meeting. Zane, who was also present for this, stood in a corner with his arms crossed.

"The School Duel between Duel Academy and North Academy is the biggest match of the year!" Crowler shrieked causing some of the people in the room to cover their ears. "We can take no chances so it's clear that Zane should be our student rep!" He said pointing at the said student.

Sheppard nodded. "Zane is our best student but he's a senior and I've received word from North Academy that they will have a freshman student as their rep."

"Why would they do that?" Crowler questioned.

The Chancellor of Duel Academy shrugged. "Who knows but in the spirit of competition, I think we should use a freshman student as well." He turned to look Kaiser of Duel Academy. "You understand, do you, Zane?"

Zane nodded, "Of course, Chancellor."

Sheppard turned back to his fellow faculty members. "Now then, the only question is who this freshman should be…"

Before anyone could say anything, Zane already had their answer as he closed his eyes. "Jayla Yuki,"

That answer made Sheppard look at him while Crowler cringe at the very idea.

Banner nodded as he petted Pharaoh. "I agree; Jayla is our best new student. She might not have the best grades out of everyone but her dueling skills make up for it." He looked down at his cat. "Don't you agree?"

Pharaoh only mewled in response.

Crowler rolled his eyes. "Oh well if the cat says so…"

"Chancellor; Jayla will make Duel Academy proud, trust me." Zane said to the headmaster.

Sheppard thought about it before he nodded. "Very well, it decided…unless someone has any other suggestions?" He looked at the rest of the colleagues of his.

Crowler grit his teeth at the very thought of Jayla representing them in the School Duel. _Jayla Yuki…that Slifer Slacker! Every time she does well…she makes me look bad! There has to be someone else…_ At that moment, a smile spread across his face as he thought of someone. "Wait, what about Bastion Misawa? He should represent us!"

"Bastion? The Ra Yellow?" Sheppard questioned.

"Oh yes!" Crowler climbed onto the table and crawled his way towards his superior. "He's far more qualified. While Jayla has only dueling skills to back her up, Bastion has skills and brains on his. He scored the best on the written exam of all the new applicants. He even defeated Chrystal before she left the island. It should be him!"

Sheppard backed away from how close Crowler was. He glanced over at Zane as he said; "Well how about a duel off then? Winner gets to be the rep for Duel Academy?" Zane nodded to that.

….

After infiltrating the building and dodging a group of students plus staff, the man from before snuck into a nearby locker room and began to dig through the first unlocked one he could find. He smiled as he pulled out a large Slifer Red blazer. "Gotta blend in somehow…"

….

"For real?"

Banner smiled and nodded when he heard Jayla's reply to the news he told his class about the School Duel. "That's right; you will duel Bastion and whoever wins gets to represents us in the School Duel against North Academy."

Jayla turned and looked at the seat above her where Bastion was sitting. Jayla smiled widely since they finally got to have their match that Bastion was talking about. Bastion smiled back.

"I'm looking forward to an exciting match." Banner said as he dismissed his class for the day.

Most of the people in the room left like that but a few people, like Jayla, stayed behind.

"Alright Jayla!" Sylvie cheered looking at her best friend who had the best grin on her face. "You might be able to be in the School Duel!"

"No Slifer has ever done that before!" Cheri added. "You'll make Duel Academy history!"

Jayla chuckled at that before she turned when she heard someone coming down the steps. She looked over to see Bastion standing there with his arm folded with a smile. "Well Bastion, I guess may the best duelist win."

"Best deck and I should warn you, Jayla, your Gem-Knights are going to be in the fight of their life. You see, I been formulating a new set of cards to defect you and your monsters ever since my duel with Chrystal…" Bastion replied.

"You said you would…" Jayla stood up, smiling. "So is it finished?"

Bastion shook his head. "Not yet but it will be down before tomorrow's match."

"Well until then." Jayla said as she and Bastion shook hands before Bastion turned and walked away.

"Bastion made a whole new deck just to duel you with?" Sylvie said out loud to make sure she heard that right.

"I don't know whether you should be really honored or really scared." Cheri added.

Jayla smiled. "Well guys, I guess we're found out when we throw down."

…..

Later in the day, the mystery man from before was walking down a hallway, now wearing a Slifer Red blazer as a disguise. As he walked on, he noticed a couple of students in blue blazers coming his way and smiled. "Hey, fellow duelists," He greeted the two Obelisk. "What's shaking around here?"

The leading Obelisk pushed him out of the way. "Out of the way, you Slifer Slime!"

"But wait…I just…" He called to the Obelisks but they ignored him as they continued on. The man then turned to see a student dressed in yellow come by. "Hey, how are things?"

"Beat it, Slifer Sludge!" The Ra hissed, pushing him away too.

The man shook his head. "What's up with this place? Why won't anyone talk to me?"

"I don't remember seeing that guy around." The man jumped when he heard more voices. He turned around to see Jayla and the gang standing there, looking at him weirdly. "He must be new." Sylvie finished.

"Hey what's up?" Jayla asked walking up to the man.

"Oh…uh…hey…"

Jayla stared at him for a few seconds before she smiled. "You're old…like really old. How can you be a Slifer?"

"I…uh…"

"Hey, it's cool." Jayla said petting his shoulder before she took his hand. "So it took you a while to get into the school; don't be ashamed. Let's me show you around, old timer." Jayla dragged the man towards the arena, Sylvie and Cheri following close behind.

….

That evening, after the girls spend the rest of the day showing the 'old timer', as Jayla has been calling him, around the campus; we found the now group of four in the Slifer mess hall for dinner.

The man was staring down at his tray of food, questioning whether it was safe to eat or not. He then looked across the table to see that Jayla was practically shoveling the food into her mouth.

"You might wanna hurry up." Jayla said in between mouthfuls. "Or else you won't have time to get seconds!"

"Uh….seconds?" The man questioned, still not getting why they served this kind of food in the first place. He was also not getting how this girl could eat all of this without getting sick.

"Or thirds…." Jayla continued still going at the food without stop unless to talk for a second.

"And sometimes fourths;" Sylvie added. "A garbage disposal was supposed to come in but Jayla solved that problem."

"What can I say? I'm a growing girl….." Jayla said with a grin before she continued on eating.

"I see…well then…" The man decided to dig in as well since it was the only thing he could eat at the moment.

"So Jayla, have you figured out a plan for your duel against Bastion?" Cheri asked.

Jayla finished another tray of food, her third one, and looked over at Cheri. "Why would I need a plan?"

"Because Bastion made a deck to go up against your Gem-Knights and only them." Cheri answered.

_Gem-Knights?! _The man put his dinner on pause to stare at Cheri. "I'm sorry but did you just say Gem-Knights?"

"Uh yeah…" Cheri replied nervously. "What's the big deal about them?"

"What's the big duel?! The Gem-Knights are a deck of one of kind jewel cards of powerful monsters that are worth millions and you ask what the big deal is?!" The man turned to look at Jayla. "If it's true you have them; can I take a look?"

Jayla blinked at that. "Well I don't see why not." She answered as she took her deck out of it holder and handed it to the Old Timer.

The man grabbed the deck greedily as he looked through them. _This is golden! Once I get my story about this place, I can sell the Gem-Knight cards as a bonus and makes some more cash! All I need to do is to get Jayla alone away from her friends, knock her out, and take the cards! I'm a genius! _But those thoughts were soon pushed to the side when he noticed a card in Jayla's deck along with her Gem-Knights. He gritted his teeth. _Nutrient Z….the card that ruined dueling for me… _He thought back to the last time he played Nutrient Z, hoping to gain back some life points but he played it wrong and he ended up in humiliatingly defeated because of it.

"Hey, Old Timer, are you okay?"

"Stop it with that!" The man snapped his head to Jayla. "My name is Gerard!" He then shut up when he realized the mistake he just made. _Oh no! I told them my real name!_

"Okay, Gerard it is." Jayla said smiling, unfazed by the way he just snapped at her. She then looked down at the card he stopped at. "Hey, it's Nutrient Z." She glanced up at the older guy. "You like that card too?"

Gerard scoffed at that as he handed Jayla her deck back, not caring right now about how much it was worth. "No way; you have to like dueling first to like a card…" He muttered.

"If you don't like dueling then why are you here?" Sylvie questioned.

"Oh…uh…." Gerard began to panic from the question. "I just mean that I….I don't like dueling because I'm just not good at it." He lied.

Cheri nodded at that. "Same here; I mean it's not that I don't like dueling. It's just that I'm not all that good at it….but that's changing. You see, once I started hanging out with Jayla and Sylvie, I saw how they dueled and it totally changed my life!"

"Sweet, I'm a life changer!" Jayla said with a grin.

Sylvie turned to the old timer. "Maybe that's it, Gerard. If you watch Jayla's duel against Bastion, you might get into dueling again!"

"Yeah will see…" Gerard nodded and then mentally added. _Please, I'm down with dueling. These kids should mind their own business…..but seeing as they like to pry, maybe they can help me with my story. _He spoke up again in a friendly manner. "So, you guys, I was just wondering. Do you know about a rumor going around about kids disappearing?"

"You mean the Abandoned Dorm?" Jayla asked.

Gerard eyed her. _Abandoned Dorm? _

"Yeah; we kinda wandered inside their once and well…..very strange place…" Jayla continued with a nervously laugh while Gerard just smirked.

"Uh thanks for the info, Jayla." Gerard faked a yawn. "Oh would you look at the time…I better head to bed…night!" He stood up from his seat and exited the mess hall.

"What do you think that was all about?" Sylvie asked when he was gone.

Jayla just shrugged. "Beats me but there is a question that's on my mind….why haven't I gotten fourths yet?!"

…..

One again in the middle of the night, Alex stood outside of the Abandoned Dorm with a sigh as he placed a rose against a stone. "Be at peace sis….wherever you are…" He whispered before he turned when he heard a rustling sound of the bushes. Coming out of the forest was none other than Gerard.

"Why hello there…" Gerard said to the Obelisk.

"Yeah hey, do I know you?" Alex asked quickly, his eyes narrowing at the stranger.

"Uh….yeah, I've seen you around." Gerard answered walking up to him. "Listen, I've heard some rumors about some students that have gone missing here." He glanced at the run down old dorm then back at Alex. "You wouldn't happen to know anything about this, do you?"

"Maybe I do…maybe I don't." Alex replied calmly. "What's it to you?"

"I'm just curious, that's all."

"Yeah well, you can stay curious!" Alex snapped at him, causing Gerard to jump back a little from his sudden anger. "Those missing students aren't for your amusement! You should mind your own business!"

Gerard just blinked as Alex walked away. "Okay…I don't know what his problem is but I'm not giving up. I'm gonna get my story." He pulled out a small camera from his pocket and started to snap some pictures of the old haunted dorm.

….

During the same time as Gerard was doing his digging around, Bastion was in his dorm room, sitting at his computer. He was still doing research on Jayla's Gem-Knight deck and was still trying to figure out a way to successfully defeating it.

Bastion typed away on his keyboard. "Countless equations, a myriad of theorems, and yet still…..I haven't solved the problem that is Jayla's deck. " He clicked his mouse a few times until a familiar Gem-Knight monster appeared on the screen.

"Gem-Knight Topaz: he only has 1800 attack and defense points but his two effects makes up for it. He can attack twice per turn and when he destroys a monster, that monster's attack points are dealt to its owner's life points. In order to stop him, I must stop Jayla from fusion summoning him but even if I do…" Bastion clicked a few others things and another monster of Jayla's appeared on the screen. "There is still Gem-Knight Prismaura: he has 2450 attack points and he can destroy any card that's on the field once per turn and all that Jayla has to do is send a Gem-Knight monster to her graveyard. To stop that effect, I just have to make sure that Jayla doesn't have any Gem-Knights in her hand…"

Bastion leaned back in his chair, hands behind his head and eyes focused on the computer ahead of him. _Think Bastion think! There must be a way to stop those fusion monsters before they take control of the field! And to make matters worse, Jayla could still have Gem-Knights hidden in that deck of her's that I don't even know about! _

Bastion leaned back forward and started typing on his computer again. "Pegasus was the one who gave Jayla her Gem-Knights. Maybe I might found something else about this jewel deck of hers from him…"

Bastion might have wanted info about Jayla's Gem Knights but he got more than he asked for. He don't know how he found it but it pulled up a site and on it was nothing but pictures of what looked to be a younger Jayla winning tournament after tournament that were hosted by Pegasus with her Gem-Knights. "So you were holding back on us about the whole truth, Jayla?" He continued to look through the pictures and noticed a pattern about them. Everyone one of them was a picture of Jayla winning a duel with a fusion Gem-Knight monster. "You always do take your victories with your Gem-Knight Fusion and your other fusion cards…."

Right after he said that, it hit him. Bastion stood up and face palmed himself. "That's it! Why didn't I think of this before?! Jayla Yuki; the code to your cards has just been cracked!" He sat back down and was about to type in the very card he needed but before he did that, he noticed there was just one picture left on the screen.

It was a picture of Jayla, her age right now, holding up a trophy for winning a tournament. She had her hair up in her normal ponytail and had on a red t-shirt with a black jacket, black pants, and red and white running shoes. That wasn't what made Bastion stare at the picture. What made him stare was that Jayla wasn't alone in the picture. Standing next to her with an arm thrown over her shoulder was a guy about the same age. He had teal hair and jade green eyes. He was wearing a lavender turtleneck and black jacket like Jayla, blue jeans and white cowboy boots.

"Boyfriend?" Bastion questioned before he shrugged it off and went back to work.

….

During the next morning, we find the Slifer girls in the mess hall again for breakfast. Jayla, who was being herself, was stuffing her face with food once more. Even with her running 24/7, it was still a question on how she hasn't gain a lot of weight.

"Oh right guys; get your eat on!" Jayla said before she started shoveling down a bowl of rich. "This stuff is so good! The hard part is remembering to chew before you swallow."

"That explains why we're missing so mine forks." Sylvie mumbled before she pointed at Jayla. "Look just don't stuff yourself!"

"What your problem, Sylvie?" Jayla asked, questioning her friend's sudden outburst.

"You are being a little….snappy this morning…" Cheri pointed out.

"Maybe so but if Jayla going to win today's match; she's going to have to be a lean mean dueling machine." Sylvie proclaimed. "After all, Bastion been training for weeks for today's match up. You trained for what? An hour?"

"More like half;" Jayla corrected her making Sylvie sweat drop.

"Minus that time when we took that lunch break so like 15 minutes total." Cheri added with a laugh.

"Look Sylvie," Jayla said as she dug back into her food. "Bastion has…his way…to train….and I…have mine!"

"Well I guess you're right." Sylvie agreed before she thought of something. "By the way, where did that guy Gerard go? I haven't seen him."

"Don't know…but his lunch…" Jayla finished her tray. "Is mine!"

….

Later that day, students had arrived in the duel arena, eager to see the duel-off and even more eager to see who the winner of this match will be. Would it be Jayla Yuki: the careful girl with the not so best grades but a powerful unknown to most people deck or Bastion Misawa: the Ra with brains on his side and a manmade deck just to go up against Jayla's?

Crowler, who was going introduce the duelists and fire up the crowd, stepped onto the platform. He looked at the audience and raised his hands in a dramatic way. "It's time, duelists! To find out who will be representing out most illustrious academy in the annual School Duel!"

Cheers erupted all around the arena as Crowler waved to one end of the arena. "Introducing first from the Ra Yellow dorm; Bastion Misawa!"

The crowd cheered as the said Ra walked to his side of the field.

"And from Slifer…." Crowler waved to the other side. "Some kid…"

Jayla didn't really care all too much about how Crowler introduced her. She was too excited for this duel to let it ruin her mood. "Well here we go; good luck, Bastion."

"Thank you, Jayla, but with the deck I prepared, I don't need luck. You on the other hand…"

"Yeah we're see about that, Bastion."

"Go Jayla!" Sylvie called from her seat in the stands with Cheri next to her. "This is what you trained for…or didn't…"

Above the stands where the railing surrounded it, Zane walked over to Alex to stand next to him. "This is going to be an interesting match; it's pretty much brawns vs brains."

"I guess…who cares…" Alex mumbled back.

Zane glanced over at him, kinda surprised since he knew his friend had a thing for Jayla so him not caring wasn't what he thought would be his reply. "Uh Alex?"

Alex realized what he just said out loud and cursed at himself in his head. "Uh…I mean yeah."

Zane just continued to stare at him with his eyes narrowed before he turned to look back at the arena where the match was about to start.

….

While pretty much everyone was busy in the arena, Gerard had snuck into the library and was now sitting at an empty computer desk. He linked up a small PDA to the computer and started to crack the password that would get him into the database.

….

"Now," Crowler raised his arms again. "Without any further ado…"

"Get your game on!" Jayla cut into what the doctor said.

"Let's duel!"

(Jayla: 4000 Bastion: 4000)

Crowler jumped off the field as Bastion started the match, drawing his first card. "Alright then;" He looked at the card he just drew and summoned it in defense mode to the field. "I summon Carboneddon!" A cyber dinosaur with red eyes appeared kneeing down with his arms crossed (Atk: 800 Def: 600). "That's all for now."

"A new deck and all you can bring out right now is Carboneddon? Hey whatever works for you, Bastion." Jayla drew and grinned. "Well as for me, I'm going to bring out Gem-Raccoon in attack mode!" The baby raccoon with a jewel on his forehead and on many of them on his tail that Jayla used against her duel with Zane appeared with a cute growl from its mouth (Atk: 1500 Def: 1500).

_So Jayla's starting things off with her Gem monsters. Not as powerful as her Gem-Knights but their effects make up for it. The only question is what can this baby coon do? _Bastion wondered. "Off to a good start there." He commented.

"Yeah sure am;" Jayla agreed. "And I got news for you, it only gets better! Gem-Raccoon attack!" The baby raccoon ran up to Carboneddon and destroyed the metal beast with its still growing claws before it ran back to Jayla's side of the field. "And I think I'll call that a turn."

"You don't waste any time. I like that." Bastion drew and a small smirk appeared on his face at what he got. _This is it; the one card that will win me this duel. But first… _"I'm going to summon Oxygeddon in attack mode!" The dinosaur that was made up of pure air appeared with a shriek (Atk: 1800 Def: 800). "And now, Oxygeddon attack!" The air monster shrieked once more as it destroyed the baby raccoon with a blast of wind.

(Jayla: 3700 Bastion: 4000)

"Hey, he was only just a baby!" Jayla frowned. "Still when Gem-Raccoon is destroyed, I get to draw two cards and if they happen to be Gem-Knights, I can summon them right to the field." Jayla drew two cards from her deck. "Well would you look at that; I happened to have gotten one. Say hello to my little friend, Gem-Knight Lazuli!" The female child Gem-Knight in-training that Jayla has used in many of her duels appeared in defense mode (Atk: 600 Def: 100).

"Well played, Jayla. You lost one monster but you gain one at the sometime." Bastion then looked down at the card he drew this round. _Still, when I active this card, it won't matter how well you play. _"I go ahead and play this face down and that's all." He finished, playing that very card his thinking so highly off onto the field, faced down.

"Well oh right then;" Jayla drew and looked at the rest of her hand. _Sweet, Bastion in for a real shock now…or should I say burn. _"I summon Gem-Knight Garnet in attack mode!" The garnet warrior appeared on the field in a burst of flames (Atk: 1900 Def: 0). "Now, I'm going to switch Lazuli to attack mode also and equip her with the spell card, Lazuli's Wings!" A pair of lazuli color wings appeared on the child Gem-Knight's back. "This let's Lazuli gain 400 more attack points and can attack you direct."

Gem-Knight Lazuli: (Atk: 1000 Def: 100)

"So Lazuli, let's show Bastion that you know how to use them! Attack!" Lazuli took to the air, flew right over Oxygeddon, and kicked Bastion right in the chest.

(Jayla: 3700 Bastion: 3000)

"And let's not leave Garnet out of the fun; destroy his Oxygeddon with Flaming Iron Fist!" Jayla ordered which then the pyro type monster fist caught on fire and attacked the air monster but what surprised Jayla was that she took damage from the attack also and Bastion took more damage than he was meant too.

(Jayla: 2900 Bastion: 2100)

"Surprised Jayla? Well fire and oxygen don't mix; so when Oxygeddon is destroyed by a Pyro type monster like your Garnet, we both loss 800 life points." Bastion explained.

"Wow sweet move; your monster's ability cost us both there." Jayla said but smiled since she still had more life points and two monsters while Bastion had none. She was a little worried about his face down which he didn't active to stop or destroy either of her monsters from attacking him but she had to take her chances with it.

"Zane was right about that girl." Chancellor Sheppard said from his seat in the stands. He looked up at Banner who was up two rows above him. "She's quite the duelist."

"It's true," Banner agreed. "We teach those Slifers we'll…when they're not ditching class that it. Jayla was quite the duelist even before she came to the Academy also."

Sheppard nodded at that as he remembered what he read in Jayla's file when she first came to Duel Academy. "Yes, that girl does have quite the winning streak."

Unlike Sheppard and Banner, Crowler was freaking out about what has happened so far during this duel. _Why did I open my break mouth and pick Bastion for this match?! His getting creamed and I'm getting humiliated and worst of all…Jayla's looking better than ever!_

"Hey sorry there, Bastion, but I guess it back to the old drawing board if you think you can beat my Gem-Knights." Jayla said grinning as she threw down a face down to end her turn.

"No Jayla, I think not. You see, I already have beaten your knights. Now it's just a matter of showing all of my work." _And the matter of getting Jayla to use the card that will enact my master plan… _Bastion added in his mind. "Now, let's get back into the fray, shall we? It's my turn," Bastion drew his card. "I'm summoning Hydrogeddon in attack mode!" Jayla blinked in surprise as a monster composed of muddy water formed on the field (Atk: 1600 Def: 1000).

_He didn't use this thing during his match against Chrystal. I don't know if I should be worried or excited. _Jayla thought.

"Now Hydrogeddon, attack Lazuli!" Bastion ordered as his monster shot a stream of water from it mouth that rammed into the Gem-Knight and destroyed her.

(Jayla: 2300 Bastion: 2100)

"Next, I'll activate Hydrogeddon's special ability;" Bastion continued. "You see, whenever he destroys a monster in battle, it allows me to summon another Hydrogeddon," He pulled out his deck, looked through it, and took out a card. "And look, I happen to have one right here in my deck." A second Hydrogeddon come to stand next to the first one on the field. "And next, I'll play a equip spell from my hand, Living Fossil! I can now summon a monster from my graveyard as long as I equip it with this. And the monster I'll bring back is…Oxygeddon, raise again, old friend!" His oxygen beast one again took to the field (Atk: 800 Def: 800). "Of course, his attack points are lowered and his ability is canceled but it's worth it!"

"Now he has three monsters while Jayla only has one!" Sylvie exclaimed from the stands.

"And a strange smirk…" Cheri added, feeling goosebumps from it.

"Now it gets good; Jayla, you remember my Fire Dragon?" Bastion asked.

"Yeah but didn't you need a different set of monsters to summon him?" Jayla questioned.

"You are correct but sadly, he won't be joining us for this duel. Instead, you'll be getting his twin! I play Bonding H2O! You see, Jayla, when I bond two Hydrogeddons and one Oxygeddon, they do the same thing that two hydrogens and one oxygen molecules do…they become water! Or in this case…." The three monsters swirled around together until a huge serpent appeared on the field. While Bastion's Fire Dragon was made up of Fire, this serpent was made up of nothing back water. "The almighty Water Dragon!" (Atk: 2800 Def: 2600)

"That's not good…" Jayla said staring on up at the great beast.

"That's one impressive monster." Sheppard mused.

Banner nodded. "Yes and what an impressive move; this will be tough."

Pharaoh mewled in agreement.

After seeing the comeback move Bastion just made, Crowler was grinning like a fool. "I knew it was a good idea for me to pick Bastion for this match. His looking magnificent, I'm looking brilliant and best of all, Jayla's looks like a complete fool!"

"Now like my Fire Dragon, Jayla, my Water Dragon also takes away the attack points of monsters but sadly, it only on fire and pyro type monsters…" Bastion smirked as Gem-Knight Garnet attack points turned to 0. "And it looks like your Garnet fits in that category."

Gem-Knight Garnet: (Atk: 0 Def: 0)

"Crap," Jayla mumbled as she just figured something out. _If he attack and destroys Garnet then I'll lose!_

"I'm sorry to say this, Jayla, but it game over for you; Water Dragon attack with Tidal Blast!" Bastion ordered as his sea serpent shot a blast of water that was heading for Jayla.

"I'm sorry too, Bastion, since I'm not giving you your victory! I play my face down, Jewel Shield!" As the Tidal Blast was about to hit Garnet, a shield made up of gems appeared in front of him and stopped the attack. "This trap card protects my Gem-Knights from being destroyed this turn but nice try." Jayla said running her arm across her forehead. _That was a close one. _She thought.

"Impressive save but sooner or later, you luck is going to give out. It's your move now, Jayla." Bastion nodded to her. _And if you plan to take on my Water Dragon, there's only one move you can make and it's the one I been waiting for…_

"How is Jayla going to take down that thing?" Sylvie wondered out loud. "I know knights take down dragons all the time in fairy tales but Garnet lost all his attack points because of that Water Dragon's effect."

"Well Bastion, it's like they always say; when the going gets tough, the tough get going! So here I go!" Jayla drew and smirked at what she got. _Gem-Knight Fusion; Bastion, you're in for it now. _"Alright, you got one of your best monsters out, so allow me to summon up one of mine. Now I may not know as much about science like you do but I do know a thing or two about how things fuse together to create new things. For example…I play Gem-Knight Fusion! I fuse Garnet with Gem-Knight Sugilite to summon out Gem-Knight Zirconia in attack mode!" As the two monsters were about to fuse together, the most shocking thing happened.

"I don't think so, Jayla!" Bastion exclaimed shocking Jayla as his face down finally rose up. "Go trap card, Cursed Seal of the Forbidden Spell! Now by discarding one spell card from my hand, I can negate the effects of your fusion card and destroy it." Bastion sent Double Spell to the graveyard and watched as Gem-Knight Fusion was destroyed. "And that's not all it does, you can no longer use Fusion cards for the rest of the duel!

"Wait, I can't use my fusions cards anymore?!" Jayla couldn't believe what she was hearing but when she saw holographic pictures of her four Gem-Knight fusions card: Gem-Knight Fusion, Particle Fusion, Pyroxene Fusion, and Fragment Fusion appear in front of her before turning black as they were all destroyed, she knew she just woken up in a nightmare.

"I'm afraid not. Which means you can't use any more of your fusion monsters either. No Gem-Knight Topaz, no Gem-Knight Prismaura, none of them." Bastion said calmly while Jayla had a look of pure terror on her face.

"No fusions?! But that's how Jayla wins all her duels." Sylvie pointed out.

Well everyone was looking worried for Jayla, Crowler was laughing like a mad man.

"Compute it anyway you like, Jayla, but the answer will still be the same…you can't win!" Bastion chuckled.

_I can't believe this! Bastion just destroyed my deck with just one card! _For the first time in almost forever, Jayla didn't know what she could do to turn this duel around. The only thing she could think of so far was to protect her life points and get Garnet off the field as fast as she could. "I'll play Gem-Knight Sugilite in defense mode." The female sugilite knight appeared kneeing down with her arms crossed to protect herself (Atk: 1700 Def: 1400). "Next I active her effect, by returning all Gem-Knights, besides her, to my hand; I get to draw one card. So come on back, Garnet." Garnet disappeared from the field and Jayla placed him back into her hand before she drew one card. She looked at it before she placed it face down on the field. "Your go, Bastion."

….

During the duel, Gerard was still sitting at the computer, trying to crack the password to get into the database. "If I can just get the right password, I'll be able to access Duel Academy's student files." He murmured. It took a while but finally, his PDA was finally able to crack it. "Got it!" The screen changed to show the three Egyptian God cards before it took Gerard to a screen with Duel Monsters cards but instead of showing monsters, spells, and traps; it was showing the backside of pictures of some students.

Gerard clicked on the first one he saw which was a girl with dark hair in a senior Obelisk Blue uniform. "Athena Rhodes; studying abroad on special sabbatical…." He clicked on a few other students who disappeared from similar statuses. "Same with this one….and this one…that one too…him, him, and her too..." He scratched the back of his head. "This is strange. All of them are studying abroad but there isn't a forwarding address. I don't buy it, these must be the missing students and the Academy must be trying to cover it up."

He made some notes in his personal electronic device. "I smell a front page scandal and a major payday to the reporter who makes this story. Thanks for the scoop, Duel Academy, and good luck trying to survive all the bad publicity."

If Gerard looked a look more to his side, he would have noticed a small monitor was on that was showing Bastion was starting his turn as he and Jayla continued their duel.

….

"I'm kinda surprise you didn't throw in the towel, Jayla." Bastion said drawing his card. "I mean, I destroyed your way to summon your fusion monsters. Face it; with your fusion cards neutralized and my Water Dragon about to strike, you and your monsters are about to be all washed up."

"I can't watch…" Sylvie groaned.

"It's not all bad. Jayla still has more Life Points." Cheri pointed out.

_Come on Jayla. _Alex thought before he mumbled. "Fight back;"

"Well, looks like we've underestimated Bastion." Zane said with a smile. "He's been playing this like a pro. After all, with just one card, he's disarmed the potential of Jayla's deck."

Alex glared at him. "C'mon, he's just taken away the ability to use fusion cards, that's all."

"True but that alone might be enough to bring Jayla down. After all, fusion monsters are what Jayla uses to win all her duels." Zane explained while Alex just growled under his breath in annoyance.

Unlike Alex, Crowler was having the time of his life watching Jayla panic. "That's it Bastion!" He exclaimed pounding the platform, smiling like crazy. "Show this Slifer Slacking Sludge whose boss! Show her she doesn't belong in the School Duel!"

"My, Pharaoh;" Banner said petting his cat's back. "This does not look good."

"No let's get on with the duel." Bastion looked at the card he drew and summoned it to the field. "I play The Mathematician in attack mode!" A short man on scholar robes with glasses, a long beard and a staff appeared alongside Water Dragon (Atk: 1500 Def: 500). "You see, when he's summoned to the field, I must take a card from my deck and send it to the graveyard," Bastion did just that before he continued. "But if he's destroyed in battle, I can take a card from my deck and add it to my hand!" He glanced at his graveyard. "Of course, none of that is very pressing at this moment. What with my Water Dragon ready to surge into action!"

Right after he said that, the sea serpent shot a long stream of water that crashed Gem-Knight Sugilite, sending the purple warrior to the graveyard.

"And now, Mathematician attacks you direct! Number Cruncher!" The said monster raised his staff and sends a beam of numbers and variable that was heading right for Jayla.

"I don't think so, Bastion." Jayla said her face down rose up. "I play Gem Signal!" A spotlight with the little 'G' appeared on the ceiling. "When a Gem-Knight is destroyed this turn, I can summon a level 4 or below Gem-Knight to take its place and the monster I'm choosing to summon is Gem-Knight Sapphire in defense mode!" The icy blue warrior appeared just in time as the attack of numbers was about to hit Jayla. Sapphire summoned a shield of ice that made the numbers bounce right off of it and right back at Mathematician since Sapphire's defense points were higher then it's attack points (Atk: 0 Def: 2100).

(Jayla: 2300 Bastion: 1500)

Bastion looked pretty impressed by her counter but he drew one card because of Mathematician's second effect.

Jayla smirked. "I might not be able to fusion summon but my deck still has some kick left in it." _I just hope that I still do._ She added in her mind, still panicking little about the whole fusion problem.

"I guess I end my turn at that. You're move, Jayla." Bastion spoke.

….

Gerard, after getting all the info he needed, was no walking down the corridors of the school, happily. _Now that I have records of those missing students, I'll be able to sell this story for a fortune! Sure, the scandal will probably ruin Duel Academy, but oh well. Now all I need to do now is get those Gem-Knights and I'll be set!_

Speaking of the Gem-Knights cards, he started to think about the things the deck's owner had said to him.

_"You're old…"_

_ "Hey, no worries, it's cool!"_

_ "You good, Old Timer?"_

_ "Hey, it's Nutrient Z! You like that card too?"_

Gerard shook his head. _That girl, why can't I just remember her cards and not about her?!_ He thought as he neared an exit where screams and cheers were heard from the other side. Gerard raised an eyebrow as he decided to see what was up. He walked on it and caught sight of the Water Dragon on Bastion's side of the field and Gem-Knight Sapphire on Jayla's. "How about that? It's that duel those Slifers wanted me to see; the one that was supposed to change my life. And look…it seems Jayla is losing."

"Oh right, Bastion, so you got lucky and summoned a dragon onto the field but you forget that knights always win in fights with dragons." Jayla drew and looked at the rest of her hand. _Okay, Bastion's Water Dragon has 2800 attack points. To beat it, I need a monster with just a little more attack points then it. I don't have the monster I'm need right now so I'm going to have to set up a wall for now. _"I'm summoning Gem-Knight Iolite in defense mode." The second icy blue aqua knight kneed beside the first one on Jayla's field (Atk: 1300 Def: 2000).

"Not a bad move," Gerard said thoughtfully. "Her monsters might not be as powerful as that Water Dragon but their defense are high enough to protect them from being destroyed by weak monsters." Realizing what he just said, Gerard rubbed his head. "Not that I care about this duel or anything anyway…" He turned to walk off but stopped and turned back.

"And that's it but I should warn you Bastion, even if you take away my fusion cards, I'll come at you with something else. Because it's not about the fusion, Bastion, it's about the monster and mine are still ready to go." Her two knights nodded at that. "So hit me with your best shot!"

"My best shot? Well you asked for it, Jayla." Bastion drew and choice another card to play from his hand. "I active the spell card Pot of Greed which lets me draw two cards!" He did just that before he smirked. "Furthermore, now there are ten cards in the graveyard lying on top of my Carboneddon, but don't worry, he can handle the pressure…in fact, he thrives on it! Because of the gravitational force on Carboneddon, he changes into diamond which allows me active his effect. By removing him from play, I can summon Hyozanryu, the Diamond Dragon!" With a screech, a dragon with diamond scales, a powerful set of claws, and impressive set of wings appeared next to Water Dragon (Atk: 2100 Def: 2800).

"You stole one of my gems and place it on a dragon." Jayla frowned. "Not cool, Bastion, not cool."

"Now Hyozanryu, attack Iolite with Diamond Devastator!" The said dragon fired off a stream of diamonds at the icy blue warrior that tore him to sheds. "Now Water Dragon, attack Sapphire with Tidal Blast!" His second dragon destroyed the other knight with a blast of water. "Give up now, Jayla?"

"Over my dead body;" Jayla replied with a grin.

"Well you sure are stubborn, I give you that."

"Thanks….I think?"

"I'm just going to play one card face down and end things for now." Bastion said a face down appearing on his field.

"Then it's back to me." Jayla drew and a large grin started to form on her face since she just drew what she needed to make a comeback. "Well Bastion, it's like they always say, what doesn't kill you always makes you stronger, and I'm about to prove that right now. I'm summing Gem-Knight Alexandrite in attack mode!" The white knight with alexandrite stones on his body appeared (Atk: 1800 Def: 1200). "I know what your think; why did I just summon a monster in attack mode when it has less attack points then both of your dragons? I did it so I can use his effect. If I give him up, I can summon a different monster from my deck. So say goodbye to Alexandrite and say hello to Gem-Knight Crystal!" A blinding light appeared around Alexandrite and when it disappeared, standing in his place was Crystal (Atk: 2450 Def: 1950).

"Impressive knight, Jayla, but if you were hoping to have the strongest monster on the field then you're a bit short." Bastion pointed out but that didn't stop Jayla from grinning.

"Yeah, I know he isn't the strongest…yet." That got Bastion to raise an eyebrow as Jayla play her field spell. "I play Gemstone Cave!" The arena around them changed to the jewel filled cave with water at the bottom. "Now, just by removing a Gem-Knight from play that in my graveyard, its attack points are added to Crystal's. So I'm going to remove Alexandrite from play…" An alexandrite jewel flew off the cave wall and over to Crystal. "And he gains 1800 more attack points!"

Gem-Knight Crystal: (Atk: 4250 Def: 1950).

"4250 attack points?!" Bastion gasped.

"This is really getting good!" Gerard smiling as he watched on how Jayla just made her comeback move. "I forgot how much fun dueling can be!"

"You might want to hold onto something Bastion since Crystal's about to blow your dragon away! Crystal, attack Water Dragon!" Crystal fired off crystals from his armor that destroyed the Water Dragon and almost took out all of Bastion's life points.

(Jayla: 2300 Bastion: 50)

"You may have destroyed my Water Dragon, Jayla, but he has a special ability. When he's destroyed in battle, I can summon one Oxygeddon and two Hydrogeddon's from my graveyard." The said monsters appeared on the field, all in attack mode. "Next, I active a trap card called Last Magnet! This card actives whenever one of my monsters is destroyed in battle."

A huge round magnet dropped from the sky and landed hard on Crystal's shoulders, causing the knight to kneel down because of the weight.

Gem-Knight Crystal: (Atk: 3450 Def: 1950)

"Next, it attaches to the monster responsible for destroying my monster and then it lowers that monster's attack points by 800." Bastion explained.

Jayla growled a little in annoyance as her Gem-Knight lost even more points since his bonus from the field spell only lasted one turn.

Gem-Knight Crystal: (Atk: 1650 Def: 1950)

"I guess I did enough damage for this turn. I'm going to set one card face down and end it at that." Jayla said setting a face down that appeared on the field.

"Alright then, my turn." Bastion drew and a wide smirk form on his face. "From my hand, I'm going to active Litmus Doom Ritual. Now by sacrificing cards from my hand and field with up to eight stars, I can summon Lithmus Doom Swordsman!"

A sparking monument rose form the earth and soon, it and Bastion's two Hydrogeddons were wiped from the field. They were soon replaced by a warrior in a tunic and red cap who was carrying two swords in his hands (Atk: 0 Def: 0).

"But he has 0 attack points! Why would Bastion summon him?" Sylvie questioned.

"Doom Swordsman isn't affected by traps and he can't be destroyed in battle. Essentially, he's invincible! Also, if there happens to be a trap card on the field, like Last Magnet for example, his attack and defense points become 3000!" Bastion said as a red aura seeped from the magnet Crystal was holding and flowed into the swordsman.

Lithmus Doom Swordsman: (Atk: 3000 Def: 3000)

"Oh crap…" Jayla mumbled.

"Now Lithmus Doom Swordsman, give Crystal a taste of your steel!" Bastion commanded as the ritual monster let out a battle cry and leap at the Gem-Knight, ready to cut him to pieces.

"I play the second effect of Gemstone Cave!" Jayla burst out. "When a Gem-Knight is attack, I can send my field spell to the graveyard to stop your attack in its tracks!" Jayla did just that and the swordsman's attack stopped and went back to Bastion's side of the field.

"Luck move but luck won't save your Gem-Knight again. Oxygeddon, attack and destroy Gem-Knight Crystal!" The air monster blew a blast at the knight and this time, Jayla couldn't do anything to stop it from happening.

(Jayla: 2150 Bastion: 50)

"And now for the final blow, Hyozanryu attack Jayla direct with Diamond Devastator!" Bastion ordered as the dragon fired a beam of diamonds at Jayla.

"I active my face down, Nutrient Z!" Jayla counted as her face down rose up. Gerard had a look on panic on his face as she did so. "When I'm about to take 2000 or more damage, I gain 4000 more life points." Her life points went up before they went down again from her being hit by the diamond dragon's attack.

(Jayla: 6150-4050 Bastion: 50)

"And look at that; I'm back to full life points." Jayla smirked while Bastion looked a little annoyed.

"You just keep fighting back, Jayla." Bastion smiled as a face down appeared on his field. "I'm going to play one card face down and end my turn at that."

"Jayla might have taken the lead back in life points but she's staring down three monsters to none and her field spell is gone so even if she does summon a Gem-Knight to the field, it can't get a power up." Sylvie frowned.

"Well, I'll tell you Bastion. I don't think I ever had a more fun duel here at the Academy. I was right to say that you really are the second best here. But until you can beat me, I'm still top dog at number one." Jayla said which got Bastion to chuckle a little.

"I'm enjoyed it too, Jayla, and I will continue too. Oh and don't worry, I'm planning on beating you on my next turn since I just locked you in from doing anything. I play my face down Spirit Barrier! As long as I have a monster and as you can tell, I have three of them on my field, I take zero battle damage. Also, since it's a trap card, my swordsman gains his 3000 attack and defense points." Bastion's warrior monster's points went up again.

"Doesn't matter;" Jayla said grinning like a fool when she saw the card she just drew. "I won,"

"Oh did you now?"

"Yeah, since I'm going to play the spell card That Wacky Magic!" Jayla grin widen as her spell card rose onto the field. "Now here's how it works; first I remove all my spell and trap cards in my graveyard from play. I count a total of 10 of them. Next, I times that number by 300 which makes a total of 3000. Now all monsters on your side of the field with defense less than or equal to the number are destroyed!"

"What?!" Bastion stood in shock as his three monsters were all sinking into the ground until they were totally gone.

"Yep and with no monsters out, your Spirit Barrier isn't working anymore. So, I say we end this right now by summing an old friend. I play Gem-Knight Garnet in attack mode!" The fire red knight from earlier in the duel appeared on the field. "Now take out the last of Bastion's life points!" Garnet nodded as he ran up to Bastion and attacked him head on with his Flaming Garnet Soul attack.

(Jayla: 4050 Bastion: 0)

Cheers erupted all around them as Jayla's monster disappeared and their duel disk turned off.

Zane smiled. "I guess when it comes to Jayla Yuki, Bastion miscalculated…"

"I guess there are just some strategies you can't solve…" Alex mumbled.

"SHE DID IT!"

Alex turned to see Gerard cheering for Jayla's victory over Bastion.

"Oh yeah, what a duel!" Gerard pumped his arms in the air a few times before stopping and smiled. "Thanks Jayla…good luck with those Gem-Knight cards. You really do earn the right to use them." He turned and left the arena. Alex raised an eyebrow at that before he followed after him.

Meanwhile, Crowler sank to the floor from annoyance. "Does this slacker ever lose?!"

Chancellor Sheppard rose from his seat. "So the winner is Jayla Yuki! Well done; you will be Duel Academy's rep at the School Duel!"

Jayla grinned as Sylvie and Cheri come down to congrat her for her win.

"Way to play, Jay." Sylvie said smiling.

"Yeah, good job;" Cheri added.

"Indeed," Bastion said walking up to the three girls. "You beat me fair and square, Jayla, or rather you beat this deck. But you can sure that there'll be another one."

"And another duel, I hope. But next time, please let me use my fusions. I don't feel like having panic attacks." Jayla said with a laugh. "Well till then, Bastion."

"Yes until then, Jayla." Bastion replied as he held out his hand. Jayla looked at it, smiled, and shook it.

….

Meanwhile, Alex was following after Gerard as he left the building.

"Hey you!" Alex called making Gerard stop. "You're the guy that was asking me questions at the Abandoned Dorm. What are you doing here?"

"Well not what I thought." Gerard answered surprising Alex. "You see, I came here looking for a story. But what I found was something very, very different. I found the duelist inside me, the duelist I thought…was long gone. Look I'm a reporter. The one that goes around digging up dirt but I wasn't always. I used to be a duelist, just like you, Jayla, and everyone else here. But I wasn't any good. I got beat all the time and it was terrible. But after seeing today's match….it made me remember what dueling was really all about anyway." He took out his PDA which made Alex narrow his eyes. "I had a great led that I was going to sell…one that was going to ruin Duel Academy. But I don't want to ruin this place….not now. Now I only want to help….to find them; all the missing students, including your sister, Alex."

Alex blinked at that from surprise as Gerard started walking away again. _Well what do you know?_ He smiled a little. _Jayla, you always change someone every day, don't you?_


	16. Chrystal vs Crystal Beasts

**I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh GX!**

(So after pretty much forever in my book; I finally got a new chapter up for this story! This will be about Chrystal time at North Academy and just a few things I want to say before you guys start reading this. Chrystal going to be taking on a nickname that I will be referring to for now on. I had this plan from the start so you think I want to change her name or anything. Also before anyone says anything or get mad about what I did for this chapter, he does go to North Academy and his one of my favorite characters so haters can hate me for doing this! Plus his going to have a big part in the School Duel chapters. Yes, I said chapters. I'm making the School Duel a two parter so look forward to that. Oh and I'm making Ojama Yellow a female along with the other Ojama monsters in this too. So I hope you guys enjoy since I put a lot of work into the final duel in this chapter and I think it turned out great. R&amp;R!)

Chapter 16: Chrystal vs. Crystal Beasts

For someone who she thought would make it big one day, Chrystal knew she hit rock bottom after she left Duel Academy. After leaving the island on her family's yacht, bad luck hit her hard. First, her yacht broke down in the middle of the ocean, then she ended up falling off of it after hearing voices in her head (don't ask), and now she find herself on a frozen wasteland after making it to shore. Chrystal could have dealt with all of this but with being tired, hungry, and freezing plus lost in the middle of nowhere; her will was starting to break.

"So this is how it's going to end huh?" Chrystal chuckled as she sat down and leaned her back against a block of ice. "No fame, no glory, and no fortune. At least no one is here to see me like this."

_"What are you talking about, boss? I'm still here by your side!"_

Chrystal growled in annoyance as she looked to her right to see a female little yellow duel spirit with string like eyes and was wearing a bikini. "Would you just leave me alone already?!"She snapped at the monster she learned was called Ojama Yellow.

After making it to shore, Chrystal found that all her cards were ruined because of the water and the first card she happened to find to replace them was this useless one. She tried to throw it away but she just couldn't. So long story short, she was pretty much stuck with this thing.

_"Oh come on, boss; you don't really mean that. You're just in a bad mood that all." _

"Jezz, I wonder why? Maybe it's because I have to listen to you!" Chrystal snapped again as she caught the spirit between her hand and it disappeared in a puff of smoke. "Sinking duel spirit…." She mumbled before she blinked a few times after she realized what she just said. "I'm losing my mind out here." She stood up and started walking again; to where she had no idea but it was better than just sitting and listening to Ojama Yellow.

…..

Meanwhile, a little ways away from where Chrystal was, a boy was sitting on the icy ground with his back leaned up against an igloo, one arm behind his head as a pillow while the other was holding a fishing rod. In front of him was a small opening in the ice that opened up to water where he was currently ice fishing. The boy had teal hair and jade green eyes. He was wearing a dusty grey jacket and a brown t-shirt under it, black pants and grey boots. Now if you were a normal person, you would have just noticed him but he wasn't alone. Sitting on his lap looked to be a little cat but it was far from that. The cat had four ears, was purple in color, and had big ruby color eyes; a ruby on its forehead and its tail had a ruby at the end of it too. The cat-like creature also happened to be a duel spirit.

_"Ru be be?" _The cat like creature said making the boy look down at his duel spirit.

"Yeah, I know, Ruby." The boy replied with a bit of a southern drawl in his voice. "I need to stop making dueling bets with J.J. when I know I'm going to lose." The boy shrugged with a laugh. "Well nothing I can do about it now. I guess I just have to keep my end of the deal until it's time to go to Duel Academy. Oh man, J.J. going to be so surprise."

The duel spirit now known as Ruby yawned after that like it was tired but its four ears soon stood up in the air before the cat-like duel spirit hop off the guy's lap and took off somewhere.

"Hey, where are you heading off to, Ruby?!" The boy called as he stood up before following after his monster.

….

Chrystal kicked a block of ice that was in front of her in anger. "Ice, ice, and even more ice! When is this snow kingdom going to end?!" She yelled in annoyance. "I can't believe I'm saying this but Duel Academy starting to sound good right about now." A picture of Jayla grinning popped into her head. "On second thought, never mind."

As Chrystal continued on walking through the frozen wasteland, she soon stopped once more when something crossed her path. It turned out to be a see-through cat creature. "Oh no; not another one…" She groaned when she noticed the cat thing was really a duel spirit and it wasn't alone.

"There you are, Ruby." The creature turned its head and smiled before it scampered back to where it came from. Chrystal blinked in surprise as a boy around her age appeared from where Ruby came from. Ruby crawl up the boy's leg and coiled up on his shoulder. "Don't go running off like that, Ruby. I don't want you ending up falling in the water again. You know how Emerald Tortoise feels about the cold so fishing you out isn't something he likes to do." The boy told his spirit which all Ruby replied to was pointing her tail in Chrystal's direction. The boy did what she said and finally noticed Chrystal standing there, looking at him weirdly. "Well hello there, miss. I didn't see you there." The boy said sheepish, rubbing the back of his head. "I never have seen you around here before. You just moved here or something?"

Chrystal ignored his questions as she looked over at his duel spirit. _Where have I seen that thing before? _She wondered before she pointed at Ruby. "What is that thing?"

The boy blinked at that before he smiled. "Oh this here is my pal, Ruby Carbuncle."

"Ruby what now?"

"Ruby Carbuncle;" The boy corrected with a laugh that made Chrystal narrow her eyes.

_Okay, this guy is way too happy….he's like a male version of Jayla with a southern accent …oh god, it's my worst nightmare come true…there are two of them! _The boy must have noticed the freaked out look on Chrystal's face after she thought of that.

"Uh miss, are you okay?" The guy asked waving a hand in front of her face. "You know you're face will freeze like that in this type of weather if you do that for much longer."

Chrystal growled at that as she slapped his hand out of her face. "Okay _pal,_ just who do you think you are, coming out of nowhere like that?!"

The guy was taken by surprise from her sudden anger but soon his sheepish smile returned. "Oh I guess I never really introduced myself, did I? Well the name's Jesse Anderson but you can just call me Jess if you want. That's what my friends do anyway. And you are?"

"Wait…Jesse Anderson? You're the guy with the Crystal Beast deck!" Chrystal gasped. She normally didn't care about other people's lives but she knew for a fact about the Crystal Beasts and their owner. How could she not since her sisters went all out just to get their hands on those super one of a kind jewel cards.

"I guess my reputation precedes me." Jesse said with a nervous laugh. "Look, before you say anything; I'm no different from any other duelist. I just happen to have gotten a great family. Isn't that right, Ruby?...uh Ruby?" Jesse looked at his shoulder but was surprised to see that Ruby was gone. "Oh where did she run off to now?"

_"Boss, look at the cute little kitty! Can we keep her? Can we?!"_

"Oh god no;" Chrystal groaned as she looked at the ground to see Ojama Yellow playing with Ruby Carbuncle.

"Hey sweet! You got a duel spirit too? I thought I was the only one in the area that had any." Jesse beamed which got him a glare from Chrystal.

"And you still would be the only one in the area to have any if this annoying little bug would just take a hint and leave!" Chrystal growled as she made Ojama Yellow disappear by stepping on her.

_"Ruby..." _Ruby disappeared from fear of Chrystal's sudden rage of anger.

"Hey, why you do that for? She was only playing!" Jesse frowned at Chrystal before he pointed a finger at her. "I don't like to get angry at people but miss, you don't just go running around and hurt/scare duel spirits like that."

"Would you stop calling me, miss?! My name's Chrystal Queenton!" She snapped.

Jesse blinked at her name before he smiled and laughed. "Well alright then, Chrystal, but I still don't like how you treat your duel spirit."

"Well it doesn't matter what you think! I'm out of here!" Chrystal stormed before she started to take off to somewhere.

Jesse didn't try to stop her as he watched her wonder off. _I don't remember J.J. being this mean to her monsters. I guess everyone with a duel spirit is different after all. Well I better let Chancellor Foster know about her before she does something stupid._

...

"Huh, finally something that isn't just ice." Chrystal said with a grin as she was now standing in front of a giant yellow building. "Not a bad place but then again, my place is better." She walked up to the front door and started to knock. "Open up! Let go! Is anyone in home?! Hello?"

"Oh there home." Chrystal turned when she heard a small mumble from someone and was surprised to see a man who looked to be in his late forty's or so sitting there on the ice with a small fire burning before him. He had on glasses and worn down torn up clothes. "But you'll need forty cards to let you in. I'm afraid that just how it works here at North Academy."

"North Academy? So this is the school that's Duel Academy's major rivals with out of the four branches." Chrystal was kinda surprised that out of all places she could have ended up, she ended up here. She shrugged at the thought as she walked over to the guy and sat down next to him.

"That's right and I should know, I been here for a long while." The guy replied in a low voice making Chrystal look at him. "How it works is that there are cards hidden all over the place in this area from to the tops of the glaciers to the bottom of the frozen over lake which we stand on. It's kinda a test around here; if you find forty cards then their let you in."

_Tough school; _Chrystal thought looking back at the yellow school building before she looked back at the old man. "So how many did you find?"  
"I just barely was able to find thirty-nine cards but it took every bit last of my energy just to do so." The guy answered. "I'm to worn out to go look for the last one."

"Great so that means that you don't need the other thirty-nine then." Chrystal said as she took out a credit card. "Here I'll buy them off you. You look like you could use the money more than the cards, pal. Now come on, take it."

The man looked like he was about to take the credit card but soon he flinched back. "No! Besides this fire and these destroyed old clothes, these cards are all that I have! There priceless to me!"

Chrystal narrowed her eyes at that before she stood back up. "Fine, I find my own." She started walking away after that.

"Well good luck then, young duelist. You're going to need it." He called after her.

….

_I can't believe I have to fetch forty cards just so North Academy can open there freaking doors for me. _Chrystal thought with a growl as she was climbing up an icy cliff just so she could find a few more cards for her new deck. _Talk about a school that's hard to get into. I'll be surprise if there are even at least ten students there because of this bull crap. _As Chrystal finally got to the top, she saw at least two more cards. "Yes!" And just as she was about to pull herself to the very top, her footing went off on one of the really icy pieces of the cliff and she started falling. "Oh no!" She screamed knowing what was going to happen next but instead of hitting the ground, she felt a hand take her's and pulled her up. Chrystal didn't question it as she rolled onto the ground and was gasping for breath.

"You know you really shouldn't be mountain climbing without the right gear. It's dangerous and it only gets worse when the cliffs are frozen over, Chrystal."

Chrystal glared over at the person that just saved her. She was taken by surprise a little to find that it was Jesse. "What the heck are you doing here?!"

"Well at the moment, saving you." Jesse joked making Chrystal's glare darken. "Also a little birdy told me about how you're trying to get into North Academy."

Chrystal sat up at that. _How does he know about that? _She wondered but instead she asked; "So? What if I am? What's it matter to you, Anderson?"

"We're going by last names now?" Jesse frowned at that before he shrugged to her question. "Well Queenton, if you must really have a reason, I just don't like seeing little ladies during crazy things that could get them killed just to get their hands on some cards. Plus your stubbornness reminds me of my sister, J.J. She's a duelist too you know." He smiled as he held out a hand to her to help her back up. "Also I happened to know this area like the back of my hand. I can show you some easy places to find some more cards at if you really want to get into North Academy."

Chrystal thought about his offer as she looked at the ground to where she spotted the two cards at. She picked them up and added them to the rest of the cards she collected so far. "Fine," She answered as she stood up on her own. "But stay out of my way."

"Yes sir….uh mam I mean." Jesse laughed making Chrystal roll her eyes at the country boy.

_This is going to be a long day. _Chrystal thought with a sigh.

….

It took the rest of the day, night, and half of the next morning but after forever of searching and with help from Jesse; Chrystal finally found the forty cards that she needed to finally get into North Academy. Now on her way back to the academy building, all that Chrystal wanted right now was to get rid of Jesse. Yes, Chrystal was thankful for his help, not saying that out loud of course, but the country boy was really starting to get on her last nerves. The whole time, Jesse has been telling stories about the crazy things that him and his sister, J.J., had down a few years back before he moved down here and his sister went to Duel Academy. Chrystal was wondering how she could have missed a girl like that when she was at Duel Academy but after hearing what some of the things that these two did, Chrystal was kinda thankful that she never did met her.

"So this one time, J.J. and me went to Disney World in Florida and it was awesome; mostly because J.J. freaked out when she first saw Mickey Mouse. Oh man, I should have filmed that. It was priceless." Jesse laughed while Chrystal was this close to telling the guy to shut the hell up and she was about to but she stopped herself when she noticed they finally made it back to the yellow building of North Academy.

"Finally," Chrystal mumbled before she looked over and noticed the guy from before was sit setting there next to his fire. "I see you'll still busy doing nothing."

The man also noticed them and his eyes widen as he stood up in shock. "You'll back?! Did you find them?! Did you find forty cards?!"

"Yep she did." Jesse said throwing an arm over Chrystal's shoulder. "My new friend Chrystal here is too stubborn to give up so easy."

"Jesse….get your arm off me before I rip it off;" Chrystal growled at him with a small blush on her face. The said boy grinned sheepishly as he did as she asked.

The man blinked at them before he said. "Well congratulations are in order then. I'll guess you'll be moving on to greater thing. But don't worry about me. I'm quite alright. Well until the winter gets here anyway."

Chrystal raised an eyebrow at that. "The winter?"

"Yeah these are summer months right about now, Chrystal." Jesse explained. "Spring and fall are pretty nice too but the winter is about 30 below around here. It isn't pretty."

"The boy speaks the truth." The man agreed to what Jesse said. "But again, don't worry about me. I'm sure you want to get on your way."

Chrystal glanced up at the building. "Men, all you know how to do is complain." She mumbled before she looked back at the older guy. "Look pal, I lied to you or should I say, I didn't tell you the whole truth. I didn't just find forty cards. I found forty-one. An extra one so you could come in too."

Jesse looked like he was about to comment on that but he shut his mouth when he saw what Chrystal was trying to do. _Well what do you know? She does have a soft side after all. _He thought with a smile.

"You mean…I get to enter? Really?" The man asked in shock and surprise.

"Yeah get over it." Chrystal said as she took her new formed deck out of her duel disk and started to go through it before she took out the card that she didn't need or want for that matter. That card would be Ojama Yellow. "Take your sinking card already and don't make a big deal about it, okay?" And as she was trying to hand the man the Ojama card, it continued to move from one side to the other of the man's head.

"Well….are you going to give it to me or not?" The male asked from confusing.

_I guess Ojama Yellow really taken a liking to Chrystal._ Jesse thought trying to hold back a small laugh since the spirit refused to be taken by someone who wasn't her new master.

"I can't….I can't let go of it…." Chrystal growled in annoyances at the card before the spirit of Ojama Yellow appeared before her.

_"You can't give me away. We're pals, boss, you know; best friends forever." _The female yellow monster said.

"We are not!" Chrystal snapped at her, creeping the guy out while Jesse was trying to hold back a grin. "You know what, nevermind." Chrystal said putting the Ojama card back in her deck. "That was the wrong card." She took out another card and handed it to the guy. "Take this one instead."

"Yeah sure whatever you say." The man said gladly accepting the card. "I really owe you miss….."

"The names Chrystal Queenton and don't you forgot it." She warned him before she pointed to Jesse. "And captain idiot over here is Jesse but his not as important so you can forget about him if you wish." She then walked over to the fire he was once sitting at and sat down herself with her arms behind her head as her back was leaning against the icy background. "Now go ahead and get inside. The Chrystal likes to make her own entrance."  
"Oh yes, uh course. Well thanks again." The man replied with a big smile as he hurried his way inside.

"Yeah thanks for nothing." Chrystal mumbled as Jesse took a seat next to her.

"You know something, Chrystal; you really do have a kind heart even if you don't like to show it." The country boy said with a smile.

Chrystal rolled her eyes at that as she looked away. "I don't know what you're talking about, Anderson. He was just going to continue to bug me until I give him a card." She sighed. "Now I'm down to thirty-nine again. This is just great. Now I have to go looking around again just for the last one."

"I wouldn't say that." Chrystal looked over at him and was surprised to see that Jesse had taken a card out of his deck and was handing it to her. "Here, I know how much you want to get into North Academy and I guess I owe you for annoying you with all my past stories." He laughed sheepishly.

_It's more like the other way around. _Chrystal thought. Jesse pretty much saved her life, helped her find all her cards, and now was giving her one of his just so she could get inside. As she was about to take it from him, she stopped herself and looked at him. "And what about you?"

Jesse raised an eyebrow at her before he got what she was asking. "Don't worry about it, Chrystal. I didn't have plans to get into North Academy anyway. Besides, like I said, I know where to find cards around this area. So I'll be fine." He then smirked. "I didn't know that you cared so much."

"I don't," Chrystal said with a small blush on her face as she took the card and stood up. "I'm not one for saying this but….thanks…."

Jesse shrugged. "Hey, it's no problem, little lady. But I should warn you, I heard rumors that the students of North Academy are tough."

"Good, I was hoping they would be." Chrystal said as she walked until she was in front of the doorway. "Alright open the door! I got your forty cards right here!" Right after she said that, a flash of red lights come from the giant wooden door before they hit Chrystal's duel disk and turned it on.

Chrystal raised an eyebrow at this as the door opened up and Chrystal gazed inside the Academy building but was taken by surprise at what she saw. While the outside was a frozen wasteland, the inside of the building looked like something you would find in an old western movie.

"Well now I'll see how Jesse got his accent." Chrystal mumbled glancing at the said boy who looked like he was trying to take a nap or was asleep. "Wow, his unbelievable." She shook her head before she started to walk inside. "So this is North Academy? I was kinda hoping for something better; not something from the old west."

Right after she said that, Chrystal stopped when she heard a yelp and looked over to see the old man she helped out being kicked out of a building. Chrystal stared for a few seconds before she ran over to him.

"Hey baldly, you okay?" Chrystal asked kneeing next to him.

The man groaned before he looked at Chrystal. "Uh…what happened?"

Before Chrystal could answer, she stopped when she heard someone laughing. "You got the North Academy welcome, that's what happened." Someone said with a Russian accent.

Chrystal looked up to where the voice was coming from and the first thing she found was a large group of students with North Academy jackets on that all had N's in the front standing there watching her. _Oh you have got to be freaking kidding me. _She thought.

"And now it's your turn." Chrystal finally found the person that was taking which turned out to be a guy with brown hair with a sleeveless North Academy jacket and was sitting in a rocking chair with four other students standing next to him. "Are you up to the challenge, little girl? Do you?"

Chrystal narrowed her eyes at that. "Who are you?"

"I'm the guy who runs things around here when our best student is out doing whose knows what. They call me Czar." The Russian guy answered. "You're little friend here just went through our little ritual; the 50-Man Duel Garnet."

"50-Man what's it?"

"Duel Garnet; it's how we rank students around here. You have to duel 50 students and you start from the lowers rank and you work your way up. When you lose, that's your rank. Unless you don't lose then you'll have to duel me, number 49 and if he decided to show up, number 50." Czar explained.

_Well this sure is different from Duel Academy. No tests and you always make it in but skill is what matters here. _Chrystal thought before she looked up when a few other students started talking.

"But everybody loses; like your friend here. He lost the very first match he had."

"Guess who's on clear up duty now?"

Chrystal ignored them as she stood up and smirk. "So I just have to win fifty times and that's it? You guys better find your 50 duelist because this is going to be over in less than an hour."

"It's easier said than done, rookie!"

"The name is Chrystal! Chrystal Queenton but since you guys want to treat me like a little girl then you can just call me Chris; and soon, you're Czar and you're amazing dueling king will fall and then, the Queenton will rise!"

…..

An explosion could be heard from inside the North Academy building and a big one too which made Jesse woke up from his nap with a yelp. "Who's setting the world on fire?!" The guy yelled as he jumped to his feet as he realized what he heard was someone getting beat really badly in a duel inside North Academy. "We really need to get sound proof walls in this place." He mumbled as Ruby Carbuncle appeared on his shoulder. "Oh hey, Ruby, what's up?"

_"Ruby, be Ru." _Ruby replied in the language that Jesse learned to speak with his Spirit Partner.

"Wow really? She's about to face against Czar?" Jesse was kinda surprised but not really at the same time. "Wow, I can't wait to duel her now." He grinned.

….

Meanwhile back with Chrystal or Chris as she started to call herself and was starting to like the sound of it, she had just finish beating the top 6-3 students in a duel at the same time and Chris pretty much owned them. The girl then glanced over at Czar who was still seating in his rocking chair. "Alright grandma, I just beaten all of your pathetic friends. It's just you and me and after that; I'm going after your champion and taking his throne away from him."

Czar just chucked as he stood up from his chair and started his duel disk. "Keep dreaming, girly, it's you who's going down because now it's the Czar against the Queenton and there's no way I'm losing to someone like you and taking the rank of third. You better get ready for a battle royale."

"Bring it," Chris replied as Czar walked to the middle of the field.

"Duel!"

(Chris: 4000 Czar: 4000)

"Me first," Czar said as he drew. "And I'm going to active two copies of Fiend's Sanctuary. Now I get two Metal Fiend tokens." And right after he said that, two monsters made up of nothing but metal appeared on the field (Atk: 0 Def: 0). "But like you, they won't be staying long. I sacrifice them and summon Zoa in attack mode." The two Metal Fiend tokens disappeared as they were replaced with giant blue fiend monster with yellow glowing eyes and horns on his body (Atk: 2600 Def: 1900). "Next I'll place two face downs and end my turn. My side of the field is already stacked! Now you see how's it's different with the Czar!?"

"But it will end the same." Chris said unimpressed as she drew but she got mad when she saw what she got. "Oh you again?!" She growled at the Ojama Yellow card.

_"Next to see you too." _Ojama Yellow said popping out of the card. _"Need me to fight a monster for you?" _She turned around to see what was on the other side of the field but her eyes bugged out when she saw the giant blue fiend. _"Oh…never mind."_

"You know, I think I finally found a way to get rid of you. I play Ojama Yellow in defense mode!"

The Yellow female monster appeared on the field in panic (Atk: 0 Def: 1000). _"No please anybody but me!" _The monster cried.

"Then I'll throw down two face downs and end my turn." Chris finished as two face downs appeared on her field.

Czar started laughing after that. "Time out; some garbage been thrown onto the field. Oh wait I'm sorry that's just your monster. Oh well, she's going to be trash anyway once I active my face down Metalmorph and I'll equip it to Zoa." The monster on his side of the field flashed colors before his body turned into this weird kind of metal.

Zoa: (Atk: 2900 Def: 2200).

"Now I'm going to sacrifice Zoa so I can summon something even more powerful. Meet Metalzoa!" The monster on his side of the field disappeared before a giant metal robot version on himself appeared to take his place (Atk: 3000 Def: 2300).

Ojama Yellow started crying again while Chris grew tense.

"Next I'm going to active my trap card, Call of the Haunted!" Czar continued as his second face down rose up. "Now I can bring back one monster from my graveyard and I'll bring back normal Zoa." The blue fiend reappeared in attack mode.

"So you have two big ugly freaks on your field. Big deal; I'm still going to win." Chris said with a grin.

"Oh you think so huh? You forgot that I already seen you duel forty-eight times. I know you don't have one monster that's as strong as either one of my two monsters." Czar said with a laugh.

_Maybe but I know how to make the best out of what I got. _Chris thought.

"Alright, Zoa attack and destroy that pile of trash!" The blue fiend obeyed and destroyed Ojama Yellow, who was still crying, with his giant monster claws. "And now that's she's been taken care of; Metalzoa, now going to take care of you. Attack!" Chris flinched as the metal fiend attacked her with his giant claws.

(Chris: 1000 Czar: 4000)

"Why thank you;" Chris said with a smirk surprising Czar. "Since you dealt more than 3000 points of damage to me, that means I can play my face down, Inferno Tempest! With this card, all the monsters in our decks and graveyards are taken out of play."

"Why would you do that?! What are you planning?!" Czar demanded.

"If you know my deck as well as you say you do then I'm sure you know." Chris answered smirking as she drew. "And you know that you're going to lose this turn."

"What are you talking about? I have two monsters out and you have none and now you don't have any in your deck! You have lost! I'm not going to lose! I've only lost once and I'm making sure that doesn't happen again, girly!"

"Oh have I?" Chris asked as she held up the card she just drew. "I'm sorry to disappoint you but with this one card; your fate is sealed. I play the spell card, Chaos End!"

Czar watched in horror as his two remaining monsters started to break apart into pieces. "What's happening?!"

"That's the magic of Chaos End. Where there are seven or more cards removed from the game, Chaos End destroys every monster on your field." Chris explained her smirk widen.

"No way," Czar mumbled as his two monsters were destroyed.

"And now, I'll play a trap, Return from the Different Dimension!" Chris's other face down rose up. By paying half my life points…"

(Chris: 500 Czar: 4000)

"All the monster I removed from play can come back to the field to destroy you. Now come on back everyone!" Chris said raising a hand in the air as Gemini Imps, Disc Fighter, Skull Knight #2, KA-2 Des Scissors, and yes, even Ojama Yellow reappeared on the field in attack mode (Atk: 1000 X4 Atk:0 Def: 1000 X4 Def: 1200).

_"Hey, thanks for bringing me back, boss." _Ojama Yellow said.

"I mean everyone expect you!" Chris snapped at the duel spirit which made the yellow monster started crying.

"Wait….stop!" Czar said talking a few steps back.

"Stop? I don't think so! Now give this guy a king size butt kicking!" Chris ordered as her four monsters each attacked Czar, talking off 1000 of his points each time, until he was left with nothing. "You go bye-bye!"

(Chris: 500 Czar: 0)

"And that's how you be the best." Chris said with a smirk at the now knocked out Czar before she turned and looked around at the students who had return to watch the duels at the sidelines. "Okay, where the number one student around here?! I don't have all day you know! I have times where I pick to kick someone butt at Duel Monsters."

No one answered her which made Chris narrow her eyes. "Unless you people what to get your asses kicked again then you better answer me!"

Again, no one answered her and Chrystal was about to make that threat real but she stopped herself when she heard the academy door opening up. She turned around to find Jesse standing there with a grin.

"I knew you could make it." The country boy said making Chris raise an eyebrow at him while some of the other students gasp. Chris glanced over at them before her gazed returned to Jesse's.

"Yeah I did but it sucks to be you now since you're going to have to duel all of this guys if you want to get in." Chris replied but Jesse's grin didn't fade.

"I don't have too. I only have to duel one."

"What are you talking about, Anderson?"

"I'm him,"

"Him who?"

"Him as in number one duelist around here."

"What?!" Chris gasped while Jesse laughed.

"Yeah, I know it's hard to believe but I'm your guy." He rubbed his back sheepishly. "I guess I should have told you before but I didn't want you to make a big deal about it and I wanted it to be a surprise."

Chris just glared at him for that. At first she didn't believe him but when no one was yelling at Jesse but instead looking at him like he was there god or something; she was starting to believe him. Plus, this was the guy with the Crystal Beast deck that she heard so much about so he had to be good.

"So I just have to beat you and I'll be number one around here?" Chris asked.

"Yep but just because we're friend doesn't mean I'm going to let you win, Chrystal." Jesse replied.

"Good because I didn't want to beat you knowing that you weren't even trying your hardest. Also, the names not Chrystal anymore; it's Chris." Jesse raised an eyebrow at that. "If I'm starting flesh around here then I'm changing the name." Jesse shrugged at her answered as he and she started their duel disk while all the other students were already gasping about this.

"She's dueling against Jesse!"

"Do you think she has a chance?"

"Are you kidding?! Jesse going to cream her."

Chris glared over at the student that said that before her and Jesse's duel started.

(Chris: 4000 Jesse: 4000)

"Ladies first," Jesse said making Chris glare at him as she drew.  
"I can't wait to wipe that annoying grin off your face." Chris mumbled thinking back to Jayla when she grinned. She said it once and she'll say it again; Jesse was the male version of Jayla and way more annoying even if that was hard to believe. "You want ladies first huh? Well fine, here's a lady for you! I summon Witch of the Black Forest in defense mode!" A woman with long purple hair with a third green eyeball in the middle of her forehead appeared kneeing down (Atk: 1100 Def: 1200). "I also play a face down and that's all."

"That's what I'm talking about. Now how about I take things from here?" Jesse drew and a wide grin formed on his face. "Well since I figure you're getting sick of dueling in this place now after 49 duels so how about we changes things up a bit?" His field spell zone opened up and Jesse placed a card inside it before it closed up. "I play my field spell, Ancient City - Rainbow Ruins!"

Chris was taken by surprise as the area around them changed to that of a colosseum with four yellow towers at the top and a rainbow right above it. "Where the heck are we?!"

"We're in Ancient Rome! The proud home of the Crystal Beasts! Speaking of my beasts, my field spell won't be doing much until I summon one so I'm going to summon my old pal, Crystal Beast Emerald Tortoise in attack mode!"

Chris watched as an emerald appeared on the field as it started to crack before it burst into pieces. What took its place was a tortoise with a dark blue shell and on top of it were emerald gems (Atk: 600 Def: 2000). "So let me get this straight…..out of the seven Crystal Beast that I heard about….you opening move is a turtle?"

Emerald Tortoise hid his head in his shell from the insult. "Hey she didn't mean it, buddy; she's just hasn't seen you in action yet." Jesse told his monster.

"If you're planning on attacking me with that thing then you're a few cards short of a deck. My witch has 1200 defense points while you're turtle only has 600 attack points. You're way out match." Chris smirked.

"Maybe but not for long;" Jesse took a card from his hand and placed it in his spell and trap card zone. "I'll play the Crystal Release spell card! With this, Emerald Tortoise here gains 800 more attack points!

Chris watched wide eyed as the Crystal Beast's power went up.

Emerald Tortoise: (Atk: 1400 Def: 2000)

"So you'll bite size turtle gain some more power. Even if you do destroy my Black Witch of the Forest then I won't still take damage."

_"She's got a point there, Jesse." _Emerald Tortoise said poking his head out of his shell for a second to look at said boy.

"True but I'm about to change that with this little spell card right here, Card Rotator! With this, I just have to send one card from my hand to the graveyard and all you're monsters battle positions are changed!" Chris's eyes widen even more as Jesse sent a card to his graveyard. "Don't worry, Ruby, I'll bring you back soon." Chris guessed he sent Ruby Carbuncle to the graveyard but she didn't have time to think it through as her Witch rose to her feet. "Now that you're defense is gone, Emerald Tortoise can attack you with Emerald Cutter attack!"

The crystal turtle, whole body in his shell now, shot out waves of emerald color that were coming at Witch of the Black Forest. Chris watched as her monster was destroyed but not before…

"I play my face down trap card, Backtrack Attack!" Her face down rose up. "If I happen to get inflict damage from battle, I just have to send one card from my hand to the graveyard and you take the damage from your attack instead of me." Chris explained with a smirk as she did just that.

(Chris: 4000 Jesse: 3700)

"Well I'll be a monkey's uncle; she turned our own attack against us." Jesse laughed at that. "I knew I was going to enjoy this duel."

_"Jesse, I'm happy you're having the time of your life but I'll feel safer if I changed to defense mode." _Emerald Tortoise pointed out.

"Sure pal," Jesse replied as he did just that. "You'll see, once per turn, Emerald Tortoise can change any monster that attack this turn into defense mode and I'm picking him. I'm also throwing down a face down and that's all I got for now."

"Hiding behind your shell huh? Coward but since your tortoise using his own effect then I'm going to use my Witch of the Black Forest's effect. When she's sent to the graveyard, I can take a monster with 1500 attack points from deck and add it right to my hand. Now I think I'm going to summon that very monster, Cameraclops, in attack mode!" A robot looking human warrior appeared on the field (Atk: 1400 Def: 1600). "And now I'll have him attack you Emerald Tortoise!"

Jesse blinked at her move. "But my monster has more defense points."

"And that's why I'm attacking." Chris smirked as her monster destroyed Emerald Tortoise, shocking Jesse. "When Cameraclops attacks a monster whose defense points are higher then its attack points then he can destroy it and I won't take any damage."

"Wow sweet effect; now let me show you Emerald Tortoise's second one." Jesse pointed to his spell and trap card zone and Chris was surprised to see a fragment of an emerald was now in one of the zones. "Instead of going to the graveyard, my Crystal Beast's stay in my spell and trap card zones as crystals. Also since you destroyed Emerald Tortoise when he was equipped with Crystal Release, I get to take a Crystal Beast from my deck and place it in my spell and trap card zone too." Jesse took out his deck, looked through it, and took a card out and placed it next to Emerald Tortoise. What appeared next to the crystal was another fragment but this was of an amethyst stone.

_I'm starting to see why his number one around here. _Chris thought as she placed a face down to end her turn. "You're move, Anderson."

"If you say so, Queenton;" Jesse smirked at what he just drew. "I'm going to play the Crystal Beacon spell card! When there are two or more Crystal Beasts in my spell and trap card zone, I get to summon another one from my deck; now come forth, Crystal Beast Topaz Tiger!"

A yellow topaz jewel appeared on the field before it cracked open and out come a white tiger with a long white horn on its head with topaz crystals on the side of its neck (Atk: 1600 Def: 1000).

"That tiger got some bite to it." Chris mumbled.

"He sure does and so does my other beast." Jesse grinned as his face down rose up. "I active Crystal Promise which lets me summon a Crystal Beast from my spell and trap card zone."

The amethyst stone that Jesse added to the field burst open and what come out of it was a pink cat with a amethyst stone in the middle of her chest (Atk: 1200 Def: 400).

"Meet my Crystal Beast Amethyst Cat." Jesse looked at his two felines. "So who feels like taking a bite out of Chris's life points?"

_"Do you really have to ask, Jesse?" _Amethyst Cat asked with a growl as she was staring at Chris, hungry. _"I can't wait to take a bite out of her."_

"Hey down, girl, you'll get your chance in a second." Jesse chuckled before he looked at Topaz Tiger. "You mind, pal?"

_"Why don't you tell her about my special ability first?" _Topaz Tiger asked.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot. You see, Chris, when Topaz attacks a monster, he gains 400 more attack points during the damage step only; now attack with Topaz Bite!" Topaz Tiger growled at he leaped at Cameraclops while his attack points went up.

Topaz Tiger: (Atk: 2000 Def: 1000)

"Oh nuts;" Chris mumbled with a small growl as the white tiger destroyed her monster.

(Chris: 3400 Jesse: 3700)

"With you defense out of the way, Amethyst Cat can attack you direct with Amethyst Nail. It's feeding time!"

_"It's about time, Jesse." _Amethyst Cat said as she leaped at Chris and tackled her to the ground before she scratched her face causing Chris to scream and curse at the cat.

(Chris: 2200 Jesse: 3700)

"Well I think my beasts have done enough damage for one round so I'll just play two face downs and end things for here." Jesse said as two face downs appeared on his field.

Chris stood back up with a snarl. "Lucky shot;" She said as she drew. "I'm going to active my trap card, Call of the Haunted. With this, I get to summon a monster back from my graveyard and I'll pick Witch of the Black Forest!" The witch from before reappeared on the field.

Jesse chuckled at that. "Hey thanks for doing that. Now I can play this." One of his face down rose up. "I'm going to play my Triggered Summon trap card but why stop there?" His other face down rose up which turned out to be another Triggered Summon. "This can only be active when you special summon a monster. Now we both can summon a level 4 or below monster from our hands onto the field and since I played two of them then we can summon two monsters each."

_What's he up to? His letting me get the upper hand by playing this. _Chris just shook her head as he played two more monsters onto the field. "I summon Sangan and Gyaku-Gire Panda; both in attack mode!" Two monsters appeared on her field; the first was one with three eyes and green arms while the other was a giant panda (Atk: 1000 Def: 600) (Atk: 800 Def: 1600).

"As for me, I'm summoning Crystal Beast Cobalt Eagle and Crystal Beast Amber Mammoth in attack mode!" Jesse said as two more crystals appeared on his field. The first one was a blue cobalt gem which burst open to form a brown eagle with cobalts in his wings (Atk: 1400 Def: 800). The second one was amber that cracked up and what appeared from it was a giant purple mammoth with an amber jewel in his forehead (Atk: 1700 Def: 1600).

_"Hey guys, what we miss?" _Cobalt Eagle asked as he landed on the ground.

_"I hope not much." _Amber Mammoth added. _"I want some of the action too."_

"Don't worry, guys, you're get some in a little bit." Jesse told his beasts as he looked at Chris. "Well it's still you're move."

"I know that!" Chris snapped at him. "I'm going to active my Gyaku-Gire Panda's effect. For every monster on your field, he gains 500 more attack points and I count four of them."

Gyaku-Gire Panda: (Atk: 2800 Def: 1600)

"That is one bulked up panda." Jesse said in awe.

"And his just the warm up since I'm now going to play Polymerization! With this, I'm going to fuse Sangan and Witch of the Black Forest that are on my field to summon out Sanwitch in attack mode!" The two monster swirled together until a new monster with green skin, three eyes, and was dressed in robs and was carrying a shaft appeared (Atk: 2100 Def: 1800).

"Now that's playing your cards right. I think J.J. would be proud at that move. If I may ask, what's next?" Jesse questioned since he guessed she wasn't done yet.

He was right. "What next? Well first since Sangan and Witch of the Black Forest were sent from my field to the graveyard, I can use their effect to add two monsters with 1500 or less attack points from my deck to my hand and once again, I'm going to summon one of them. Behold, KA-2 Des Scissors in attack mode and just to make sure he had enough power to take down your Crystal Beasts, I'm going to equip him with United with Stand!"

The blue metal crab monster Chris has used during many of her duels here appeared on her field before it's power went up by 800 times 3 for each of her monsters on her field (Atk: 1000-3400 Def: 1000-3400).

_"Three monsters with over 2000 attack points?!" _Cobalt Eagle shrieked.

_ "Jesse, please tell us you have a plan." _Amethyst Cat added making all the Crystal Beasts look at their master who was at a loss of words at the moment.

"Oh did I make you go speechless?" Chris smirked. "The only real question now is who should I destroy first? Well since that cat of yours attack my face." She pointed at Amethyst Cat. "Gyaku-Gire Panda, destroy that cat!" The giant of a panda bear roared before he changed at Amethyst Cat.

"I active my Cobalt Eagle's special ability; once per turn, I can send one Crystal Beast card on my field and return it to the top of my deck." Jesse counted. Just as Gyaku-Gire Panda was about to hit Amethyst Cat, the pink monster disappeared in a flash of light and her card appeared on top of Jesse's deck.

Chris growled in annoyance. "So you're birdy saved your cat but can he save himself from my next attack?! Sanwitch attack Cobalt Eagle!" The witch fired off a beam from his shaft at the said Crystal Beast.

Jesse looked at Amber Mammoth who nodded to his master. "Cobalt Eagle isn't the only one with a sweet effect; I active Amber Mammoth's effect which lets me change the target of your attack onto him."

The energy beam that was once coming at Cobalt Eagle changed directions and came right at Amber Mammoth now and destroyed him but he still reappeared in Jesse's spell and trap card as an amber fragment.

(Chris: 2200 Jesse: 3300)

Now Chris was really starting to get annoyed. "Now I see why you're Crystal Beasts have low attack points." She mumbled. "Whatever, I still have one attack left and this time, you're bird is cooked. KA-2 Des Scissors attack Cobalt Eagle and this time, don't fail!"

Jesse couldn't do anything to say his beast this time as Cobalt Eagle tried to fly away but was still caught by the metal crab's claws which crashed him. He was, however, still brought back as a crystal in the spell and trap card zone.

(Chris: 2200 Jesse: 300)

"Hey what's going on here?! You should have lost the duel from all that damage because of KA-2 Des Scissors's effect!" Chris yelled.

"I guess I should tell you about some of the effects of my field spell now. When there are two or more Crystal Beasts in my spell and trap card zone then once per turn, I can cut the damage I take from an attack in half." Jesse explained with a grin. "But hey nice try; you almost had me there."

"Just go," Chris growled in more annoyance than ever.

Jesse shrugged. "Well okay then;" He drew his card which was Amethyst Cat since he sent her to the top of his deck. He added her to his hand before he said; "I'm going to active another effect of my Ancient City - Rainbow Ruins field spell! Since I have three Crystal Beasts in my spell and trap zone, I can send one to the graveyard to destroy a spell or trap card on your field." The emerald crystal on his field disappeared. "Sorry Tortoise but I'll make it up to you later." He mumbled before he pointed to her United with Stand equip spell which then was destroyed and KA-2 Des Scissor's attack and defense returned back to 1000. "Next, I'll active the Rare Valve spell card. When there are two or more Crystal Beasts in my spell and trap card zone, I send one to the graveyard and I can drew two cards from my deck." Just like Emerald Tortoise, the cobalt gem disappeared from the field and was sent to the graveyard while Jesse drew two new cards.

_So his giving up his own beasts just to get cards and destroy one of mine? What is he planning? _Chris wondered a little bit worried since the last few moves Jesse made almost made her sweat.

"I think you're going to like my next beast, Chris." Jesse grinned. "I summon Crystal Beast Sapphire Pegasus in attack mode!" A sapphire jewel appeared on the field before it burst open and a white Pegasus with yellow wings with a sapphire horn and two sapphires in his wings like Cobalt Eagle appeared (Atk: 1800 Def: 1200). "And just like the others, my Pegasus also has an effect. When his summon to the field, I can take a Crystal Beast from my hand, deck, or graveyard and place it in my spell and trap card zone and I'm picking my old pal, Ruby Carbuncle." A fragment of a ruby appeared next to the amber one.

_"Nice dueling, Jesse, but before we get to the good part; I need a little bit more power." _Sapphire Pegasus told him.

"I'm way ahead of you on that one." Jesse replied with a grin. "I'm playing the Magical Stone Excavation spell card. With this, I can take a spell card from my graveyard and add it right to my hand but why wait to use it? I'm going to play Crystal Release once more to give my Sapphire Pegasus 800 more attack points!"

Sapphire Pegasus: (Atk: 2600 Def: 1200)

"Crap," Chris groaned.

"Now let's start bring the hurt. Sapphire Pegasus attack Sanwitch with Sapphire Horn!" Jesse ordered which then his now powered up monster took to the air and blast the witch with his attack and destroyed it.

(Chris: 1700 Jesse: 300)

"Now Topaz Tiger, attack Gyaku-Gire Panda with Topaz Bite!" Topaz growled at he leaped at the panda and destroyed him with a powerful bite.

(Chris: 1500 Jesse: 300)

"Good it's over." Chris let out a sigh of relief but she really wanted to take that back as soon as she saw the smirk on Jesse's face.

"Not quite, I now active Ruby's special ability. When she's summoned to my spell and trap card zone, I can summon her and all the other Crystal Beast that are with her onto the field." Chris's eyes widen as Ruby Carbuncle burst out of the crystal before she shot a beam of red light from her tail that hit the amber crystal. Soon Amber Mammoth appeared on the field too (Atk: 300 Def: 300)

"And now that I have two more monster to attack with again; Amber Mammoth attack KA-2 Des Scissors with Amber Stomp!" Jesse ordered which then his giant of an ancient elephant changed at the robot crab and destroyed it.

(Chris: 800 Jesse: 300)

"Now let's not forget about Ruby Carbuncle! Attack Chris direct with Ruby Flash!" Ruby Carbuncle jumped into the air as she let out a shrieked that hit Chris.

(Chris: 500 Jesse: 300)

"Man, I'm having a blast with this duel! What about you, Chris?" Jesse asked with a laugh making Chris want to punch him so badly in the face.

_His an idiot but his good alright but his not as good as me. _Chris thought as she drew and played that same card. "I'm playing Pot of Greed which lets me draw two more cards." _Give me something good! I can't be second best to this fool! _She drew the two cards and the first one she got made her want to curse her life at the moment.

_"Hey boss!" _Ojama Yellow said appeared on her shoulder. _"What's up?"_

"You," Chris growled as she grabbed the Ojama and threw her away. "Unless little worm," She mumbled getting her a frown from Jesse and his Crystal Beasts. "Oh shut up!" She snapped at them before she looked at the other card she drew and a smirk formed on her face since this was the very card she needed to win this duel which also turned out to be the same card that Jesse gave her. "Oh the irony;" She shook her head as she played that very card. "I'm playing Spell Shattering Arrow!" She held up the card in the air.

Jesse blinked at that before a look of panic crossed his face. "Oh no, that card destroys all the spell cards on my field and I get hit with 500 points for each card destroyed!" The country boy looked at his field and noticed he had two spell cards which made a total of 1000 points. "Uh oh,"  
"Uh oh is right!" Chris smirked as an two arrows shot out of the Spell Shattering Arrow card. One destroyed the Crystal Release equip spell while the other destroyed the field spell Ancient City - Rainbow Ruins. "You go bye-bye now." A final arrow appeared from the spell card and flew at Jesse, hitting the boy in the chest and knocking him to the ground.

(Chris: 500 Jesse: 0)

"And the Queenton takes the throne!" Chris smirked as the field returned to normal and the cards on the field disappeared.

Jesse sat up and scratched the back of his, sheepishly. "Beaten by the card I gave her." He chuckled. "It's sad because that's not the first time that happened to me."

"And yet, you're still one of our top students, Jesse." Jesse looked up and Chris raised an eyebrow from surprise when the old man that she helped a hundred times already come to stand next to the now second best student.

"Well I wouldn't say top since I was beaten but what can you do, Chancellor Foster?" Jesse shrugged as he stood up.

"Wait chancellor?!" Chris looked at the old man. "You mean to tell me that this old homeless creep is the chancellor around here?!"

"Well again, I didn't want to ruin the surprise for you." Jesse laughed.

"And we have to have a little talk about this, Jesse. You know the rules and you broke a few of them by helping Chrystal." Foster said making Jesse chuckle, nervously.

"Okay, I'm in trouble but I still get to go to Duel Academy right? I want to surprise my sister." Jesse started but was cut off before he could say more by Chris.

"Look Foster, if that's even your real name; the name Chris now and I just finished dueling 50 of your students. I better get some kind of reward for it." She said narrowing her eyes.

"Oh yes, of course. You see, Chris, your now the best duelist at North Academy. That's mean you're going to be our represented in the School Duel." Foster explained.

"So I'm going up against someone from Duel Academy?" Chris asked.

"Yes, we choice Jesse at first but since you beat him…" Foster glanced over at Jesse. "And since I already have to punish him anyway..."

"Hey, it's fine. The best man won this fight….well in this case woman but you'll get the idea." Jesse replied.

"Yes and now the school bows to you, Chris." Foster said kneeing down in front of her like she was his new queen.

Chris smirked at that as she glanced at Jesse. "Well you heard the man."

Jesse shook his head with a laugh. "Don't get a big head, Chris. You're going to end up losing in the School Duel if you do."

"Speaking of that, who am I dueling anyway?" Chris questioned looking back at Foster.

"I believe it was a girl under the name of….oh what was it now?" Foster wondered while Jesse already had that answer.

"You're dueling against my sister, J.J." The country duelist answered before a grinned formed on his face. "Good luck, you're going to need it."

Chris rolled her eyes at that. "Yeah if she's as easy to beat as you then this won't take long."

"Hey!" Jesse yelled surprising Chris a little at his sudden anger. "Jayla is a way better duelist then I am! I'll be surprised if you did beat her!"

"Wait….Jayla?! As in Jayla Yuki!? Your sister is her?! But you two look nothing alike, sound alike, or anything like that!" Chris knew this guy acted too much like her but now that she thought back to it, Jayla and Jesse both had one of a kind jewel decks. "You have got to be kidding me."

"I don't kid around when it comes to her." Jesse answered with a rare serious tone in his southern voice. "As for the whole family thing, I'll explain that to you on the way to Duel Academy."

Chris thought about it before a devilishly smirk formed on her face. "Oh I can't wait."


End file.
